Encuentro Inevitable
by Ribonette
Summary: [AU] Quince años después de su primer encuentro, Sakura y Syaoran han sido reunidos de nueva cuenta por una fuerza inevitable, sólo para demostrarles que sus vidas son ahora completamente distintas. Por si fuera poco, este encuentro sólo durará siete días, antes de que el destino los separe nuevamente. ¿A caso esta vez será para siempre?
1. Primer Encuentro

**ENCUENTRO INEVITABLE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Primer Encuentro**

Aquella mañana había hecho su aparición con un ambiente fresco, casi primaveral. El invierno estaba por terminar, y aunque aún hacía un poco de frío por las mañanas, los rayos de sol (que aparecían poco a poco por el horizonte) lentamente ofrecían su calor y luminosidad. Los pájaros se encontraban ya posados en las ramas de los árboles, cantando con sus afinadas voces, mientras que las rosas que adornaban los pequeños arbustos ubicados en el alfeizar de las ventanas de la bonita casita color amarillo canario, ofrecían ya su fresco y dulce aroma.

En aquella modesta habitación ubicada en el segundo piso de la casita, una pequeña niña de corto cabello castaño y piel rosada dormía tranquilamente. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. El típico ruido del despertador había inundado con su molesto tintineo toda la habitación, de paredes y techo verde pálido, con el suelo alfombrado en un color capuchino. Si aquella mañana hubiera sido como cualquier otra, la niña hubiera gruñido en sueños, se hubiera girado para que el sol no le diera en la cara, y hubiera intentado seguir durmiendo, arrastrando el despertador hasta perderse ahogado bajo las almohadas.

Pero aquella mañana era diferente. Era especial. Una pequeña mano salió debajo de las cobijas y se apuró a callar aquel molesto sonido. Al instante, las cobijas fueron aventadas a los pies de la cama, con lo que la niña que dormía en ella se sentó en el borde de ésta y se desperezó con un gran bostezo, seguido por una enorme sonrisa.

Y abrió lentamente los ojos. Unos enormes y hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, los cuales parpadearon un par de veces, hasta ajustarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se levantó de la cama, y casi corriendo se dirigió al armario, de donde sacó el uniforme de la escuela primaria a la cual asistía. Con diligencia, se puso la camisa blanca, la falda azul marino, las pulcras calcetas y se peinó frente a su tocador. Sin perder un segundo más, tomó su mochila que descansaba en la silla de su escritorio color caoba, y corrió escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se apuró a saludar a los presentes.

-¡Buenos días papá, buenos días Touya! –dijo a los dos hombres que se encontraban allí, trabajando.

-Buenos días, Sakura –fue la respuesta de su padre, un hombre ya mayor de cabello castaño claro, gafas de montura cuadrada, que vestía una camisa a rayas y un pantalón de vestir, color café oscuro, y el cual se encontraba en aquel momento preparando los almuerzos.

-¿Y ese milagro que bajas sin tener que llamarte? –su hermano mayor, Touya, era un muchacho alto, delgado y un poco fornido, el cual vestía una camisa blanca lisa y un pantalón de vestir negro, y que en ese instante se encontraba frente a la estufa, cocinando el desayuno.

-Hoy es el paseo mensual de mi clase de sociales –fue la respuesta de la niña, la cual se apuró a dejar la mochila en el respaldo de su silla, y sentarse, mientras su hermano servía el desayuno en los platos. Giró su vista rápidamente a una fotografía que descanzaba en el centro de la mesa, y sonrió a la bonita mujer de cabello gris oscuro que se encontraba retratada allí-. Buenos días, mamá -susurró la niña, mientras volvía a desviar su mirada hacia su hermano, y se apuraba a terminar de responder a su pregunta-. Visitaremos la Torre de Tokio.

-Hace años que no voy a la Torre –comentó su padre, mientras él y su hijo mayor, servían los platos en la mesa, y se sentaban, para desayunar en familia-. Me pregunto si aún existirá aquel pequeño restaurante que preparaba repostería francesa…

-¿Repostería francesa? –preguntó la pequeña Sakura, mientras comían el arroz y verduras hervidas-. Pero tú ya sabes hacer postres franceses, y son muy deliciosos…

-Comparados con los de aquel restaurante, los míos dejan mucho que desear. Me gustaría probar alguno, para lograr descubrir aquel ingrediente secreto que utilizan.

La familia siguió conversando, y cuando finalmente terminaron el desayuno, entre los tres limpiaron la mesa, los platos sucios, y acomodaron todo en su sitio.

-Debo irme ya –dijo el hermano mayor, mientras tomaba su bata blanca del respaldo de su silla-. Tenemos práctica en la clínica a primera hora de la mañana.

-Ten un buen día en la escuela –se despidió su padre, mientras le daba su almuerzo, y el muchacho asentía-. Esfuérzate mucho.

-Debo irme yo también –anunció Sakura, tomando ella también su almuerzo, y siguiendo a su hermano a la puerta de la casa-. Nos vemos en la tarde.

-Noche –corrigió su padre dirigiéndoles una enorme sonrisa, a sus dos hijos-. Hoy tengo una reunión importante en la Facultad, y me temo que llegaré un poco tarde.

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Sakura! –fue el saludo alegre de aquella bonita muchacha de piel pálida, largo cabello negro y ojos grisáceos.

-Buenos días, Tomoyo –respondió la niña de ojos esmeralda a su mejor amiga, mientras entraba al salón de clases, y se dirigía con paso alegre a su asiento.

-Te ves muy contenta. ¿Emocionada por la visita de hoy?

-¡No tienes ni idea! –contestó Sakura, dejándose caer en su silla-. Nunca he ido a la Torre de Tokio. Me pregunto cómo será por dentro. Mi padre dijo que había restaurantes, ¿no sabes qué más cosas hay?

-Yo he ido varias veces con mi madre –respondió Tomoyo, poniéndose pensativa, pues intentaba recordar aquellos detalles-. Hay restaurantes de todo tipo, una fuente de sodas muy completa, tiendas de recuerdos, y un enorme mirador en la parte más alta.

-¡Estás haciendo que me muera de ganas por ir! –la niña de cabello negro no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, ante la hiperactividad de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Para el pequeño niño de diez años, aquel vuelo había sido la cosa más aburrida que había experimentado en toda su vida. Hasta las largas esperas en el pasillo de la oficina de su madre eran más entretenidas, pues allí aunque no pudiera hacer ruido, podía jugar a lo que quisiera. Pero aquel vuelo… por más que mirara a la ventana, lo único que había podido ver durante aquellas dos horas, había sido el océano. Una gigantesca masa de agua que apenas y se distiguía del azul del horizonte, y que aparentaba no tener fin. Sin embargo, apenas llegaron al aeropuerto, su indiferencia y aburrimiento fueron sustituidos por la emoción y determinación. Era la primera vez que se encontraba fuera de China, su país natal, y aquella sería la primera vez que utilizara en una situación real, aquel idioma que había estado estudiando desde que tenía cinco años.

Syaoran sería apenas un niño, pero en su casa se le había enseñado a ser ya un adulto en miniatura: serio, correcto y educado. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, sus instintos de niño curioso apenas y podían ser controlados, y apenas y podía sentirse apenado por ello. Y es que Japón era completamente diferente de China: los letreros, las calles, las personas, las costumbres… cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, le llamaba completamente la atención.

Mientras su madre realizaba unas "importantes llamadas telefónicas" (como ella las llamaba) el niño de cabello castaño oscuro, piel un poco morena, y ojos color avellana, se entretenía mirando por la ventana de la limusina, y veía a aquellas personas entrar y salir del aeropuerto, ya fuese cargados con maletas, con el mínimo de equipaje, o simplemente con las manos vacías.

-Parece ser que todo está listo para nuestra visita –anunció su madre, al tiempo que se guardaba el celular en el bolso, y miraba a su hijo, con su ya acotumbrada expresión seria-. Todo está listo para la reunión de esta mañana. Siento que no tengamos tiempo suficiente como para recorrer la ciudad…

-No hay problema –dijo el muchacho, apurándose a dejar de mirar por la ventana, y prestar su total atención a su madre-. No es como si lo esperara.

La señora lo miró fijamente, con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros. Su largo cabello, tan oscuro como la noche, y sujeto en una alta coleta, resbaló silenciosamente por su hombro. Su piel pálida y tersa apenas y se inmutó cuando ella frunció el entrecejo. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Había obligado a su hijo a madurar tan rápido, que se sintió culpable de haberle robado la infancia. Se aclaró la garganta con una fingida tos, y volvió a posar su profunda mirada en su único hijo varón.

-¿Sabes por qué estamos en Japón?

-La compañía espera expandirse a este país –fue su simple respuesta. Su madre asintió.

-¿Te gustaría presenciar la reunión? –el niño se encogió de hombros. Sabía que aunque la pregunta hubiese sido formulada, sólo existía una respuesta. Después de todo, sabía que parte de su instrucción en los idiomas no era solo por diversión, sino para que algún día él se encargara de la empresa familiar. Supuso que presenciar aquellas reuniones dentro de poco sería una obligación, y no un privilegio, como su madre intentaba disfrazarlo ahora-. Después podríamos ir a comer a algún lugar, solo tú y yo. ¿Te parece?

-Estaría bien –respondió el niño, y sin poderse contener, volvió a desviar su mirada por la ventana del auto. Su madre no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Conozco un lugar que te gustará mucho.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al alto edificio de heladas paredes metálicas, madre e hijo bajaron de la limusina, y se dirigieron con paso veloz pero distinguido, al interior del mismo. En el elegante recibidor color crema, los guardias de seguridad los saludaron cordialmente, mientras un par de secretarias los encaminaron a los elevadores y los dirigieron a la penúltima planta.

-¿Por qué estamos por hacer negocios con japoneses? –preguntó Syaoran a su madre, cuando se encontraron solos dentro de la caja metálica que se dirigía hacia arriba.

-Porque estamos obligados –fue la simple respuesta de su madre. No estaba muy segura de que el tema fuera claro (o apropiado) para un niño de su edad-. Espero y no estemos cometiendo un error.

Syaoran no respondió. Después de todo no estaba muy seguro de haber entendido aquello último. Y aunque así fuera, también estaba seguro de que su madre no le daría más explicaciones. Prefirió quedarse con la duda y no insistir más. Así, madre e hijo quedaron sumidos en un silencio total durante casi un minuto, hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y un nuevo recibidor apareció ante sus ojos.

-Vamos –dijo su madre, y ambos salieron del ascensor.

-Señora Li, buenos días –saludó la secretaria de aquella planta-. La esperábamos ansiosos.

-¿La señorita Mizuki se encuentra lista?

-Ella y todo el personal legal se encuentran ya en la sala de juntas. Si gusta seguirme…

La señora Li no contestó, pero se apuró a seguir a la secretaria (con Syaoran pisándole los talones) por un pasillo amplio, de paredes rojo jade y alfombrilla café oscuro.

Se detuvieron casi al final de este, frente a una puerta doble de madera opaca y perfectamente barnizada, la cual estaba etiquetada por una placa plateada que rezaba "Sala de juntas".

La secretaria abrió la puerta, con lo que la señora Li entró con paso decidido, y antes de que la muchacha pudiera decir cosa alguna, exclamó con voz fuerte y clara:

-Adelante, Syaoran.

Al instante, la media docena de caballeros que se encontraban ya sentados alrededor de aquella mesa ovalada, se levantaron de sus sillas. Realizaron una profunda reverencia, y se quedaron de pie, hasta que madre e hijo entraron a la habitación, recorrieron la mesa, y se detuvieron frente a sus sillas. La señora Li los miró sin decir palabra, y de la misma forma, lenta, silenciosa y elegante, se sentó en su silla, en la cabecera de la mesa. Syaoran (al cual habían acercado una botella de agua y un folleto con el logotipo de la empresa) se sentó al lado derecho de ella.

-Buenos días caballeros –dijo finalmente la señora Li, con lo que los seis hombres (tres a cada lado) finalmente tomaron asiento-. Y buen día para usted también, señorita Mizuki.

En la otra cabecera, se encontraba sentada una sexy y alta mujer, de piel rosada y largo cabello pelirrojo, que en aquel momento se encontraba suelto, y descanzaba sobre su hombro. Ella no se había levantado para mostrar sus respetos a la señora Li. De hecho, parecía que ni se había percatado de su presencia, pues su mirada avellana se encontraba clavada en el ventanal que ofrecía una bonita vista de la ciudad.

-Buenos días, señora Li –saludó finalmente la mujer, lentamente retirando su mirada del paisaje, y posándola en la dama que tenía frente a ella, la cual no pudo evitar fruncir los labios-. Es un honor tenerla entre nosotros.

-Confío en que esta junta será rápida. Después de todo, tengo entendido que sus excelentes abogados se han encargado ya de todo el papeleo –los hombres se movieron de forma nerviosa en sus sillas, y evitaron mirar a ninguna de las dos mujeres. Era como si una guerra silenciosa se estuviera sucediendo entre ellas.

-Efectivamente –contestó la pelirroja, sonriendo maliciosamente-. Todo se encuentra explicado en el folleto que le hemos proporcionado. En pocas palabras, nuestra compañía se afiliará a la suya, como si se tratase de una rama más, pero contaremos con autonomía para tomar nuestras propias decisiones, y nuestra ganancia será de un setenta por ciento por sobre el…

-Había quedado claro que sería a partes iguales.

-Volver a imprimir todos aquellos folletos será una completa pérdida de tiempo -suspiró la señorita Mizuki, mientras realizaba un ademán de desdén, y volvía a mirar por la ventana-. Además... Siempre puedo hablar con la prensa –Syaoran conocía demasiado bien a su madre como para percatar aquella milésima de segundo en que su progenitora había contenido el aliento-. Estoy segura de que mientras más pase el tiempo, más valor tomará lo que tengo que decir.

Mizuki sonrió. La señora Li frunció el entrecejo. Estaba acorralada, lo sabía bien. Desde aquel día, Mizuki tenía el poder de utilizarla como quisiera. Decidió que era mejor no discutir.

-De acuerdo –el decir este par de palabras le provocó arcadas-. Setenta por ciento. ¿Tiene listo el contrato?

Uno de los abogados se apuró a pasarle una carpeta negra de cuero, y la abrió con diligencia. Otro de los hombres se apuró a extenderle una pluma de punto fino, la cual la señora Li tomó lentamente, y de la misma manera, se acomodó sobre aquel fajo de papeles.

Leyó detenidamente lo escrito en ese paquete de cinco hojas, buscando algún detalle que resultara aún más desfavorecedor. Pero no encontró nada. Todo lo que le había sido informado, estaba plasmado allí. Así que tratando de no pensarlo demasiado, sujetó aquellas hojas, y estampó su elegante y estilizada firma en la última página de aquel contrato. Lo soltó velozmente, como si su contacto le quemara, y del mismo modo, dejó caer la pluma. El primer hombre se apuró a recogerla, cerrar la carpeta, y dársela a la señorita Mizuki, la cual volvió a sonreír.

-Ha sido un placer el hacer negocios con usted, señora Li –la aludida simplemente asintió-. En ese caso, esto ha sido todo.

Sin esperar a que alguien dijera algo más, la señora Li se levantó de su asiento. Los seis hombres intentaron levantarse rápidamente, para presentar sus respetos, pero simplemente lograron tropezarse y quedarse a medias. Syaoran, un poco más atento a los sutiles movimientos de su madre, se había levantado casi al mismo tiempo que ella, y sin decir nada a nadie, ambos volvieron a dar la vuelta a la mesa, y salir de aquella fría habitación. Caminaron por el pasillo aún en silencio, cruzaron el recibidor, y entraron al elevador que ya los esperaba.

-Mizuki Kaho –dijo finalmente la señora Li, cuando ella y su hijo se encontraron solos en el elevador, con las puertas cerradas, y la pesada caja de metal bajando velozmente-. Recuerda bien ese nombre, pues tengo el presentimiento de que nos causará problemas durante unos cuantos años más.

Sin comprender del todo, Syaoran se limitó a asentir. La mirada de su madre denotaba enojo. Sin embargo, la señora Li se apuró a suspirar y serenarse, con lo que cuando la campanilla que anunciaba que habían llegado a su piso, la hermosa mujer finalmente miró a su hijo a los ojos, y con una sonrisa, preguntó:

-¿Tienes hambre ya?

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo se habían sentado lado a lado en el camión escolar, durante el camino de una hora y diez minutos que tomó el llegar a la Torre de Tokio. Allí, en la explanada del monumento, todo el salón 2 del 4to grado se acomodó en un semicírculo para poder escuchar las instrucciones del profesor.

-Nuestra visita a la Torre, tiene por motivo un proyecto social. Este edificio, es muy popular entre los turistas, así que vamos a investigar qué clase de personas son las que se deciden a conocer este monumento nacional. ¿Qué es lo que deben hacer? Es muy sencillo, cada uno de ustedes debe preguntar a por lo menos cinco personas su nacionalidad, edad, trabajo y motivo de su visita. Una vez terminado, por equipos de cinco personas deberán interpretar los datos que hayan recolectado, y preparar una presentación para la clase de la próxima semana. Tienen dos horas para hacer este trabajo, al finalizar el tiempo, nos veremos en el mirador del edificio. Es la planta más alta y es un campo abierto, así que no podrán perderse. ¡Adelante pues!

Los niños se apuraron a correr dentro del edificio, mientras que las niñas caminaban a paso más lento, pues estaban más ocupadas en conversar entre ellas.

-¿Lista Tomoyo? –preguntó una emocionada Sakura, mientras ambas niñas caminaban en dirección al edificio-. ¡Estoy impaciente por conocer personas de otros países! ¿Por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar?

-Bueno, las tiendas de regalos se encuentran en la planta baja -explicó la chica de largo cabello negro-. Podríamos empezar por allí e ir subiendo poco a poco.

-Me parece una buena idea –sonrió la chica de ojos verdes, y con esto, ambas niñas se dirigieron con paso alegre a la tienda más cercana que tenían.

* * *

La limusina se alejó de aquel alto edificio, y se dirigió velozmente al centro de la ciudad, donde después de un viaje de poco menos de quince minutos, se detuvo frente aquel enorme monumento de metal rojo y blanco, que se alzaba imponente. El chofer se apuró a abrir la puerta posterior para que la señora Li bajara del vehículo, y detrás de ella, con un salto corto, bajó Syaoran.

-Regresa por nosotros en dos horas –dijo la señora Li a su chofer, con lo que el hombre asintió enérgicamente, se despidió con una reverencia, y tras cerrar la puerta, volvió a subir al auto, y se perdió entre el tráfico-. Entonces, ¿qué comeremos hoy? Estoy segura de que tendrán comida tradicional japonesa. Después de todo, espero no tengamos que volver a este país hasta dentro de muchos años…

Dejó el comentario en el aire, y tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, madre e hijo entraron al edificio, donde fueron recibidos por todas aquellas tiendas de recuerdos, que ofrecían desde postales e imanes, hasta peluches y cristalería. Se dirigieron a los elevadores (que se encontraban en el mero centro del piso) y leyeron el listado de lugares que se encontraban en las diferentes plantas.

-Los restaurantes se encuentran en los pisos intermedios –anunció su madre-. ¿Quieres pulsar tú el botón?

Syaoran no se esperó a que se lo preguntaran dos veces, y después de corroborar rápidamente el piso al que se dirigían, pulsó el botón marcado con el número correspondiente. Las puertas se cerraron al instante, y la caja de metal se apuró a subir. Cuando se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron de nueva cuenta, los recibió el dulce aroma de todas aquellas comidas que se ofrecían en el lugar. Entre los dos, se apuraron a escoger algún restaurante, donde fueron atendidos casi al instante. No les tomó más de diez minutos el hacer su orden, y apenas unos quince minutos después, sus platos fueron servidos elegantemente. Comieron mientras conversaban, y cuando terminaron, la señora Li dio permiso a su hijo de pasear y recorrer la Torre.

-No puedes salir del edificio –fue su única petición-. Si se te acerca algún extraño, ya sabes qué hacer.

Syaoran asintió, y caminando con paso veloz, se alejó del restaurante, y comenzó a deambular por aquella planta. Había muchos adultos, pero pudo ver algunos niños también. Especialmente unos que iban de uniforme. Se sintió nervioso de entablar conversación con alguno de ellos, por lo que evitó cruzar miradas, y prefirió acercarse a las paredes de cristal, para intentar admirar la ciudad que se alzaba al otro lado.

-Disculpa… -lo interrumpió una nerviosa voz femenina. Syaoran se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de dicha voz-. ¿Hablas japonés?

Quien le hablaba resultó ser una delgada y bajita chica de piel rosada, cabello castaño corto acomodado en dos coletas, y ojos color verde esmeralda, que lo miraban casi sin parpadear, de manera apremiante. Se sintió nervioso y no supo por qué. Sintiéndose incapaz de decir palabra, se limitó a asentir. Al instante la chica, la cual vestía un uniforme escolar de camisa blanca y falda azul marino, sonrió emocionada.

-Me preguntaba si podía hacerte unas preguntas. Es para un proyecto escolar…

-¿Pro… proyecto escolar? –preguntó Syaoran, intentando calmar su nerviosismo, el cual le ocasionaba que su cerebro procesara aquel idioma con lentitud.

-Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura –se presentó la niña de ojos verdes, mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia. Syaoran la imitó, intentando no perder el contacto visual-. Estudio en la Primaria Tomoeda; te realizaré solo unas preguntas relativamente sencillas. ¿Estás listo?

De nueva cuenta, Syaoran sólo fue capaz de asentir. Por su mente, cruzó el fugaz pensamiento de que la chica era realmente muy bonita.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Li Xiao Lang –respondió prontamente. Miró a la niña anotar su nombre en una libretita de hojas rosa pálido, adornada en una esquina por un osito. Pensó que era un detalle muy infantil, y se las ingenió para contener la risa.

-Syaoran… –repitió ella, aunque no pudo imitar la pronunciación extranjera. Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír. Su nombre sonaba bien, aunque no sabía si era por el japonés, o por la dulce voz de la niña-. Entonces no eres japonés. ¿De qué país nos visitas?

-De China. Vengo de Hong-Kong.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diez –respondió más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, sin embargo, la sonrisa de la niña lo tranquilizó.

-Yo también tengo diez –comentó un poco emocionada, al tiempo que volvía a anotar la respuesta-. ¿Trabajas?

-Pues… -Syaoran se detuvo un momento a pensar. Era cierto que algún día heredaría la compañía de su familia, pero por el momento… -. Solo estudio, en casa.

-¿No vas a la escuela? –preguntó Sakura atropelladamente. Syaoran negó lentamente. No le pasó por alto que no había anotado aquella respuesta. Supuso que no formaba parte de su encuesta-. Vaya, que raro… ¿Entonces cómo haces amigos?

El niño se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Se sintió un poco avergonzado. ¿Debería decirlo?

-Pues… es que no tengo. Aparte de mi prima que estudia conmigo, no…

-Bueno, en ese caso, yo seré tu amiga –interrumpió Sakura, con tono firme.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. He terminado ya con mis encuestas, así que aún tengo… -y confirmó la hora en su reloj de muñeca-, una hora para pasear por la Torre, antes de tener que regresar con el profesor y el resto de mi grupo. ¿Quieres que paseemos? Aunque nunca he estado en la Torre así que no sé qué podamos hacer…

-Caminar y conversar será suficiente –ahora fue el turno de Syaoran de interrumpir. La niña hablaba tanto y tan rápido que no había otra manera de hacerla callar.

-Suena bien –sonrió la pequeña-. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, sí tengo que ir a un lugar…

-En ese caso, te acompaño –se ofreció Syaoran, y ante la mirada no muy convencida de Sakura, agregó-. No tengo problema alguno.

Ambos se sonrieron, y sin decirse nada más, comenzaron a andar. Caminaron por delante de varios restaurantes, hasta detenerse en uno que parecía más bien una pequeña cafetería. El letrero sobre el mostrador rezaba " _Patisserie Champs Elysées_ ".

-¿Postres franceses? –preguntó Syaoran, deteniéndose frente al lugar.

-Es un encargo de mi padre –contestó Sakura, acercándose al mostrador. Debido a que no había nadie más que ellos, fueron atendidos al instante, y el muchacho que se encontraba detrás de la caja, se apuró a servirle su orden en una bolsita de papel marrón. Syaoran no pudo evitar acercarse también.

-Póngame uno igual –dijo el niño, con lo que el muchacho tomó los mismos postres, y finalmente le tendió también una bolsa marrón-. Yo pago.

-¿Seguro?

-No hay problema –intentaba ser caballeroso. Sí, era eso. Intentó no pensarlo mucho, y concentrarse mejor en sacar el dinero y contarlo, cosa un poco complicada, pues no estaba acostumbrado a la moneda japonesa.

Cuando finalmente logró dar el importe exacto, los dos muchachos salieron de la tienda, y reanudaron el paseo sin rumbo.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Sakura nerviosa, mientras se guardaba la bolsa de papel en la mochila, con cuidado para no aplastar los dulces.

-Tranquila. Los amigos hacen cosas como esa, ¿no? –ambos se sonrojaron, pero intentaron no prestarle atención-. Si no vas a comer tus dulces, entonces podemos compartir los míos. ¿Te parece?

-Pero los compraste con tu dinero…

-No tiene caso que los coma todos yo solo, y tú solo me mires. Vamos –y abrió la bolsa-. Toma uno.

Sakura metió la mano y sacó dos pequeños macarones, uno rosa y uno verde.

-Lo como si tú comes también –dijo mientras le extendía el macaron color verde. Syaoran lo tomó nervioso, y sintió su corazón acelerarse al rozar sus dedos con los de la niña.

-Provecho –dijo intentando calmar su nerviosismo.

Comieron los macarons y siguieron conversando, como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo, los niños son así. Mientras recorrían la zona de restaurantes, se toparon con varios compañeros de Sakura, los cuales la niña se apuró a presentarle a Syaoran, pese a que el niño se sentía bastante nervioso. Continuaron platicando y caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que el reloj de Sakura anunció que la niña debía regresar con el resto de su grupo. No muy convencido, Syaoran se ofreció a acompañarla, y de este modo, ambos niños subieron en el elevador hasta el último piso, el mirador.

-¡Hay! –exclamó Sakura repentinamente, asustando un poco a Syaoran, con lo que ambos niños se detuvieron a medio mirador-. Se me había olvidado realizarte una pregunta para mi proyecto. La última pregunta es… ¿A qué viniste a Japón?

-Pues… -Syaoran no pudo evitar morderse el labio. ¿Por negocios de su madre? -. Vacaciones –mintió nervioso.

-Entonces, ¿aún te quedarás varios días en la ciudad? Podríamos volver a salir, y podría presentarte nuevos amigos, y…

-No, yo… Yo regreso hoy a China –ambos niños se quedaron callados por un instante.

-¿Eso significa que no volveré a verte nunca? –Sakura no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca, conteniendo una expresión de asombro.

-No, yo… Podría volver algún día.

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé… Pero primero debo terminar mis estudios en casa…

-¿Entonces tendrán que pasar años? –Syaoran se encogió de hombros. Por algún extraño motivo no se sentía cómodo viéndola como estaba: demasiado triste que parecía que toda la felicidad le había sido robada.

-¿Qué te parece esto? –dijo de pronto, con lo que la niña lo miró fijamente-. Podemos venir el mismo día, cada año. No estoy seguro cuándo podré regresar, pero… Estoy seguro de que lo haré algún día. Sólo debes prometer que me esperarás, que no dejarás de venir.

Sakura sonrió, de nueva cuenta con aquella expresión que hacía parecer que todo en el mundo era perfecto.

-Lo prometo si tú lo prometes –Syaoran sonrió de igual modo. Los latidos desbocados de su corazón le indicaban que era lo correcto, y siguiendo aquel loco impulso, la tomó de las manos.

-Lo prometo.

-¡Syaoran! –se escuchó en ese momento una voz femenina, con lo que ambos niños respingaron. Se trataba de la señora Li.

-Debo irme ya –dijo Syaoran, sujetando con mayor firmeza las manos de la niña-. Volveré, lo prometo…

Y lentamente, deslizó sus manos de las de la niña. Le dirigió una última mirada, y emprendió el camino, casi corriendo, hasta quedar frente a su madre.

Sabía que no importara lo que pasara, tenía que volver a verla.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos de nueva cuenta! :v_

 _Espero y les haya gustado este primer capi de mi nuevo fic n.n Es un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando desde antes de publicar mi historia anterior (coffcoff porsiquieren iraleer sellamaRebound coffcoff). La he estado retrasando bastantito porque ya me conocen, quiero entregarles cosas de calidad XD! En fin, este capi es un poco corto, pues funciona como una especie de "prólogo" o introducción. Espero y les haya gustado este tierno (?) encuentro entre una pequeña Sakura y un pequeño Syaoran. Digo pequeños pues en el siguiente capi daremos un brinco en el tiempo (?)._

 _Ojalá y se tomen un tiempecito para dejarme un review, y claro, también para seguirme leyendo, si les gustó este capi XD. Pero ya en serio, les pido de todo corazón que me dejen un review, no importa que sea corto, no importa que sea cruel, lo importante es que me escriban aunque sea un par de líneas, diciéndome que les gusta, y que no, para que me ayuden a mejorar como escritora, y así pueda seguir mejorando las historias que les comparto. Porque los amo :x *derp*_

 _Fiel a mi costumbre de publicar cada semana, pueden esperar el siguiente capi, el próximo domingo. Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos leemos muy pronto. Sigan bellos! n.n*_


	2. Quince años después

**Capítulo 2**

 **Quince años después**

* * *

 _ **Martes, 3 de marzo**_

Como dictaba la costumbre, fue el sonoro despertador quien la hizo reaccionar aquella fresca mañana de finales de invierno, mientras que el enorme ventanal (ubicado de su lado de la cama) con las cortinas ondeando por la brisa matutina, permitía que los ténues rayos de luz iluminasen de vez en vez su rostro. Y fue igual que siempre, que rodó por el colchón, hasta sentir el contacto de aquella piel, que pese a ser pálida como la nieve, era cálida como una gruesa cobija de algodón. Lo abrazó suavemente, hasta sentir como sus dedos recorrían su castaña cabellera.

-Buenos días, princesa –respondió aquel hombre de corto cabello gris, mientras giraba su cabeza y besaba a la muchacha en los labios.

Así comenzaban los días para Sakura.

La hermosa muchacha, no muy alta, delgada, de piel rosada, corto cabello castaño claro, y unos enormes ojos verdes, resbaló lentamente de la cama, y se puso de pie.

-Buenos días, Yukito –respondió al saludo de su novio, mientras cruzaba la habitación, y caminaba hacia el elegante baño marmoleado, donde se preparó para darse una ducha.

Se lavó el cabello, el cuerpo y dejó durante un momento que el agua tibia le acariciase el cuerpo. Cuando finalmente se sintió más limpia y despierta, accedió al enorme armario de caoba. Era cierto que aún se encontraban en invierno, pero la primavera estaba por llegar, y el clima se sentía ya tan fresco, que decidió vestirse con algo simple: unos jeans oscuros y una camisa verde seco sonaban perfecto para aquel día.

Continuó su recorrido matinal, regresando a su habitación (una enorme recámara de paredes blanco perla, y alfombra gris seco), la cual estaba adornada con un estilo minimalista. La enorme cama de cobijas azul cielo (la cual ahora se encontraba vacía) se encontraba colocada del lado derecho. A ambos lados, había colocadas un par de pequeñas mesillas de noche, mientras que frente a ella, el bonito tocador color blanco ubicado junto a la puerta del baño, esperaba por ella pacientemente.

Su rutina matinal indicaba que primeramente debía peinarse, y así lo hizo. Como tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, podía darse la libertad de dejarlo suelto, así que aquella mañana se limitó a cepillarse el cabello y darle un rápido toque con la secadora. Simplemente no quería que se llenara de frizz. Después, la muchacha se maquilló de la manera más natural posible. Después de todo, menos era más. Finalmente, se dio un rápido toque de perfume, con su fragancia floral favorita, y cuando finalmente consideró que se encontraba lista, se calzó unas pantuflas rosadas, y salió de su habitación, bajando tranquilamente las escaleras, y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde aquel alto y delgado hombre de piel pálida, ojos y cabello gris, su novio, se encontraba ya sirviendo el desayuno.

-No te escuché llegar anoche –dijo Sakura como anuncio a su llegada, mientras se sentaba a la mesa del comedor, la cual se encontraba conectada a la cocina gracias al concepto de espacio abierto, pero a la vez separada por una enorme barra de granito.

Yukito, quien se encontraba de espaldas, se giró inmediatamente y le sonrío. Entre las manos, llevaba un par de platos, que se apuró a colocar en la mesa, y se sentó él también.

-No quería molestarte, te veías muy en paz –fue la respuesta del hombre, mientras se ajustaba las gafas de montura redonda-. No necesitas esperarme despierta, estaré bien. Y tú trabajas temprano, no debes desvelarte.

La muchacha se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Sabía perfectamente que no debía quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que se le dificultaba dormir sola. Tomó un camarón frito de su plato, se lo llevó a la boca y comió. Sin embargo, cuando lo hubo tragado, no pudo contenerse de preguntar:

-¿A qué hora te dejaron salir del hospital?

-Fue una noche de locos –respondió el delgado Yukito, después de haber pasado la ensalada que se había llevado a la boca, y tomando un sorbo de su café-. No podía irme y dejar a las enfermeras solas en urgencias. La cosa se calmó un poco alrededor de las dos de la mañana.

-¡Las dos de la mañana! –se escandalizó Sakura, con lo que el segundo camarón frito que estaba por llevarse a la boca quedó suspendido a medio camino-. Eso significa que llegaste a las tres. ¡No has dormido nada! Te preocupas por mis horas de sueño, pero por lo que veo, tú no tomas las tuyas.

-Tú bien sabes que la vida de médico es así –Yukito se encogió de hombros, mientras se apuraba a comer un poco más. Tomó otro sorbo de café-. Tengo turno hoy a las ocho, pero tengo la tarde libre. Podríamos ir a comer a algún lado.

-Suena bien –Sakura intentó controlar el puchero que estaba por escapar de sus labios, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja. Le molestaba cuando Yukito le cambiaba el tema, pero igual que siempre, no dijo nada-. Sólo tengo que ir a tomar unas cuantas fotografías a la Torre de Tokio. Al parecer las últimas no salieron tan bien, y la revista quiere repetirlas.

-Estoy seguro de que esta vez quedarán mucho mejor –el alto hombre se había ya levantado de la mesa. Dejó sus platos en la tarja, y se giró para ver a Sakura, un poco nervioso-. Aún debo bañarme, ¿está bien si…?

-No hay problema –respondió ella prontamente, mientras revisaba la hora en el reloj de la pared-. Apúrate, o llegarás tarde.

Yukito no dijo nada más, y se apuró a salir de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Unos quince minutos después, había entrado de nueva cuenta a la cocina, donde se apuró a tomar su bata blanca de médico, que descansaba en una de las sillas, y tras dar un tierno beso a Sakura en los labios, de nueva cuenta salió del comedor-. ¡Te amo! –añadió antes de salir de la casa.

-¡Y yo a ti! –respondió la muchacha alegremente.

Como aún era temprano, la joven de brillantes ojos verdes se tomó su tiempo para terminar su desayuno, dejar la cocina y el comedor limpios, e inclusive acomodar un poco la habitación. Yukito había insistido que contrataran a un ama de llaves, pero ella se había negado en rotundo. Era cierto que el departamento era un poco grande, pero sabía que ella podía cuidarlo y mantenerlo limpio. Y eso de traer a una persona desconocida a que le lavara la ropa, los platos, sacudiera los muebles y aspirara el piso… Igual que siempre, trató de no pensar en ello.

Aproximadamente una hora después, la muchacha de cabello castaño consideró que el lugar se encontraba lo suficientemente limpio, y después de cambiarse las pantuflas rosadas por unas botas cortas oscuras, se colocó una chamarra negra que había sacado del armario de abrigos (colocado estratégicamente junto al recibidor), tomó de allí mismo un pequeño bolso verde, y salió del espacioso departamento en que vivía, en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio.

Se había mudado allí cuando Yukito se lo había propuesto, el año pasado, y aún no podía creer que viviera en una zona tan exclusiva. Por ocasiones, extrañaba la pequeña casita en la que se había criado, en las afueras de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el vivir en aquel moderno y elegante edificio, tenía sus ventajas. Se encontraba tan bien ubicado en el corazón de la ciudad, que pese al caos que era manejar en la capital, cualquier sitio se encontraba relativamente cerca.

Se aseguró que la puerta hubiera cerrado bien, antes de dirigirse al elevador y pulsar el botón de descender. El edificio tenía diez pisos, y ella vivía en el último, en uno de los dos pen-house. Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas delante de ella, la muchacha de corto cabello castaño subió a él, y pulsó el último botón, que la llevaría al sótano, donde se encontraba el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, Sakura salió de la caja de metal, y se dirigió a su vehículo. Se trataba de un pequeño auto compacto, de apenas dos puertas, pintado en un sencillo color blanco, el cual no tardó en hacer arrancar. Después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, salió del cajón en que se encontraba, salió del estacionamiento, y subiendo por la rampa que la llevaba directamente a una avenida, enfiló hasta la Torre de Tokio.

Cuando llegó al monumento, tuvo que buscar estacionamiento en una zona apartada por unas cuantas calles. Era bien sabido que el edificio es visitado por miles de turistas al día, por lo que estacionarse cerca de él era algo bastante complicado. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia, por el contrario, agradeció el poder estirar un poco las piernas.

Bajó del auto, dejó el bolso verde debajo del asiento, y tomó su equipo fotográfico, aunque en este caso sólo se trataba de una cámara profesional, la cual se colgó al cuello, y un pequeño maletín con diferentes lentes y filtros, el cual sujetó con firmeza. La revista que había solicitado sus fotografías no era demasiado exigente, además, montar todo el set para realizar un trabajo más profesional, sin lugar a dudas molestaría a los turistas.

Entró al edificio y se dirigió a los ascensores, donde entró al primero que encontró disponible. Presionó el último piso, y esperó a que las puertas se cerraran, y la enorme caja de metal subiera hasta el mirador, mientras sacaba su celular para revisar que no tuviera algún correo pendiente.

Entonces, su mirada se detuvo en algo que no había captado.

El reloj indicaba que eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Pero la fecha… oh, esa fecha. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar lo que significaba el tres de Marzo?

Hacía años que no pensaba en ello. Y es que después de tanto tiempo, ya no lo consideraba tan importante. Qué curioso que hubiera tenido que visitar la Torre de Tokio, justo ese día.

Había sido hacía quince años, que Sakura había conocido a un chico chino, y se había hecho amiga de él. Apenas y habían convivido poco menos de una hora, cuando el muchacho se había despedido, y desaparecido completamente de su vida. Eso, no sin antes hacerse prometer el uno al otro, que volverían a verse, cada año, en aquella fecha.

Sakura se mordió el labio, algo molesta. Siempre había sido una chica un poco ingenua, y por ello, había cumplido su promesa y se había presentado al año siguiente, esperando que aquél muchacho apareciera. Cosa que no sucedió. Sin embargo, al año siguiente, ella volvió a acudir, esperanzada. Y de nueva cuenta, nadie se presentó.

Mientras se acomodaba la cámara fotográfica que llevaba al cuello, se felicitó a sí misma por haber dejado de asistir a esa cita, hacía diez años. Después de los cinco primeros fracasos, había desistido por completo en creer que aquel amable y tierno niño volvería a aparecer en su vida. A decir verdad, ni recordaba cómo se llamaba.

Xiao… Xiao algo.

El ruido del elevador deteniéndose finalmente en el último piso, la hizo regresar a la realidad. Las puertas de la caja de metal se habían abierto, y mostraban el mirador de la Torre. Sakura sujetó con firmeza su cámara, y salió del ascensor. Mientras se acercaba a los paneles de vidrio que dejaban ver aquel paisaje de Tokio, se alegró que no hubiera ni una sola nube en el cielo. Todo estaba despejado, perfecto para las fotografías que tenía planeadas tomar. Y de este modo, el recuerdo de aquel niño volvió a ser refundido en un rincón de su mente.

* * *

La puerta del jet se abrió lentamente, y con ella, la luz del sol penetró en la aeronave. Aquel muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos avellana, se acomodó el saco del traje negro que llevaba (una costumbre de hacía bastantes años), y se puso en pie. Era lo suficientemente alto para tener que agacharse al cruzar por la puerta. Se detuvo en el primer escalón del jet, y se acomodó las gafas oscuras. Pese a ser invierno, el sol ya golpeaba intensamente.

-Bienvenido al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, señor Li –dijo una de las azafatas encargadas de la aeronave, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia. El señor Li respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza (cosa que hizo suspirar a la pobre mujer), y sin decir nada, bajó la escalerilla del avión.

Abajo, en plena pista de aterrizaje, lo esperaba ya su limusina (cuya cajuela estaba siendo cargada con su reducido equipaje) junto a la cual se encontraba de pie su respectivo chofer. El hombre vistiendo un sencillo traje de vestir negro, lo saludó también con una educada reverencia, y abrió la puerta trasera, para que su jefe entrara al vehículo. El señor Li así lo hizo, con lo que el chofer cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta a la limusina, se sentó detrás del volante, y arrancó el motor.

-Buenos días, Señor Li. ¿A dónde lo llevaré esta mañana, señor?

A la Oficina Central de Tsukimine Corp. –respondió el señor Li, con lo que el vehículo arrancó al momento. Miró por la ventana y pudo ver cómo salían del Aeropuerto, y enfilaban hacia la ciudad por una avenida principal. El sol hacía brillar las paredes de cristal de los altos edificios, y daba vida a todas aquellas las plantas que adornaban los camellones, parques y jardínes. El ambiente se sentía fresco y alegre , después de todo, la primavera se encontraba ya muy próxima. El paisaje en sí era muy tranquilizador. Le ayudaba a relajarse y alejar de su mente aquello que le había estado taladrando la sien, durante el viaje de dos horas desde China.

Sí, el paisaje, con sus altos edificios, bonitas casas, y diversos parques, ayudaban a que su mente se serenase. Le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto en no haber rebatido las decisiones de su madre, y haber venido él solo a resolver aquella precaria situación.

El paisaje le transmitía serenidad, y un poco de confianza en sí mismo. Aquel paisaje…

Fue en ese momento en que sus ojos captaron aquella enorme estructura roja y blanca, que surgía desde las entrañas de la ciudad, se separaba del resto debido a su elegancia, y taladraba el cielo como si fuera el único digno.

Era imposible admirar el paisaje de Tokio sin posar la vista en aquel monumento.

Y tuvo que quitarse las gafas para verla mejor, al tiempo que su boca se abría lentamente.

La Torre de Tokio.

Aquel pensamiento que lo había estado atormentando durante las últimas dos horas, fue prontamente reemplazado por uno que lo había estado torturando desde hacía quince años. Había estado tan ocupado los últimos meses con asuntos de la empresa, que había prácticamente olvidado aquel recuerdo de su niñez. ¡Su recuerdo más preciado!

Se preguntó si…

Nervioso, sacó su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y miró la pantalla táctil.

En números grandes, que ocupaban casi la mitad de la pantalla, se leía la hora: las nueve y media de la mañana. Por debajo de ellos, en números más pequeños, se indicaba la fecha: tres de Marzo del dos mil catorce.

Sintió cómo el estómago se le encogía.

Había pensado en esa fecha durante los últimos quince años, incapaz de hacer algo por cumplir aquella promesa que había hecho hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Preguntándose qué sentiría aquella niña al ver cómo aniversario tras aniversario, él simplemente no aparecía.

No pudo evitar el llevarse una mano a la cabeza, y pasarse los dedos por el pelo, despeinándose un poco.

Después de quince años soñando con presentarse a aquella cita, finalmente se encontraba en Japón. Exactamente en la fecha acordada. Finalmente podría verla.

-Cambio de planes –dijo con voz firme a su chofer, el cual lo miró por el espejo retrovisor. El señor Li aún se encontraba mirando por la ventana, la boca aún ligeramente abierta-. No iremos a la compañía.

-¿Señor Li…? –preguntó el hombre, confundido.

-¿La Torre de Tokio aún tiene un área de restaurantes, no es así? –el joven miró a su chofer, el cual asintió, visiblemente confundido-. No desayuné en el avión, y muero de hambre. Realizaremos una parada rápida.

-¿A la Torre?

El señor Li no contestó, sino que se colocó de nueva cuenta las gafas oscuras, volvió a mirar por la ventana, y no dijo nada más. El chofer asintió (para sí mismo más que nada) y se apuró a corregir el rumbo, cambiando de carril, y dando una vuelta rápida a la derecha, en su primera oportunidad.

Apenas quince minutos después, la limusina se encontraba ya frente al monumento rojo y blanco, moviéndose con lentitud, buscando algún sitio libre para estacionarse.

-Aquí está bien –dijo el muchacho, mientras abría su puerta, incapaz de esperar a que su chofer encontrara un mejor lugar para aparcar. El auto frenó en seco-. Yo te avisaré cuando puedas venir a recogerme.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de su chofer, el delgado joven se apeó del vehículo y cerró la puerta. Se cerró el segundo botón de su saco, se ajustó de nueva cuenta las gafas oscuras, y caminó hacia la banqueta, y de allí, hacia las puertas dobles del edificio.

Intentó serenarse. Aún era un poco temprano, aunque no estaba seguro de que hubiesen acordado alguna hora para encontrarse. Lo importante es que era la fecha correcta. Y si se tardaba todo el día en aparecer, pues…

-Pues la señora Mizuki tendrá que esperar –se dijo mentalmente, mientras entraba al ascensor, y pulsaba el botón que lo llevaba a la planta de restaurantes.

Después de todo, realmente no había desayunado. Comería algo ligero, tomaría un café, y esperaría. Mentalmente pedía que no fuera durante mucho tiempo, aunque sinceramente, el llegar tarde a su junta de trabajo, realmente no parecía preocuparle ya.

* * *

El mirador de la Torre de Tokio se encontraba ya con unos cuantos turistas admirando el paisaje mañanero que ofrecía la ciudad de Tokio. Sakura se felicitó a sí misma por haber acudido tan temprano. Aún no había mucha gente, y la luz del sol aún era tenue, por lo que las fotografías tendrían una iluminación más de ensueño.

Las cuatro paredes de la enorme habitación eran totalmente de cristal, por lo que se podía admirar completamente la ciudad y sus alrededores, sin ningún tipo de obstrucción. Sakura se quedó de pie fuera del ascensor, ubicados en la zona central, preguntándose por donde comenzar, y después de unos segundos, se dirigió a la zona este.

Dejó su maletín en el suelo, y lo abrió rápidamente. Retiró la tapa de la lente de su cámara, y anexó uno de sus filtros a ésta. Cerró el maletín y se incorporó velozmente, encendiendo la cámara y enfocando la lente.

El haber comenzado por la zona este le permitió tomar unas fotografías con el sol de fondo, cuyos rayos se suavizaban un poco por el efecto de la lente. Tomó varias fotografías, enfocándose en diversos edificios y parques, tomando diversos ángulos, hasta que consideró que había tomado suficientes, y la luz del sol ya no era favorable. Sin perder tiempo, tomó de nueva cuenta su maletín, y se cambió de lugar, esta vez dirigiéndose a la vista norte. Allí, repitió el proceso, cambió la lente, enfocó el equipo, y comenzó a disparar. La luz del sol, proveniente de la derecha, iluminaba todas aquellas paredes de cristal y metal de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Después de todo, la parte norte de la ciudad era la más industrializada, y era allí donde se encontraban todos los grandes edificios corporativos.

Tomó un nuevo set de fotografías, y por segunda vez, cambió de lugar, esta vez dirigiéndose al oeste.

En este sector, la ciudad mostraba su zona más ambiental. Era allí donde se encontraban los parques más grandes, los jardines más verdes, y las zonas residenciales más exquisitas, pues los ricos siempre tenían patios enormes y muy bien cuidados. Gracias a que había acudido de mañana, la luz del sol pegaba de manera directa, y por ello, se ofrecía un aspecto aún más en contacto con la naturaleza.

Cuando consideró que había tomado suficientes fotografías, la muchacha de corto cabello castaño volvió a tomar su maletín, y se dirigió al último paisaje que le faltaba: la zona sur, donde podía admirarse la bahía en todo su esplendor. En este lado de la ciudad, podían apreciarse los puertos y las embarcaciones que estaban amarradas a ellos. Las aguas azules de la bahía se encontraban tranquilas y brillantes. Realmente le favorecía que el cielo no estuviera nublado. Además, del otro lado de la costa, se extendía aún un poco más de ciudad, no tan industrializada, y no tan verde, pero bonita a fin de cuentas. Ofrecía un perfecto paisaje de cielo, mar y tierra.

Sakura ajustó una vez más su cámara, y continuó con su trabajo, enfocándose en diversas zonas y detalles, hasta que finalmente consideró que había terminado, y apagó su equipo. Guardó el filtro que estaba utilizando en su maletín, y tapó la lente de la cámara con su respectiva tapa. Se ajustó la cámara al cuello, tomó el maletín en una mano, y con la otra, se sacó el celular del bolsillo.

Miró la hora y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Faltaba poco para medio día, por lo que se le habían ido casi tres horas en realizar aquel trabajo. Guardó de nueva cuenta el celular en el bolsillo, y suspiró.

-Después de tres horas aquí, nadie se ha presentado… Supongo que realmente nunca lo volveré a ver en toda mi vida.

Sin darle mucha importancia, alejó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, y se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la zona de elevadores, donde entró al primero que encontró libre, y sin perder mucho tiempo, pulsó el botón de la planta baja. La caja de metal respondió cerrando las puertas, y de manera lenta, inició el descenso.

* * *

Miró a su taza vacía de café, una vez más, y tamborileó los dedos en la mesa de metal y plástico. Aquella era ya su tercera taza de café, y no estaba seguro de poder tomar una más. Su cuerpo estaba ya produciendo suficiente adrenalina y no quería alterarlo más. No quería ser víctima de algún paro cardiaco, o algo parecido.

Suspiró, mitad molesto mitad cansado. Sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, y se lo sacó a regañadientes. Tenía una llamada entrante. Otra más del Edificio Central. Seguramente se preguntaban dónde estaba. A qué hora se presentaría. Si realmente iba a ir.

Dejó que el celular siguiera sonando y vibrando en su mano, hasta después de unos cuantos segundos, dejó de moverse y hacer ruido alguno. La pantalla mostraba la inquietante cantidad de diez llamadas perdidas, todas del mismo número.

Miró la hora. Eran ya pasadas el medio día. Y volvió a sentirse molesto y frustrado. Había pasado poco más de tres horas esperando a aquella niña. Ahora estaba más que seguro que ella no se presentaría. Y había ignorado una importante reunión de negocios, por una estupidez infantil.

Gruñó por lo bajo, y desbloqueó la pantalla de su celular. Se preguntó si debía avisar al Edificio Central que se encontraba ya en camino. Qué "algo" lo había retrasado. Sin embargo, considerando a la persona que recibiría aquel texto, consideró que lo mejor sería no decir nada.

En vez de ello, se limitó a mandar un rápido mensaje a su chofer indicándole que podía ya pasar por él, y empujando su taza vacía de café, se puso de pie. De nueva cuenta se abrochó el segundo botón de su saco azul oscuro, mientras se guardaba el celular en el bolsillo. Pese a estar en el interior del edificio, se colocó la gafas oscuras, al tiempo que dirigía una última mirada a su alrededor. Había turistas comiendo un tardío desayuno. Fácilmente detectables por sus ojos no rasgados, las cámaras que llevaban en las manos y la manera emocionada en que señalaban diversos puntos del paisaje. También pudo ver a varios clientes locales, aunque ninguno de ellos era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Frunció el entrecejo.

Después de quince años… Bueno, ella estaba en todo su derecho de no presentarse.

Con paso lento, caminó hacia la zona de elevadores, y situándose frente al más cercano, pulsó el botón de bajar. Estaba casi seguro de que su chofer se encontraba ya en la entrada del edificio, esperándolo para abrirle la puerta de la limusina.

No había esperado ni diez segundos, cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, con lo que él agachó la mirada, y se dispuso a entrar. Dio su primer paso dentro de la caja de metal y se percató con el rabillo del ojo que ésta no se encontraba vacía.

-Buenos días –dijo por educación más que nada, y entró completamente al elevador.

-Buenos días –respondió una voz femenina, dulce y cálida.

Alzó la vista, y se dispuso a girar, para pulsar el botón de la planta baja, pero en ese momento, su vista se percató de algo que le hizo abrir la boca, incapaz de articular palabra.

Aquel corto cabello castaño…

Esos inconfundibles ojos verdes…

La muchacha lo miró, confundida.

-¿A qué piso va? –preguntó mientras se inclinaba para pulsar el botón que aquel hombre trajeado le indicara.

Pero él no respondió.

La muchacha de corto cabello castaño no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Estaba por volver a preguntar, cuando el hombre habló finalmente.

-¿Sa… Sakura? –preguntó sorprendido, y nervioso. La muchacha de enormes ojos verdes lo miró ahora confundida.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –preguntó sintiéndose un poco asustada. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿De dónde la conocía?

-Eres tú…

-¿Disculpe? Yo no…

El muchacho, se apuró a llevarse una mano al rostro, y lentamente, dejó que sus gafas oscuras se resbalaran por su nariz, hasta retirarse por completo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Después de quince años…

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-¿Es que no me recuerdas?

Sakura abrió los ojos, tan grandes como pudo. ¿Podía ser? Tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos eran color avellana… ¿Sería él?

-Soy yo, Li Xiao Lang.

-Xia… Syaoran…

La muchacha se llevó ambas manos a la boca, y ahogó un grito.

* * *

 _¡Bonito domingo tengas todo/as~!_

 _Esta semana ha estado de locos, así que apenas y he podido hacer la up. Creo que esto también sirve como una intro, pero "quince años después". Más que nada, quería que poco a poco se viesen las diferencias entre la vida que tienen Sakura y Syaoran. Sakura ya no vive en Tomoeda, y de hecho ahora vive con "su novio" Yukito (OMG!). Syaoran regresa a Japón, pero lo hace solo (OMG!). ¿Creen que han cambiado sus personalidades?_ _Los demás personajes irán apareciendo poco a poco, no desesperen ;) También, siguiendo lo que dice el summary, tenemos sólo 7 días para unir a esta parejita. Por ello, este capi corresponde al "Martes, 7 de marzo" XD (Hasta que no escriba que cambie la fecha, todo transcurre el mismo día, no crean que esto es todo lo que pasa el 7 de marzo XD)_

 _Muchas gracias a todo/as las que dejaron review en el capi anterior, significa mucho para mi :') Deberían de dejar review también en éste porque justo el miércoles fue mi cumpleaños :v También por si les gusta el fic y no le han dado favorite ni follow, lo hagan ya que el miércoles (a más tardar) cambiaré mi nombre de "hedwig-theme" a "Ribonette" :D!_

 _Espero y hayan tendio una bonita semana, que el capi haya sido de su agrado, y que nos sigamos leyendo. Abrazos y besos~ Nos vemos el próximo domigo! Sigan bellos ^^_


	3. Segundo Encuentro

**Capítulo 3**

 **Segundo encuentro**

* * *

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, durante un par de segundos más. Entonces, Syaoran dio un paso dentro del elevador, se dio la media vuelta, y preguntó:

-¿Subes o bajas?

-¿Qué? –la muchacha parecía no poder reaccionar. Era como si las palabras llegasen a su cerebro con demasiada lentitud, y una vez allí, perdieran el significado.

Syaoran, sin poder contener una sonrisa, la miró al tiempo que apuntaba al tablero de botones que tenía ahora delante de él.

-De planta. ¿Subes o bajas en el elevador?

Sakura, aún conmocionada, respondió en un susurro:

-Pues… Bajo.

Syaoran (con aquella sonrisa que ahora se le veía algo tonta) se apuró a presionar el botón de la planta baja.

-Qué casualidad –dijo sin darle mucha importancia, al tiempo que se guardaba las gafas en el bolsillo delantero de su saco-. Yo también.

Dejaron que el elevador cerrara las puertas, e iniciara su lento descenso hasta la planta baja. Sakura se tomó las manos, y se las retorció, nerviosa. No esperaba realmente volver a encontrarse con aquel niño. Después de todo, ni siquiera le había dado importancia a la fecha, simplemente se encontraba allí por trabajo. Miró al ahora joven, de reojo. Se preguntó si él había acudido expresamente a verla, y la duda de si no sería la primera vez, inundó su cerebro, provocándole un leve ataque de pánico.

Syaoran, por su parte, se sentía contento. No podría creer su suerte. Aquella era la primera vez que acudía a la cita, y no había tenido mucho problema en encontrar a la muchacha. Era cierto que había tenido que esperar unas cuantas horas, pero había valido la pena. Ahora que se encontraban bajando en el ascensor, se preguntó a dónde podrían ir, y qué harían.

-Entonces… -dijo el muchacho, armándose de valor. Sakura lo miró de reojo, casi conteniendo la respiración-. ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?

-¿Algo… planeado? –repitió ella confundida. Entonces su cerebro lo captó. Aquello era una especie de reunión " _quince años después de dejar el colegio_ ". " _¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?_ " Se imaginó a sí misma comiendo en algún restaurante acompañada de aquel elegante y guapo muchacho, mientras conversaba sobre cómo su hermano mayor se había casado ya, y ella... Entonces recordó-. Ah, pues… Tengo una comida con mi novio…

La sonrisa de Syaoran se transformó en una mueca, la cual se apuró a corregir, fingiéndose interesado.

-Oh, parece ser que he llegado en un mal momento.

" _Entre diez y catorce años tarde_ " pensó Sakura, volteando los ojos.

-Es solo que no esperaba que te presentaras –se sinceró ella-. Después de todo, estuve años esperando tu regreso.

El comentario casual había tenido aquel frío efecto el cual muchacho había sentido cómo le golpeaba todo el pecho. Aunado a la actitud despreocupada de la chica, aquello era más de lo que él podía soportar.

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo en un tono arrepentido, con lo que Sakura lo miró de reojo, sin estar segura de que quisiera escucharlo-. Pero muchas cosas han pasado durante este tiempo. Comprenderás que era algo difícil para un simple chico de diez, quince años, el poder simplemente salir del país para visitar a una de sus mejores amigas.

En ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y la muchacha salió rápidamente. Había algo en aquel tipo que le hacía sentirse escasa de aire. O quizá fuera el simple ascensor. Caminó hacia la salida del edificio, con el muchacho colocándose sus gafas, y pisándole los talones.

-¿Mejores amigas? –repitió Sakura a la nada, sin poder creer que el joven tuviese el valor de utilizar aquellas palabras. Entonces, sin poderse contener, se detuvo en seco y se giró para ver a Syaoran-. ¿Conversamos durante una hora y eso me vuelve una de tus mejores amigas?

El muchacho de cabellos castaños se detuvo también, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. La expresión de su rostro ahora denotaba que se encontraba apenado.

-No conté con demasiadas amistades durante mi infancia, y durante aquella hora que convivimos, fuiste muy amable y atenta conmigo. Eso nunca lo olvidaré, en especial ahora que la gente intenta serlo, por simple conveniencia.

Sakura lo miró, en silencio. Aquel detalle que comentaba él, casi lo había olvidado: Ella misma se había ofrecido a ser su amiga. Pero había una diferencia abismal entre una amistad de simples niños de diez años, a la amistad que pudiese surgir entre dos jóvenes de 25, en especial cuando hacía una eternidad que no se veían.

-Entonces… -arremetió Syaoran, interrumpiendo la marea de pensamientos que se amontonaban en la cabeza de la muchacha-. ¿Sigues rechazando mi invitación a almorzar?

-Ya te lo dije –respondió ella, sintiendo que perdía de nueva cuenta la paciencia, y comenzando de nuevo a caminar hacia la salida-. Ya tengo una cita con mi novio.

-Bueno, de haber sabido que tenías ya planes, hubiera yo traído a mi prometida, y así hubiésemos podido salir a comer los cuatro –respondió el muchacho, en un tono algo agudo.

Sakura lo miró de reojo. Una parte de su cerebro pensó que aquello era una simple mentira para compensar el hecho de que ella tenía ya ocupada el resto de la tarde y él no. O al menos, no de la manera que a él le gustaría.

-Parece ser que tú también tienes planes –contraatacó la muchacha, deteniéndose de nueva cuenta, justo frente a las puertas que la llevarían fuera de la Torre, y mirando a su acompañante de arriba abajo. Syaroran también se detuvo, y la miró hacerlo, confundido-. ¿El traje es por algún tipo de evento? ¿Eres chofer? ¿Algún funeral?

" _Escasa de tacto_ " pensó Syaoran, pero no pudo evitar reír por dentro. Se alisó de nueva cuenta el saco, fingiendo darse importancia.

-A decir verdad… -dijo mientras reanudaba la marcha, y abría la puerta del edificio, indicando a Sakura que saliera primero. Ella así lo hizo, y él la siguió de cerca-. Tengo mi propio chofer.

La limusina del señor Li se encontraba ya esperándolo frente a la Torre de Tokio. Su chofer se encontraba de pie, junto a la puerta trasera, esperando que el muchacho se decidiera a entrar, para abrirle la puerta. Sakura miró la limusina, y un poco cohibida, sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu cita? –arremetió Syaoran. La muchacha lo miró mientras fruncía un poco el entrecejo. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de un tipo muy presumido. Entonces sus pensamientos aterrizaron en su pequeño auto blanco.

-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento –se apuró a responder, tomando su maletín con mayor firmeza-, pero ya tengo mi propio medio de transporte.

-Una lástima… -Syaoran intentó sonar decepcionado, provocando que Sakura alzara una ceja, incrédula-. De cualquier manera, si ambos tenemos planes hoy…

-No me has dicho cuáles son los tuyos.

Se miraron a los ojos, y sin parpadear, se sostuvieron la mirada durante un par de segundos, hasta que Syaoran emitió una risa por lo bajo, y miró de nueva cuenta a su chofer. La limusina se encontraba obstruyendo el tráfico, pero a quien le importaba.

-Tengo una reunión de negocios –fue su respuesta-. Pero me gustaría invitarte a cenar. O a comer mañana. Lo que te parezca más conveniente.

"Persistente" pensó Sakura, y se cruzó de brazos.

-No acostumbro tener citas con extraños.

-Pensé que ese pequeño detalle ya había quedado claro: No somos extraños –respondió Syaoran interrumpiendo a la muchacha. Y sin poderse contener, la sujetó de las manos-. Somos amigos.

Sakura contuvo la respiración. Aquel cálido contacto era el mismo de hacía quince años. Sintió una ligera sacudida en su estómago, pero se contuvo de retirar sus manos de las del joven.

-Nos conocemos desde hace ya bastantes años, aunque no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de volvernos a ver –continuó Syaoran, finalmente soltando a Sakura, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, encogiéndose de hombros y adoptando una postura relajada-. Fuiste muy amable conmigo, y eso no lo voy a olvidar nunca. Además, no es una cita. Tú tienes novio, yo estoy comprometido. Será solo como amigos. Para ver qué ha sido de nosotros durante todo este tiempo…

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente. Esta vez fue Sakura quien rompió el contacto visual, emitiendo un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente-. ¿Dónde y cuándo?

-Soy un hombre un poco ocupado –respondió Syaoran, mientras se rebuscaba en el bolsillo interior del saco-. Pero te aseguro que estaré disponible no importa a la hora en que me marques.

Le extendió a Sakura una pequeña tarjeta de presentación, color gris oscuro, la cual la muchacha tomó de manera nerviosa. No se detuvo a leerla, y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Syaoran no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

-¿Llamarás?

-Llamaré.

-En ese caso… -Syaoran realizó una corta reverencia, y se apuró a recorrer la corta distancia que lo separaba de su limusina. Su chofer abrió la puerta con presteza-. Estaremos en contacto.

Sakura se limitó a asentir, y ver cómo aquel alto y delgado joven subía al auto negro, el chofer cerraba la puerta, y se apuraba a colocarse detrás del volante. Unos cuantos segundos después, el automóvil ya había arrancado, y se perdía velozmente en la distancia.

Se toqueteó el cordón de la cámara que aún llevaba colgada al cuello, sin darse cuenta. Después de quince años… aquello no podía estar pasando. Se sacudió a sí misma, intentando serenarse, y emprendió la caminata hacía su auto, tratando de despejar su mente.

Llegó al vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Dejó el maletín en el asiento, e introdujo su cámara en su caja protectora. Cerró la puerta del auto, y se apuró a dar la vuelta al mismo, para abrir la otra puerta, y sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Se sacó el celular del bolsillo, y aun sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, revisó la hora. Faltaba poco para la una de la tarde. Si se daba prisa, tendría el tiempo suficiente para entregar en su oficina las fotografías que había tomado aquella mañana, antes de reunirse con Yukito, para comer.

* * *

-¿A dónde quiere que lo lleve ahora, señor? –preguntó el chofer del señor Li, mientras manejaba por una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, alejándose de la Torre de Tokio.

El muchacho frotaba sus dedos, casi sin darse cuenta, sintiendo el contacto con sus palmas, y aquella sensación, acompañada por la electricidad estática, que le hacía sentirse lleno de energía. Las manos de la muchacha eran pequeñas y suaves. Se felicitó mentalmente por haber tenido el valor de sujetarla de nueva cuenta de las manos, y sin poder contener su sonrisa, volvió a mirar por la ventana del vehículo, apreciando las grandes y limpias calles, así como los edificios y las casas.

-Al Edificio Central de Tsukimine Corp. –fue si simple respuesta, y de nueva cuenta, su chofer asintió en silencio, y tomó su salida correspondiente.

* * *

El edificio al que habían llegado se trataba de un cuadrado edificio de paredes metálicas, cubierto en un 80% por vidrios templados. Tenía una altura de 25 pisos, y más o menos a la mitad de estos, se leía en letras rojas, de un metro de altura "Tsukimine Corp."

Syaoran lo miró, al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo. Su chofer había ya dado la vuelta al vehículo, y se encontraba ahora abriéndole la puerta, para que pudiera bajar. El muchacho suspiró de manera cansina, y se apeó del auto.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo tome esto… Sea lo que sea –dijo a su chofer, pero aun mirando al edificio-. Yo te llamaré cuando puedas venir.

-Entendido, Señor Li –respondió el chofer, con lo que cerró la puerta del auto, subió detrás del vehículo, y se perdió de nueva cuenta en la distancia.

Syaoran, por su parte, se alisó el saco y emprendió la caminata por la explanada que lo separaba de la entrada principal del edificio, mientras se quitaba las gafas oscuras, y se las guardaba en el bolsillo interior del mismo. Abrió las puertas dobles que eran la entrada principal de aquel lugar y lo recibió un amplio vestíbulo de paredes color perla, pisos de granito claro, y muebles blancos. Se acercó al mostrador que se encontraba al otro lado, con un letrero de Tsukimine Corp. en la pared detrás de él, y habló a la secretaria que se encontraba en turno.

-Soy el señor Li Syaoran. Tengo una reunión con la señora Mizuki.

La secretaria lo miró nerviosamente. Registró de manera torpe unos datos en su computadora (también blanca) y le dijo en un tono algo apenado:

-La señora Mizuki lo espera en el piso veinticuatro. Si fuera tan amable de portar esta identificación de visi…

Pero Syaoran se había alejado ya del mostrador, y caminaba en dirección a los ascensores. Entró al primero que encontró disponible, y pulsó el botón correspondiente. Las puertas se cerraron al instante, y la caja de metal inició el ascenso.

La subida duró apenas un par de minutos. Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, lo recibió un hall más pequeño. Sin embargo, esta habitación estaba adornada en un tono completamente diferente. Las paredes eran de un azul turquesa, el suelo era un mármol azul marino, y los muebles eran azul celeste. Se quedó dentro del elevador, un poco desconcertado. Sin embargo, se repuso prontamente, y salió de allí, dirigiéndose al único escritorio que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Tengo una reunión con la señora Mizuki –repitió secamente.

La secretaria lo miró de manera severa. Frunció los labios al ver que no llevaba ninguna placa de identificación. Sin embargo, dirigió su vista a su computadora, anotó unos datos, y respondió:

-¿Señor Li? -el muchacho asintió rápidamente. La secretaria volvió a fruncir el entrecejo-. Lo esperábamos hacía unas cuantas horas. La señora Mizuki se encuentra en la sala de conferencias. Si gusta seguirme…

La mujer salió detrás de su escritorio, y se dirigió a una puerta doble que se encontraba a su derecha. Syaoran la siguió de cerca. Caminaron por un pasillo también azul, y se detuvieron frente a otra puerta doble.

-Adelante –dijo la secretaria. Syaoran se apuró a abrir la puerta, y cerrar detrás de él.

Se encontraba ahora dentro de una sala de juntas, adornada simplemente por una larga mesa ovalada rodeada de veinte sillas, aproximadamente. Ésta habitación también se encontraba adornada completamente de azul. Syaoran sintió que se mareaba un poco. El lugar se encontraba completamente vacío, excepto por la silla de la cabecera contraria de donde estaba de pie, pues en ella se encontraba sentada una alta, delgada y seductora mujer, de cabello largo pelirrojo, piel rosada, enfundada en un sexy vestido rojo oscuro, que apenas y le tapaba el busto y cubría el trasero.

-Señora Mizuki… -saludó el muchacho, tratando de ignorar el atrevimiento de aquella mujer, ya mayor, aunque su rostro y su cuerpo no lo demostrasen. Ella simplemente sonrió-. Lamento la tardanza –se disculpó al tiempo que se sentaba en la otra cabecera de la mesa, desabotonándose el saco para tener un poco más de libertad de movimiento-. Tuve un asunto urgente qué atender.

-¿Asunto urgente? –preguntó ella, alzando una ceja, curiosa-. Tienes quince años sin visitar Japón y apenas llegas tiene asuntos urgentes… ¿Algo de lo que debamos informar en casa?

Syaoran frunció los labios.

-No es nada por lo que deba preocuparse –fue su simple respuesta. La señora Mizuki rio por lo bajo. El muchacho colocó sus manos sobre la mesa de cristal, y entrelazó los dedos-. Mi madre me ha comentado que tenía usted urgencia por reunirse con ella. Pero, como puede ver, ella no ha podido asistir…

-¿Se encuentra enferma? –Syaoran hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no voltear los ojos.

-No, simplemente desea que me vuelva un poco más activo dentro de la empresa. Después de todo…

-La heredarás ahora que tu padre ha muerto –la señora Mizuki esbozó una breve sonrisa-. Mi más sentido pésame –agregó lentamente.

-Entonces, ¿cuál era aquella urgencia? –Syaoran se apuró a desviar el tema. No tenía por qué hablar de temas personales con aquella mujer.

La señora Mizuki tamborileó los dedos en la mesa de vidrio, y la miró como si fuera el objeto más interesante del universo, antes de recostarse en la silla, y cruzarse de piernas. Miró a Syaoran fijamente.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que mi intervención en Dinasty Li Enterprises termine. Estoy segura de que Tsukimine Corp. no necesita más de esta afiliación.

-¿Entonces el setenta por ciento de las ganancias no es suficiente? –arremetió Syaoran, no importándole sonar grosero. La señora Mizuki se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

-En ausencia de tu madre, y como heredero de la compañía, simplemente tienes que firmar el contrato donde me cedas total posesión de Tsukimine Corp.

-No creo que con eso baste –interrumpió el alto muchacho. La sexy pelirroja no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, esta vez sorprendida-. Si se deslinda de nosotros, se separa por completo.

-Ah, ya veo a donde va esto… -susurró la pelirroja.

-El contrato debe incluir algunas cláusulas donde se le impida hablar de cualquier asunto relacionado con la familia Li.

-¿Estás hablando de lo que yo creo que estás hablando? –sonrió ella, de manera maliciosa. Syaoran frunció el entrecejo, y se puso de pie.

-Específicamente, de ese asunto, señora Mizuki. Creo que comprenderá mis motivos. No moleste a mi abuelo ahora que lleva bastantes años bajo tierra.

-Junto a tu padre –espetó la pelirroja. Syaoran hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorarla. Se puso de pie, volvió a cerrarse el saco, y se dirigió con paso rápido a la puerta de la habitación. La abrió lentamente.

-Incluya dichas cláusulas en el contrato. Entonces lo firmaré.

Y sin esperar a que su anfitriona dijese nada más, el muchacho salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

-Te ves distraída.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que te ves distraída.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. Miró a su novio, aquel alto y delgado hombre de cabello gris oscuro, que se encontraba sentado delante de ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

Se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante de mariscos, en el lado sur de la bahía, cuyas aguas brillaban por los fuertes rayos de sol que caían aquella tarde. La muchacha de ojos verdes estaba por responder al comentario de Yukito, cuando un mesero llegó a la mesa, trayendo consigo los platillos que la pareja había pedido.

-Camarones al mojo de ajo para la dama… -dijo el muchacho, mientras colocaba el plato delante de Sakura, y después el de Yukito-, y pescado empanizado para el caballero. Provecho.

El joven muchacho les dirigió una breve sonrisa, y se alejó de la mesa, en dirección a la cocina. Sakura miró su plato durante un par de segundos, e ignorando a su novio, tomó su tenedor y cuchillo y se dispuso a comer. El hombre de ojos grises la imitó, no muy convencido.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien? –arremetió él sin poderse contener-. ¿Ha pasado algo en el trabajo? –Sakura, que se había llevado ya un camarón a la boca, se apuró a negar-. ¿Entonces?

Yukito tomó su copa de agua, y tomándose su tiempo para beber de ella, le dio la oportunidad a su novia de contestar.

-Es sólo que me encontré con una persona –dijo la chica finalmente. El hombre la miró, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro-. Es un viejo amigo. Nos encontramos hoy por casualidad.

-¿Lo conozco?

-No.

-Vaya, entonces debe ser realmente viejo, porque mira que te conozco desde que naciste…

-Algo así –respondió la muchacha, intentando no entrar en detalles-. Realmente no esperaba volver a verlo. Me ha invitado a comer mañana. Ya sabes, para ponernos al corriente…

-Si llevan años sin verse es natural que quieran saber qué ha sido del otro –sonrió su novio, un poco más tranquilo.

-¿No te incomoda? –Yukito la miró, confundido.

-¿Debería de preocuparme? ¿O me estás pidiendo permiso? –Sakura se encogió de hombros. Yukito tomó un poco de su té de limón, y agregó-. Si son solo amigos, por mí está bien.

Y con esto, el tema quedó cerrado.

* * *

Había salido con rapidez de la sala de juntas de Tsukimine Corp., y mientras estaba en el ascensor, realizó una corta llamada a su chofer, indicándole que podía pasar a recogerlo. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron para dejarlo salir, atravesó el hall, e ignorando de nueva cuenta a las secretarias que se encontraban sentadas detrás del escritorio de la recepción, salió del Edificio Central.

-Señor Li–saludó el chofer, al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto, con lo que el muchacho entró en él, velozmente. El hombre cerró la puerta, y se apuró a colocarse detrás del vehículo-. ¿A dónde, señor?

-Al hotel Four Seasons. Estoy un poco cansado.

El auto se puso en marcha al instante. La limusina dio una vuelta en U, y se apuró a dirigirse rumbo a la bahía, sin embargo, antes de llegar a la costa, el chofer dio una vuelta a la izquierda, serpenteó entre unas cuantas calles, y finalmente salió a una avenida principal, donde pasados unos minutos, se detuvo frente al hotel cinco estrellas. Bajó del auto y ayudó a su jefe a hacer lo mismo.

-Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre –anunció el muchacho-. No creo necesitar más de tus servicios por hoy.

El chofer dirigió una corta y rápida reverencia, y volvió a alejarse en el auto, mientras el señor Li entraba al edificio, donde se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la recepción del hotel (una habitación decorada en tonos chocolate que ofrecían un ambiente relajado) y se detuvo frente a una de las muchachas, vestida con una blusa blanca, y falda y saco color azul marino.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido al Four Seasons –dijo ella en un tono amable y respetuoso, al tiempo que ofrecía una sonrisa y una corta reverencia. Syaoran contestó con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

-Tengo reservada una suite. A nombre de Li Syaoran.

La muchacha corroboró los datos en su computadora, y después de volver a sonreírle, sacó de debajo del mostrador, la tarjeta electromagnética correspondiente. Se apuró a activarla con un pequeño aparato que tenía en su estación de trabajo, y la extendió para que el muchacho la tomase.

-Nos da mucho gusto tenerlo en nuestro hotel, señor Li. Esperamos que su estancia sea satisfactoria, y no dude en pedirnos cualquier cosa que necesite. Esta tarjeta la servirá para acceder a su habitación, diversas áreas del hotel, y como método de pago para adquirir diversos servicios, con cargo a su cuenta. Su habitación es la suite número 5, ubicada en el piso seis. Los elevadores están a su lado derecho.

Syaoran tomó la tarjeta, volvió a asentir, esta vez en señal de entendimiento, y emprendió el camino a la zona de elevadores. Apenas un par de minutos después, se encontraba ya en el piso seis, el cual tenía apenas dos puertas, marcadas con una placa dorada que indicaban a las suites cinco y seis. Se dirigió a la puerta indicada con el número cinco, ubicada del lado derecho del pasillo, introdujo la tarjeta en el lector, y entró a la suite.

Lo recibió una espaciosa habitación en concepto abierto. Los pisos eran de madera oscura, mientras que las paredes eran color chocolate. La pared de fondo era completamente de cristal, ofreciendo una bonita vista al centro de la ciudad, llena de rascacielos, y había una puerta doble en cada una de las dos paredes laterales.

La habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba dividida en tres grandes zonas: del lado izquierdo había una acogedora sala compuesta por muebles color perla, orientados hacia un televisor de pantalla plana color plata, empotrado en la pared. Había también una enorme mesa de marfil, y varias lámparas de piso en color blanco, todo colocado sobre una gruesa alfombra color arena. Al fondo de la habitación, ocupando todo el espacio de la pared de cristal, en una plataforma y colocado sobre otra alfombra un poco más oscura, había un elegante comedor para cuatro personas. Las sillas eran oscuras, mientras que la mesa era completamente de cristal, adornada con un enorme arreglo floral, en su centro. Detrás de la mesa, al lado izquierdo, había un pequeño mini bar. Finalmente, al lado derecho de la puerta de acceso, se encontraba la amplia cocina de granito oscuro, completamente equipada.

Syaoran se quitó el saco, y lo dejó caer en el sillón más cercano. Para tener algo que escuchar, encendió la televisión, que se encontraba en el canal de las noticias. Con paso lento, se aflojó la corbata, al tiempo que con la otra mano, rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, su teléfono celular.

Desbloqueó la pantalla, accedió al registro de llamadas, y marcó su número frecuente número dos. Se llevó el teléfono al oído, y mientras esperaba a que se conectara la llamada, aun jugueteando con la corbata, bordeó la mesa del comedor, y se acercó a la pared de cristal, para mirar el paisaje de la ciudad.

-Li Mei-Lin –dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, casi al instante.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas en casa, Mei? –preguntó Syaoran, con un tono relajado. La mujer no pudo evitar reír.

-Te fuiste hace menos de doce horas, aún no he tenido tiempo de dejarnos en bancarrota, pero lo estoy intentando –esta vez fue el turno del muchacho de reír-. Oh, ya sabes, lo usual –continuó la mujer-. Todo sigue siendo tan monótono que me sigo preguntando por qué no fui contigo a Japón.

-¿Monótono? Estoy seguro de que en casa ya ha de estar todo de cabeza.

-Nos aprovechamos de cada segundo que su majestad está ausente –no necesitaba verla para saber que se estaba riendo de él. Se contuvo de voltear los ojos.

-Estaré de vuelta en una semana. Para que organices con tiempo la limpieza de todas esas fiestas que seguro ya has planeado. Además, estás todo el tiempo conmigo, que creo que necesitabas ya un descanso de mí.

-¿Un descanso? –bufó Mei-Lin-. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, que se te puede cumplir. Oh, espera… Debo colgarte. Tengo que acudir a una reunión. ¿Te marco cuando termine?

-Descuida –respondió el joven-. Que te diviertas en tu junta.

-Diviértete tú en Japón. Y por cierto… Te amo –Syaoran sonrió en silencio.

-Yo también –respondió antes de colgar.

El joven dejó su celular en la mesa de la sala, y después de finalmente quitarse la corbata y aventarla al sillón, junto al saco, con paso ligero se dirigió a la puerta doble que se encontraba junto a la cocina. La habitación que se reveló ante sus ojos al abrir la puerta, era una recámara espaciosa, adornada en tonos cafés. También tenía una pared completamente de cristal, mientras que las otras tres paredes eran de un tono color barro seco. Una de ellas, la que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, era completamente corrediza, y llevaba a un walk-in closet. El suelo era laminado de caoba, cubierto también por una alfombra color chocolate, mientras que la cama, así como las mesillas de noche que se encontraban a ambos lados de ésta, eran color capuchino. La habitación también contaba con varias lámparas de mesa, en color plata.

Al lado derecho, de donde Syaoran se encontraba de pie, había otra puerta doble, la cual el muchacho se apuró a abrir. Se encontraba ahora en un elegante baño azulado, de muebles plateados. Las paredes eran del color del cielo, mientras que el piso era un poco más oscuro.

Tomándose su tiempo, el muchacho se acercó a la bañera de cristal, y abrió los grifos. Vació una botellita de gel de baño dentro de ésta, y dejó que el dulce aroma de violetas inundara todo el espacio, mientras él se desvestía tranquilamente.

Una vez que la tina estuvo lo suficientemente llena, cerró los grifos, y se introdujo en ella. El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta, no tan caliente, no tan fría, y gracias al gel de baño, era imposible no sentirse relajado en aquel lugar. Ignorando por un momento su personalidad activa (característica que compartía con su prometida Mei-Lin), Syaoran cerró los ojos, y se dejó arrastrar a aquel plano de paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

Mientras Yukito era llamado de emergencia en el hospital, Sakura se había dirigido de vuelta a su departamento, esperando poder darse un baño relajante, para después revisar su agenda para el día siguiente. Dejó su pequeño auto blanco estacionado en el sótano, y subió por el ascensor hasta la última planta del edificio.

Dejó su bolso en la mesita del recibidor, y después de guardar la chamarra en el armario de abrigos, caminó por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la sala, de forma circular, con la mitad de las paredes de vidrio templado. Al otro lado de la sala, se creaba otro corto pasillo, que llevaba a la cocina y al comedor, sin embargo, Sakura giró a la izquierda, donde se encontraba la escalera semi-circular que la llevaría al segundo piso de su elegante departamento.

La escalera llegaba a una pequeña estancia que tenía dos puertas, ubicadas a ambos lados, en extremos opuestos. Una llevaba al elegante estudio donde ella o su novio solían trabajar de vez en cuando, y la otra (ubicada a su derecha), a la enorme habitación que Sakura y Yukito compartían.

Entró a la habitación, y pulsó un botón en el teléfono inalámbrico que se encontraba posado en su mesilla de noche. Al instante, una voz femenina se escuchó en el altavoz.

-Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje de voz –dijo la voz automatizada, mientras Sakura se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba rodar hasta detenerse junto a la cama-. Mensaje recibido a las tres de la tarde con catorce minutos-. En ese momento, se escuchó un breve "bip" y la voz automatizada cambió a una masculina.

-Sakura, habla Eriol. Muchas gracias por las fotografías de hoy. Acabamos de enviarlas a la revista, así que estamos esperando que confirmen que ahora sí son de su gusto, por lo que ahora solo tenemos que esperar. Aunque confío en que esta vez has hecho un trabajo igual de impecable. No olvides la sesión fotográfica del hotel, programada para el jueves. Si pasas mañana a la oficina, puedo darte todos los detalles.

Se escuchó un nuevo "bip" y de nueva cuenta, la voz femenina automatizada.

-No hay más mensajes.

Sakura se quitó la blusa verde, y antes de quitarse los pantalones, se revisó los bolsillos, para asegurarse de que no se le quedaba nada, antes de echarlos en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Se sacó un par de monedas, varios recibos arrugados, el celular y una bonita y elegante tarjeta de presentación.

La tarjeta de aquel muchacho. " _Li Syaoran, Vicepresidente de Dinasty Li Enterprises_ ". Casi se había olvidado de ella.

La miró fijamente, sin decir nada. Había prometido que llamaría, y de cierto modo tenía el permiso de su novio, además de que prácticamente el día siguiente lo tenía libre. Se apuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Somos amigos. ¿Qué hay de malo en salir a comer? –se dijo a sí misma, al tiempo que tomaba su celular, y marcaba el número. Una parte de sí pedía que no contestara, pero para su mala suerte, la llamada se conectó al instante, y la recibió una voz masculina, de tono autoritario:

-Li Syaoran.

-Hola –dijo nerviosa-. Habla Sakura Kinomoto.

-Señorita Kinomoto –la voz cambió al instante, volviéndose ahora más relajada y en cierto modo, juvenil-. ¿Ha pasado buena tarde?

-Ha sido perfecta, gracias por preocuparse –respondió ella, volviéndose recelosa de aquel tono tan amistoso-. Espero y sus asuntos también hayan ido de maravilla.

Al instante sintió que había tocado un punto peligroso. Se había creado un tenso silencio (tan corto que apenas y había sido perceptible), pero cuando el joven de cabello castaño había vuelto a hablar, lo había hecho con un tono algo frío.

-Dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? –Sakura se preguntó si sería bueno continuar, y se sorprendió a sí misma al escucharse decir:

-Hablo para confirmar la comida de mañana.

-Ah, ya veo. La " _no-cita_ ". ¿Le parece si la veo en el Edificio Central de Tsukimine Corp., a la una de la tarde? Le enviaré la dirección a su teléfono.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera aceptar o negarse, la llamada se cortó.

* * *

 _Hola a todas. Primeramente les pido una disculpa por hacer la up apenas hoy. El domingo en la noche me iba a sentar a dar la última editada, cuando me di cuenta que la versión "final" estaba guardada en mi pc de la oficina e.e. Obviamente me tuve que esperar a hoy para poder llegar al trabajo y recuperar esa versión (si, de vez en cuando edito los fics cuando estoy en el trabajo. No, no soy funcionaria de gobierno e.e)._

 _Así que de nueva cuenta, una disculpa por hacer la up tan tarde. ¿La espera valió la pena? Confío y sí, en especial cuando el capi me ha quedado un poco largo. Tenía pensado dejarlos con la duda de sí Syaoran estaba comprometido o no, pero me pareció que sería más interesante que vieran que efectivamente, él planea casarse XD!_

 _Sobre Kaho Mizuki... Bueno, el negocio que tiene con Syaoran es importante (después de todo, por ella es que él está en Japón), aunque aún no sé si hacer relevante para la trama eso que pasó con el "abuelo". Ya lo definiré después ^^_

 _¿Les va cayendo bien Yukito? Me es imposible hacerlo malo, es un amor de persona :v ¿Y eso de que Touya ya está casado? Oh lindos detalles. Espero y los hayan captado todos. Como dato final, el depa de Sakura y Yukito está basado en la casa de Blair Waldorf, en Gossip Girl XD! No sé, me pareció un concepto muy nice ;) La habitación de hotel de Syaoran está basada en el depa de Touya y Yukito de mi fic anterior XD! (digo, por si las tenía con el pendiente)._

 _Como este comment ya está quedando kilométrico, aquí me despido. Les mando abrazos y besos, espero sus lindos reviews, y nos seguimos leyendo (ahora sí) el próximo domingo. Sigan bellos!_


	4. Tercer Encuentro

**Capítulo 4**

 **Tercer encuentro**

* * *

Sabía que había sido un poco grosero con Sakura, pero es que la llamada lo había tomado en un momento no muy adecuado.

Había ya terminado su baño, y había intentado secarse el cabello con una toalla esponjosa, pero simplemente se lo había dejado alborotado y húmedo, cosa a la que no le dio mucha importancia. Con paso tranquilo, y después de amarrarse otra toalla alrededor de la cintura, el muchacho cruzó la habitación color chocolate, y entró al closet, el cual se encontraba ya lleno de trajes (negros, grises, azules, en tonos claros y oscuros), camisas de manga larga y corbatas de casi todos los colores, zapatos de vestir, entre otras cosas más. Sonrió con satisfacción de saber que sus requerimientos al momento de hacer su reservación en el hotel, habían sido cumplidos al pie de la letra.

Se decidió por un traje gris claro y camisa azul cielo, y sin preocuparse por ponerse zapatos, salió del armario por la puerta que lo llevaba a la habitación, y de allí, cruzó el comedor, entrado a la habitación que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala: un elegante estudio color gris. Al igual que el resto de la suite, la habitación se encontraba adornada con una esponjosa alfombra (ésta era de color ceniza), varias lámparas de piso que iluminaban un bonito escritorio plateado, un sillón de lectura ubicado en un rincón, así como junto a un bonito librero de metal torcido. Syaoran dio la vuelta al escritorio, se sentó en la silla de respaldo alto, y encendió la computadora que habían instalado solo para él.

Tal como lo había pedido, el ordenador contaba con una veloz conexión a internet, por lo que no le tomó ni un par de segundos poder acceder a su cuenta de correo electrónico. La bandeja de entrada le indicó que tenía cinco correos nuevos, los cuales se apuró a abrir. El primero se trataba de un mensaje de su prometida Mei-Lin, indicándole que le llamaría mañana, pues saldría a cenar con las hermanas de él, y muy probablemente llegaran un poco tarde. Un fugaz pensamiento de "lo sabía" cruzó por su mente. Después de todo, su ausencia, la cercanía de su prometida a sus hermanas, aquellos cinco espíritus aventureros… Todo era un caldo para la perfecta cocción que sería la fiesta que aquellas cinco mujeres tendrían aquella noche. Acostumbrado como estaba a aquellas salidas de chicas, no le dio mucha importancia y confió en que recibiría aquella llamada al día siguiente, muy probablemente por la tarde.

El correo número dos, era una simple confirmación de vuelo que tendría que tomar la semana siguiente, para regresar a China. Indicaba la fecha y horas en que su jet privado estaría listo para recogerlo, y en caso de que ocurriera algún cambio de planes (salida por adelantado, o retraso necesario), lo informara lo antes posible, para ajustar un nuevo horario en el ajetreado itinerario del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

Los correos tres y cuatro eran resúmenes de un par negocios pendientes. Ambas empresas Japonesas que estaban interesadas en afiliarse con Dinasty Li Enterprises. Una era un importante restaurante, el cual anexaba su dirección para que, ahora que el muchacho se encontraba en Tokio, pudiera probar por sí mismo, lo que ofrecían. La otra era una casa de modas, interesada en incursionar en territorio Chino, y que necesitaba del apoyo de la familia Li, para poder entrar por la puerta grande. La CEO se encontraba en aquellos momentos de viaje en París, pero regresaría en un par de días a Japón, y lo invitaba cordialmente a una cena de beneficencia, donde podrían finalmente conversar cara a cara.

Decidió dejar estos correos pendientes. Sabía que su madre le había confiado aquellas negociaciones, y que esperaba que ambas se realizaran de la mejor manera posible, sin embargo, tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma. Un negocio a la vez. Y por ahora, el más importante, era el que tenía con Kaho Mizuki. Y hablando del diablo en persona…

El remitente del quinto y último correo, era una dirección proveniente de Tsukimine Corp., seguramente de la secretaria, o la asistente personal de la señora Mizuki. Llevaba por nombre "Revisión de Contrato". Un poco nervioso, lo abrió prontamente, y leyó a toda velocidad. Conforme avanzaba, empezó a fruncir el entrecejo, hasta el punto en que parecía que sus cejas nunca más podrían separarse.

Kaho Mizuki había hecho las adecuaciones que él había pedido. Se había agregado una cláusula donde ella liberaba por completo su derecho sobre la información que poseía, y se comprometía a no hablar del tema, nunca, con nadie y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, pedía a Dinasty Li Enterprises un pago por indemnización, y la imposibilidad de alguna vez incursar en el mercado Japonés, independientemente del negocio que quisieran emprender.

Syaoran sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. No solo iba a perder el 30% de las ganancias de aquella compañía, sino que también tendría que pagarles para efectuar la separación, y aún más, no podrían generar ningún tipo de ingreso, dentro del territorio Nipón. Aquel era su primer trabajo en Japón como Vicepresidente, antes de poder ser nombrado el nuevo CEO del conglomerado familiar, y él iba y perdida la posibilidad de incursionar en un mercado que, según cálculos de sus economistas, les proporcionaría ingresos superiores a los diez millones de dólares, al año. Y aquella cantidad que la señora Mizuki pedía por indemnización… Debía de estar loca.

Sabía que su madre le había pedido que resguardara aquella delicada información que afectaría a toda su familia, pero se preguntó si el precio que había que pagar, valía la pena.

-No seas idiota –se dijo a sí mismo, al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente-. Claro que lo vale.

Aún enojado, se apresuró a contestar aquel desagradable correo. Tecleó un mensaje rápido indicando que el contrato aún no le convencía del todo, y citando a una reunión para la mañana siguiente. Era mejor hablar las cosas cara a cara, aunque eso significara tener que mirar a la señora Mizuki y resistir el impulso de estrangularla.

La llamada de Sakura había llegado justo en ese momento. Fue por ello que había sido un poco brusco, pues su mente se encontraba concentrada en otro asunto. Se había intentado corregir al instante (después de todo, realmente le ponía contento que la muchacha hubiese llamado), pero el hecho de recordarle que aquel importante negocio estaba saliendo para nada a como lo tenía planeado… Hizo todo lo posible por mantener un tono educado, simplificó la llamada, y se apuró a colgar.

Ahora que se encontraba de nueva cuenta en un silencio total, intentó serenarse un poco. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el cabello, despeinándose aún más, si es que era posible. Cuando se sintió un poco más calmado, volvió a colocar las manos sobre el teclado, y redactó un corto, pero educado mensaje, para su madre, informándole de los cambios que habían ocurrido en aquella negociación, y pidiendo su consejo.

Apagó la computadora, y sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, buscó en su listado de llamadas entrantes, al número del cual Sakura Kinomoto le había llamado, hacía apenas unos diez minutos. Guardó el registro en su listado de contactos, y posteriormente mandó un corto mensaje de texto a la muchacha, informándole sobre la dirección del Edificio Central de Tsukimine Corp., y pidiéndole que se presentara allí alrededor de la una de la tarde. Estaba seguro de que la reunión con Kaho Mizuki no se demoraría tanto, y aquella era una buena hora para ir a comer.

Con aquel pensamiento positivo, se levantó de la silla de respaldo alto, salió del estudio gris y cruzó la cocina y la sala, entrando a su habitación. Allí, sin entretenerse demasiado, tomó del armario un par de zapatos grises, y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la sala de la suite, donde de la mesa de marfil, tomó la tarjeta electromagnética, y finalmente salió de la suite, dirigiéndose al restaurante del hotel. Moría de hambre, y ya casi era la hora de cenar.

* * *

 _ **Miércoles, 4 de marzo**_

A la mañana siguiente, el ruido del despertador se encargó de hacer que la muchacha de corto cabello castaño abriera lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba por las claras cortinas de su habitación. Se giró en la cama, como acostumbraba, hasta sentir el contacto de la piel de su novio. Se inclinó suavemente para darle un beso, y después de contestar al habitual "buenos días", se levantó de la cama, a tomar su acostumbrada ducha fresca.

Cuando salió de la regadera, se dirigió a su armario, donde escogió, casi sin darle importancia, una simple blusa de manga corta color lila, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, y se cambió también las pantuflas rosadas por unas ballerinas lilas. Al regresar a la habitación, pudo ver a Yukito aún acostado en la cama. Aquella mañana no tenía que acudir al hospital, por lo que aprovecharía para dormir un poco más. Nunca lo admitiría, pero era completamente visible que el trabajo de médico lo agotaba por completo. Sakura se sentó frente a su tocador, se cepilló el cabello con presteza, se maquilló con su acostumbrado efecto al natural, y cuando finalmente estuvo lista, cruzó la habitación, casi de puntitas, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, y se apuró a bajar a la cocina, donde se preparó un desayuno algo simple. Comió en la barra de la cocina, en vez de dirigirse a la mesa del comedor, y cuando hubo terminado, se encargó de dejar todo impecable.

Revisó la hora en el reloj de pared que tenía en el comedor. Era ya casi hora de que se marchase. Garabateó una nota rápida en el pizarrón blanco empotrado en la pared de la cocina, despidiéndose de su novio, y después de cruzar la sala y la escalinata de media luna, se dirigió al pequeño pasillo que funcionaba como recibidor. Se detuvo frente al armario de abrigos, de donde sacó una chamarra negra, y después de revisarse el cabello y el maquillaje en el espejo que se encontraba sobre la mesita, tomó su bolso negro, y salió del departamento.

Llegó a su oficina alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Aparcó su auto blanco en su cajón de estacionamiento, en la parte delantera del modesto edificio, y entró a este por la puerta principal. Al instante, la secretaria que se encontraba sentada detrás del mostrador, la recibió con un alegre "buenos días", que Sakura respondió de la misma manera, adjuntando una gran sonrisa.

Marcó con su huella digital su entrada al edificio, en el reloj checador, y cruzó las puertas dobles de cristal, donde se apuró a subir las escaleras que la llevaron al segundo piso. Siguió caminando por el corto pasillo, hasta llegar a la curva que se formaba y guiaba a un pasillo aún más largo. Allí en aquella curva, se detuvo frente a una amplia oficina, en la cual se encontraba un delgado y elegante muchacho de cabello negro azulado, sentado en la orilla de su escritorio, con el teléfono pegado en el oído.

Miró a Sakura de reojo, y le sonrió, indicándole con una seña que le diera un momento.

-De acuerdo, se lo haré saber –le dijo a su teléfono, mientras se ajustaba sus gafas de montura redonda-. Un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Colgó el teléfono, se levantó de la mesa, y miró a Sakura. No pudo contener una sonrisa, y extender los brazos hacia la muchacha. Sakura sonrió igual, y sin poder contener un brinquito emocionado, respondió al gesto del joven, abrazándolo firmemente.

-La revista acaba de llamar –dijo el muchacho, mientras ambos se encontraban aún en plena muestra de afecto-. Están muy contentos con tu trabajo. Aparecerán en el número del siguiente mes.

-Todo ha sido gracias a ti, Eriol –respondió la muchacha de cabello castaño, mientras se separaba del joven, y lo miraba directamente en sus ojos azules-. Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde hace un año, y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: No lo hago solamente porque me lo haya pedido Tomoyo –interrumpió él, fingiendo un tono cansado, pero sin evitar el poder sonreír-. En realidad tienes talento. Y si sigues así, no tardará mucho para que National Geographic te pida trabajar con ellos, y yo te pierda para siempre.

-Sabes que es mi sueño –dijo la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros, un poco apenada, pero sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz-. Y realmente agradezco todas estas oportunidades que me has dado para mejorar mi portafolio.

Esta vez fue el turno de Eriol de encogerse de hombros, una clara expresión que indicaba "ni lo menciones". Mientras sonreía, se giró para colocarse detrás del escritorio, y se sentó en su silla. Una placa cobriza colocada en el borde de su mesa rezaba "Eriol Hiragizawa. CEO Casa Fotográfica Clow". Rebuscó un poco entre los papeles que tenía amontonados junto a su computadora, y finalmente extrajo un fajo de tres hojas, el cual se lo extendió a Sakura. Ella lo tomó rápidamente.

-Este es el trabajo de mañana –explicó el muchacho de piel pálida. Casi tan pálida como la de Yukito-. El nombre del hotel, la dirección, la hora y las zonas a fotografiar se encuentran especificadas en ese contrato. Básicamente el trabajo consiste en fotografiar las áreas que se han remodelado recientemente, para agregarlas al perfil de su página web, y a unos cuantos folletos que se repartirán en el aeropuerto.

-Suena sencillo –respondió Sakura, mientras miraba el contrato. Todas las hojas se encontraban membretadas con el nombre del Hotel Four Seasons, y el logotipo del mismo: un árbol que mostraba las cuatro temporadas, reflejadas en el desprendimiento de sus hojas. Sencillo y elegante, seguramente era un resort cinco estrellas o algo parecido-. ¿No hay ningún otro trabajo pendiente?

-Tomoyo necesita pedirte un favor –respondió Eriol, sonriente-. Llega mañana de Francia, dijo que te llamará entonces.

-¿Otro desfile de modas?

-Creo que esta vez se trata más de una cena.

-De acuerdo. Esperaré su llamada.

Se despidió de Eriol (volvió a agradecerle su apoyo y de nuevo lo abrazó afectuosamente), y sin preocuparse por llegar a su cubículo a revisar si tenía algún otro trabajo pendiente, volvió a bajar las escaleras, para dirigirse al recibidor. Marcó su hora de salida, se despidió de la secretaria que aún se encontraba sentada detrás del mostrador, y se dirigió al estacionamiento, al tiempo que se sacaba el celular del bolso y miraba la hora. Faltaban poco menos de treinta minutos para que fuera la una de la tarde.

Entró a su auto, y se quedó sentada detrás del volante, sin encender el motor. ¿Debería de ir a aquella comida? Una parte de su mente le decía que ese tal Li Syaoran era seguramente un niño rico mimado presumido, y que no valía ni cinco minutos de su tiempo. La otra parte de su cerebro le preguntaba cómo era posible que aquel niño tímido y nervioso hubiera cambiado tanto y ahora fuera un joven enérgico y tan galante. "¿Habré cambiado yo también?", no puedo evitar cuestionarse.

Suspiró de manera cansina, y finalmente encendió el motor. Ya había acordado reunirse con él, no podía faltar a su palabra. Así que, intentando no darle demasiada importancia, abrió el GPS en su celular, dejó que le trazase una ruta hasta su destino, y salió del estacionamiento, siguiendo las indicaciones del aparato.

* * *

Su chofer lo había recogido a la hora indicada, fuera del hotel, y como siempre, lo había conducido con presteza y profesionalismo, a su destino. Syaoran, vistiendo una fina camisa azul cielo y un elegante traje traje azul marino, bajó de la limusina y como acostumbraba, se alisó el saco. Mientras miraba las enormes letras rojas que identificaban al Edificio Central de Tsukimine Corp., no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Su limusina se alejó en silencio, mientras él, de la misma manera, cruzaba la explanada del edificio, y entraba por la puerta principal, hacia su recibidor color perla. Se detuvo de nueva cuenta detrás del blanco mostrador, y se anunció ante la secretaria en turno.

-Soy el señor Li Syaoran, tengo una reunión con la señora Mizuki.

La secretaria se apuró a anotar unos datos en la computadora, y extenderle una identificación de visitante, la cual Syaoran volvió a ignorar por completo.

-La señora Mizuki lo espera en su oficina –dijo nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer con la identificación rechazada-. Piso veinticinco.

El elegante muchacho se alejó del mostrador antes de que la secretaria pudiera indicarle donde se encontraban los elevadores. Después de todo, ya sabía dónde estaban. Entró al primero que encontró disponible, y pulsó el botón del piso indicado. El recorrido ascendente tardó apenas un par de minutos, y cuando las puertas se abrieron, se encontró a sí mismo en una pequeña sala de estar, color rojo jade. ¿Es que acaso en aquel edificio, cada piso tenía un color diferente? Ese cambio de tonalidades comenzaba a desesperarlo, sin embargo, prefirió no comentar nada, y con paso rápido se acercó a uno de los dos escritorios color ladrillo que había en aquella habitación.

-Tengo una reunión con la señora Mizuki –repitió a la mujer que se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio-. Soy Li Syaoran.

-La señora y su abogado lo esperan en su oficina. Sígame, es por aquí.

¿Su abogado? Por un instante se preguntó si no debía haber hecho él lo mismo. Miró a la secretaria levantarse de su silla, y la siguió a través de unas puertas dobles, que llevaron a un corto pasillo, también rojizo, que conducía a una única puerta de madera cobriza. La mujer se detuvo y le indicó que entrara. Syaoran sujetó el pomo de la puerta, y así lo hizo.

La oficina de la señora Mizuki continuaba con el patrón de rojo fuego de aquella planta. Las paredes tenían un color rubí, mientras que los muebles (el escritorio, la silla de respaldo alto, una mesa baja y un par de sillones de orejas) eran color terracota. Pudo ver a la sexy pelirroja sentada detrás del escritorio, dándole la espalda a la habitación, mientras miraba por el enorme ventanal que había al fondo. También pudo ver a un hombre de largo cabello blanco, sentado en uno de los sillones, que miraban hacia el escritorio. Carraspeó para informar de su llegada.

El hombre de cabello blanco se levantó inmediatamente. También vestía de traje (el suyo era completamente negro y su camisa era de un blanco casi irreal), y era bastante alto. Syaoran apenas y le llegaba a los hombros. Era muy delgado, sus ojos eran grisáceos, y su piel increíblemente pálida. Si no fuera por las largas pestañas negras, ofrecería un aspecto albino. Su largo cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, y lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta baja, con un moño negro a juego con su traje. Le dedicó una reverencia al muchacho, y extendió su mano, para estrechar la del joven.

-Reed Yue –se presentó el hombre-. Soy el abogado de la señora Mizuki, señor Li.

El hecho de que aquel hombre supiera ya quien era él, solo sirvió para incomodar al muchacho, y ponerlo más nervioso, si es que eso era posible. Estrechó rápidamente la mano del abogado, y miró a la señora Mizuki, quien finalmente había dado la vuelta a su silla giratoria, y lo miraba, con una expresión divertida. Esta vez se encontraba enfundada en un corto vestido negro, strapless, aunque de nueva cuenta llevaba el largo cabello suelto.

-En su correo no se me informaba nada sobre traer a "mi" abogado –espetó el muchacho, disgustado por la clara desventaja que tenía en ese momento.

-Syaoran, querido, si quieres pelear puedes hacerlo después de que te sientes, pues parece ser que tardaremos un poco con esta negociación, y no quiero que te canses.

Frunció el entrecejo. Esa mujer se lo estaba tomando a broma. Miró de reojo al alto abogado, quien se había sentado ya, y sintiéndose derrotado, se dejó caer en el otro sillón. La sexy pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente.

Yue se inclinó para tomar su maletín, el cual colocó en el escritorio. Lo abrió rápidamente, y extrajo varios fajos de papeles, los cuales ofreció a Syaoran y a la señora Mizuki. La mujer ignoró los papeles (estaba más interesada en jugar con las puntas de su cabello), mientras que el muchacho tomó el suyo, casi al instante. Se trataba del mismo contrato que había leído la tarde anterior, desde su computadora. Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

-Bien, Syaoran querido. Puedes comenzar a explicarnos lo que no te gusta, y veremos la manera de llegar a un acuerdo.

- _Mi primera petición es que deje de llamarme "querido"_ –pensó el muchacho, pero prefirió no salirse del tema-. La cláusula ocho no me queda muy clara –dijo mientras pasaba un par de páginas, y el abogado hacía lo mismo, hasta encontrar el punto al que se refería el joven-. "Con efecto inmediato a la firma de este contrato, Dinasty Li Enterprises, no podrá, bajo ninguna circunstancia, incursar en el mercado japonés, ya sea de manera directa, por subcontrato, licitación o invitación, en ninguna rama de mercado, incluyendo pero no limitándose a la industria automotriz, de la construcción, petrolera, hotelera, y textil."

La señora Mizuki lo miró, en silencio, esperando a que el muchacho formulara su pregunta.

-¿Existe un límite de tiempo?

-Este impedimento se extiende durante un período de cincuenta años –fue el abogado quien respondió, al tiempo que realizaba la anotación en su copia del contrato-. Lo anexaré inmediatamente.

-Me gustaría incluir una cláusula donde se indique que si usted llega a divulgar la información que le hemos comprado, este impedimento se cancela –la señora Mizuki le sonrió seductoramente.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Syaoran –y miró a su abogado-. Puedes incluirlo.

-Sobre la misma cláusula, necesito un apartado que especifique que el bloqueo comercial está dirigido específicamente a Dinasty Li Enterprises.

La señora Mizuki alzó una ceja, mitad sorprendida, mitad confundida. Sin embargo, prontamente se repuso, y volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

-¿Estás ya pensando en deslindarte de la compañía de tu madre?

-No -fue la seca respuesta del muchacho, quien sintió que comenzaba a faltarle el aire-. Sólo es una precaución.

Se creó un tenso silenció que duró apenas un par de segundos. Entonces, la señora Mizuki volvió a asentir, y miró fugazmente a su abogado.

-Inclúyelo también -Reed Yue asintió enérgicamente y se apuró a escribir en su fajo de papeles.

-Y tengo otra duda con respecto a la cláusula quince –Syaoran volvió a pasar un par de páginas, y se detuvo en la correspondiente-. "La CEO de Tsukimine Corp., Lic. Kaho Mizuki, cede los derechos de la información correspondiente al caso Li Kha Lang, y todos aquellos relacionados con el ya occiso Li Kha Lang, prohibiéndosele con efecto inmediato, y hasta el día de su muerte, hablar, insinuar, y suponer cualquier detalle de dicha información." –Syaoran terminó de leer, e hizo una breve pausa para mirar a la señora Mizuki-. Quiero pedir que se incluya divulgación por escrito. Y cualquier tipo de grabación. Y que el cede de derechos incluya no hablar de cualquier integrante de la familia Li, presente o futura.

La pelirroja frunció los labios, sin embargo, volvió a mirar a su abogado, y asintió firmemente. Éste hizo una nueva anotación en su juego de papeles.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó Yue. Syaoran respiró profundamente, tenso. La señora Mizuki negó con la cabeza-. En ese caso, editaré el documento, y les haré llegar una respectiva copia, por correo –informó al tiempo que guardaba sus papeles en su maletín-. Revísenlo y si no existe ningún otro impedimento, realizaremos otra junta donde ambas partes firmarán, y de este modo, el acuerdo quedará cerrado.

* * *

Había dejado su pequeño auto aparcado en el estacionamiento de visitas, un lote localizado frente al edificio de paredes de vidrio templado al cual se dirigía ahora, con paso lento, no muy convencida. Pudo leer las enormes letras rojas ubicadas a la mitad del edificio "Tsukimine Corp.". Se encontraba en el lugar correcto, por lo que cruzó la explanada y entró al lugar. La recibió un elegante lobby de paredes color perla, y muebles blancos. Lo sintió un poco frío e impersonal. Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello, y se dirigió al escritorio que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, con el nombre de Tsukimine Corp. estampado en la pared que tenía detrás.

-Buenos días, bienvenida a Tsukimine Corp. –la saludó una de las secretarias.

-Hola… -respondió Sakura nerviosa, y se apuró a sacar la tarjeta gris que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón-. ¿Estoy buscando al señor Li Syaoran? –dijo dudosa, leyendo la tarjeta. La secretaria revisó la información en su computadora, y asintió.

-El señor Li se encuentra en una reunión con la señora Mizuki y el Licenciado Reed. No estoy muy segura de cuanto dure ésta, pero puede pasar a esperarlo fuera de la oficina –le ofreció a la castaña una tarjeta de identificación con la palabra "visitante", la cual la muchacha tomó rápidamente y se la colocó en el cuello de la camisa-. Los elevadores se encuentran a su derecha, su piso es el veinticinco.

-Gracias –musitó Sakura, intentando sonreír, y emprendió la caminata hacia los ascensores, donde subió al primero que encontró libre, y pulso el botón del piso indicado. El viaje duró apenas un par de minutos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió a un recibidor un poco más pequeño que el que se encontraba en la planta baja, y de un color completamente diferente. Aquí, las paredes, el techo, el suelo e inclusive el mobiliario, tenían tonalidades de rojo oscuro. De ofrecer un ambiente impersonal, de la nada aquello se había transformado en algo demasiado intimidante.

De los dos escritorios, se acercó al más cercano, y volvió a presentarse ante la secretaria que se encontraba sentada del otro lado.

-El señor Li aún está en junta –respondió ella, revisando la información en su computadora-. Puede esperarlo aquí.

Le indicó con una seña el par de sillones color rojo sangre, que se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación, junto a los elevadores. Sakura bordeó la pequeña mesa central, y se sentó en uno de ellos. Era muy suave, pero al mismo tiempo muy firme.

Apenas se estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo debía de esperar, cuando las puertas dobles que se encontraban frente a ella, junto a los escritorios de las secretarias, se abrieron por completo, y de allí surgió la alta y delgada figura de Syaoran. Se veía un poco molesto, pero apenas se percató de la presencia de la castaña, su expresión se suavizo.

-Señorita Kinomoto, un placer el encontrarla aquí.

-Fue usted el que me citó, ¿recuerda? –respondió la muchacha, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y estrechaba la mano del joven, en un saludo formal.

-Lamento la tardanza, ¿ha esperado mucho? –preguntó al tiempo que miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

-En realidad acabo de llegar.

Syaoran no dijo nada más, sino que se acercó al elevador más cercano, y pulsó el botón de bajar. Las puertas se abrieron casi al instante, y con una seña, indicó a Sakura que pasase primero. Ella así lo hizo, y fue prontamente seguida por el alto joven. Pulsó el botón que marcaba la planta baja, y con esto, las puertas se cerraron, y el ascensor comenzó el descenso. Syaoran sacó su celular, y realizó una rápida llamada.

-Sí, ya he terminado. Ya puedes venir –anunció secamente. Se guardó el celular de nueva cuenta en el bolsillo, y miró a Sakura de reojo, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Estoy que muero de hambre, espero y no sea tu caso.

-¿A dónde tiene pensado que vayamos? –preguntó Sakura. El muchacho se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y frunció el entrecejo, como si lo pensase con mucho detenimiento.

-Conozco un buen sitio, y no muy lejos de aquí.

El elevador había llegado ya a la planta baja, y había abierto sus puertas de par en par, permitiendo que Sakura y Syaoran se apearan, y caminaran por el blanco y elegante recibidor. La muchacha se apuró a llegar a la mesa de recepción, donde entregó la placa de visitante a una de las secretarias, antes de volver a detenerse junto al muchacho, y preguntarle:

-¿Y qué lugar es ese?

-Se llama Hamadaya. Un restaurante con el que mi familia espera hacer negocios.

Syaoran abrió la puerta principal del edificio, y permitió que Sakura saliese primero. Ambos cruzaron la explanada que había frente al Edificio Central de Tsukimine Corp., y se detuvieron en el borde de la banqueta, mientras miraban como la limusina negra se detenía delante de ellos.

-Puedo ir en mi propio auto –anunció la muchacha de ojos verdes, con prontitud. No estaba muy convencida de subir a una limusina.

-Sinceramente, señorita Kinomoto, no creo que tenga caso que manejemos dos autos, si cabemos perfectamente en uno.

-Podemos ir en el mío –arremetió nerviosa-. No hace falta molestar a su chofer.

El aludido había bajado ya del auto, había dado la vuelta a éste, y se encontraba ahora, con la puerta abierta, esperando a que ambos jóvenes entraran. Syaoran rio por lo bajo.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo viviendo en Tokio, señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura miró a Syaoran, con expresión confundida. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver?

-Desde los últimos seis años, señor Li.

-Y hasta el día de hoy, ¿sabía dónde se localizaba el Edificio Central de Tsukimine Corp.?

-Ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

-¿Conocía de la existencia del Restaurante Hamadaya?

La muchacha frunció los labios. Ahora entendía. Negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

-En ese caso, suba al auto. Muero de hambre y esperar a que encuentre la dirección correcta me hará desfallecer.

Se miraron en silencio. Sakura aún con los labios fruncidos, Syaoran con una expresión burlona. Se sostuvieron la mirada, un par de segundos, hasta que la muchacha finalmente bufó, cansada, y respondió:

-De acuerdo. Usted gana esta vez.

Dio media vuelta, bajó de la banqueta, y subió a la limusina. Syaoran la imitó, y cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del auto, el chofer cerró la puerta. Dio la vuelta al vehículo, se dejó caer detrás del volante, y como indicaba la costumbre, preguntó:

-¿A dónde, señor?

-Al Restaurante Hamayada –fue la respuesta del muchacho.

El auto arrancó al instante.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas de nueva cuenta!_

 _He escado mil ochomil ocupada el día de hoy, así que apenas ahorita estoy haciendo la up :v Por lo mismo no he respondido reviews uwu Pero créanme que los leo todos ^^ Espero y el capi de hoy les haya gustado, y no les moleste que esto se mueva un poco lento. Estoy segura de que el tener solo 7 capis para los 7 días sería muy feo. Así que aún tendrán que esperar un capi más para poder ver a Sakura y Syaoran solitos comiendo en un restaurante ;)_

 _Sobre todos aquellos detallitos que les comenté en el capi anterior, espero y también hayan captado los que se asoman por aquí. Y no digo nada más :x_

 _Espero y dejen review, favorites, follow, y todo eso. Que el capi les haya gustado, y si no, que me digan qué debería de cambiar o mejorar. También espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Me despido con mi habitual: brazos y besos, sigan bellos ^^_


	5. El almuerzo

**Capítulo 5**

 **El almuerzo**

* * *

La limusina los llevó al sureste de la ciudad, en un viaje que duró casi media hora. Media hora en la que ninguno de los dos supo qué decir, o qué hacer. Syaoran se encontraba demasiado ocupado admirando cada detalle de la muchacha. Había crecido no muy alta, no muy voluptuosa. Seguía reflejando una delicada inocencia. Todo en ella exponía a la niña que había sido hacía muchos años. Aquel corto cabello castaño, esos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes. Esa piel rosada que se antojaba suave y cálida. Se apuró a desviar la mirada, no fuese que la joven creyera que él era un acosador, y se asustara por ello.

Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba cohibida tanto por la compañía, como por el lugar en donde se encontraba. La limusina era espaciosa, elegante, y estaba completamente equipada. Los asientos de piel le impedían moverse por temor a provocar un rechinido obsceno. Había también una pequeña televisión y un minibar, que estaba segura estaba lleno de fina champagne, y vinos caros, así como nueces exóticas y delicado caviar.

Los vidrios del vehículo tenían un tinte polarizado, con lo que el exterior parecía más sombrío, bajo el efecto de aquel filtro oscuro. Se sintió un poco deprimida. Aquella apariencia del paisaje no le agradaba para nada. De nueva cuenta volvió a mirar a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo más que pudiera examinar, pero no encontró nada que no fuese su acompañante. Un poco recelosa, y temerosa de ser descubierta, lo miró de pies a cabeza, disimuladamente.

El joven calzaba zapato negro, pantalón y saco azul marino, así como una camisa azul cielo. Aquella vez no llevaba corbata, como si fuese un sutil comentario para aparentar ser casual. Sin embargo, a Sakura no le pasó por alto la delicada textura y el fino forro del saco, indicando que la procedencia de aquella tela era de alguna compañía extremadamente cara. Ni hablar del imponente reloj que se asomaba tímidamente por debajo de la manga de su camisa. Nada menos que un Rolex.

Examinó ahora su rostro. El joven se encontraba mirando por la ventana, con la sombra de una sonrisa pintada en los labios: ni tan gruesos ni tan finos, eran casi perfectos. Ni hablar de su piel, un poco morena, y sin ningún tipo de imperfección. Sus ojos avellana se veían emocionados, mirando a todo aquello que se cruzaba por el paisaje. Y su cabello, aquel signo de rebeldía que se alzaba imponente en todas direcciones. Aquel grito de juventud que intentaba hacerse notar entre sus ropas caras y porte elegante. Aquel detalle que lo mostraba como tal cual era: un simple muchacho de veinticinco años. Aún nerviosa (le estaba faltando la respiración y no sabía exactamente porqué), Sakura se apuró a desviar la mirada del muchacho, y volver a admirar el paisaje. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para mirar aquel sitio que le parecía desconocido: el vehículo acababa de detenerse.

El chofer les abrió la puerta diligentemente, con lo que Syaoran bajó primero, y se apuró a extender su mano para ayudar a Sakura a salir, sin embargo, ella lo rechazó, de manera educada, y se apeó del vehículo, preguntándose dónde rayos estaban.

El auto se había detenido frente a un edificio de estilo tradicional, que ocupaba casi toda la cuadra. Las paredes eran blancas, los techos rojos, los marcos de las puertas y de las ventanas eran de madera oscura, y las puertas corredizas eran de papel y bambú. En el perímetro del edificio, protegido por una barda blanca con poco menos de un metro de altura, había plantados a intervalos regulares, palmeras, bambú y pequeños pinos. En la parte posterior del edificio, en el lado derecho de éste, se apreciaba un árbol de flores de cerezo, el cual en aquella época del año, se encontraba casi desnudo.

Junto a la puerta principal, decorada con un bonito arco de madera clara, y cubierto por enredaderas, había un letrero que rezaba "Restaurante Hamadaya". Syaoran indicó a Sakura que pasara, y así, ambos cruzaron el arco y entraron a un pequeño jardín. Las puertas del restaurante se encontraban cerradas, y junto a estas se encontraba colocado un pequeño podio de madera de caoba, donde una mujer vestida con un sencillo kimono largo de color azul marino, los esperaba, sonriente.

-Bienvenidos a Hamadaya, ¿tienen reservación?

-Es muy seguro que la señorita Ichihara me estuviera esperando. Li Syaoran, Vicepresidente de Dinasty Li Enterprises.

La recepcionista tomó el teléfono que tenía en el podio, y marcó un número directo. La llamada se conectó casi al instante.

-Señora Ichihara, el señor Li se encuentra aquí -la muchacha asintió un par de veces, antes de colgar el teléfono, y sonrió a Syaoran y a Sakura-. Si gustan seguirme, la Habitación Luna está disponible.

La recepcionista salió detrás de su pequeño podio, e indicó a los muchachos que la siguieran. Abrió una puerta doble deslizable también de papel y bambú, y entraron al restaurante. Se trataba de una habitación de paredes cobrizas, con mesas cuadradas acomodadas a intervalos regulares, algunas de ellas ya ocupadas. Guiados por la muchacha, los dos jóvenes cruzaron esta habitación, y se dirigieron a otra puerta corrediza, la cual los llevó a un pasillo un poco más castaño, que tenía dos puertas a cada lado, todas debidamente cerradas. Siguieron caminando hasta detenerse en la segunda puerta del lado derecho, donde la recepcionista les abrió, e indicó que pasaran.

La habitación era un pequeño privado de tatami en color capuchino, mientras que las paredes tenían un color salmón, adornadas con finas pinceladas en un rojo coral, que simbolizaban un árbol, con flores de cerezo, en un delicado color rosa. En el centro del lugar, había una mesa baja de considerable tamaño, de madera oscura brillante, la cual tenía el tamaño suficiente para que seis personas pudieran comer sin ninguna dificultad, y sin embargo, solo tenía dos sillas disponibles, una frente a otra.

Las sillas estaban orientadas de modo de que ambas pudieran ver hacia la puerta de acceso, y otra puerta corrediza que en aquel momento se encontraba abierta, y permitía que los clientes apreciaran los exquisitos jardines del lugar. Podía verse la hierba fresca, perfectamente cuidada, un pequeño lago delimitado por piedras redondeadas, donde nadaban varios peces koi de colores rojo y con manchas blancas, y aquel árbol de cerezo, que se encontraba apenas recuperando sus hojas, antes de ofrecer sus flores rosas, cuando llegase la primavera.

La recepcionista les indicó que se sentasen, y los muchachos así lo hicieron. Al instante, un par de mujeres ataviadas con el mismo kimono largo y azul, entraron a la habitación. Una de ellas colocó delante de cada uno de los muchachos, un menú, y la otra se acercó a Syaoran, mostrando una botella de vino.

-El mejor vino rosa de la casa –informó, mientras dejaba que Syaoran leyera la etiqueta. El muchacho asintió, con lo que la mujer llenó las copas de los jóvenes, y dejó la botella en el centro de la mesa.

-Estaremos al otro lado de la puerta, cuando estén listos para ordenar, o si necesitan algo –informó la primera mujer, con lo que ambas realizaron una reverencia, y salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Syaoran se apuró a tomar un trago de su copa de vino. Sakura lo imitó. No era muy conocedora, aunque había hecho el intento para tener algo que compartir con Yukito: le supo dulce y suave.

-Puedes pedir lo que gustes –dijo Syaoran, quien se encontraba ya abriendo su menú, y viendo las opciones. La muchacha de cabello castaño hizo lo mismo.

El menú se encontraba dividido en diferentes secciones. Iniciaba con sopas y pastas, seguidos de diferentes tipos de ensaladas y entrantes. Después se encontraban los arroces, y una gran variedad de sushis, antes de describir la lista de platos fuertes. En la parte final se encontraba un amplio surtido de bebidas con o sin alcohol.

Sakura lo leyó, un poco confusa. No sabía por dónde comenzar. Los diferentes platos fuertes incluían recetas con res, pollo, cerdo, una amplia variedad de mariscos, y aves. Además, algunos platillos tenían nombres extraños como "gelatina de tomate y leche" o demasiado largos como "Hígado de rape y almejas en salsa de mostaza y vinagreta en pasta de soja". Lo que más le preocupó fue la ausencia de precios en todo el menú. ¿Cuánto podría costar aquello?

-¿Estás lista para ordenar? –preguntó Syaoran, dejando de ver su menú, y mirando ahora a la muchacha. Sakura frunció los labios.

Estaba por responder que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué pedir, cuando se escuchó como tocaban suavemente a la puerta. La miró, nerviosa. Syaoran se limitó a colocar el menú en la mesa, al tiempo que bebía un poco más de su copa de vino, antes de exclamar:

-Adelante.

La puerta se deslizó suavemente, revelando la alta y estilizada figura de una mujer increíblemente atractiva. Su piel era rosada como la de un bebé, su cabello era negro como la noche, sujetado en una alta coleta (adornada con una enorme flor lila), que le llegaba casi a las rodillas. El flequillo era recto, y le tapaba las cejas, pero enmarcaban perfectamente su fino y afilado rostro. Sus ojos eran de un color café rojizo, y sus labios estaban coloreados en un tono violeta muy suave.

Al igual que las trabajadoras del lugar, aquella hermosa mujer vestía un elegante kimono, pero el suyo era mucho más hermoso, y a la vez revelador. El traje era de un color lila brillante, con pequeñas pinceladas esporádicas que creaban espirales al azar. Sin embargo, en la espalda convergían en varios puntos, y se separaban en otros, creando un efecto parecido al de las alas de una mariposa. Llevaba el kimono abierto tanto de la parte superior (revelando demasiado su considerable escote), como de la parte inferior (enseñando sus largas y bien torneadas piernas), aunque intentaba disimular este atrevimiento, con una tela semi-transparente, también de color violeta, que imitaba las espirales del kimono. No llevaba zapatos, y sujetaba una larga pipa negra en una de sus manos.

Syaoran pensó por un momento que despedía el mismo aire atrevido y seductor que Kaho Mizuki, con la diferencia que ella no era pelirroja. La mujer miró primero a Sakura, y después a Syaoran, y realizó una breve reverencia, antes de entrar a la habitación, con lo que la puerta se cerró tras de sí.

-Joven Li… -le dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible, mientras extendía su mano hacia el joven-. Ichihara Yuuko. Es un gusto enorme tenerlo aquí, en mi humilde restaurante…

Syaoran se apuró a besar el dorso de la mano de la señorita Ichihara.

-Muchas gracias por su invitación –respondió el muchacho, en un tono serio, antes de mirar a Sakura-. Le presento a la señorita Kinomoto…

-Kinomoto Sakura –dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes, mientras sentada como estaba, intentaba realizar una reverencia. La señorita Ichihara le respondió con el mismo gesto, y se giró de nueva cuenta para ver a Syaoran.

-Muchas gracias por responder tan rápidamente a mi invitación –le dijo al joven, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sujetaba su pipa, muy cerca de sus labios. Dio una rápida chupada, y exhaló un poco de humo casi transparente-. Espero y el menú sea de su agrado, lo suficiente para tentarlo a visitarnos de nuevo, esta vez como una junta de negocios.

Syaoran asintió velozmente.

-Lo comentaré con la Directora –la señorita Ichihara sonrió satisfecha, y se apuró a hacer una reverencia.

-En ese caso, los dejaré para que coman. Joven Li, Señorita…

-Kinomoto –repitió Sakura por lo bajo, pero la hermosa mujer había ya dado media vuelta. La puerta se había abierto rápidamente, con lo que la señorita Ichihara salió de la habitación, y de este modo, los dos muchachos volvieron a quedar solos.

-¿Estás lista para ordenar? –preguntó Syaoran, volviendo a mirar a Sakura. La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que sí –respondió no muy convencida. Tomando una pequeña campanilla que había en la mesa, Syaoran la agitó un par de veces en el aire, con lo que la puerta volvió a abrirse, y por allí entró una de las meseras, realizando aquellas acostumbradas reverencias.

-¿Listos para ordenar? –preguntó diligentemente.

-Yo quiero sopa de fideos con tempura de langostinos, y magret de pato con salsa de soja y mirin –dijo Syaoran prontamente. La mesera asintió en silencio.

-¿Para usted, señorita?

-Yo… Una sopa de miso y tofu, y… pollo a la plancha con salsa teriyaki, por favor.

-¿Y para beber?

-Otra botella de vino rosa –respondió Syaoran, antes de que Sakura pudiese decir nada.

La mujer volvió a realizar una corta reverencia, y salió de la habitación con paso veloz, dejando a los muchachos, una vez más, completamente solos.

-Y bien, Señorita Kinomoto –comenzó Syaoran, mientras se rellenaba su copa con vino. Le ofreció un poco más a la muchacha, quien declinó educadamente-. ¿Qué ha sido de su vida en estos quince años?

-Puedes decirme simplemente Sakura –respondió ella. La sola idea de que se dirigieran a ella en un tono tan formal, no le apetecía.

Syaoran rio por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo, Sakura –la muchacha sintió recorrer un escalofrío por toda su espalda, al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquel muchacho-. En ese caso, tú puedes llamarme Syaoran.

-¿Alguien te llama así en tu oficina? Ya sabes, el edificio donde te encontrabas esta mañana.

El muchacho suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Esa no es mi oficina –respondió tranquilamente-. Simplemente me encontraba allí por negocios.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-No tengo una oficina en ninguna parte de Japón –arremetió Syaoran, intentando explicarse con palabras sencillas-. Tsukimine Corp. era una simple extensión de mi compañía.

-Eso significa que sí es tu oficina –insistió Sakura. Syaoran volvió a negar, dejando a la muchacha aún más confundida.

-Cuando firme el último contrato, Tsukimine Corp. no será nada mío.

-¿La empresa se separa? –preguntó Sakura, intentando comprender. No estaba muy segura de cómo funcionaba el mundo de los negocios.

-Durante los últimos quince años, Tsukimine Corp. ha hecho lo que ha querido, pues siempre contaba con el respaldo de Dinasty Li Enterprises. Sin embargo, ahora que han hecho una fortuna, consideran que ya no necesitan más nuestro cuidado. Se independizarán y controlarán todo el negocio en Japón. Y nosotros estamos vetados.

-¿Vetados? –repitió Sakura, intentando seguir el hilo de los acontecimientos-. ¿Y pueden hacer eso?

Syaoran intentó reír, aunque lo único que consiguió fue un quejido.

-La directora, Mizuki Kaho, tiene el poder de hacer lo que quiera. Posee información que le permite hacer lo que desee con Dinasty Li Enterprises. Aunque nos estamos encargando ya de ello…

Sakura miró a Syaoran, fijamente. Se preguntaba qué clase de información poseería la tal Mizuki. ¿Sabría de algún fraude? ¿Abuso de poder? ¿Negocios ilegales? ¿Y a qué se refería con que se "estaba encargando de ello"? Aquel último pensamiento la hizo estremecerse.

-No me has dicho a qué se dedica tu compañía… -dijo Sakura en un susurro nervioso. Su mente había empezado a imaginar lo peor.

-Somos una multicompañía –respondió Syaoran, tranquilamente. La conversación había dado un giro hacia una zona más confortable. Aunque pensándolo bien, hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuese Kaho Mizuki, era tranquilizador-, lo que significa que nos dedicamos a varias cosas. Básicamente lo que hacemos es comprar compañías más pequeñas, o comprar su nombre, para trabajar su sector en algún otro país. Actualmente nos dedicamos a las industrias automotriz, de la construcción, petrolera, hotelera, y textil, aunque como puedes ver, estamos interesados también en abrir restaurantes.

-Son industrias demasiado diferentes.

-Nos gusta ser versátiles. Aunque a decir verdad, representan un poco el punto de vista de cada miembro de la familia que ha trabajado en lo que es Dinasty Li Enterprises –Sakura ladeó el rostro, con una expresión de confusión. Syaoran se apuró a explicar-. La dinastía inició con mi abuelo, Li Kha Lang, quien gustaba de los autos. Actualmente somos dueños del 80% de las compañías automotrices que fabrican, distribuyen y venden cualquier tipo de vehículo en China, y que venden en nuestro país, o exportan a Europa y América. El segundo en heredar fue mi padre, ingeniero petroquímico.

-Él se dedicaba a la industria petrolera –aventuró Sakura. Syaoran sonrió satisfecho.

-Efectivamente. Controlamos el 70% de las empresas petroleras del país. Extraemos el crudo, lo procesamos, refinamos y vendemos, dentro y fuera de China –se interrumpió para tomar un poco más de vino-. Mi padre murió hace un par de años, dejando el poder absoluto a mi madre. Ella nos introdujo al mercado textil. Es amante de la moda, por lo que comprar el 60% de la industria le permite controlar a qué casas de ropa vender, a cuáles permitirles la entrada a China, y cuáles pueden salir para vender al resto del mundo.

Sakura no pudo evitar imaginarse a un alta y sexy mujer, vistiendo elegantes trajes sastre y hermosos vestidos de noche. Extrañamente aquella mujer que imaginaba se parecía a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo. Sonrió pensando que seguramente se volverían amigas de inmediato.

-El próximo año, heredaré la compañía –anunció Syaoran, sonando un poco orgulloso-. Pero mi madre me ha ido dejando poco a poco, mejorar el corporativo.

-¿A qué industria te expandiste tú? –preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-Soy ingeniero civil –respondió el muchacho-. Me dedico a la industria de la construcción. Somos dueños de diferentes firmas de constructoras, y tenemos subcontratos con diferentes compañías, según se ocupe en la obra. Por ejemplo, contratamos electricistas, instaladores de líneas de agua, de gas, de teléfono, decoradores de interiores, entre otras cosas.

-Suena a demasiado trabajo…

-Lo es –respondió Syaoran-, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-Entonces… ¿Quién entró a la industria hotelera? –Sakura había estado haciendo las cuentas en su mente. ¿Había alguien más de su familia, involucrado en el negocio?

-Eso fue idea de mi prometida, Li Mei-Lin. Tiene una licenciatura en Turismo y un máster en Relaciones Internacionales. Con el apoyo de su familia, hemos comprado el 50% de los hoteles, hostales y moteles de China, y estamos buscando ingresar al mercado de los cruceros y tiempos compartidos.

Sakura sintió como la boca se le quedaba seca. Tomó de golpe su copa con vino rosa, y pidió a Syaoran un poco más. Aquella familia parecía tenerlo todo. Se preguntó qué tan ricos serían. Además, la prometida de Syaoran, Mei-Lin… sonaba como una mujer realmente inteligente, centrada y emprendedora.

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta de papel sacó a la muchacha de ojos verdes, de sus pensamientos. Al instante, la puerta se abrió, y con ello volvieron a entrar las dos meseras. Entre sus brazos llevaban finalmente su comida. Una de las muchachas se acercó a Syaoran, y colocó delante de él una bandeja de madera oscura.

-Sopa de fideos con tempura de langostinos, y magret de pato con salsa de soja y mirin –anunció la mesera.

-Sopa de miso y tofu, y pollo a la plancha con salsa teriyaki –dijo la otra mesera, colocando frente a Sakura su bandeja de madera, un poco más clara.

Sakura miró detenidamente sus platos. Se veían realmente hermosos. El bowl donde se encontraba su sopa era de un rojo oscuro por dentro, y negro por fuera. El caldo dashi de la sopa era de un verde transparente, y podía ver los pequeños cubos de tofu flotar y hundirse, así como las finas rodajas de cebollín nadar sobre el caldo. Por su parte, el pollo se encontraba colocado en un plato extendido, y un poco hondo, de color verde claro, cortado en finas láminas, y había sido frito con la mínima cantidad de aceite, con lo que se veía dorado, pero no graso. La salsa teriyaki cubría el pollo y le daba un efecto aún más brillante. Por encima de la salsa, habían colocado rodajas gruesas de cebollín, y un poco de sésamo blanco y negro.

Sakura no se percató de en qué momento las meseras habían salido, y tampoco dio mucha importancia a los platos de Syaoran. Se había finalmente dado cuenta de cuánta hambre tenía, y había ya tomado su cuchara honda, para iniciar a comer.

Sin perder ni un segundo, probó la sopa de miso. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que el sabor le inundara la boca y recorriera la garganta. El caldo dashi sabía exquisito, y los trozos de tofu eran tan suaves que se deshacían en la boca, mientras que el cebollín aún seguía firme y crujía.

Dejó su cuchara junto al plato, tomó sus palillos chinos (eran un poco pesados pues eran de metal) y tomó una pieza de pollo. Se la llevó a la boca rápidamente. El exterior del pollo crujía deliciosamente, más el centro se encontraba tan suave que parecía deshacerse, y el sabor de la salsa de teriyaki era dulce pero no empalagoso. Agradeció el detalle de las semillas de sésamo y el cebollín, dos texturas y sabores completamente diferentes.

-¿Te ha gustado? –la voz de Syaoran le sonaba lejana. La muchacha estaba tan concentrada en las emociones y pensamientos que le evocaba la comida, que le costó un poco regresar en sí. Asintió rápidamente, antes de volver a comer un poco más de sopa.

Syaoran sonrió, y se dispuso a comer también.

-Realmente tiene muy buen sabor –exclamó el muchacho, después de probar ambos platos-. Definitivamente tendré que programar una comida de negocios con la señorita Ichihara. El nivel de detalle es increíble.

-¿Qué hace un ingeniero civil comprando restaurantes? –Sakura no pudo contenerse. Syaoran rio por lo bajo.

-Es un encargo de mi prometida, Sakura. Un hotel necesita no solo el mejor ambiente y servicio, sino la mejor comida. Pero dejemos de lado a mi familia. Y te he explicado sobre tres generaciones, y tú no me has hablado sobre ti.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa de nueva cuenta. Se llevó un trozo de pollo a la boca, para ganar un poco de tiempo. ¿Qué iba a decir? "Tú prometida es dueña de varias cadenas de hoteles, tiene un máster en Relaciones Internacionales… Y yo, soy una fotógrafa que intenta ser contratada por National Geographic".

Syaoran la miraba, expectante. No podía retrasar más aquella respuesta.

-Si quieres que hablemos sobre tres generaciones va a estar un poco complicado... -inició la muchacha-. Mis padres se casaron cuando mi madre era bastante joven, así que mis abuelos cortaron la comunicación y el apoyo hacia mi madre. Ella tenía que estudiar al tiempo que trabajaba y cuidaba de mí y de mi hermano. Era mucho trabajo para ella, y su salud nunca fue la mejor. Así que solía enfermar muy a menudo. Murió cuando yo tenía cinco.

-Mi más sentido pésame –susurró el muchacho, un poco apenado. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias, pero descuida. Ocurrió hace muchos años… Como sea, Mi padre es profesor de la universidad -había tomado ya buen ritmo, que el platicar sobre aquellos temas le parecía la cosa más natural-. Enseña sobre arqueología, aunque de vez en cuando también realiza investigaciones de campo, y presenta sus hallazgos ante la comunidad científica. Por su parte, mi hermano mayor es cirujano dentista, tiene su consultorio en uno de los hospitales más reconocidos de la ciudad. Se casó apenas el año pasado, y en estos momentos su mujer está embarazada de su primer hijo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo no tengo hijos -se defendió ella prontamente. Se sintió un poco acalorada, especialmente cuando Syaoran emitió una risita.

-Me refería a qué te dedicas tú.

-Ah, bueno yo... Durante el poco tiempo que conviví con mi mamá, era muy común que la acompañase a sus sesiones fotográficas. No tenía nadie más que pudiera cuidarme cuando ella trabajaba, así que siempre tenía que llevarme. Supongo que ese fue el motivo por el que me decidí a estudiar fotografía. Una forma de honrar a su memoria y tenerla presente en cada día. Estudié fotografía en la universidad, y tomé la especialidad de paisajes y vida silvestre, aunque actualmente fotografío cualquier cosa que mi jefe me indique –agregó con voz apenada. Syaoran la miró confundido.

-Lo que sea, ¿cómo qué?

-Pues, he tomado fotografías de pasarelas, para publicar en revistas de moda. He tomado fotografías de edificios en Tokio, para revistas y folletos turísticos. A decir verdad, mañana tengo una sesión de interiores para la página de internet de un hotel que acaba de hacer renovaciones.

-¿Y por qué no estás tomando fotos de paisajes o vida silvestre? –arremetió Syaoran, aún confuso. Sakura bufó por lo bajo.

-El hacerse de un nombre en este negocio es complicado –respondió-. Antes de poder dedicarme a lo que me gusta, debo crearme un portafolio. Mientras más versatilidad tenga, mejor. Así puedo demostrar mis habilidades y diferentes enfoques. Y el dinero extra no está nada mal.

Syaoran siguió preguntando sobre aquellos pequeños detalles. Sakura, que se sentía tan relajada en aquel ambiente y con aquella exquisita comida, no tuvo reparo en compartir aquella información, Así, Syaoran supo que el hermano de Sakura era en realidad diez años mayor que ella, el cual siempre se encontraba ocupado con trabajo, por lo que hacía tiempo que no se veían, pese a vivir en la misma ciudad. Sakura también compartío el detalle del gato atigrado de nombre Kero, que se había dejado en casa de su padre cuando había acudido a estudiar la Universidad en Tokio, el cual había tenido que dejar en su pueblo natal debido a que su novio era alérgico a él. Y escuchó también sobre el novio de la chica, que era en realidad el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, y por tanto, bastante mayor para ella.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, las meseras se apuraron a recoger los platos, y dejar la lista de postres. Syaoran, quien no conocía sobre los dulces tradicionales japoneses, dejó que Sakura escogiera. Así, la muchacha realizó su selección, con lo que las meseras regresaron a la habitación unos cuantos minutos después, colocando delante de cada uno de los muchachos, un plato blanco alargado, con tres bolitas de color champaña, colocadas sobre hojas de cerezo confitadas, para cada uno.

-Se llama kohaku manju–respondió la joven, ante la expresión de confusión y recelo de Syaoran-. Es uno de mis postres favoritos. Mi papá me contó que se trata de un postre tradicional en las celebraciones. De hecho, fue el postre que se sirvió en la boda de mis padres. Para conmemorar a mamá, lo cocinaba cada que teníamos una celebración especial.

-En ese caso, ¿esta también es una celebración especial? –Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Supongo que podría decirse si la reunión ocurre cada quince años. Vamos, pruébalo. Te gustará.

Syaoran se apuró a tomar una bolita. Se sentía suave y esponjosa. Sakura tomó también una bolita de su plato y de este modo, ambos muchachos mordieron el dulce, dejando que el sabor suave del panecillo, y lo dulce del relleno rojizo les llenaran las papilas gustativas.

Ahora entendía por qué era el postre favorito de la muchacha. El sabor dulce del azúcar era muy simple, pero exquisito. Definitivamente podría comer aquello por el resto de su vida.

* * *

-Ha estado delicioso –dijo Sakura, cuando las bolitas se hubieron terminado, y ahora bebía lo que quedaba de vino rosa en su copa. Las meseras habían regresado de nueva cuenta a la habitación, y mientras una de ellas se encontraba recogiendo de nueva cuenta los platos, la otra colocaba una pequeña carpeta café, frente a Syaoran.

-La cuenta –informó la mujer.

-¿Cuánto me toca? –preguntó Sakura, poniéndose de nueva cuenta un poco nerviosa. Esperaba tener lo suficiente para pagar.

-Tranquila –respondió Syaoran, sacándose la cartera del bolsillo del pantalón, y presentando su tarjeta de crédito-. Yo invito.

Tardó solo un par de minutos que la cuenta se cargara a la tarjeta, y cuando esta volvió a su mano, el muchacho volvió a guardarse el plástico dentro de la cartera, y ésta dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Con esto, ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie, a lo que las meseras les abrieron la puerta del salón. Syaoran indicó a Sakura que pasase primero, y el se apuró a seguirla. Sin embargo, apenas habían salido al pasillo que los llevaría al comedor principal del restaurante, cuando se cruzaron con una alta y delgada figura.

Se trataba de una hermosa mujer de cabello pelirrojo, enfundada en un corto y escotado vestido negro. La mujer miró primero a Sakura (la muchacha sintió como si la estuvieran escaneando) y después de sonreír maliciosamente, miró a Syaoran.

-Adivinaré y supondré que éste era el asunto urgente que debías atender ayer por la mañana, querido Syaoran –susurró la mujer. Sakura se preguntó quién sería-. ¿Sabe tu prometida sobre esto?

-Buenas tardes, señora Mizuki –contestó el muchacho, intentando sonar educado-. Le presento a la señorita Kinomoto, amiga de la familia. Señorita Kinomoto, ella es la señora Mizuki, directora de Tsukimine Corp.

"¿Amiga de la familia?" repitió Sakura mentalmente, pero prefirió no decir nada. Había algo en aquella mujer que le indicó que era mejor andarse con cuidado. ¿Tsukimine Corp.? ¿No había sido su compañía la que había vetado al conglomerado de la familia de Syaoran? Pensó que era mejor seguir el juego. Asintió nerviosamente.

-Estábamos simplemente poniéndonos al tanto –dijo nerviosa.

-Mientras no sean negocios… -susurró la mujer pelirroja.

-Aunque claro que también estábamos hablando de qué ganaría usted con seguirme desde la oficina, hasta aquí.

-Simplemente el señor Reed necesitaba un premio después de su impecable actuación, en nuestra junta de ésta mañana –anunció la señora Mizuki, mientras se hacía a un lado para mostrar al alto y delgado hombre que la acompañaba. Su abogado El hombre realizó una reverencia, a lo que Sakura se apuró a responder del mismo modo-. Después de sus servicios, necesita ser recompensado.

"Recompensado en la cama" pensó Syaoran, maliciosamente.

-Entonces, ¿poniéndose al tanto? -repitió Mizuki. Parecía ser que había encontrado algo de lo que le convenía estar enterada, y no parecía dispuesta a soltarlo hasta conocer todos los detalles-. ¿Sabe ya la señorita Kinomoto de su próxima boda?

-Sí, justo de eso estábamos hablando -mintió Syaoran, en aquel tono tranquilo y casual-. Le estaba pidiendo una disculpa a la señorita Kinomoto debido al retraso de sus invitaciones a la boda -y se giró para mirar esta vez a Sakura, quien se preguntaba como rayos podía Syaoran mentir con tanta facilidad-. Le aseguro que las invitaciones para usted y su novio llegarán a su puerta la próxima semana.

-Descuide, señor Li -se apuró a responder ella, intentando seguir el juego-. Ya le había comentado que no hay ningún problema en que se retrasen. Aún contamos con algo de tiempo antes de la ceremonia, ¿no es así?

Syaoran sonrió en silencio. Un gesto que a Sakura le sonó como " _buena chica_ ". Sin embargo, no pudo ella sonreírle de vuelta, pues el joven se había vuelto a girar para ver a aquel par.

-Un placer volver a verla –mintió Syaoran, mientras realizaba una rápida reverencia. La señora Mizuki lo imitó-. Espero con ansias nuestra siguiente reunión.

Y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, el muchacho tomó de la muñeca a Sakura, y la jaló para salir de aquel lugar, lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 _¡Feliz domingo de puente a todos los que vivan en México! (?)_

 _No saben cuánta falta me hacía este fin de semana largo ;3; El trabajo no ha estado de locos como el mes pasado, pero sigue siendo bastante pesado uwu. Pero dejemos de lado mis desgracias y centrémonos en que finalmente Sakura y Syaoran han tenido ese almuerzo prometido desde hace tantos capis XD! ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué cosas las descepcionaron? ¿Qué falto? ¿Qué no esperaban? Creo que para un primer almuerzo no ha estado nada mal :v Es decir, han conversado bastante, y se han presentado muy bien XD Los dos han hablado un poco de su vida (aunque en el caso de Syaoran si se nota que todo es trabajo-trabajo-trabajo)._

 _¿Que tal el econtronazo con Kaho? Siento que ya la odian y ni saben que fue lo que pasó XD (creo que ni yo lo sé, aún estoy trabajando en eso e.e) ¿Y les gustó ver a Yuuko? Sexy ella como siempre XD No se, no puedo evitar meter personajes de otras series de CLAMP a mis fics. Aunque no creo meter ningún otro, pero eso ya veremos luego :v_

 _Siento que se me escapa algo qué comentarles, pero como estoy apurada porque tengo asuntos pendientes y debo salir de casa (quería subirles el capi YA y no esperar hasta la noche que regrese XD) lo dejaré aquí. Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, por los favorite y los follow. Ahora, dejen más reviews, para que sepa qué es lo que debo mejorar, que les gusta y que no, para que el siguiente capi también sea de su agrado. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? Este final de capi les puede dar muuucho para suponer. Se los dejo a ustedes. Nos vemos el próximo domingo, y sigan bellos ;)_


	6. El hotel Four Seasons

**Capítulo 6**

 **El Hotel Four Seasons**

* * *

Dentro de la limusina, se podían palpar dos ambientes completamente diferentes. Primeramente estaba Syaoran, quien se sentía disgustado por haberse encontrado con Kaho Mizuki. Aquella mujer había ya causado demasiados problemas a la reputación de su familia, que verla allí, inentando meter las narices en asuntos que no le interesaban para nada, era demasiado aberrante. Sakura, por su parte, se sentía extremadamente emocionada. No sabía quién era exactamente aquella mujer con l aque se habían cruzado por un instante, pero el haber ayudado a Syaoran a salirse de algún posible regaño o problema, con aquella pequeña artimaña que habían planeado en apenas un par de miradas, le había hecho sentirse como una niña pequeña, planeando una travesura.

Y ahora la muchacha apenas podía contener su emoción. El viaje de media hora le había pasado demasiado rápido, mientras no dejaba de mirar por las ventanas, o clavando disimuladamente su vista en Syaoran, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación.

Cuando la limusina volvió a detenerse fuera del edificio central de Tsukimine Corp., y Syaoran la ayudó a apearse, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírle agradecida. La puerta del vehículo fue cerrada detrás de ellos, mientras el chofer apagaba el motor y encendía las intermitentes, permitiéndoles a los muchachos conversar un poco más.

-¿Ella es dueña de esta compañía, no es así? –preguntó Sakura, sin poderse contener, mientras miraba el edificio frente al que se encontraban. Syaoran lo miró también, pero no dijo nada-. ¿Y es ella la que no te dejará realizar negocios en Japón, verdad? –de nueva cuenta el muchacho se quedó callado, mientras se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Sakura lo miró, al tiempo que su sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco. La emoción de la reciente travesura se vio prontamente esfumada al ver como el muchacho no compartía su sentimiento-. ¿Tanto poder tiene sobre tu familia? –insistió esta vez un poco preocupada.

-No tienes ni idea… No lo entenderías… -respondió Syaoran.

-Si me explicaras…

Syaoran miró al piso, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a la joven, y musitó en un ronco susurro:

-La familia Li ha vivido durante toda su existencia, bajo la firme creencia de que el respeto y la integridad de una familia es lo más importante. Nos tomamos nuestros valores muy enserio. El respeto hacia los abuelos, hacia los padres, hacia la pareja, hacia los hijos… Ella… -y miró de reojo al edificio central-. Ella lo ha corrompido por completo.

-¿Syaoran…?

-Si alguien llegara a enterarse de que hemos roto nuestros valores… Perderemos nuestra credibilidad e integridad.

El joven emitió un suspiro cansado. La muchacha se mordió el borde del labio. Seguía sin entender exactamente qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero por la manera en que Syaoran lo había explicado, comprendía que no podía hacer nada por ayudar. Y aquello le disgustaba. Le provocaba desasosiego el saber que él tenía un problema, y ella no podía ayudarle a resolverlo.

Un silencio se creó entre ellos, mientras Syaoran volvía a alzar la vista, y ahora ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos. El joven era consciente de que no podía decir nada a aquella muchacha. No importase que la hubiese conocido hacía quince años. Aunque hubiese demostrado tener un alma pura, no significaba que realmente fuera digna de confianza. Y sin embargo, estar junto a ella le producía un efecto de tranquilidad…

-Es un asunto importante para mi familia –fue su comentario final-. Hemos cuidado esta información durante los últimos quince años, cuidando que nadie ajeno al problema se entere. Discúlpame Sakura, pero simplemente no puedo decírtelo, por más que prometas y jures que no dirás nada. Mi familia depende de esto…

Sakura negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no debía preocuparse, mientras se encogía de hombros, restando importancia al asunto.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella tranquilamente-. Creo que estaré mejor si no lo sé. Si fuese algo ilegal…

-No tiene nada que ver con asesinatos, drogas o armas. Lo juro -Syaoran tomó velozmente las manos de la joven, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. La muchacha podía sentir como la sujetaba firmemente, en un acto que indicaba que aquello era verdaderamente importante para él. Que necesitaba que creyera en sus palabras.

-Descuida, te creo -susurró mientras ella también daba un ligero apretón a las manos de Syaoran. Era cierto, sabía que podía creerle, aunque aún se sentía un poco curiosa sobre ello. Sin embargo, pensó que era mejor no insistir-. Espero y tu familia pueda salir bien librada de esto –dijo finalmente. Syaoran sonrió lentamente.

-Descuida. Como te comenté durante el almuerzo, ya nos estamos encargando de ello-. Sakura emitió una leve risita-. Hablando del almuerzo, fue un gusto haber comido contigo –continuó el muchacho-. ¿Me preguntaba si podríamos repetir esta ocasión? No me molestará ser esta vez quien llame para confirmar una "no-cita".

-Tendré que pensarlo –dijo ella, sonriente, mientras miraba al piso para evitar que el muchacho viese como se le sonrojaban las mejillas-. En especial porque esta vez será mi turno de pagar, y necesitaré ahorrar durante un tiempo para poder costearme algo así.

Syaoran, un poco acalorado, balbuceó que no era necesario, pero Sakura lo hizo callar con un veloz ademán de muñeca.

-Tranquilo. Es una broma –agregó inmediatamente, aún divertida por la forma en que el joven había reaccionado-. A decir verdad, estaré un poco ocupada estos días siguientes. Ya me encargaré yo de informarte sobre algún espacio disponible en mi agenda. Ahora si me disculpas, debo volver a casa.

La muchacha realizó una breve reverencia, la cual Syaoran respondió del mismo modo, y regalándole una amplia sonrisa al joven, la joven de ojos castaños dio media vuelta, y cruzó la calle con paso veloz, mientras sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba velozmente, aún emocionado por todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Su auto compacto la esperaba del otro lado, en el estacionamiento de visitas de Tsukimine Corp.

Syaoran la miró partir, perdiéndose entre el tráfico de la ciudad, y cuando finalmente la perdió de vista, se apuró a volver a subir a su limusina, la cual seguía esperándolo pacientemente.

-¿A dónde, señor Li? –la pregunta acostumbrada del chofer no se hizo esperar.

-Al hotel, estoy un poco cansado –respondió Syaoran, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba por la ventana del auto, ahora en movimiento.

* * *

La limusina lo dejó en la moderna entrada principal del Four Seasons, donde Syaoran se dirigió con paso veloz al lobby, subió en el primer elevador que encontró disponible, y después de abrir la puerta de su suite con la tarjeta electromagnética, la dejó caer en la mesilla de la sala, junto con el saco azul, y se dirigió a la habitación.

Se sentía un poco cansado, por lo que pensó en tomar una ducha, atender los correos que hubieran llegado en el transcurso de aquella mañana, bajar a cenar, y dormir. Sin embargo, apenas se quitó los zapatos, sintió algo vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo tomó prontamente. Era su celular. Y tenía una llamada entrante de su madre. Contestó inmediatamente.

-Buenas tardes, madre –dijo en un tono de voz educado. A su madre siempre le había guardado todo el respeto del mundo. Después de todo, ella era una dama.

-Buenas tardes, Xiao Lang –respondió ella, en su voz dulce pero firme-. Acabo de leer el correo que me enviaste ayer.

El muchacho sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago. Debía ser algo importante para que le hablara por teléfono en vez de simplemente responder por escrito.

-Parece ser que la señora Mizuki se ha decidido a desembarazarse de nosotros –dijo su madre, tranquilamente-. Esto debe ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Lo es –respondió el muchacho, acercándose a la ventana para ver el paisaje de la ciudad, esperando que esto lo calmase un poco-. Los abogados de la señora Mizuki han elaborado ya un contrato con varias cláusulas que nos ponen en desventaja.

Se quedó callado, esperando que su madre dijera algo, sin embargo, ella no respondió. Nervioso, continuó explicando.

-La señora Mizuki ha establecido que desde el momento en que nos separemos de su compañía, no podremos realizar ningún tipo de negocio, en territorio Japonés.

-¿Nos está cerrando el acceso al mercado?

-Durante un período de cincuenta años, que considerando su edad, sería prácticamente hasta que ella muriese –la señora Li volvió a guardar silencio. Syaoran reanudó con su relato-. Sin embargo, el contrato no prohíbe negocios con japoneses. Podremos continuar las negociaciones con la señorita Ichihara y con la señorita Daidouji, pues ambas lo que desean es entrar a China.

-De acuerdo, puede quedarse con Japón. ¿Algo más?

-Sí… -dijo Syaoran, nervioso-. Nos pide un pago por indemnización, de quince millones de dólares.

-¿Indemnización? ¿Planea dejarnos fuera del negocio japonés, y aun así nos pide un pago?

A Syaoran no le pasó por alto el hecho de que su madre sonaba escandalizada. Nunca la había escuchado así. Siempre había sido una mujer serena y controlaba muy bien sus emociones. Aquello lo hizo sentirse aún más nervioso.

Se creó un silencio sepulcral en el teléfono. Por un momento, el muchacho de cabello castaño temió que la llamada se hubiese cortado. Sin embargo, la voz de su madre volvió a sonar desde el otro lado de la línea, débil y lejana.

-De acuerdo, dale lo que quiere. Pero, ¿al menos salimos ganando algo contra esta mujer?

-La señora Mizuki nos cederá los derechos de lo relacionado con el abuelo –respiró el joven, un poco más tranquilo-. No podrá emitir ninguna declaración ante ninguna persona, sobre lo ocurrido con el abuelo, o cualquier cosa que sepa sobre el resto de la familia, durante el resto de su vida.

-Al menos el objetivo ha sido cumplido –dijo su madre, más serena-. Puedes tranquilizarte ahora, Xiao Lang. Haz hecho bien. Cuando aquella mujer vuelva a llamarte, revisa de nueva cuenta el contrato, pues no me fío que lo cambie sin tu permiso. Si lo que está allí escrito coincide con lo que me has dicho, fírmalo. Ya hemos vivido mucho tiempo con miedo hacia esa mujer. Ya es tiempo de alejarla de nosotros.

-De acuerdo, madre –respondió Syaoran, alejándose de la ventana y entrando a su habitación-. La mantendré informada de todo.

-Cuídate mucho, Xiao Lang.

-Igualmente, madre.

Y con esto, se retiró el teléfono del oído, y cortó la llamada. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para desembarazarse del aparato, cuando éste volvió a sonar. De nueva cuenta, contestó inmediatamente.

-Li Xiao Lang –anunció el muchacho.

-Buenas tardes, señor Vicepresidente –contestó una voz femenina, que intentaba no sonar tan divertida como se encontraba en aquel momento.

-Ah, señorita Li Mei Lin –Syaoran se decidió a seguir el juego de su prometida, mientras sujetaba el teléfono con el hombro, y se quitaba el saco-. He estado esperando su llamada.

-Una disculpa, señor Li. Pero la Administradora del conglomerado también ha estado un poco ocupada.

-¿Ocupada con las fiestas? –Mei Lin no pudo evitar reír. Syaoran sonrió al escucharla: realmente le gustaba su risa.

-Ocupada con los preparativos de la boda. ¿Tendrás un momento? Necesito de tu apoyo para revisar ciertas cosas.

-Claro, claro… -había cambiado el celular al otro oído mientras se quitaba los pantalones-. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Las invitaciones para la boda llegaron hoy. Te he mandado un par por correo exprés, pues necesito tu opinión sobre los colores, la textura del papel, y el grabado de las letras…

-¿Tenías que enviarlo por paquetería? Regreso en cinco días…

-¡Y la boda es en dos meses! No puedo desperdiciar ni un día…

-De acuerdo, tranquila. Revisaré las invitaciones apenas lleguen. ¿Algo más?

-¿Cómo han ido los negocios?

-Pues… Bien.

-¿Bien… en qué sentido? -el joven se tomó su tiempo para contestar, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama, y se quitaba la camisa, quedando en puros calzoncillos y calcetas-. ¿Xiao Lang?

-Mizuki está dispuesta a ceder la información sobre el abuelo –informó el muchacho, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, y se despeinaba a sí mismo-. A cambio de una indemnización, y nuestra veta de Japón.

-¡Esa vieja arpía! –Syaoran no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y separarse el celular del oído. Dejó a Mei Lin hacer su rabieta durante casi todo un minuto, antes de volver a colocarse el aparato junto a la oreja-. ¡Mira que engatusar a tu abuelo para quedarse con una quinta parte de la herencia, y ahora con un veinte por ciento de nuestras acciones y negocios!

-Lo sé, Mei –suspiró el joven, sin saber que más decir para calmar a su prometida.

-Como sea- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor así. Si tu abuelo fue tan tonto como para meterse con una zorra treinta años menor que él, es su problema. Nosotros lo superaremos. Dinasty Li Enterprises es aún más fuerte de lo que fue hace quince años.

-Mei… Estoy cansado. ¿Podemos hablar otro día?

-Oh, perdón Xiao. Claro, claro… -aún con los ojos cerrados, el muchacho podía ver a su prometida caminando en círculos en alguna habitación de la casa, respirando profundamente para intentar calmarse-. Llámame cuando puedas, ¿sí? Te amo.

-También te amo… -susurró antes de colgar.

Sin darle mucha importancia al drama que su prometida acababa de crear, Syaoran aventó el celular a la cama, y se levantó de ella, dirigiéndose al baño. Pese al arranque de emociones de Mei Lin, el saber que su madre confiaba en que había realizado un buen trabajo, era suficiente para él. Ahora se sentía más relajado. Podía sentir como si sus problemas no fueran tan grandes. Y pensando que las cosas poco a poco se estaban acomodando, se apuró a quitarse los calcetines y los calzoncillos, al tiempo que llenaba la tina, y se introducía en ella, para darse un relajante baño.

* * *

Cuando llegó al departamento, dejó su bolso y sus llaves en la mesa que se encontraba junto a la puerta principal, y metió su chamarra y zapatos en el armario de abrigos, donde se cambió por unas pantuflas rosadas. Caminó por el corto pasillo que la llevó a la sala, y de allí cruzó a la cocina, donde pudo ver en el pequeño pizarrón blanco, una nota de su novio.

" _Llegaré tarde del hospital. No me esperes para cenar._ "

Suspiró de manera cansina. Sabía que el trabajo de médico era así, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco olvidada. Intentó no darle mucha importancia, y regresó sobre sus pasos para entrar de nuevo a la sala, y dirigirse a la escalera semicircular. Una vez en el segundo piso, giró a la izquierda, y entró al estudio, una bonita habitación color capuchino, decorada con varios libreros llenos de libros médicos y atlas fotográficos, una mesita de estudio, adornada con una lámpara café, y un escritorio marrón, donde había una computadora negra.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Pensaba en investigar un poco sobre el trabajo de fotografía que tenía asignado para el día siguiente. Se sacó del bolsillo delantero del pantalón, las hojas con el contrato que Eriol le había dado esa mañana, membretadas con el logotipo del hotel: Four Seasons. En la barra de búsqueda del explorador, tecleó la página web que venía impresa en el pie de página, y en otra pestaña, tecleó la dirección.

Al instante, se abrió un mapa de la ciudad de Tokio, donde se indicaba con un pequeño globo rojo, la ubicación del hotel, y con un punto azul, la dirección del departamento de Sakura. Con un click, se trazó una ruta entre estos dos puntos, la cual informaba que se trataba de un trayecto de veinte minutos. Mandó esta información a su celular, y cerró la pestaña, mirando ahora la página web del hotel. Por las imágenes, parecía un lugar lujoso y costoso. Se preguntó cómo se vería ahora, si había sufrido una reciente remodelación. Siguió mirando las fotografías de las diferentes áreas (el lobby, las habitaciones, las suites, el restaurante, y la piscina) y cuando hubo considerado que ya había visto suficiente, cerró el navegador, apagó la computadora, y salió del estudio.

Se encontraba cerrando la puerta de la habitación, cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Sacó el aparato casi al instante, y miró la pantalla. Tenía una llamada entrante de su mejor amiga.

-¡Hola, Tomoyo! –fue el alegre saludo de la muchacha de corto cabello castaño, apenas conectó la llamada-. ¿Qué tal el viaje a Francia?

-¡Sakura! –respondió su amiga, con su acostumbrada voz aguda-. Ya sabes, lo usual en estas fechas aún invernales. Hubo una nevada hace un par de días y el frío aún es duro, pero el paisaje sigue siendo divino. No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado que lo vieras.

-Me da mucho gusto que te hayas divertido –respondió mientras sonreía.

-No tienes ni idea. Pero tranquila, te he traído algo. Espero y te agrade. ¿Podrías pasar mañana a la oficina de Eriol? Te lo entregaría allí.

-Seguro –Sakura había cruzado ya el pasillo del segundo piso, y había entrado a su habitación-. Por cierto, Eriol me ha comentado que necesitabas hablar conmigo sobre un trabajo.

-Es mitad trabajo y mitad diversión –Tomoyo rio por lo bajo-. Este viernes Daidouji Designs llevará a cabo una cena baile de beneficencia, en favor a familias de escasos recursos, en Asia Oriental. No será nada ostentoso, simplemente serán unas cuantas figuras públicas, que vendrán a un baile en mi casa. Realizaremos una subasta de varios de mis diseños presentes en mi última colección, y lo recaudado será para la causa.

-¿Y en qué consistiría mi trabajo?

-Es muy sencillo, Sakura. Simplemente debes fotografiar a los invitados, que se vea que estamos pasando un momento agradable, y que estamos encantados de ayudar a estas familias. El resto de la noche puedes pasártela pegada al bar, aunque yo no te lo recomendaría, ya que tengo a alguien en la lista de invitados, que me gustaría que conocieras.

-Misteriosa como siempre, Tomoyo.

-Descuida, me lo agradecerás más tarde.

-De acuerdo –accedió finalmente Sakura, mientras sonreía alegremente-. ¿Me informas del resto de los detalles mañana que vaya con Eriol?

-Seguro. Te veo en la oficina por la tarde. ¿Después de las cuatro te parece bien?

-Claro. No puedo esperar para verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Sakura.

Tomoyo cortó la llamada, con lo que Sakura se retiró el teléfono del oído, y lo dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía contenta de que su mejor amiga se encontrara de vuelta en el país, y no podía esperar por verla. También se encontraba ansiosa por el trabajo del día siguiente, pues aunque no se tratasen de las fotografías que más gustaba de tomar, eran un escalón más cerca de su meta como fotógrafa de vida silvestre. Aunque en aquel momento, se encontraba mucho más agotada por la larga tarde que había pasado en compañía de Li Syaoran. En aquel momento, lo único que le apetecía era tomar una refrescante ducha, antes relajarse un poco, e ir a dormir.

* * *

 _ **Jueves, 5 de marzo**_

Syaoran no necesitaba un despertador para levantarse en las mañanas. Su reloj interno estaba tan bien ajustado, que durante los últimos diecisiete años, había despertado todos los días, incluidos los fines de semana, a las seis de la mañana. Su rutina iniciaba con ejercicio matinal, practicando kung fu en el Dojo de la familia, para regresar a casa a bañarse, vestirse, revisar sus asuntos pendientes mientras desayunaba, y dirigirse a la oficina, donde como Vicepresidente, tenía la obligación de supervisar todo el corporativo.

Aquella mañana había sido un poco diferente, en el sentido de que había tenido que prescindir de las artes marciales, y había tenido que optar por salir a correr. Sin embargo, lo demás se mantuvo constante. Después de terminar aquella carrera de seis kilómetros y volver al hotel para bañarse y cambiarse, se dirigió a la oficina de su suite, donde se sentó frente a la computadora, y comenzó a revisar su correo. En la bandeja de entrada solo había uno nuevo, y provenía directamente de la señora Mizuki Kaho.

Un poco receloso, dio clic sobre el correo, y éste se abrió al instante.

" _Querido Syaoran_ –leyó,

 _Espero y hayas tenido una maravillosa tarde con la señorita Kinomoto, y que realmente no te haya provocado ningún inconveniente con tu prometida._

 _El motivo de este correo, es para informarte sobre nuestra junta final, para separar completamente a Tsukimine Corp. de Dinasty Li Enterprises. Si no hay inconveniente alguno, mi abogado y yo te esperaremos en mi oficina, el jueves cinco, a las nueve de la mañana._

 _Anexo al correo encontrarás la versión más reciente del contrato, para que puedas confirmar por ti mismo los cambios realizados en nuestra última sesión._

 _Ten un bonito día Syaoran,_

 _Atte. Mizuki Kaho_

 _CEO Tsukimine Corp_."

Tal como decía el correo, al final del texto se encontraba un enlace para descargar el contrato. Syaoran dio clic sobre él, y éste se abrió al instante. De las poco más de cinco hojas que tenía, se centró en los cambios que había pedido que se hicieran. Comprobó que todo se encontraba en orden. O casi todo, pues al mirar la hora en el reloj de la computadora, su corazón dio una brusca sacudida al comprobar que eran las 8:30. Tenía menos de media hora para llegar al Edificio Central de Tsukimine Corp. Más le valía darse prisa.

Saltándose el desayuno por primera vez en su vida, ignorando el ponerse un saco y corabata, sin preocuparse por peinarse o apagar la computadora, Syaoran tomó la tarjeta electromagnética de la mesilla de la sala, y colocándose los zapatos rápidamente, salió de la suite, al tiempo que se sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. Un poco nervioso, llamó a uno de sus números frecuentes: su chofer.

-Estoy de salida, ¿qué tan rápido puedes venir? -preguntó al tiempo que se detenía frente a los elevadores-. De acuerdo, te estaré esperando afuera del hotel.

Pulsó el botón de bajada, al tiempo que se guardaba de nueva cuenta el teléfono en el bolsillo, y ahora, esperaba impacientemente a que alguno de los elevadores abriera sus puertas y lo dejase entrar. Sintió como si la espera fuera eterna. El ruido de la campanilla hizo que su corazón diese una voltereta. El ascensor había llegado ya, y había abierto sus puertas, con lo que Syaoran se apuró a entrar, y pulsar ahora el botón del lobby. El descenso fue tortuosamente lento.

Cuando llegó al lobby del hotel, lo cruzó de manera veloz, y salió al fresco exterior. No había ni rastro de su limusina, y según los cálculos de su chofer, le tomaría entre cinco y diez minutos el llegar por él. Miró la hora en su reloj. Eran las 8:36. Se estaba impacientando cada vez más. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y comenzó a caminar en círculos, mirando a ambos lados de la calle, esperando ver su auto.

Siete minutos después, la limusina negra hizo su aparición en la esquina, se acercó velozmente a la entrada principal del hotel Four Seasons, y antes de que el chofer pudiera siquiera salir detrás del volante, para hacer subir a Syaoran, el muchacho había ya abierto su puerta, y brincado dentro del auto.

-¿A dónde, señor Li? –preguntó el chofer, arrancando el vehículo al instante. Mirando por el espejo retrovisor la impaciencia y nerviosismo dibujado en el rostro de su jefe, y pensó que había tomado la decisión correcta de no dar los buenos días. Una pérdida de tiempo.

-Al Edificio Central de Tsukimine Corp. –indicó Syaoran, al tiempo que la limusina se fundía en aquel tráfico matinal.

Llegó al edificio diez minutos después, y caminando lo más rápido que podía, cruzó la explanada del edificio, entró por la puerta principal, y sin detenerse a avisar a las muchachas del recibidor que tenía cita con la señora Mizuki, subió al primer elevador que encontró disponible, y pulsó el botón que lo llevaría al último piso.

Cuando cruzó las puertas de la oficina de la señora Mizuki, el reloj dio exactamente las nueve en punto.

* * *

Como había escrito en su nota, Yukito había llegado tarde la noche anterior, sin embargo, aquella mañana cuando el despertador emitió su alegre tonada, Sakura pudo rodar por la cama, y recibir aquel acostumbrado beso de buenos días. Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió como indicaba la costumbre, al cuarto de baño, donde se desvistió y tomó una fresca ducha. Aquella mañana le resultaría muy activa debido a las fotografías que debía tomar, por lo que se decidió por unos cómodos jeans oscuros, y una fresca camisa polo color gris.

Se cepilló el cabello y lo sujetó en una simple coleta, dejando que el flequillo le cubriese la frente, y unos largos mechones de su cabello castaño adornasen ambos lados de su rostro. Se aplicó un poco de rímel para alargar sus pestañas, y un brillo labial para hacer resaltar un poco sus labios. Después de revisar frente al espejo que todo estuviera en orden, bajó la escalinata de media luna, y entró a la cocina, donde Yukito se encontraba ya sirviendo el desayuno.

-¿Qué tan tarde has llegado esta vez? –preguntó la muchacha, sentándose a la mesa, mientras su novio hacía lo mismo. El alto y delgado hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Un poco más y casi llego de día –fue su simple respuesta. Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo-. Tranquila, hoy no estoy de guardia, aunque debo regresar de nueva cuenta en la noche. Pero solo cubriré a un amigo, serán sin mucho seis horas…

-Sigue siendo un horario muy feo –susurró la muchacha, un poco agotada, mientras picaba un poco de su desayuno-. No quiero que te enfermes por andar con aquellos turnos tan inhumanos…

La conversación quedó suspendida en el aire, pues ninguno de los dos sabía qué más decir. Después de todo, habían tenido aquella conversación demasiadas veces ya, y siempre había acabado de la misma manera: los horarios de Yukito no iban a cambiar.

-Debo irme anunció Sakura, cuando hubo terminado su desayuno, y se levantó de la mesa, llevando consigo sus platos sucios-. Limpiaré todo cuando regrese, tú simplemente descansa.

-¿Tardarás mucho? -Yukito la había seguido y se había detenido detrás de ella-. Esperaba que pudiéramos ir a comer.

-Bastante –respondió la muchacha, un poco apenada-. No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve tomar las fotografías, pero tengo una cita con Tomoyo en la tarde, a las cuatro.

Yukito se encogió de hombros.

-Será en otra ocasión –fue su comentario final.

-Lo siento –susurró Sakura, mientras le daba un suave y dulce beso en los labios, y se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina-. Saldremos otro día. Y yo pago, lo prometo.

Yukito sonrió serenamente.

-Ten un bonito día –dijo a su novia, antes de que ésta saliera de la habitación, y se dirigiera al recibidor.

Sakura tomó del armario de los abrigos su bolso negro, unas converse grises, y un delgado suéter oscuro, y salió del departamento con paso veloz.

* * *

Después de un viaje de aproximadamente veinte minutos, Sakura había aparcado su compacto auto blanco en un cajón de visitas, en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel, y había subido por el ascensor, al lobby de éste, una habitación en tonos chocolate, que adornada como estaba con plantas tropicales, y bambúes, ofrecían un ambiente relajado y fresco. En la pared del fondo de la habitación, había una serie de relojes de marcos plateados y manecillas doradas, que indicaban la hora en diferentes ciudades importantes del mundo, identificadas todas con una elegante placa de metal brillante. Frente a estos relojes, había un enorme mostrador, dividido en tres secciones, atendidas por tres elegantes recepcionistas, uniformadas con una camisa blanca, y un chaleco y falda color azul marino. Al frente del mostrador, en letras doradas, se encontraba escrito en relieve, "Hotel Four Seasons", con su correspondiente logotipo.

Sakura, quien llevaba su maletín de fotografía en una mano, se acercó a la recepcionista que tenía más cercana, y que por fortuna no se encontraba ocupada con ningún cliente.

-Bienvenida al Hotel Four Seasons –anunció la recepcionista, con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días –saludó Sakura, mientras se sacaba su tarjeta de presentación del bolsillo, y se la ofrecía a la muchacha-. Me llamo Kinomoto Sakura, vengo de la casa Fotográfica Clow, a realizar la sesión fotográfica para la página web del hotel.

-La estábamos esperando, señorita Kinomoto –sonrió la recepcionista, mientras verificaba los datos en su computadora. Al tiempo, la impresora que tenía junto a ella, comenzó a trabajar, y prontamente escupió una hoja, la cual tomó rápidamente, y entregó a Sakura-. La lista de áreas y habitaciones a fotografiar son estas. Le he incluido también un pequeño croquis del hotel, para que no tenga problemas en encontrarlos. Y tome… -le entregó también una placa que ponía "staff" –pórtela en un lugar visible, así no tendrá problemas en entrar a algunas zonas que se encuentran restringidas para nuestros clientes.

-Muchas gracias –respondió Sakura, tomando la hoja y la placa. Sonrió a la recepcionista, sujetó su maletín con firmeza, y se alejó del mostrador, para organizar sus cosas. Primeramente se colocó la placa metálica en el pecho de la camisa polo, del lado derecho, y después, miró la hoja que le habían entregado. La lista era relativamente corta, pues solo incluía tres zonas: el área de la piscina, el restaurante-bar, y una de las suites. El croquis, que ocupaba la mitad de la hoja, mostraba la planta baja, y la última, pues eran los únicos pisos a los que la muchacha de corto cabello castaño tendría la necesidad de ir.

Ubicándose en el plano, Sakura identificó el restaurante-bar como la zona más cercana, por lo que decidió iniciar la sesión fotográfica en aquel lugar. Sujetando con firmeza su maletín, emprendió la marcha hacía un corto pasillo, al lado izquierdo del lobby, donde se topó con unas puertas dobles de cristal ahumado, que tenían grabado en la parte superior "Hotaru". La muchacha empujó la puerta de cristal, y entró.

Al igual que el lobby, el restaurante estaba decorado con tonalidades castañas, pero con un ambiente mucho más íntimo. Pese a ser aún de mañana, los vidrios ofrecían un aire oscuro. Cada mesa contaba con una lámpara de techo, bastante baja, que ofrecía una luz ámbar, a través de una esfera de papel color arena.

-Es un lugar bastante romántico –pensó Sakura, mientras recorría un poco el sitio, preguntándose cuál sería el mejor ángulo para tomar fotografías a tan hermosa habitación.

* * *

La reunión en la oficina de Mizuki Kaho había durado poco menos de media hora. Syaoran se había tomado su tiempo para volver a releer el contrato, y tras asegurarse de que realmente cumplía con todas las cláusulas que se habían estipulado anteriormente, finalmente, él y la señora Mizuki firmaron todas y cada una de las hojas. Una de las secretarias se había apurado a tomar el documento, y sacar varias copias, las cuales entregó a la señora Mizuki, al abogado Yue, y a Syaoran, antes de archivar el original. Y así la reunión terminó, con lo que el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, se despidió del abogado y la CEO, esperando no volver a verlos nunca más en su vida.

Bajó por el elevador hasta el recibidor de Tsukimine Corp., mientras pedía a su chofer que pasara por él, y salió a la amplia explanada que había frente al edificio. Allí, respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire fresco le llenase los pulmones, y oxigenara el cerebro. Se quedó así, sintiendo cada detalle de aquella fresca brisa, y los cálidos rayos del sol, hasta que su limusina se detuvo delante de él, y el chofer se apeó para abrirle la puerta. Sin poder contener una sonrisa, el muchacho subió tranquilamente a la parte posterior del auto. Se sentía ahora mucho más calmado.

El chofer subió de nueva cuenta al vehículo, y después de colocarse detrás del volante, miró a Syaoran por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿A dónde quiere que lo lleve ahora, señor Li?

-De vuelta al hotel –fue la simple respuesta de Syaoran.

* * *

-Aquí está bien -dijo Syaoran, mientras la limusina dejaba atrás el acceso principal del hotel, y se detenía un poco más adelante, frente a otra puerta, que tenía grabado en un vitral color ámbar "Hotaru"-. Por hoy ha sido todo, muchas gracias -musitó el joven mientras abría la puerta, y se apeaba-. Puedes tomarte el resto del día -agregó antes de cerrar la puerta, y girarse para entrar al restaurante. El haberse saltado el desayuno había provocado que ahora estuviera casi muriendo de hambre.

Mientras la limusina volvía a alejarse, Syaoran se acercó al restaurante. El portero le abrió la puerta doble, y el jefe de meseros se apuró a atenderlo.

-¿Mesa para uno? –preguntó el capitán, vestido con su camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Syaoran asintió-. Si gusta seguirme…

El capitán tomó un menú de su mesa de trabajo, y cruzó el pequeño recibidor del restaurante, dirigiéndose a las mesas del lugar.

-¿Desea una mesa con vista a la calle, o con vista a la piscina? –preguntó el muchacho, sin embargo, no escuchó respuesta alguna.

Se giró para ver qué era lo que había pasado.

El joven de cabello castaño se encontraba detrás de él, pero no le prestaba atención. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, en algún punto del restaurante. Un punto donde había una bonita muchacha de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, vestida con un sencillo par de jeans, una camisa gris, y tenis converse.

Ignorando al capitán de meseros, se apuró a cruzar el restaurante, caminando en zig-zag, debido a la forma en que las mesas se encontraban colocadas, hasta finalmente detenerse.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó el joven, provocando que aquella muchacha lo mirara de vuelta.

* * *

 _Hola a todas y todos! Primeramente una disculpa por hacer la up un poco tarde (aún en domingo la vida me ocupa e.e), aunque creo que ha quedado un poco largo, así que lo compensa._

 _De nuevo yo y mi insistencia de que lean detenidamente y vean aquellos detallitos que poco a poco nos indican por donde sigue esto (coffcoff másencuentros coffcoff) y que me disculpen por crear una Sakura tan "fría, rígida y desconfiada". Espero y eso vaya cambiando poco a poco. Sobre lo de Mizuki, esperaba darle un peso mucho más grande, por lo que siento que Mei Lin lo haya comentado tan así todo "x" no le ha hecho justicia. Les puedo asegurar que de aquí en adelante el personaje ya no saldrá, así que no tendremos un "villano", por así decirlo. (Lo sé, decepción)._

 _Sobre Tomoyo... Ah! Los dejaré que piensen lo peorrrrrrr *risa malvada*, pero estoy segura de que lo que se viene, les gustará. Finalmente, les pido de nueva cuenta que dejen review, que den follow y favorite, y todo eso. Nos seguimos leyendo el próximo domingo. Besos y abrazos, sigan bellos!_


	7. Cuarto Encuentro

**Capítulo 7**

 **Cuarto encuentro**

* * *

Había escuchado su nombre provenir de una voz que le resultó extrañamente familiar, y se giró velozmente para comprobar su teoría.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Syaoran. No pudo evitar abrir la boca, dejando que un aire de sorpresa escapara por entre sus labios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó el muchacho, incapaz de esconder su alegría. Sakura, aún algo perpleja, balbuceó un poco.

-Trabajando –respondió finalmente, al tiempo que alzaba un poco el brazo para que pudiera verse el maletín que sujetaba, aunque la mirada de Syaoran se había posado en la placa que llevaba al pecho y decía "staff"-. El hotel me ha contratado para tomar unas fotografías para su página web. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –espetó sin poder contenerse.

Syaoran rio por lo bajo.

-Así que éste era el hotel que tenías que fotografíar. Vaya que Tokio es pequeño -Sakura lo miró aún con aquella expresión de confusión en el rostro, por lo que el joven se apuró a explicarse-. Pues, verás... He venido a tomar el desayuno. Resulta ser que me hospedo en este hotel, en una de las suites.

-Ah... -musitó la muchacha de ojos verdes, incapaz de saber qué responder a ello. Sin embargo, a Syaoran parecía no importarle que la joven no supiese qué hacer o qué decir.

-Parece ser que nos encontramos bastante seguido. No sé tú pero, suena a alguna cosa del destino, qué se yo... Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es seguirle la corriente, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué...?

-Me refiero a que como nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, yo digo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es conversar y quizá, ¿qué te parece la idea de desayunar conmigo?

-Estoy trabajando –repitió Sakura, intentando no ponerse colorada, y volvió a levantar el maletín, como si no fuese ya lo suficientemente visible-. Me gustaría mucho tomar tu oferta, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Debo tomar fotografías del restaurante, antes de poder seguir con otras áreas que tengo programadas.

-Una lástima... -susurró Syaoran mientras fingía sentirse abatido. Sin embargo, se repuso prontamente, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros-. Supongo que tendré que limitarme a comer yo solo, mientras tú continuas con tus pendientes. ¿Dijiste que tomarás fotografías del restaurante? -la muchacha asintió, y se contuvo de explicar que no era la única área en la que debía trabajar-. En ese caso, intentaré adoptar un perfil neutral para no arruinar tus tomas.

Syaoran le guiñó un ojo, mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Al tiempo que Sakura hacía todo lo posible por no ponerse colorada, ambos jóvenes realizaron una fugaz reverencia, y con esto, la muchacha dio media vuelta y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Cosa que ahora parecía costarle un poco de trabajo.

-¿Señor, está listo para que le asigne una mesa? –el capitán de meseros había reaparecido junto a Syaoran, y realizando una breve reverencia, esperaba pacientemente a que el joven respondiese a su pregunta.

-Esta está bien –respondió el muchacho, apuntando a la mesa que tenía frente a él, justo en medio del local. Se sentó antes de que el capitán pudiese decir nada-. ¿Sería tan amable de traerme el menú? Ah, muchas gracias.

Syaoran tomó la carta que el hombre llevaba debajo del brazo, con lo que el capitán de meseros volvió a realizar una breve reverencia, y se alejó, rumbo a la entrada del restaurante. El joven de ojos avellana, abrió el menú, y fingió que leía, cuando en realidad tenía la vista centrada en Sakura. La muchacha se había colocado ya la cámara al cuello, aunque aún no parecía tomar ninguna fotografía, pues estaba demasiado ocupada ajustando la lente y el enfoque. Syaoran volvió a sonreír por lo bajo. Había algo en ella, en sus movimiento o quizá en su aura, que le daba gusto verla. Le producía calma y un poco de diversión el verla trabajar. Estaba tan concentrada…

-¿Está listo para ordenar?

-¿Qué?

-¿O gusta que vuelva en un par de minutos?

Syaoran había salido de su trance, mirando ahora a uno de los meseros del restaurante. Se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo se había ido. Intentando no pensar en ello, volvió a mirar velozmente el menú.

-No, ya estoy listo. Tráigame… una sopa de miso y tamagoyaki.

-¿Y para beber?

-Una taza de café negro, por favor.

Syaoran entregó el menú al mesero, quien realizó una corta y veloz reverencia, y se alejó rumbo a la cocina. El muchacho volvió a mirar a Sakura. La joven había dejado su maletín en una de las mesas del rincón, y había caminado hacia otra de las esquinas del lugar, tomando fotografías y comprobando cada una de ellas. Adoptaba diferentes poses, para conseguir diferentes ángulos, y debido a la concentración por lo que estaba haciendo, cada vez que enfocaba la cámara hacia el centro de la habitación (Syaoran no sabía si lo estaba fotografiando a él o no), la joven no parecía percatarse de que el señor Li aún la observaba detenidamente.

El desayuno de Syaoran fue prontamente servido, con lo que de nueva cuenta el muchacho estuvo solo para disfrutar de aquellos deliciosos alimentos, y la agradable vista. Durante todo el transcurso de su desayuno, Syaoran se entretuvo mirando a Sakura trabajar. La vio recorrer el lugar, detenerse en diferentes puntos, y tomar diversas fotografías. Sin embargo, cuando los restos del postre le hubieron sido retirados de su mesa, la muchacha ya no se encontraba en el restaurante. Syaoran no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, mientras se preguntaba a dónde se había marchado la joven y cómo había sido posible que se hubiese escapado de aquella manera tan sutil. Un poco abatido, se apuró a pedir que cargaran el importe a su cuenta en el hotel, con lo que salió del restaurante, y se dirigió al lobby, con paso lento. Esperaba poder volver a toparse con Sakura en el camino que lo separaba hasta la zona de elevadores, pero no corrió con tanta suerte.

Intentando no darle mucha importancia, entró a uno de los elevadores, subió en la pesada caja metálica hasta el último piso, y utilizando su tarjeta electromagnética, entró finalmente a su suite.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y calzarse unas esponjosas pantuflas oscuras. Después de sacarse el cinturón y la corbata (y dejarlos caer en el sillón), se dirigió a la oficina, donde se sentó frente a la computadora, y envió un corto correo a su madre, informándole que el contrato había sido ya firmado y archivado, por lo que los negocios con Tsukimine Corp., habían finalmente llegado a término.

Como no había ningún correo en su bandeja de entrada, apagó la computadora y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la amplia sala de su suite, preguntándose qué podía hacer con su tiempo libre. Después de todo, gracias que finalmente se había resuelto el asunto con la señora Mizuki, no tenía ningún asunto pendiente, hasta el día siguiente. Se preguntó si sería buena idea salir a recorrer la ciudad, o recorrer el hotel en busca de Sakura, para hacerle compañía, o para molestarla un poco. Sin saber exactamente que hacer, se acercó a la ventana y miró al horizonte. Pasear por la ciudad sonaba atractivo, pero preferiría hacerlo acompañado. Y había algo que le decía que interrumpir a la joven mientras trabajaba, no sería tan buena idea. Así que aún sin saber qué hacer, se dirigió a su habitación, y abrió el armario, esperando encontrar algún cambio de ropa que no fuese un traje de vestir, para salir a tomar algo al bar, como mínimo.

Sin embargo, al comenzar a buscar entre las elegantes y costosas ropas, se percató de que el encargado de su suite no solo había comprado los trajes y camisas que el joven había pedido, sino también una considerable cantidad de camisas frescas, pantalones de mezclilla, y un reducido grupo de trajes de baño, para caballero. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver aquel estilo de ropa en el armario.

Tomó uno al azar. Se trataba de una bermuda larga de color azul marino, con detalles de manchas de pintura, en un azul un poco más claro. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigió al baño a cambiarse el pantalón y la camisa por el bañador, y después de colocarse unas gafas oscuras, calzarse unas sandalias y colgarse una toalla al hombro, el muchacho se encontraba ya en el pasillo, abordando el elevador. Sonaba mucho mejor el tomar un trago junto a la piscina, en vez de en el bar.

* * *

El área de la piscina se encontraba dividida en cinco grandes zonas. La principal era la alberca en forma ovalada, ubicada en el centro, y rodeada de las otras cuatro áreas restantes. Del lado este se encontraba el bar, en la zona norte había tres jacuzzis en hilera, del lado oeste había un chapoteadero para los niños pequeños, y del lado sur, donde se encontraba de pie, se ubicaban los camastros, varios ya ocupados por otros huéspedes del hotel. Todo aquello se encontraba protegido por un domo de cristal, que alejaba el frío y permitía regular la temperatura del lugar, la cual rondaba los veinte grados, y por tanto, daba la falsa sensación del verano.

Syaoran caminó un poco a la derecha (rumbo al bar), pues aquella zona se encontraba un poco más vacía, y ordenó a uno de los meseros que se encontraba en el borde de la piscina, una piña colada. Mientras el servicio se dirigía velozmente al bar a surtir su orden, Syaoran se tomó su tiempo para colocar su toalla en un camastro, y se tendió sobre este. Se quedó allí, tomando el sol que se filtraba por las enormes palmeras que adornaban el lugar, mientras miraba alrededor. Pudo ver del otro lado de la piscina a un par de padres que jugaban con sus hijos pequeños en el chapoteadero, mientras que en el centro de la alberca, había un grupo de cinco jóvenes que jugaban a mojarse los unos a otros. En uno de los jacuzzis había una pareja que se relajaba acompañados de un par de margaritas, en varios de los camastros, descansaban un par de esculturales muchachas, que se encontraban bronceándose.

Y en un rincón, medio oculta por las amplias palmeras que adornaban el lugar, se encontraba una bonita muchacha de corto cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda, que enfocaba su cámara fotográfica.

Sakura estaba por tomar una fotografía, cuando vio a través de su lente, algo que le llamó la atención. Bajó el aparato, y miró a Syaoran, mientras se debatía entre fruncir el entrecejo (se preguntó si el joven no la estaba siguiendo) o sonrojarse debido a que estaba frente a un señor Li casi desnudo.

Syaoran por su parte, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, mientras miraba a la muchacha tomar su maletín, y caminar hacia él. Cuando la joven estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se bajó un poco las gafas de sol, para verla mejor.

-¿Siguiéndome de nueva cuenta? –preguntó Sakura. Syaoran alzó una ceja.

-Discúlpame pero la que tuvo que rodear toda la piscina para hablar conmigo fuiste tú. Y por si no recuerdas, me hospedo en este hotel, así que puedo ir a donde me plazca.

Sakura estaba por responder, cuando el mesero de camisa y short blanco se agachó junto a Syaoran, y le ofreció su piña colada. El joven la tomó y mientras el mesero volvía a alejarse, dio un largo sorbo.

-Refrescante -dijo cuando se retiró el popote de la boca, y extendió la copa hacia su acompañante-. ¿Gustas? Puedo pedirte una si quieres.

-No creo que sea buena idea beber alcohol mientras trabajo. Porque verás, aún estoy trabajando...

-Me disculpo de nueva cuenta. Pensé que quizá ya tuvieses un poco de hambre. Unos nachos junto a la piscina suenan muy bien...

Sakura tuvo que agachar el rostro para ocultar que estaba por reír. Tomandose un par de segundos para inhalar profundamente, finalmente volvió a mirar a Syaoran, y sujetó su cámara con firmeza.

-Creo que tú más que nadie entiende lo importante que es el trabajo. Quizá en otra ocasión, cuando no esté tan ocupada, podamos tomar algo no tan tropical.

-¿Algún problema con las piscinas? ¿Es que no sabes nadar?

-Discúlpeme, señor Li -dijo en un tono algo severo-, pero he sido la mejor nadadora de mi clase durante toda mi vida escolar. Quizá en alguna otra ocasión, pudiésemos incluso competir. Por el momento, debo regresar a mis deberes.

-Lo estaré esperando -respondió Syaoran, mientras volvía a alzar su copa-. Que te diviertas.

La muchacha lo miró de arriba a abajo, como si lo escanease.

-Oh, pero si el que se está divirtiendo es otro -y volvió a dar media vuelta, alejándose hacia su apartado rincón, para continuar con su trabajo.

A estas alturas, el muchacho de cabello castaño ya no podía contener su felicidad. Se quedó en el camastro, unos minutos más, intentando contener la sonrisa idiota que adornaba su rostro, mientras volvía a mirar a la joven trabajar. Después de aproximadamente quince minutos, en los cuales no hizo nada más que disfrutar de su piña colada, el joven vio a Sakura entrar de nueva cuenta en el hotel, con lo que él se decidió a darse un chapuzón.

Dio unos cuantos largos en la piscina, realizó una serie de clavados, y finalmente, se acercó al bar a tomar otro trago, mientras seguía en el agua, relajándose. Cuando consideró que ya se había divertido lo suficiente, o que aquello simplemente se estaba poniendo aburrido, salió de la piscina, se dio un secado rápido con la toalla, y volvió a entrar al hotel, dirigiéndose a la zona de elevadores, para llegar a su piso y entrar a su suite, a darse una ducha para quitarse el cloro de la alberca.

Sin embargo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dejarlo salir, pudo ver de nueva cuenta a Sakura, quien salía en aquel momento de una de las habitaciones. No pudo evitar sonreír. La muchacha, que había cerrado ya la puerta y enfilaba ahora por el pasillo, lo había visto también, aunque ella no había podido evitar emitir un bufido.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó fingiendo un enfado.

-Voy de vuelta a mi suite y de allí no salgo hasta la hora de la cena… -se disculpó Syaoran, pretendiendo estar apenado-. A no ser que quieras acompañarme.

-Parece ser que siempre que me invitas a una cita, hay comida involucrada. ¿Tan delgada me veo?

-Pensé que habíamos acordado que no es una cita –Syaoran estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la risa-. Pero si la comida es un problema, podemos ir a bailar, o al cine, o a un parque de diversiones…

-Eres imposible –dijo Sakura, intentando sonar molesta, pero sin conseguirlo del todo. De nueva cuenta estaba intentando contener la risa.

-A mi parecer, todos estos encuentros casuales significan algo –insistió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros-. Como te dije, el destino tiene que estar involucrado de alguna u otra manera. Habiendo tantos hoteles en la ciudad, ¿por qué teníamos que encontrarnos justo en este?

-¿El destino? -repitió Sakura, un poco incrédula.

-¿No crees que nos conocimos hace quince años, por algún motivo en específico? ¿O el habernos vuelto a encontrar después de tanto tiempo? Y que no haya sido solo una, sino vaias veces ya... Creo que hay un poco de destino involucrado en esto. Así que, ¿no me aceptarás una simple cena como amigos?

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero ya tengo planes para el resto del día.

-Bueno, no regreso a China hasta dentro de unos días, así que creo tener tiempo suficiente para agendar algo de tiempo contigo. Tú di cuando puedes -sonrió Syaoran, provocando que la muchacha de brillantes ojos verdes sonriera de vuelta.

-Eres demasiado persistente -no era un reclamo-. La próxima vez que vuelva a encontrarte por casualidad, te aceptaré una cena –dijo de manera burlona. Syaoran alzó una ceja, mientras sonreía con malicia, y extendió su mano, esperando que la joven la tomara.

-Soy un hombre de negocios –dijo prontamente-, y me tomaré esto como un contrato. ¿Es dicha cena un trato?

Sakura miró la mano del muchacho, que esperaba pacientemente. No supo por qué, pero comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa. Sin embargo, sacudiéndose aquellas ideas que inundaban su cabeza, estrechó su mano con la del joven, al tiempo que sonreía.

-Es un trato. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme.

Terminando finalmente el contacto entre sus manos, la muchacha pasó de largo, y se dirigió a los elevadores que Syaoran tenía detrás de él, mientras el joven caminaba hacia la puerta de su suite, y sacaba su tarjeta electromagnética. Sakura pulsó el botón de bajada del elevador, con lo que las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, al tiempo que Syaoran deslizaba su tarjeta por la ranura de la puerta, y ésta se abría al instante.

La muchacha entró al elevador, y pulsó el botón de la planta baja. Miró a Syaoran, quien tenía la puerta de su suite abierta, pero aún no ponía ni un pie dentro de ella. Se miraron en silencio. Entonces, las puertas del elevador se cerraron, y el muchacho finalmente entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

-Muchas gracias, eso sería todo –sonrió la recepcionista, al tiempo que tomaba la placa metálica que decía "staff" y la guardaba bajo el mostrador-. ¿Tiene la dirección a la cual enviar las fotografías?

Sakura asintió enérgicamente.

-Se las haré llegar lo más pronto posible. A más tardar, la próxima semana.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se despidió y se apuró a dirigirse al área de elevadores, donde pulsó el botón del sótano para bajar y abordar su auto blanco.

Cuando llegó al cajón donde estaba estacionado su compacto, abrió la puerta y colocó su maletín en el asiento del copiloto. Se apuró a mirar la hora en su celular, y comprobó que se encontraba justo a tiempo para su reunión con Tomoyo. Animada, cerró la puerta, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, y encendió el motor. Un par de minutos después se encontraba ya saliendo del estacionamiento.

El camino hacia su oficina duró poco menos de 15 minutos, y después de aparcar en su cajón asignado, se dirigió al interior del edificio.

Saludó a la recepcionista al tiempo que marcaba con su huella digital su hora de entrada, y cruzó por las puertas dobles de vidrio, hacia el interior de la casa editorial. Subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y se dirigió con paso veloz a la oficina de su jefe.

Eriol se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras miraba a la persona que se encontraba sentada en su silla giratoria. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír también.

La mujer que se encontraba sentada en la silla del director, era una elegante muchacha de largo cabello gris oscuro, casi negro, que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, aunque en ese momento lo llevaba sujeto en una gruesa trenza, que caía hasta su media espalda. Tenía los ojos grises, una piel pálida como la nieve, y unos labios color rojo pasión. Era alta, delgada, y con curvas bien definidas, atenuadas por sus elegantes ropas. Usaba una camisa color coral, de tela vaporosa, que parecía flotar al menor de sus movimientos, la cual tenía mangas largas y cuello abierto, por donde se asomaba un largo y delgado collar de oro. Sus pantalones eran negros, con el talle un poco alto, sujetos por un fino cinturón dorado. Las zapatillas también eran de color coral, con un tacón de aguja de por lo menos diez centímetros.

-¡Tomoyo! –saludó Sakura a su mejor amiga, la cual hizo girar la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, para ver a la recién llegada.

-¡Sakura, que gusto verte! –chilló emocionada, mientras pegaba un brinco y se ponía prontamente de pie-. ¡Te he extrañado horrores!

Las dos muchachas se dieron un cálido y afectuoso abrazo, y cuando finalmente se separaron, se sentaron una junto a la otra, con lo que Eriol aprovechó para volver a reclamar su silla giratoria.

-¿Qué tal ha ido París? –preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes, alegremente. Tomoyo le sonrió del mismo modo.

-Su efecto _winter wonderland_ nunca pasará de moda. Las temperaturas podrán estar bajo cero, pero hay algo en toda aquella nieve, edificios antiguos y callejones estrechos, que es simplemente encantador. Después de todo, _Paris sera toujours Paris._

-Algo me dice que alguien ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera del hotel, divirtiéndose -dijo Eriol por lo bajo, como si intentara no darle importancia a su comentario.

-Sana diversión, cariño -respondió Tomoyo, guiñándole un ojo-. Diversión traída directamente desde el Taller Matriz de _Daidouji Designs_ , solo para tí, Sakura.

-No tenías que traerme nada, Tomoyo –comenzó la chica de ojos verdes, pero su amiga le hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano, mientras tomaba una enorme caja blanca, que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Eriol.

-Sabes que uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es vestirte exquisitamente. Además, esto es más bien un soborno para que te decidas a trabajar para mí, mañana por la noche… Y como un profundo agradecimiento a acompañarme a divertirnos, también mañana por la noche –la muchacha de cabello grisáceo sonreía alegremente, mientras Sakura mostraba una expresión de confusión en su rostro rosado.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué es esto?

-Ya te lo dije, un regalo desde Francia. Pero será mejor que lo abras hasta que estés en tu casa. No queremos que le pase nada. Anda, puedes tomarlo.

Tomoyo le puso la gran caja blanca con el logotipo de Daidouji Designs ubicado en el centro de la tapa (la caja era algo ligera para su considerable tamaño) en sus manos, y volvió a sonreírle.

-Uy, lo olvidaba, esta forma parte del paquete –y sin perder un segundo, sacó de debajo del escritorio, una caja un poco más pequeña, que colocó sobre la primera-. Bueno, hablemos de negocios ahora.

-Me habías comentado que se trataba de un baile de beneficencia, ¿no es así? –Tomoyo asintió enérgicamente.

-Cómo te comenté por teléfono, tu trabajo consistirá en simplemente tomar fotografías de los invitados al evento. Te pasaré una lista de los invitados, y un corto perfil, para que sepas quiénes son y qué han hecho. Simplemente tómales fotografías para que aparezcan en los periódicos y en la página web de la causa. Yo me encargaré de entretenerlos y hacerles pasar una velada agradable, mientras Eriol con su encantador verbo se ocupa de hacerlos donar.

Sakura no supo si reír o no. Era cierto que Eriol podía ser muy persuasivo.

-Suena fácil.

-Es porque lo es –agregó Eriol-. No estarás haciendo nada que no sepas hacer ya. Y además, tomar fotografías no te tomará toda la noche. Podrás formar parte del evento como una invitada más. Te daré un pase extra por si quieres llevar a Yukito.

-Muchas gracias, Eriol –el joven de cabello negro azulado se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Te enviaré la lista de invitados por correo –dijo Tomoyo-, y te haré llegar los pases mañana en la mañana. Además, te aseguro que la paga será buena.

-Oh Tomoyo, sabes que no te ayudo por el dinero.

La joven de ojos grises se limitó a reír por lo bajo. En ese momento, su celular sonó. Lo miró fugazmente, antes de volver a mirar a Sakura.

-No estaba hablando de pago económico.

-¿Entonces…?

-Te lo explicaré mañana. Debo contestar esta llamada.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese decirle algo, la muchacha había salido de la oficina, mientras se colocaba el celular al oído. Sakura y Eriol se miraron.

-Una mujer demasiado ocupada, todo el tiempo –dijo el muchacho, tomando varios papeles de su escritorio, y comenzando a organizarse.

-Debe ser muy difícil tener momentos a solas cuando se la pasa siempre viajando.

Apenas dijo esto, se arrepintió de sus palabras. Eriol había dejado de mirar sus papeles, y ahora centraba la vista, fijamente en los ojos de Sakura.

-Yukito no pasará cinco días a la semana fuera del país, pero seguro que el tiempo que invierte en el hospital es igual de extenso. Mirará a cientos de personas durante el día, pero apenas durante un par de minutos.

-Bueno, el atender a las personas es lo que lo hace feliz. Y no está solo en el hospital, al menos tiene a Touya, que le hace compañía de vez en cuando.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién te hace compañía a ti?

Eriol dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire. Había vuelto a mirar sus papeles, y comenzó a mover unos de un montón a otro, mientras se apuraba a tomar una pluma, para comenzar a realizar algunas correcciones.

Sin embargo, Sakura no prestaba atención. Se tenía confianza con Eriol desde hacía años, y se habían hablado siempre con la verdad, directamente y sin tapujos. Sin embargo, sentía que aquella vez se había pasado de la raya, o mínimo había golpeado en un punto realmente sensible.

Tomó sus cajas blancas, y las apretó contra su pecho.

-Debo irme. Debo ponerme a ver aquella lista de invitados. ¿Me despides de Tomoyo?

-Claro, yo le aviso. Nos vemos mañana.

Sakura se apuró a ponerse en pie, y salir de la oficina. Tomoyo no se veía por ningún lado, pero tampoco era como si la estuviera buscando. La muchacha de ahora llorosos ojos verdes, se apuró a bajar las escaleras, marcar su salida en el lector de huellas digitales, y cruzar las puertas de la Editorial, para dirigirse a su auto blanco. Dejó caer las cajas en el asiento del copiloto, y se sentó detrás del volante.

Las palabras de Eriol le habían calado muy fuerte, y muy profundo. Sabía que era complicado tener tiempo de calidad con Yukito, pero hasta ese momento, aquello no había sido un problema. O al menos uno que considerase demasiado preocupante. Tampoco el hecho de que su novio fuera diez años mayor que ella, y en ocasiones sus gustos fuesen completamente diferentes. Habían estado cinco años juntos, y hasta ese momento las cosas marchaban bastante bien. Entonces, ¿por qué el comentario de Eriol le había dolido tanto? ¿Era acaso la forma en que su subconsciente le hacía saber que en realidad no era feliz?

Se apuró a secarse las lágrimas y arrancar el motor. Estaba dejando que cosas sin sentido le afectasen demasiado. Yukito la amaba, y ella lo amaba a él. Y eso era lo importante. Que Eriol pensase lo que quisiera, no debía de importarle en lo más mínimo. Ella era feliz, y eso era lo importante.

Un poco más traquila, salió del estacionamiento de la oficina y condujo durante quince minutos por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a su edificio de departamentos. Salió del auto y llevó consigo su par de cajas blancas. Subió por el elevador, hasta llegar al penhouse, donde metió la llave a la cerradura, y abrió la puerta.

Dejó sus llaves en la mesita que había junto a la puerta, y metió dentro del armario de abrigos su bolso y sweater. Se cambió los tenis por unas pantuflas rosadas, y aún con las cajas bajo el brazo, subió la escalinata, para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Bienvenida de vuelta –se escuchó la voz de Yukito proveniente desde el estudio. Al parecer, había escuchado el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal, y las pisadas por la escalinata.

Yukito se encontraba sentado en el sillón de lectura, con la lámpara encendida, mientras un grueso libro de medicina descansaba en su regazo.

-¿Estudiando? –preguntó la muchacha, recuperando su acostumbrado tono alegre. Su novio sonrió.

-Sabes que debo mantenerme al día. Nunca se es realmente libre del hospital. Y hablando del hospital… -había mirado la hora en su reloj de muñeca, y se había incorporado repentinamente-. Mi turno empieza en una hora, será mejor que me marche ya.

-Sí, este… Hablando del hospital… -comenzó Sakura, un poco nerviosa, mientras seguía a Yukito, que había entrado al cuarto, para buscar su bata-. Me preguntaba si tendrás libre la noche de mañana. Tomoyo y Eriol nos han invitado a un evento suyo.

-Seguro –respondió Yukito, colocándose la bata y el estetoscopio al cuello-. Por cubrir esta noche puedo pedir la de mañana.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, y se abrazó a sus cajas.

-¿Y qué es eso? –preguntó su novio, apuntando a éstas, con lo que la muchacha de corto cabello castaño se apuró a dejarlas en la cama.

-Un regalo de Tomoyo, de París. Dice que es para el evento de mañana.

-Ya quiero verlo –contestó el hombre, mirando de nueva cuenta su reloj-. Debo irme ya. No me esperes despierta, te veo mañana en la mañana.

Le dio un fugaz beso a Sakura en los labios, y se apuró a bajar la escalinata semicircular.

-¡Cuídate y salva muchas vidas! –se despidió Sakura.

Yukito prometió que así sería, y un par de segundos después, se escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba. El hombre de cabello gris se había marchado ya.

Sakura intentó no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, y se giró para mirar el par de cajas blancas, que descansaban en la cama. Se preguntaba qué contendrían, aunque se daba una idea. Tomó la caja pequeña, y la abrió. Dentro había un par de zapatillas color gris, de tacón no muy alto, pero sí muy fino. Eran realmente bonitas. Volvió a cerrar la caja y la colocó a un lado, para poder acceder a la siguiente. Abrió la otra caja, y retiró el papel de seda que lo cubría, con lo que pudo ver un bonito vestido color aqua. Decidió no tocarlo hasta el día del evento, y por tanto, volvió a cubrirlo con el papel de seda, cerrar la caja, y colocar ambas en la parte superior de su armario.

Así, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, era revisar su correo. Se dirigió a la oficina, encendió el computador y se sentó frente a él. Apenas la máquina se inició, abrió el explorador y abrió el correo para revisar su bandeja de entrada. Tal y como Tomoyo le había dicho, la muchacha le había mandado un mensaje que anexaba un PDF con la lista de invitados al evento de beneficencia del día siguiente, e información breve sobre aquellas personas. Sakura se apuró a abrirlo y comenzar a hojearlo.

La primera hoja listaba a las personas que acudirían al evento. Se trataba de un listado de 50 nombres. Le pareció que era un número grande para invitados a una cena en casa, pero recordó que el evento sería en la mansión de Tomoyo, por lo que aquel número era completamente razonable. Siguió avanzando por el documento. Cada hoja era una breve biografía de cada uno de los invitados. Mostraban todas el mismo formato: En la parte superior, con letras en negrita, estaba el nombre de la persona. Una fotografía a color del rostro y pecho de la persona cubría un cuarto de la página, mientras que datos como lugar y fecha de nacimiento, nombre de los padres, de los hijos (si los había), títulos universitarios, diplomados y estudios, aparecían junto a dicha foto.

Debajo de esto, había una breve biografía que describía los logros de estas personas. Al parecer, la gran mayoría eran dueños de empresas multinacionales.

Siguió avanzando las hojas, incapaz de reconocer nombres. Supuso que todos aquellos invitados estaban relacionados con el mundo de la moda (del cual conocía casi nada), aunque de vez en cuando encontró nombres de celebridades del cine, y empresarios famosos. Y entonces, cuando llegó a la hoja número cuarenta y tres, sintió que se le congelaba la sangre.

Conocía al hombre de aquella fotografía. Aquel revuelto cabello castaño oscuro, esa mirada avellana penetrante, la piel morena, esa tenue sonrisa.

Era Syaoran.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos de nueva cuenta! Primeramente una disculpa por hacer la up tan tarde, pero es que hoy fue un día algo ocupado (todos mis pendientes del sábado los tuve que hacer apenas hoy porque mi vida está de locos ), y apenas tuve tiempo de sentarme un ratito a terminar de editar el capi (y vaya que lo edité demasiado D:!)_

 _Como me dijeron que no querían una Sakura tan fría, he estado tendiendo que hacer varios cambios a lo largo de los capis, los cuales me hacen revisar una y otra y otra vez que todo cuadre y no tenga errores tanto de sintáxis, como de continuidad. Espero y los acercamientos de hoy hayan sido de su agrado. Quería algo casual y divertido, porque eso de hacer que pasan situaciones embarazosas de telenovela mexicana... pffft demasiado cliché._ ¿Entonces no se van a enamorar? _¡Ténganme paciencia! Los que me conocen saben que vivo por mantenerlos al borde del suspenso y después darles un plot twist~_

 _Déjenme ahora agradecerles sus reviews (que cada vez son menos y eso me pone demasiado depre T_T), que no saben cuánto me pesa el no poderles responder por MP. Sin embargo, me encanta leer sus hipótesis y teorías sobre lo que va a pasar a continuación (si alecartas, te hablo a tí XD) y no saben lo feliz que me hace cuando aciertan o cuando dicen disparates (?). Para spoilearles un poco, les puedo decir que ya vamos más o menos a la mitad del fic. El evento de Tomoyo será WOW y PAW y MY GOD (?), o al menos eso espero que piensen de él XD._

 _Termino de decir mis disparates, no sin antes informarles que **muy probablemente** no haya capi el próximo fin de semana. Tengo evento de parte del trabajo durante todo el sábado por lo que tendré que recorrer mis asuntos personales al domingo, y dependiendo de cuánto tiempo me tomen, no sé si tendré oportunidad de sentarme a editar y hacer up. Les pido una disculpa de antemano por si me desaparezco la próxima semana._

 _Como siempre, le spido que dejen review, den follow, favorite y todo eso, y para ya terminar con esta biblia de comment, les mando abrazos y besos, y nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Sigan bellos!_


	8. Quinto Encuentro

**Capítulo 8**

 **Quinto encuentro**

* * *

Se quedó con la mente en blanco, durante lo que le parecieron ser horas. Cuando finalmente recuperó el conocimiento, y comenzó a respirar de manera un poco agitada, algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que debía apurarse a tomar el teléfono y marcar a Tomoyo para decirle que acababa de darle una extraña enfermedad africana, y de ese modo excusarse para acudir al evento de la noche siguiente. Pero otra parte de su cabeza le decía que simplemente no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga. Y que la paranoia que le estaba entrando no tenía fundamento alguno. Que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña.

El hecho de que el señor Li fuese un invitado a la fiesta de beneficencia de la compañía de Tomoyo, no significaba nada. Sakura estaba segura de que su mejor amiga notenía ni idea sobre la relación entre ella y Syaoran (si es que había alguna), por lo que la muchacha de corto cabello castaño estaba segura de que aquella invitación no tenía ningún fin oculto de acercarlos y hacerlos convivir durante toda la noche. Al contrario, tratándose de Tomoyo, la relación que tenía con Syaoran era estrictamente profesional, y no había posibilidad alguna de que hubiesen llegado a entablar una conversación que tomara un tema personal y con el cual el joven hablara de Sakura y se supiera que se conocían desde hacía años, por decirlo de algún modo.

Sakura estaba segura que Tomoyo no tenía la culpa de nada, y que aquello se trataba de otra de esas extrañas coincidencias, de las cuales el joven chino hablaba muy seguido. Aquel nuevo pensamiento le hizo fruncir un poco el entrecejo. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan cierto era que el destino los había hecho conocerse. Si había un motivo aún mayor por el cual sus caminos se hubiesen vuelto a reunir, ahora con tanta insistencia. El destino...

Agitó fugazmente la cabeza, para despejarse las ideas y borrar aquella expresión de preocupación de su rostro. Necesitaba serenarse, y detenerse un poco a dejar de pensar demasiado en las cosas, y darle demasiadas vueltas a aquel asunto. Aquella paranoia que le estaba dando no tenía fundamento alguno. ¿Qué mas daba que se encontrase con Syaoran en aquella fiesta? Durante aquellos últimos encuentros nada malo había ocurrido. Si de una forma u otra estaba destinados a encontrarse, suponía ahora que no tenía que tratarse de alguna calamidad.

Además, estaba segura de que estaría toda la velada ocupada tomando fotografías, que contaría con el apoyo y compañía constante de Yukito, y que además, la casa de Tomoyo era tan grande, que sería un poco complicado que se encontraran en toda la noche. Y en caso de que asi fuese, ¿qué podría pasar?

* * *

 _ **Viernes, 6 de marzo**_

Aquella mañana había corrido ocho kilómetros. Ocho kilómetros en los que recorrió diversas calles del centro de Tokio, maravillado con el paisaje, el fresco clima, y la amabilidad de las personas, quienes respondían alegremente a su saludo matinal.

Syaoran se encontraba aún con energía para correr un par de kilómetros más, pero decidió mejor hacer caso a su estómago, el cual reclamaba ya un poco de alimento. Así, el muchacho de cabello castaño regresó sobre sus pasos, y recorrió el par de calles que lo separaban del hotel Four Seasons.

-Señor Li, buenos días –saludó el portero, mientras le sujetaba la puerta para que entrase. Syaoran respondió con un leve asentimiento-. El correo ha llegado hace un par de minutos. Parece ser que hay algo para usted. Si gusta pasar a recibirlo al mostrador…

-Muchas gracias -respondió el muchacho, con lo que finalmente entró al edificio. Mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente y cuello con la pequeña toalla que llevaba en la mano, se acercó al mostrador, donde una de las muchachas de uniforme azul lo atendió al instante.

-Buenos días señor Li –dijo la joven, con aquella sonrisa que caracterizaba a los empleados del hotel. La muchacha se apuró a dar media vuelta y revisar el apartado de paquetería que estaba archivado para entregarse en la suite 5.

-Buenos días –respondió Sayoran, mientras la muchacha volvía a girarse sobre sí misma, y le extendía ahora un sobre blanco con el estampado de una compañía de paquetería.

-Ha llegado esto para usted. ¿Puede firmarme de recibido?

El muchacho firmó la hoja que la mujer le ofrecía en aquel momento, y con esto, tomó el delgado paquete blanco. Agradeció el servicio, y colocándose la toalla húmeda alrededor del cuello, se dirigió a los elevadores.

Cuando llegó a su suite, dejó la llave electromagnética en la cama, y tranquilamente, abrió el paquete. Dentro de él, envuelto en un plástico transparente, se encontraban las invitaciones para su propia boda. Retiró el plástico y tomó el papel con ambas manos.

La invitación se encontraba compuesta por dos tipos diferentes de papel. El primero, una especie de cartón suave color negro, cubría toda la parte posterior de la tarjeta, mientras que en la parte delantera, se había cortado un diseño en él, compuesto por espirales que cubrían las dos esquinas inferiores (y parte del borde inferior), dejando el centro completamente desnudo.

Allí, en aquel espacio vacío, el otro papel, de color plata y textura más rugosa, escribía con letras doradas:

" _Está cordialmente invitado…_ "

Syaoran sacó la invitación en sí del adorno de espirales negras, y desdobló el papel gris.

En la parte superior, se encontraban sus iniciales "XL" y las de su prometida "ML", entrelazadas. Debajo de ello, en una delicada y estilizada letra cursiva, también negra, se leía:

" _El Clan Li,_

 _Tiene el honor de invitarlo al enlace matrimonial de_

 _Li Xiao Lang y Li Mei Lin_

 _El 21 de Mayo del 2014_

 _A las 5:00 pm_

 _En el Jardín Sur de la Propiedad Principal del Clan Li,_

 _En la ciudad de Hong Kong, China_ "

Syaoran deslizó sus dedos por encima de aquel grabado que eran sus iniciales con las de su prometida. Sintió una leve sacudida en el corazón. Se sentía nervioso, y no podía evitar cuestionarse porqué. Amaba a Mei Lin, su familia la amaba también, y habían demostrado ser una pareja casi perfecta. Entonces, ¿porqué súbitamente se sentía con ganas de salir corriendo?

Intentó tranquilizarse a sí mismo, pensando que aquel leve pánico era algo normal. Todos los novios pasaban por aquel sentimiento. El unirse legal y espiritualmente, hasta que la muerte los separe, a otra persona. El saber que una vez acepte aquel enlace, su vida no volverá a ser la misma… Era natural que aquel peso que cargaría sobre los hombros, resultase un poco abrumador.

Volvió a introducir la invitación en el sobre-canastilla de espirales negras, y ésta dentro de la envoltura de plástico, y dejó todo en su mesilla de noche, junto al despertador, y aquella otra invitación que había traído consigo, desde China, para aquella fiesta a la que había sido invitado desde hacía un par de semanas. Aún se encontraba cubierto en sudor por haber salido a correr, así que lo mejor sería que tomase un baño, para limpiar su mente y relajar el cuerpo. Ya llamaría a Mei Lin más tarde para informarle que las invitaciones eran perfectas, y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya era de mañana. La fresca brisa se colaba por la puerta corrediza que llevaba a su terraza, y empujaba suavemente las cortinas blancas de seda, las cuales frotaban el suelo barnizado, produciendo un leve susurro. Como había pedido Yukito, no lo había esperado despierta, y sin embargo, el hombre de cabello grisáceo se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella. Agradecida por aquel detalle constante en su vida, se giró sobre él para ser besada en los labios como indicaba la costumbre, y después de escuchar aquella armoniosa voz diciéndole buenos días, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, donde se dio una ducha con agua caliente para relajarse un poco y despertar por completo.

Como Yukito había estado trabajando durante toda la noche en el hospital, el hombre decidió quedarse toda la mañana en cama, durmiendo para poder recuperar energías y aguantar despierto toda la noche en el evento de Tomoyo. Por tanto, después de bañarse, Sakura había bajado sola a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para sí misma, mientras revisaba el PDF que Tomoyo le había enviado la tarde anterior en el celular.

Había terminado de desayunar, y se encontraba ahora lavando los platos, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se secó las manos con una toalla, y salió de la cocina, cruzando el pasillo y llegando al recibidor, donde abrió la puerta para recibir a las visitas.

Quien se encontraba al otro lado del umbral, era un empleado de paquetería, que llevaba un sobre blanco proveniente de Daidouji Designs, para entregar a Sakura Kinomoto. La muchacha firmó de recibido, y tomó el sobre, con lo que el joven se despidió y se dirigió a los elevadores, mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia la sala.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, y abrió el sobre blanco de plástico, rasgándolo por la parte superior. Dentro, había otro sobre, un poco más pequeño, pero de color dorado, y texturizado, que ponía en elegantes letras plateadas " _Cena de Beneficencia, Helping Oriental Asia, A.C._ "

Este sobre se encontraba cerrado por un pequeño sello de cera, que se encontraba marcado con el logotipo de Daidouji Designs: una estrella de cinco puntas sobrepuesta sobre una pluma. Sakura lo desprendió y abrió el sobre, del cual resbalaron sus dos pases (también en papel dorado texturizado), que cayeron en su regazo.

Dentro, el sobre dorado tenía escrito en el mismo estilo de letras estilizadas un pequeño texto que decía:

" _Daidouji Designs tiene el honor de invitarle a la primera subasta de beneficencia de Helping Oriental Asia, A.C._

 _este 6 de Marzo, a las 21:00 hrs._

 _en la honorable Mansión de la Casa Daidouji._ "

Más abajo ponía la dirección de la mansión de Tomoyo, y los teléfonos de Daidouji Designs, y Helping Oriental Asia A.C. Sakura se apuró a volver a colocar los pases dentro del sobre dorado, y cerrar este mientras se ponía de pie y lo dejaba en la mesilla que se encontraba junto a la puerta principal.

El resto de la mañana, Sakura se dedicó a seguir investigando sobre las personas que acudirían a la cena; considerando que ella también era una invitada, no estaba de más saber un poco sobre aquellas personas con las que probablemente tuviese que entablar conversación. Varios nombres eran de personas que tenían sus propias casas de moda, o boutiques, otros eran actores conocidos por haber sido el rostro de varias de estas marcas, mientras que unos cuantos menos eran personas que habían ayudado a fundar varias de estas firmas, realizando cuantiosas inversiones. En el caso de Syaoran, el joven se encontraba involucrado por ser proveedor de telas en diferentes países asiáticos. Sakura recordó como el joven había comentado su entrada al mercado de telas gracias a su madre, amante de la moda, y se preguntó cómo había sido posible que no hubiera visto antes esa conexión.

Yukito despertó alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Después de darse una rápida ducha, él y Sakura se decidieron a salir a comer a algún sitio cercano, aprovechando que el horario del hombre les daba el día completo para pasarlo juntos. Llegaron a un restaurante de comida tailandesa, donde comieron platillos tradicionales de aquel país, mientras conversaban de cosas triviales. Después de todo, la forma más sencilla para Sakura, de saber sobre su hermano Touya, era por parte de Yukito, ya que ambos hombres trabajaban en el mismo hospital. Mientras que Yukito era médico general, con horarios y turnos rotativos, Touya era dentista, con un horario fijo que le ocupaba parte de la mañana, y gran espacio de la tarde. Sin embargo, con su trabajo en el hospital, y el tener que cuidar de su familia, Touya no tenía mucho tiempo libre para visitar a su hermana menor.

Conversaron sobre la rutina diaria de Yukito (que cada día era algo completamente diferente, debido a las continuas visitas a urgencias), y la tranquila semana de Sakura, la cual había omitido sus constantes encuentros con Syaoran, debido a que no lo consideraba demasiado interesante ni digno de ser mencionado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, regresaron a su departamento, donde Yukito se dirigió al estudio, a leer un poco para seguir al día en los nuevos temas de medicina, y Sakura comenzó a alistarse para aquella noche.

* * *

-¿Sakura, te encuentras lista?

Eran ya las ocho y media. Yukito había necesitado nada más una media hora para bañarse y vestirse con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y un traje gris claro con finas rayas gris oscuro, que combinaban con sus zapatos negros. El elegante doctor se encontraba al pie de la escalinata de media luna, acomodándose el reloj de muñeca, y comprobando la hora.

-No queremos llegar tarde.

-¡Ya voy! –anunció su novia, revelándose en lo alto de la escalinata. Yukito la miró desde los pies, subiendo lentamente, hasta la cabeza, mientras no podía evitar que su boca se abriera lentamente.

Sakura vestía unas hermosas zapatillas plateadas de tacón corto pero fino. El zapato consistía en varias tiras delgadas que se encontraban cubiertas por pedrería gris y azul turquesa, de diferentes tamaños y formas. Por su parte, el vestido se trataba de un hermoso modelo tipo griego de color turquesa, con pedrería plateada en el hombro derecho. El vestido le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla, y se ceñía en la cintura, debido a que tenía una especie de cinturón grueso. En la parte superior, el vestido constaba de un solo hombro (donde se juntaba toda la pedrería) y que en su parte posterior dejaba un largo manto del mismo color, que caía casi hasta el suelo. Se había maquillado los ojos con un sexy ahumado, y se había recogido el cabello en un alto pero pequeño chongo, adornado con un listón que formaba un pequeño moño, del mismo turquesa que el vestido. La muchacha sonrió nerviosa, y un tono rosado se extendió por sus mejillas.

-Te ves realmente hermosa –dijo Yukito, mientras Sakura bajaba las escaleras, con cuidado de no caerse-. Tu abrigo –dijo el hombre con presteza, mientras se apuraba a sacar ambos del armario.

Sakura, que se encontraba ya a su lado, se dejó poner el abrigo, y mientras Yukito hacía lo mismo, tomó su bolso gris.

-Vamos a ello, pues –anunció el Doctor Tsukishiro, y escoltó a su novia fuera de casa, hasta los elevadores.

* * *

La mansión de la familia Daidouji se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio en la zona oeste, delimitada en uno de sus lados por la mismísima bahía, donde la mansión contaba con un puerto, en el cual descansaban un par de yates. En la entrada principal a la mansión, un elegante camino de piedra gris, rodeaba una enorme fuente adornada por estatuas de sirenas, y que indicaban el acceso a la elegante escalinata que llevaba al imponente recibidor, con un concepto de cielo abierto, con lo que del centro de la habitación colgaba un enorme y exquisito candelabro de oro y plata, y que daba un aspecto aún más imponente a la elegante escalera que se abría hacia ambos lados y que llevaba a los pisos superiores. Parecía un escenario salido del Titanic, o algo parecido.

El elegante y sobrio auto negro del doctor Tsukishiro, se detuvo a un lado de la fuente de las sirenas, frente a la escalinata que llevaba al recibidor, con lo que dos valet parking se acercaron y abrieron su puerta y la de su acompañante. Yukito y Sakura bajaron tranquilamente, y después de que el doctor tomara el maletín de trabajo de su novia, uno de los jóvenes tomó las llaves del auto, y llevó el vehículo a aparcar al igual que los de los demás invitados.

Subieron juntos la escalinata del recibidor, y entraron a la mansión, donde otros dos empleados de la casa (esta vez dos mayordomos) se apuraron a tomar sus abrigos.

-¿Necesita ayuda con eso, señor? –preguntó uno, indicando con una mirada al maletín que llevaba Yukito.

-Está bien así –fue la respuesta del doctor, con lo que el mayordomo asintió, y les hizo una reverencia, invitándolos a pasar a la casa.

-Varios de los invitados se encuentran en el salón de baile, y otros más se encuentran paseando por la galería del señor Hiragizawa –se apuró a informarles una sirvienta que había aparecido de la nada-, pero la señorita Daidouji pidió que se reunieran con ella en la estancia del ala oeste.

Sakura había estado ya tantas veces en casa de Tomoyo, que no era necesario que nadie la guiara por el enorme lugar, sin embargo, la servidumbre debía hacer su trabajo, por lo que un nuevo mayordomo se apuró a dirigirse al pasillo de la ala informada, y Sakura y Yukito lo siguieron sin decir mucho.

Caminaron durante un par de minutos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta doble, color caoba, la cual el mayordomo se apuró a abrir, y con una reverencia, le indicó a la pareja que podían pasar. El estudio en el que se encontraban ahora era absolutamente hermoso. Sin embargo, las paredes cobrizas, los muebles oscuros, las estatuas plateadas y aquellos cientos de libros que llenaban los estantes, pasaban a segundo plano al ver aquella hermosa mujer que se encontraba de pie, en medio de la habitación.

Tomoyo tenía el largo cabello negro lacio, recogido en un alto chongo, adornado por trenzas de su propia cabellera, que se entrelazaban aquí y allá. Tenía también un par de mechones de cabello ondulado adornando los costados de su rostro. Una fina gargantilla de oro estilizaba su cuello, que complementaba el look de su hermoso vestido color azul marino, tipo strapless, con una exquisita cola de sirena, que arrastraba un poco por el suelo, y que además contaba con un escote muy pronunciado, en la espalda. Llevaba los ojos maquillados en un seductor ahumado, y sus labios eran de un rojo profundo, como el vino.

-¡Sakura, Yukito! Que gusto verlos –fue el saludo de la muchacha, quien iba colgada del brazo de Eriol. Éste llevaba un smoking negro, camisa blanca, y una delgada corbata azul marino que combinaba con el vestido de su novia.

Sakura se acercó a saludar a su mejor amiga, con lo que Tomoyo se soltó de Eriol (ambas muchachas no pudieron evitar dar un brinquito, emocionadas), y de este modo, los hombres también pudieron estrechar sus manos.

-No saben que gusto nos da que estén con nosotros esta noche –informó Tomoyo, mientras miraba a Sakura de pies a cabeza, y sonreía en aprobación, mientras agregaba en su acostumbrado tono chillón-. Te ha quedado perfecto. ¡Te ves hermosa!

-¡Tu también te ves irresistible, Tomoyo! Muchas gracias por el regalo –musitó la castaña, mientras se sonrojaban sus mejillas-. No debías…

-Descuida –la cayó su amiga, mientras le sonreía, y ahora se colgaba del brazo de ella-. Recuerda que el vestirte exquisitamente es mi pasión. Pero nos concentraremos en eso después. Ahora… -y con esto, las muchachas empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, con los hombres siguiéndolas de cerca-. Hablaremos de cosas más interesantes. Tengo a una persona que quiero presentarte, Sakura. Cuando te desocupes con las fotografías, te buscaré para que podamos conversar los tres, aunque algo me dice que se olvidarán de mi muy pronto.

El enigmático comentario flotó en el aire, dejando a Sakura confundida y un poco temerosa de que se refiriese a Syaoran. Sin embargo, no hubo demasiado tiempo para analizarlo detenidamente, pues se encontraban ya en el pasillo del ala oeste, dirigiéndose al recibidor de la mansión. Allí, un par más de invitados se encontraban llegando. Una alta rubia saludó a Tomoyo con un corto movimiento de muñeca, a lo que la pelinegra sonrió alegremente.

-Debo irme a saludar a los invitados –dijo Tomoyo, mientras soltaba el brazo de Sakura-. Los he tenido un poco olvidados por esperarte. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola?

-Descuida –respondió Sakura, mientras Yukito se acercaba a ella, y le entregaba su maletín-. Comenzaré a trabajar ahora mismo. Así tendremos tiempo de conversar más tarde.

Tomoyo abrazó fugaz pero efusivamente a Sakura, y se retiró a atender a sus invitados. Yukito y Eriol se apuraron a relevar a la pelinegra.

-Sé que no te gusta que te molesten mientras trabajas –dijo su novio rápidamente-, así que Eriol y yo estaremos conversando cerca del bar.

-Prometo que te lo regresaré antes de medianoche, y no muy borracho –bromeó el aludido, con lo que los tres rieron.

-Espero y no tengamos que llamar a un médico para sacarte del coma etílico que Eriol está planeando provocarte. Aquello sería absurdo –arremetió Sakura, con lo que Yukito le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, y así, él y el muchacho de cabello azulado se marcharon rumbo al bar.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, Sakura se apuró a abrir su maletín, sacar su cámara fotográfica, y colgársela al cuello. Retiró la tapa, encendió el aparato, y después de cerrar el maletín, y enfocar la lente, se dispuso a trabajar.

Agradeció inmensamente el PDF que Tomoyo le había enviado el día anterior, pues sin aquellas fotografías, se le hubiese complicado horrores el identificar quién era el invitado, y quien el simple acompañante. Así, mientras caminaba por el perímetro del elegante recibidor, pudo identificar a un diseñador de accesorios, una actriz extranjera, un par de modelos, y un empresario que si mal no recordaba, era el representante legal de las cantantes más famosas del país.

Tomó fotografías de estas personas, en diferentes ángulos, intentando obtener diferentes tonalidades al intercambiar sus filtros, y tratando de capturar diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Cuando consideró que ya contaba con suficiente material, se dirigió, al ala este, donde este largo pasillo contaba con todas sus puertas abiertas de par en par, para que los invitados pudieran recorrer aquella zona de la casa, con total libertad. Excepto por una puerta doble, ubicada a la mitad del pasillo, y que se encontraba firmemente cerrada. Seguramente allí se llevaría a cabo la subasta.

Sakura recorrió una acogedora sala de estar, un elegante comedor, una oficina un poco más pequeña que la del ala oeste, una especie de desayunador (que era donde se encontraba el bar), el salón donde se encontraba la galería de Eriol (un sinfín de fotografías y pinturas propias colgadas de las altas paredes), hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde había una amplia sala que servía como salón de baile. La habitación era semicircular, y contaba con elegantes columnas colocadas a intervalos regulares, ubicadas en el perímetro de ésta. Cada columna se encontraba adornada con una larga cortina de seda que llegaban hasta el suelo, y que producían un suave susurro al ser arrastradas por el viento, el cual se colaba por todas y cada una de las puertas abiertas de par en par, que llevaban a los jardines. Era como ver aquel salón de baile de la bella y la bestia. Igual de hermoso, igual de imponente.

En aquella habitación, era donde se concentraba el mayor número de invitados. Algunos se encontraban agrupados en conversaciones de dos o tres personas. Otros más caminaban por todo el lugar, platicando con quien se les pusiera en frente. Otros se encontraban muy ocupados comiendo bocadillos de las mesas que había colocadas en el perímetro del lugar. Sin embargo, en un rincón de la habitación, un muchacho de smoking negro, camisa azul cielo y cortaba azul marino, se entretenía mirando, al tiempo que bebía del vaso de whisky que llevaba en la mano.

Sakura, quien había entrado a la habitación, y había comenzado ya a fotografíar a los invitados, no se percató de la presencia de aquel muchacho de alborotado cabello castaño, y ojos color avellana.

Pero el Vicepresidente de Dinasty Li Enterprises sí la había visto a ella.

Syaoran bebió un poco más de su vaso, mientras miraba detenidamente a la muchacha, y sonreía para sí mismo. Tokio era realmente muy pequeño.

Siguió observando a Sakura trabajar, aunque no le había pasado por alto el hermoso vestido que llevaba aquella noche, así como las elegantes zapatillas, el delicado peinado, y su suave maquillaje. Dispuesto a divertirse un poco a costa de ella, Syaoran se deslizó de la columna en la que se encontraba apoyado, escondiéndose detrás de la cortina, y dejó que Sakura siguiera con su recorrido por la periferia de la habitación, esperando a que la muchacha se acercara a él. Sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Se sintió como un león acechando a su presa.

Sakura había llevado un conteo mental de las personas a las que había fotografiado ya. De la lista contenida en el PDF, llevaba 45. Supuso que los cinco que faltaban se encontrarían paseando por los jardines. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaría Syaoran. Después de todo, su fotografía estaba incluida en la lista, y aún no lo había visto por ningún lado. Se preguntó si aún no habría llegado.

-Mejor así –se dijo al tiempo que volvía a enfocar su cámara, y se preparaba para tomar un par de fotografías de un grupo de modelos que se encontraban conversando delante de ella-, o de lo contrario, le debería una cena.

-Mañana tengo el día libre –anunció Syaoran, quien se había acercado sigilosamente, y ahora se encontraba detrás de la muchacha de cabello castaño.

Sakura sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Intentando adoptar una expresión seria (sin conseguirlo del todo, pues ahora se encontraba con la boca abierta), bajó lentamente la cámara, y se giró para ver al dueño de aquella ya conocida voz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó la muchacha, aunque obviamente ya conocía la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Soy un invitado de honor –respondió Syaoran, mientras realizaba una pomposa reverencia. Sakura no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, pero se apuró a corregirse, y saludar también-. Creo que la pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Aunque ya veo que estás trabajando.

Sakura se apuró a quitarse la cámara del cuello, y esconderla detrás de ella.

-Sí, pero también soy invitada de honor –dijo prontamente.

-¿Así que conoces a la señorita Daidouji?

-Tomoyo es… mi mejor amiga –Syaoran no pudo evitar formar una pequeña "O" con los labios, en señal de sorpresa.

-Al parecer Tokio es una ciudad muy pequeña después de todo. En ese caso… -y se tomó su tiempo para tomar un trago de su vaso-, ¿podrías presentarme a la señorita Daidouji?

-Pensé que eras un invitado de honor –esta vez fue el turno de Syaoran de reír por lo bajo.

-Así es. La señorita Daidouji tiene un importante negocio que quiere consolidar conmigo. Pero nuestro trato ha sido únicamente por correo. Ni siquiera una llamada telefónica. Nunca en mi vida la he visto en persona.

Ahora fue Sakura quien trazó una "O" con sus labios. Sin embargo, se apuró a que su rostro volviese a tomar una expresión neutral, mientras se entretenía ajustando configuraciones en su cámara; configuraciones que ya estaban ajustadas.

-Vas a tener que disculparme, pero como bien hiciste notar, estoy trabajando –la muchacha de brillantes ojos verdes volvió a colgarse la cámara al cuello.

-No tengo prisa, puedo esperar –respondió Syaoran prontamente. Mientras él sonreía, Sakura había realizado un leve puchero-. Continúa con tu trabajo, no interrumpiré. Y cuando hayas terminado –realizó otra pausa para beber un poco más-, podrás presentarme ante la señorita Daidouji.

Sakura no respondió, sino que se limitó a sujetar con firmeza su cámara, y llevando su maletín en la mano contraria, pasó de largo a Syaoran, a las columnas adornadas con cortinas de seda, y a las puertas abiertas de par en par, dirigiéndose a los jardines de la mansión, con el muchacho siguiéndola de cerca.

Los jardines estaban tenuemente iluminados, por diversas lámparas de piso, lámparas altas y arbustos adornados con pequeñas lucecillas. Un par de fuentes que contaban con iluminación subacuática, por lo que su brillo era oscilante, según como se moviese la superficie del agua. Había también diversos caminos de piedra, que serpenteaban, se mezclaban y se separaban, en diferentes puntos, y que llevaban a diferentes zonas. Mientras todos partían de las diferentes puertas que llevaban al salón de baile, en el jardín llegaban a las diferentes fuentes, a hermosos bancos blancos, a un pequeño puerto de un lago artificial, y a un kiosko, adornado por enredaderas, flores blancas y focos de diferentes colores.

Por fortuna para Sakura, las personas que faltaban de ser fotografiadas se encontraban conversando en zonas bien iluminadas. Ya fuera que estuvieran conversando sentados en uno de los bancos, alumbrados por la lámpara de piso que se alzaba detrás de ellos, o al borde del puerto que contaba con pequeñas lámparas colocadas en el suelo y el brillo de la luna sobre la superficie del lago. Inclusive los que se encontraban conversando dentro del kiosko, se habían colocado cerca de las luces que se perdían por las enredaderas que cubrían las columnas del mismo.

Pese a que fotografiar a aquellas cinco personas era un trabajo relativamente fácil y rápido, Sakura fingió que tomar las fotografías tomaba bastante tiempo, revisando cada una, repitiendo los mismos ángulos, los mismos filtros, esperando que Syaoran se cansase de esperar. Que se fuera y atendiera a quien quiera que fuese su acompañante. Que buscara a Tomoyo por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió. Media hora después de fotografiar más de diez veces a las mismas tres personas, Sakura finalmente bajó la cámara, y se giró para mirar al joven que la seguía, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

-¿Así que estás fotografiando a los invitados a la cena? –preguntó el muchacho. Su vaso de whisky se encontraba ya vacío, con los pequeños hielos que aún quedaban, tintineando al chocarse entre ellos, cada que el muchacho movía el vaso. Sakura asintió en silencio-. A mí no me has fotografiado.

-Se supone que debo hacerlo cuando estés conversando con otros invitados. El propósito de las fotografías es demostrar que la has pasado bien en esta velada.

-Me la estoy pasando bien –se apuró a responder. Un mesero pasó por su lado en aquel momento, con lo que se apuró a dejar su vaso vacío en la charola que llevaba en la mano-. Pero si quieres pruebas más contundentes, podrías fotografiarme platicando con la señorita Daidouji. ¿Vamos a ello pues?

Admitiendo la derrota, Sakura suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que dejaba caer los brazos, pesadamente. Syaoran se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente, intentando reprimir una sonrisa-. Sígueme.

Y sujetando su cámara y su maletín, sin esperar a que Sayoran pudiera ofrecerse a ayudarle, la muchacha de cabello castaño dio media vuelta, e inició la caminata de regreso al interior de la mansión. Caminó con Syaoran pisándole los talones, por entre las columnas del lugar, por entre la gente que se había amontonado en el salón, y siguió de largo, recorriendo el pasillo del ala este, mientras se asomaba a cada una de las habitaciones por las que cruzaba. Se encontraba a medio pasillo, cuando se asomó al desayunador. Y sonrió alegremente.

-Vamos –dijo Sakura a Syaoran, con lo que los dos muchachos entraron a dicha habitación, y caminando por entre un grupo de invitados, finalmente llegaron al bar-. Señor Li –dijo Sakura en un tono demasiado formal para el gusto de Syaoran-, le presento a mi novio, Tsukishiro Yukito.

El muchacho de cabello castaño se quedó de pie, un poco confundido, pero se repuso al instante. Intentando no mostrar su desconcierto, se apuró a estrechar la mano del hombre de cabello gris que tenía delante de él.

-Y este es Hirawizawa Eriol. El prometido de Tomoyo.

Aquella presentación le pareció un poco más acertada. Del mismo modo, Syaoran estrechó la mano del joven de cabello negro azulado.

-Un gusto conocerlos, caballeros –dijo Syaoran, con aquella voz profunda que utilizaba cuando trataba con posibles clientes-. Llevo toda la velada buscando a la señorita Daidouji.

-Te tomará el resto de la noche encontrarla –respondió Eriol, mientras pedía una ronda de bedidas para los cuatro-. Nunca se queda quieta. Pero podremos pescarla una vez termine de realizarse al subasta, que si mis cálculos no me fallan… -y dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj de muñeca-, comenzará en unos quince minutos.

Las bebidas llegaron en aquel momento (whisky para los caballeros, y una margarita para Sakura), con lo que Eriol se apuró a repartirlas.

-¿Ya has terminado de fotografiar? –preguntó Yukito en ese momento a su novia. Sakura, quien justo había tomado un trago de su margarita, se apuró a negar.

-Aún me falta fotografiar al señor Li –dijo mirando a Syaoran de reojo-. Prometí que su fotografía sería con Tomoyo.

-¡Ahora veo porqué tanta urgencia! –exclamó un animado Eriol. Se apuró a tomar de golpe su whisky, y alegre como estaba, se incorporó de la barra del bar-. Debo revisar unos detalles para la subasta, así que los veré al rato. ¿Me acompañas, Yukito?

-Seguro –respondió el aludido, con lo que del mismo modo empinó su trago, y despidiéndose de Sakura con un fugaz beso en los labios, ambos hombres salieron de la habitación, con paso veloz, dejando a Sakura y Syaoran de nueva cuenta solos.

Con toda la calma del mundo, Syaoran bebió un poco de su whisky, antes de apoyarse en la barra del bar, y mirar a Sakura.

-En lo que esperamos a que comience la subasta, y podamos hablar con la señorita Daidouji… ¿Te parece que hablemos sobre aquella cena que me debes?

Sakura lo miró mientras contenía la respiración. Esperaba que no se acordara de aquello, pero tal cual como el mismo Syaoran le había dicho, él era un hombre de negocios. Y aquella cena había quedado pactada como tal. Ella también bebió de su margarita, pero en su caso, fue para retrasar aquella respuesta.

Después de todo, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle?

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas y todos! Finalmente estoy de vuelta para hacer up! *o*! Una disculpa por no haber podido publicar la semana pasada, pero realmente estuvo de locos mi fin de semana D:! Este también ha estado un poco pesado, pero nada que no pueda controlar XD! Dejando de lado mi ajetreada vida, ¿qué tal le ha parecido el capi de hoy? Espero y no se desesperen porque haya metido "mucha paja", pero es que para ser honestos, esta noche, esta cena en casa de Tomoyo, es el climax de esta historia, así que necesitaba detallarlo todo muy bien, y que cada cosa que está por ocurrir sea expresamente relatada (?) Osea que en esta fiesta nos vamos a llevar otros dos capis más :D!_

 _¿Como les va gustando las interacciones de Sakura con Syaoran? Me tomé la libertad de repetir aquella expresión que lei en un review que decía algo como "Sakura no se da cuenta de que está atada a Syaoran con el hilo rojo del destino" o algo así, porque verdaderamente, el "destino" es algo que se supone iba a ser un tema muy MUY recurrente en esta historia. Supongo que lo olvidé al momento de comenzar a publicar, y por eso no parece tan importante. Una disculpa por ello, y espero poder remediarlo._

 _Sobre Tomoyo y sus misterios... Me encanta también leer todas aquellas suposiciones sobre si se trata de "Syaoran o alguien más". Conociendo como NO me gusta spoilear, me limitaré a sonreír cada que leo sus reviews. Sobre el "cuadrado amoroso" que hay entre Sakura, Yukito, Mei Lin y Syaoran... De ese si me reservo total comentario porque vamos, ¿quién les ha dicho que esto tiene final feliz? (Si, esa soy yo de nuevo metiendo ideas en sus cabecitas para que me den mas teorías en sus reviews)._

 _Pero ya hablando en serio, saben que conmigo todas las respuestas a los "misterios" y la trama, se van dando conforme avance la historia, así que no dejen de leer, comentar, dar like, follow y todo eso. Así que dejen review pls ;3; Es la única forma que tengo de mejorar, después de todo, escribo para ustedes (awww) 3._

 _Nos seguimos leyendo! Nos vemos el próximo domingo (publico porque publico), y sigan bellos :D!_


	9. La subasta

**Capítulo 9**

 **La subasta**

* * *

Se miraron, sin decir nada, durante un par de minutos. Sakura mantenía la mandíbula firmemente apretada, para que no temblara debido al nerviosismo, mientras que Syaoran se relajaba bebiendo de su trago.

-Cómo te comenté ayer, tengo la agenda un poco ocupada –dijo finalmente Sakura haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tartamudear, e incapaz de beber de su trago, dejó la margarita en la barra. Sintió que se le coloreaban las mejillas al notar como Syaoran miraba detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, y fruncía un poco el entrecejo.

-Pensé que habiamos hecho un trato.

-Lo sé, pero... Realmente yo... Mañana... Y Yukito...

-¿Un poco nerviosa porque tu novio piense que se trata de algo más? -aventuró Syaoran, con lo que Sakura ahogó un grito, confirmando las sospechas del muchacho, quien se limitó a reír por lo bajo-. Descuida, tu novio no debe temer nada. Estoy por casarme, ¿recuerdas? Además, tú y yo solo somos amigos.

-Lo lamento mucho, Syaoran -dijo Sakura en un débil susurro, mientras agachaba un poco la mirada. El señor Li, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír mientras bebía velozmente de su vaso de whisky. Quizá lo mejor fuese dejar de insistir en aquel momento, y regresar a ello en otro momento. Otro que le resultase más favorable.

-¿Al menos me aceptas bailar una pieza esta noche?

-¿No se molestará tu acompañante por prestarme atención a mí y no a ella?

-Ya te había comentado que mi prometida no vino a Japón conmigo –respondió Sayoran, preguntándose cuantos rechazos más debería soportar aquella noche-. A este baile he venido yo solo.

-¡Sakura, aquí estás! –la voz de aquella mujer se escuchaba tan lejana, que Sakura se preguntó si realmente le estaban hablando a ella. Un poco confundida, y retirando lentamente su mirada de la de Syaoran, se giró para buscar a la fuente de aquel saludo. Entonces, cuando finalmente localizó a la alta y estilizada figura que caminaba hacia ella, no pudo evitar sonreír agradecida por encontrar a la persona que se suponía estaba buscando.

Tomoyo caminaba con ese porte que la caracterizaba, firme e imponente, directamente hacia Sakura, extendiendole los brazos. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la muchacha, le dio un corto abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla. Podrían haberse visto hacía apenas un par de horas, pero Tomoyo debía de saludarla de nueva cuenta. Así de exquisita era ella. Entonces, con sus finos movimientos (ayudados por aquella cola de sirena de su vestido), Tomoyo se giró elegantemente para ver a Syaoran. Le sonrió de aquella forma que solo los Daidouji saben hacer.

-Señor Li… -saludó Tomoyo haciendo una reverencia, mientras Syaoran se apuraba a dejar el vaso en la barra, enderezarse, y reverenciar del mismo modo-. Es un honor el contar con su presencia –y mirando a los dos muchachos, añadió aún sonriente-. ¿Ya se conocen?

-Algo así –Sakura se apuró a contestar. Sin embargo, Tomoyo no tuvo mucho tiempo de indagar más en el asunto, pues Syaoran se apuró a tomar su mano y besarla, acaparando toda su atención.

-El gusto es todo mío, señorita Daidouji. Mi madre está encantada con la noticia de saber que, si todo marcha bien, realizaremos negocios con usted.

-No, no señor Li –dijo Tomoyo en un tono de voz un poco infantil-. Negocios esta noche no. Hoy nos dedicaremos simplemente a pasarla bien. Bailar un poco, comprar un par de vestidos… ¿Ya probó los bocadillos de camarón?

Así era Tomoyo. Podría haber dicho que no se realizarían negociaciones durante la velada, pero acaparando a su "invitado de honor" y brindándole todas las comodidades… Aquello era ya negociar. Sakura (que conocía aquel truco de su mejor amiga desde hacía bastantes años) se retiró un poco, y dejó conversar a los dos jóvenes, mientras discretamente ajustaba su cámara y se preparaba para tomar aquellas fotografías faltantes.

Syaoran aún sujetaba la mano de Tomoyo. O más bien, Tomoyo aún sujetaba la mano de Syaoran. Mientras el muchacho respondía igual de animado a las preguntas y comentarios de su anfitriona (los Daidouji tienen algo que te hacen sonreír todo el tiempo), Sakura esperaba pacientemente por aquel momento para tomar la fotografía perfecta. Entonces, una voz proveniente de la nada, pero que llenaba cada rincón de la habitación, se escuchó flotar en el aire, fuerte y clara.

-Estimados invitados y acompañantes, si gustan reunirse en el salón de conferencias –Sakura identificó prontamente aquella voz como la de Eriol-; la subasta está por comenzar.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Sayoran, mientras tomaba el brazo de Tomoyo, y la hacía sujetarse de su brazo.

La joven pelinegra le sonrió alegremente, mientras Sakura alzaba la cámara, y ¡flash! Tomaba aquella fotografía.

Syaoran la miró de reojo, Sakura bajó su cámara lentamente, mientras se encogía de hombros, fingiéndose inocente. Tomoyo, ajena a aquel intercambio de miradas, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con lo que el chico la siguió, no sin antes decirle a la muchacha de ojos verdes, apenas moviendo los labios:

-Te veré más tarde.

Sakura se preguntó si sería capaz de jugar a las escondidillas durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

Para su mala suerte, los invitados de honor de aquella subasta habían sido solo tres (sin contar a sus acompañantes), y la organización de los asientos había sido tal, que Sakura se había visto sentada entre Syaoran y Yukito, en primera fila. La habitación en la que se encontraban ahora, era un bonito y amplio salón, parecido al de baile, excepto porque este era rectangular, y no había columnas. Mientras que en las paredes laterales sí estaba la presencia de bocadillos para picar, el centro de la habitación estaba ocupado por varias filas de sillas de funda roja, con un elegante moño dorado adornando la parte trasera. Todas las sillas miraban hacia una alta plataforma, donde descansaba un podio al lado izquierdo, un estrado en el centro, y una enorme proyección en la pared, que en aquel momento mostraba el logo de Daidouji Designs en tercera dimensión, que giraba sobre sí mismo.

Sakura, demasiado nerviosa por estar sentada en primera fila, y en especial al lado de Syaoran (con quien tenía una conversación inconclusa), se apuró a tomar la mano de Yukito. Este respondió el gesto apretándosela gentilmente.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco –respondió la muchacha, aunque estaba segura de que su novio se refería a otro tipo de nerviosismo.

Unos cuantos mayordomos comenzaron a repartir unas paletas redondas, parecidas a raquetas de ping-pong, entre los asistentes, todas marcadas con un número diferente: las identificaciones para cuando se quisiera ofertar en el objeto subastado. Sakura tomó la suya, pero estaba segura de que no la ocuparía. Primeramente porque no tendría el dinero suficiente para costearse un vestido Daidouji, y porque Tomoyo se negaría en rotundo a venderle algo: en todo caso se lo regalaría. Y considerando que aquel era un evento de beneficencia, Sakura estaba segura de que no sería capaz de tomar nada regalado, cuando aquel dinero estaba destinado a personas de escasos recursos y menores oportunidades que ella.

-Buenas noches, y bienvenidos a la Casa Daidouji –Sakura no había visto cuándo Eriol se había subido al estrado, pero ahora, el muchacho de elegante smoking se encontraba de pie detrás del podio, hablando por el micrófono, fuerte y claro, de modo que toda la sala lo escuchase-. Pero más que nada, bienvenidos a nuestra primera gala de Helping Oriental Asia, A.C. Esta es una fundación que ayuda a las comunidades de escasos recursos a cumplir sus necesidades básicas de alimento, salud y educación, de los diferentes países que conforman nuestra organización, los cuales son China, Corea del Norte, Corea del Sur, Mongolia, Taiwán, y Japón. Les aseguramos que cada centavo que aquí donen, será destinado íntegramente a estas comunidades.

Un aplauso recorrió todo el lugar. Eriol se tomó un tiempo para sonreír y guiñar el ojo a un par de invitadas.

-Todo esto no hubiese sido posible de no ser por nuestra benefactora y anfitriona, Daidouji Tomoyo. Se las presentaría, pero está demasiado ocupada haciendo que sus diseños queden perfectos (aunque no tanto como ella). Así que dejemos que su trabajo hable por ella. ¿Listas sus cuentas bancarias? Estoy seguro de que mínimo querrán uno de estos vestidos…

Las luces del lugar se atenuaron, y un par de reflectores colocados en el suelo de la plataforma que hacía de escenario, alumbraron el pequeño estrado que se abrió lentamente, y de allí, un hermoso vestido rojo fuego, con cuello en forma de "V", una hermosa flor negra prendada en el talle, y una falda de corte en "A" hizo aparición, girando sobre sí mismo, lentamente, para ser admirado por todas direcciones.

Al mismo tiempo, la proyección de la pared mostró el vestido siendo usado por una hermosa modelo. Caminaba mientras el vestido se movía con ella, e igualmente, mostraba el diseño desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Nuestro primer diseño se llama "Red Velvet" y es un exquisito vestido que hará resaltar las curvas de la dama que tenga el placer de usarlo. No habrá hombre que pueda resistirse a mirar como el diseño se ciñe en la cintura, como ensancha las caderas y como aumenta el busto.

Eriol, Eriol y su encantadora lengua seductora. Aquella lengua le iba muy bien al momento de tomar fotografías. Tenía una forma de enamorar a la gente, hacerla sentir deseada, hacerles adoptar las poses más sugestivas y al mismo tiempo elegantes, que prácticamente nadie podría decir que no a ser fotografiada por él. Prometía excelencia, erotismo y sensualidad. Y la cumplía. No por nada su especialidad eran las revistas de moda. De allí que él y Tomoyo se llevasen tan bien.

-La subasta comienza con mil dólares.

Prontamente una persona levantó su paleta, con lo que la potente voz de Eriol anunció:

-¡Tenemos mil dólares! ¿Alguien ofrece dos mil por esta belleza?

Otra paleta se alzó en el aire, y Eriol volvió a ofertar el vestido. Las apuestas continuaron hasta que finalmente, el muchacho tuvo que anunciar:

-¡Diez mil dólares! ¿Nadie da quince? ¿Quince mil dólares por el Red Velvet? ¿Nadie? Diez mil dólares a la una… Diez mil dólares a las dos… ¡Diez mil dólares a las tres! ¡Vendido a la señorita Hanato! Estoy seguro de que su marido lo apreciará tanto como usted.

El vestido dio un último giro sobre su plataforma, y lentamente se hundió. Apenas un par de segundos después, otro diseño hizo aparición. Este era un vestido completamente diferente. Se trataba de un bonito vestido blanco con un estampado de flores en colores frescos. El vestido tenía unos tirantes gruesos, cuello cuadrado, la espalda descubierta, y una falda suave, que en la proyección de la pared, la modelo mostraba como flotaba al girar.

-Este diseño se llama "Dream of Summer" –comenzó a explicar Eriol-, ofrece un aire de sencillez e inocencia al verlo de frente, pero su espalda demuestra atrevimiento y sensualidad. La subasta comienza con mil dólares.

De nueva cuenta, varias paletas se alzaron en el aire. Eriol, y su implacable lengua, comenzaron a ofrecer el vestido, siempre buscando algún interesado que ofreciese aunque fuera un poco más.

Cuando el Dream of Summer fue finalmente comprado, otros más le siguieron. En la plataforma giratoria, y en la proyección, desfilaron vestidos para todo tipo de ocasiones. Vestidos de gala, vestidos de noche, vestidos primaverales, vestidos dignos de una princesa…

-Pensé que el hecho de traer a tu novio al evento, era para convencerlo de que te comprase algo –Syaoran se estaba aburriendo, y la única forma que había encontrado para distraerse un poco, había sido molestando a Sakura de nueva cuenta. La muchacha pareció notarlo, por lo que se tomó un poco de tiempo para responder.

-Yukito vino a hacerme compañía. Y no necesito que me compre vestidos. Además, ¿no deberías haber comprado algo ya tú también?

-Los mejores siempre se muestran al final.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estoy esperando uno en específico.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar a Syaoran, sin embargo, el muchacho tenía la vista fija en el escenario, por lo que la chica solo podía ver su perfil.

-¿Qué clase de vestido aún no ha salido? –Sakura frunció el entrecejo, confundida. Aun mirando a Syaoran, intentó pensar. Y entonces lo captó: aún no había aparecido ningún vestido de boda. Y Tomoyo era famosa por sus vestidos de novia.

Sintió un leve pinchazo en el corazón, pero no supo a qué se debía. ¿Al hecho de que llevaba ya cinco años con Yukito, y nunca habían hablado sobre matrimonio? ¿Al hecho de que la prometida de Syaoran se casaría con un exquisito vestido de Daidouji Designs? ¿A qué ella no se casaba y Syaoran sí?

Aquella ola de pensamientos fue interrumpida por el suave apretón de manos que Yukito le hizo en aquel momento. Sakura se apuró a desviar la mirada de Syaoran, y clavarla en su novio.

-¿Te ha gustado alguno? –preguntó el hombre, en un susurro.

-Me han gustado todos –respondió ella, del mismo modo-. El trabajo de Tomoyo siempre es perfecto y hermoso.

-Ahora, les presentamos el "Queen of Stars" –la voz de Eriol se había escuchado fuerte y clara de nueva cuenta. Sakura se apuró a mirar al escenario, donde un nuevo vestido giraba ya en el estrado. Y no pudo evitar susurrar un "oh" de sorpresa.

El Queen of Stars era un exquisito vestido color rojo sangre, strapless, que arrastraba una bonita cola por el suelo. Tenía corte de corazón en la parte superior, la cual estaba cubierta con miles de pequeños cristales de Swarovski, que tenían forma de estrellas plateadas. El vestido se ceñía en la cintura, pero se soltaba en las caderas, donde la tela vaporosa revelaba que, del lado derecho, tenía una sexy abertura. En la parte posterior del vestido, a la altura de la espalda baja, se erguía un enorme moño de encaje color negro, que cubría casi todo el trasero. En la proyección de pared, podía apreciarse que la modelo enseñaba casi toda la pierna. Aquel vestido era una mezcla de refinamiento y erotismo.

-Es hermoso –Sakura no pudo contenerse. Y es que el vestido realmente era increíble.

-El Queen of Stars es el vestido perfecto para aquel evento tan especial –anunció Eriol, mientras el modelo giraba sobre sí mismo-. Sus miles de finos cristales aportan clase y elegancia, mientras que la sexy abertura lateral da el toque exacto de sensualidad y seducción. Otro punto a su favor, es la vaporosa cola, y ligera tela, que permiten ser quitado con velocidad, en casos de urgencia. La subasta comienza con… diez mil dólares.

Sakura sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Debía suponerlo. Un vestido como aquel, no podía ser nada barato. Sin embargo, lo que nunca llegó a imaginar, sería que quien levantara la mano para ofertar por él fuese…

-¡Tenemos diez mil dólares! –dijo un animado Eriol-. ¡Diez mil dólares de parte del doctor Tsukishiro!

-¿Yukito que estás haciendo? –susurró Sakura. Sintió que se le coloreaban las mejillas, y por un instante, sintió la necesidad de tomar a su novio del brazo y obligarlo a bajar la mano.

-Ese vestido te gusta –fue la respuesta de Yukito-, y a mí me gustaría que lo tuvieses.

-¿Alguien ofrece quince mil dólares?

-¡Pero no lo podemos pagar! –continuó Sakura, en su susurro desesperado. Yukito se limitó a sonreírle. Y entonces, la muchacha sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

-¡Tenemos quince mil dólares de parte del señor Li!

Syaoran había alzado la mano, sujetando su paleta en alto, mientras miraba directamente a Eriol, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –ahora era el turno de Syaoran de recibir los acalorados susurros de Sakura.

-Comprando un vestido.

-¿Alguien ofrece veinte mil dólares?

-Pensé que solo estabas interesado en el vestido de novia.

-¡Veinte mil dólares provenientes del doctor Tsukishiro!

-¡Yukito! –Sakura volvió a girarse para ver a su novio. De nueva cuenta se sintió tentada a tomarlo del brazo y hacerlo retirarse de la apuesta.

-¿Alguien ofrece veinticinco mil dólares por…? ¡Veinticinco mil dólares es la oferta del señor Li!

-¡Basta! –la pobre muchacha miraba de nueva cuenta el perfil de Syaoran.

-Solo quiero comprobar una teoría –respondió el joven.

-¡Treinta y cinco! –exclamó Yukito.

-¡El doctor Tsukishiro ha ofrecido…!

-¡Cincuenta!

-¡Cien mil dólares!

-¡Yukito basta! –chilló Sakura por lo bajo. Finalmente había tomado a su novio por el brazo, y temblorosa, intentaba hacerlo bajar el brazo.

-¡Cien mil dólares es la oferta del doctor Tsukishiro! –Eriol miró directamente a Syaoran, quien había bajado su paleta, y no parecía interesado en volver a levantar el brazo-. ¿Cien mil dólares es la oferta final? ¿Nadie ofrece cien mil quinientos? ¿No, nadie? Cien mil dólares a la una… Cien mil dólares a las dos… ¡Cien mil dólares a las tres! ¡Vendido al doctor Tsukishiro! Estoy seguro de que su novia se lo agradecerá infinitamente.

Mientras el público aplaudía, el Queen of Stars dio su vuelta final, y emprendió el descenso, mientras Sakura sentía como se le salía el corazón. Estaba demasiado agitada. ¡Cien mil dólares! Aquello era una barbaridad de dinero… ¿Y qué había sido esa pelea? Sin poderse contener, miró a Syaoran, con el entrecejo fruncido. El muchacho le regresó la mirada, aunque su expresión era de una falsa inocencia. Como si se tratase de un chico de cinco años que no entiende por qué no debe de pintar en las paredes de la casa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –volvió a preguntar Sakura-. ¿Qué teoría querías comprobar?

-Simplemente quería saber cuánto está dispuesto tu novio a hacer por ti.

Aquella respuesta la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió más fue el hecho de que Syaoran se inclinase sobre ella (por un momento pensó que la besaría o algo parecido), y se dirigiese al su novio.

-Felicidades, doctor Tsukishiro –fue el saludo de Syaoran-. Ha hecho usted una magnífica compra.

-Lamento mucho haberle quitado el vestido –fue la respuesta de Yukito-. ¿No ha comprado nada aún?

-Aquel vestido era casi perfecto –dijo Syaoran, tranquilamente-. Estoy seguro que lo que busco no tardará en hacer aparición-. Y mientras volvía a sentarse derecho, giñó un ojo a Sakura, y susurró sólo para ella-. Él te ama de verdad.

Las emociones por aquella pulla tardaron un poco en calmarse. Cuando finalmente la habitación dejó de conversar en voz alta, y sólo se escuchaban un par de susurros, Eriol se aclaró la voz, provocando que todos los presentes lo miraran detenidamente.

-Hemos llegado al último ítem de nuestra colección, y subasta de esta noche. Esta es, la mejor obra de la señorita Daidouji, hasta la fecha. Simplemente no hay palabras para describir lo que estoy por compartir con ustedes. Damas y caballeros, les presento… "Eternal".

La plataforma se abrió, y lentamente, un hermoso vestido de novia comenzó a subir, revelándose a sí mismo, mientras giraba lentamente sobre su propio eje. Eriol tenía razón: no había palabras para describir aquel vestido.

Aquella obra de arte iniciaba con el tipo strapless que caracterizaba a los vestidos de novia de Tomoyo. De un impecable color blanco, su corte casi recto estaba adornado en el borde superior, por una hilera de cientos de cristales swarovski, que bajaban delicadamente en el centro del pecho, y acentuaban el escote. El blanco del vestido se encontraba cubierto en el pecho por flores negras de fina seda, oscura y dramática, que se transparentaban y dejaban entrever el color base. Las flores (adornadas en el borde de cada pétalo por diminutos diamantes en forma de alargados rombos) bajaban del escote, y recorrían el lado derecho del vestido, en su parte frontal, mientras apresaban aquella seda negra que cubría todo el torso. Las flores bajaban hasta la altura de la cadera, donde se separaban y daban una vuelta completa al vestido, bajando en diagonal, llegando (del lado contrario) debajo del trasero. Debido a ello, y a la seda que cubría todo el torso, el vestido era ajustado al cuerpo, con lo que acentuaba las curvas femeninas. En aquel punto, las flores se encontraban adornadas por una nueva centena de cristales, que cubrían toda la flor, y daban un efecto en relieve por lo que juntos ofrecían la idea de tratarse de una flor de mayor tamaño. Aquí, la seda negra desaparecía para revelar la falda blanca del vestido. Sin embargo, esta seguía presa por la nueva hilera de flores negras que recorría de nueva cuenta en diagonal, hasta la rodilla derecha, con lo que se provocaba un estilo cola de sirena. Estilo que se intensificaba dramáticamente gracias a la alargada cola que arrastraba en la parte trasera del vestido, abierta como la cola de un pavorreal, e igualmente bañada por miles de finos cristales.

Al unísono, todas las mujeres presentes en la sala, emitieron un romántico suspiro.

-Como les dije –la voz de Eriol sonaba lejana, y es que el vestido realmente hipnotizaba-, no hay palabras para describir al Eternal –quizá solo fuera el tono dramático que el muchacho estaba adoptando, pues parecía hablar en un susurro-. Hay algo en esta combinación de texturas y colores, de opacidad y brillo, de elegancia y sensualidad, que hacen de este vestido, una verdadera obra de arte. Con este vestido les garantizo que tendrán la boda del siglo. Con este vestido, les aseguro que su matrimonio será eterno. La subasta comienza con… cien mil dólares.

Al instante, Sakura pudo ver como la acompañante del hombre sentado a la izquierda de Yukito, tomaba la mano de su pareja, y lo hacía levantar su paleta en el aire.

-¡Tenemos cien mil dólares, por parte del Director Shirou! ¿Alguien ofrece cien mil quinientos? –otra veloz mano se alzó en el aire, pues al instante, Eriol agregó-¡Cien mil quinientos dólares provenientes del señor Lamperouge!

-¡Doscientos mil dólares!

-¡Doscientos mil es la oferta del señor Li! ¿Escucho dos mil quinientos?

-¡Trescientos mil! –gritó una voz al fondo de la habitación. Eriol sonrió animado.

-¡Esa es la actitud que esperamos hoy! ¡Trescientos mil dólares de parte del señor Sumeragi! ¿Continuamos con cuatrocientos mil?

-Este vestido no lo pienso perder –susurró Syaoran, al tiempo que alzaba su paleta.

-¡Cuatrocientos mil es la oferta del señor Li!

-¡Quinientos mil! –alguien arremetió.

-¡Quinientos mil dice el Presidente D. Flourite!

-¡Seiscientos! –el hombre sentado a la izquierda de Yukito volvió a alzar el brazo.

-¡Seiscientos de parte del director Shirou!

-¡Ochocientos mil! –arremetió Syaoran. Sakura escuchó a la mujer sentada a la izquierda de Yukito chillar.

-Lo siento, pero ya no tengo tanto dinero… -respondió su pareja, el director Shirou.

-¿Escucho ochocientos mil? ¡Ochocientos mil provenientes del Presidente D. Flourite!

-¡Un millón! –gritó Syaoran.

-¡Un millón de dólares, es la oferta del señor Li! ¿Tenemos un millón doscientos? ¿Un millón doscientos?

-¡Un millón doscientos!

-¡Un millón doscientos ofrece el Presidente D. Flourite!

A Sakura no le pasó por alto la manera en que Syaoran gruñó y frunció el entrecejo. Al parecer, la pelea era ahora entre él y el tal D. Flourite. Sakura se giró en su asiento, y prontamente identificó al Presidente D. Flourite, pues aún sostenía su paleta en el aire. Era alto, delgado, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Sakura se preguntó cómo era posible que un hombre como él no se hubiese casado aún.

-¡Un millón quinientos!

-¡Un millón y medio es la oferta del señor Li! ¿Quién dá un millón setecientos?

-¡Un millón setecientos!

-De nueva cuenta el Presidente D. Flourite. ¿Señor Li, ofrece ahora un millón novecientos?

-Dos millones.

-¡Dos millones y medio!

-¡Tres millones! –Syaoran parecía estar dispuesto a luchar hasta el final por aquel vestido.

-¡Tenemos tres millones provenientes del señor Li!

-¡Tres millones y medio!

-¡Tres millones y medio es la oferta del Presidente D. Flourite! ¿Señor Li? –insistió Eriol.

-Diez millones.

Sakura no pudo evitar abrir la boca de par en par. Y no fue la única. Mientras los hombres lo miraban asombrados por aquella ridícula cantidad de dinero, las mujeres habían ahogado un grito de asombro, al unísono. Inclusive Eriol se había quedado sin habla. Le tomó casi dos minutos completos el procesar aquella cantidad de dinero, y lentamente, tartamudeó.

-Diez… diez millones… de dólares… Diez millones de dólares es la oferta… del señor Li… ¿Pre… presidente? ¿Usted…? -Sakura volvió a mirar al alto rubio, el cual bajó su paleta, y negó lentamente con la cabeza-. En ese caso… Diez millones de dólares… a la una… Diez millones de dólares… a las dos… Diez millones de dólares… a las tres… ¡Vendido! ¡Vendido el Eternal por diez millones de dólares al señor Li!

Mientras todos los presentes en la sala aplaudían (incluidos un alegre Yukito, y una asombrada Sakura), Sayoran finalmente dejó la paleta descansar en su regazo, y miró a la muchacha de ojos verdes. Tenía una expresión de entera satisfacción en el rostro.

-Yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo –le dijo en un tono de voz firme y convincente.

* * *

 _¡Buenas noches a todas y todos! Como de costumbre, perdón por hacer la up tan tarde. Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente largo e interesante para que la espera haya valido la pena :v_

 _¿Les ha gustado el capi de hoy? ¿La plática entre Sakura y Syaoran? ¿La intervención de Tomoyo? ¿La "pelea" entre Yukito y Syaoran? ¿El vestido que Mei Lin usará para su boda? Muchas preguntas, lo sé :p Agreguen las que consideren necesarias, porque esta noche aun no termina y tenemos más encuentros (?) y sobre todo porque aún no sabemos a quien va a presentar Tomoyo =O!_

 _Espero y tengan una bonita semana, que disfruten navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, y que santa les traiga lo que le pidieron XD! Nos leemos la próxima semana (dejen muchos reviews e.e) y sigan bellos ^^!_


	10. Baile y Visión

**Capítulo 10**

 **Baile y visión**

* * *

El nuevo caos que se suscitó tras aquel final de subasta, se prolongó un par de minutos, durante los cuales la habitación volvió a recuperar una buena iluminación, al tiempo que decenas de conversaciones se suscitaban. Cuando de nueva cuenta las voces bajaron un poco el tono, Eriol, aún aturdido pero alegre, volvió a tomar el micrófono.

-Muchas gracias a los compradores por sus aportaciones de esta noche –la sala entera aplaudió, mientras Eriol les sonreía amablemente-. Les aseguramos que Helping Oriental Asia, A.C., utilizará estos fondos para ayudar a nuestras comunidades más necesitadas. En especial a los niños, que son el futuro de nuestro país, y el motor que impulsa nuestro programa. Y hablando de programas, como el que manejamos durante esta noche, nada hubiese sido posible sin la dirección, coordinación y organización de nuestra anfitriona. Desde los vestidos, la decoración del lugar, hasta la comida, y la música, la velada entera se la debemos a nuestra Directora, Daidouji Tomoyo.

De nueva cuenta se escucharon los aplausos, los cuales se intensificaron cuando Tomoyo subió lentamente, con ayuda de Eriol, a la plataforma que hacía de escenario. Saludó a un par de invitados con una sonrisa, y a Sakura le dedicó un alegre movimiento de muñeca, antes de cruzar todo el escenario, y detenerse detrás del podio.

-Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por asistir –dijo la muchacha, aún sonriente-. El haber organizado esto no hubiese servido de nada sin ustedes, dispuestos a apoyar nuestra buena causa. Un agradecimiento especial a nuestros principales donantes, el señor Li, y el Presidente D. Flourite. Les aseguro que su dinero será utilizado de la mejor manera, y espero que sus doncellas disfruten de sus nuevos vestidos, tanto como yo gocé al diseñarlos. Ahora, para no aburrirlos más, los invito a pasar a nuestro salón de baile, donde podremos conversar animadamente, y porque no, bailar durante toda la noche.

Mientras los aplausos volvían a escucharse, Tomoyo bajó de la plataforma, acompañada por Eriol. Al instante, fueron abordados por la animada acompañante del Director Shirou. Sakura, aún aturdida por lo ocurrido con aquel vestido de boda, se giró para hablar con Syaoran. Sin embargo, el muchacho, al igual que algunos otros invitados, se había puesto ya en pie, y con paso tranquilo, se dirigía a las puertas de la habitación.

¿Se marchaba a casa? ¿O se dirigía al salón? No pudo evitar pensar en aquello que le había dicho, hacía apenas una hora… Le había pedido un baile.

Sakura sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón de nueva cuenta. Si quería hablar con Syaoran, parecía ser que bailar con él sería su única oportunidad. Se sintió tentada a seguirlo, pero sintió como la mano de Yukito volvía a estrechar la suya. Un poco confundida de ver allí a su novio, clavó sus verdes ojos en los grises de él.

-Se dice que las subastas siempre son interesantes –dijo el hombre de cabellos grises-, pero nunca esperé algo como esto. Hay que agradecer a Tomoyo por habernos invitado.

Yukito se puso en pie, y ayudó a su novia a hacer lo mismo. Sakura estaba por responder al comentario del hombre, cuando sintió una sombra detenerse junto a ella. Se trataba de Eriol.

-Aquello ha ido espectacular –dijo apenas conteniendo su emoción-. Tomoyo se encuentra ya ocupada platicando con el Presidente D. Flourite, así que creo que lo mejor sería que nos adelantemos al salón de baile.

De ese modo, los tres salieron de la sala de conferencias, y caminaron por el pasillo del ala este, dirigiéndose a la habitación ubicada en el fondo de aquel. En el salón de baile, las luces se habían atenuado un poco, y en un rincón, cercano a las puertas que llevaban al patio, una banda de instrumentos clásicos había comenzado a tocar canciones tranquilas y románticas. En el lugar se encontraban ya la gran mayoría de los invitados y sus acompañantes. Mientras algunos conversaban, y otros comían, unos más se encontraban ya bailando al compás de aquellas canciones, que parecían haber salido de otra época.

-Ah, justo lo que necesitamos –exclamó Eriol. Un mesero había pasado cerca de ellos, sosteniendo en una bandeja varias copas con champaña dorada y espumosa. El muchacho de cabello azulado se apuró a tomar tres, y repartirlas entre sus amigos-. ¿Un brindis?

-¿Por qué brindamos? –preguntó Yukito, pese a que ya tenía su copa en el aire, esperando. Sakura lo imitó.

-Oh, yo que sé –bufó Eriol, realizando un ademán de desdén-. ¿Por tantos años de amistad? ¿Por el éxito de la subasta? ¿Por el excelente trabajo que hace Sakura en el estudio? ¿Por tu impecable desempeño en hospital? ¿Necesito más excusas?

-Por los años de amistad, entonces –rio Yukito. Los muchachos chocaron las copas, y bebieron. Eriol con especial apuro, pues en aquel momento, una bonita muchacha de largo cabello pelirrojo, sujeto en una alta coleta, y con un hermoso vestido color miel se acercó a saludarlo.

- _¡Monsieur Eriol!_ –dijo en un acento claramente francés. El aludido sonrió a Sakura, guiñó un ojo a Yukito, y susurró:

-Si me disculpan… _¡Mademoiselle Fenette!_ –Eriol había colocado su copa vacía en la charola de un mesero que pasaba por allí, y esquivando a Yukito, se dirigió hacia la mujer, quien sonreía de manera coqueta. La sujetó por la cintura, y así, ambos se perdieron entre el gentío.

-Algo me dice que no volverá muy pronto –comentó Sakura, mientras Yukito sonreía.

-Si nos quedamos a esperarlos, pasaremos toda la noche junto a la mesa de bocadillos –terminó de tomar su champaña, y del mismo modo que Eriol, la colocó en una bandeja a manos de un mesero que pasaba por allí-. ¿Te apetece bailar?

-Seguro –respondió una alegre Sakura, quien dejó su copa a la mitad en la mesa de bocadillos que tenía detrás de sí, y tomando la mano de su novio, también se perdieron entre la gente que atiborraba ya la pista de baile.

Caminaron un poco hasta encontrar un punto no tan atestado. Yukito rodeó la cintura de Sakura con su mano izquierda, acercándola hacia ella, sujetó su mano derecha en el aire, mientras ella colocaba su otra mano en su hombro. Y comenzaron a bailar aquel delicado vals.

-Yukito, sobre lo ocurrido en la subasta…

-Yo también estoy impresionado por la manera en que el señor Li se aferró a ese vestido. No sabía que tenía planes de casarse. Me pregunto por qué habrá venido solo.

-No, no hablaba de eso. Hablaba del otro vestido. Del que compraste tú.

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿No te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta, sabes que los diseños de Tomoyo son simplemente hermosos. Pero… No debiste comprarlo.

-¿Por qué? –Yukito se había separado un poco, aunque aún bailaban, y miraba ahora el rostro abochornado de Sakura, con expresión confusa.

-No me malentiendas –se defendió ella-. El vestido es hermoso y realmente me encanta, pero, no tenías que malgastar tu dinero así. No fue nada barato…

-Sakura quizá no sea un multimillonario como Eriol o Tomoyo, pero tampoco soy pobre. Pudiste comprobarlo cuando te invité a vivir conmigo, y cuando te compré el auto.

-De eso justo hablo –la muchacha sonaba un poco irritada. Se sentía como una niña a la cual regañaban por hacer algo que era "demasiado peligroso"-. No me siento cómoda recibiendo regalos tan costosos de tu parte. El departamento y el auto fueron otra cosa. Me hizo muy feliz el saber que querías que viviésemos juntos, y el vehículo era necesario pues tenía que ir no solo a la oficina, sino a las locaciones para tomar las fotografías. Pero este vestido…

-Mira, ¿qué te parece si lo ponemos así? No es solo un regalo para ti. Sino para mí también. Tal como dijo Eriol, es hermoso de verlo puesto, pero también es bonito ver cómo te lo puedo quitar.

Lo que estaba por decir, se esfumó de su mente a la velocidad de la luz. Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y aquel tono rojizo se extendía por todo su rostro. No supo que contestar. Era como si hubiese olvidado como se hablaba. A diferencia de Tomoyo, a ella se le complicaba hablar de temas sexuales. Yukito estaba por hacer otro comentario, cuando un mayordomo se detuvo junto a él. Al instante, los muchachos dejaron de bailar. El hombre de pantalón negro y camisa blanca, se inclinó sobre el hombre de cabellos grises, y susurró algo en su oído. Yukito asintió, con lo que el joven realizó una reverencia y se retiró velozmente.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Sakura, confundida.

-La compra de tu vestido es un negocio después de todo –fue la respuesta de su novio-. Me necesitan para que examine mi adquisición, defina mi forma de pago, apruebe el empaque y provea una dirección de envío.

-Te acompaño.

-Descuida –Yukito se negó prontamente-. Tú diviértete, yo me encargaré de esto. No creo que tarde demasiado –y besando la mano de Sakura, finalmente la soltó-. Ya regreso.

El hombre de ojos grises salió con paso calmado de la habitación. Del mismo modo, Sakura se decidió a abandonar la pista. No tenía caso estar de pie, sola, estorbando a las personas que sí tenían con quien bailar, y querían hacerlo. Así, la muchacha se decidió a esperar a su novio junto a una de las mesas de bocadillas, mientras bebía otra copa de champaña. Quizá hasta probara los bocadillos de camarón que Tomoyo le había mencionado a Syaoran…

Y hablando del rey de roma…

Sakura había llegado al borde de la pista de baile, y frente a la mesa de bocadillos a la que se disponía a llegar, se encontraba el muchacho de cabellos castaños. Recargado contra la pared, bebiendo lentamente de aquella copa de espumosa champaña, se veía relajado. La muchacha sintió como sus piernas no respondían. Una parte de su cerebro le indicaba que debería alejarse y fingir que no lo había visto, mientras que la otra le decía que debía acercarse a él y conversar un poco.

No tuvo que esperar a que su mente se decidiera por una opción, pues Syaoran la había visto ya. Terminando su bebida de un solo trago, dejó la copa en la mesa, y separándose de la pared, se acercó a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-Pensé que te habías marchado –fue el comentario de Sakura, cuando Syaoran finalmente se detuvo frente a ella.

-Tuve una llamada importante qué realizar.

-¿Le informaste a tu prometida que conseguiste su vestido? –Syaoran no pudo reprimir una risita. Aquello le sonaba a que la muchacha de corto cabello castaño estaba celosa.

-No, no hablé con ella-. Se apuró a negar-. Hablé con mi madre. Y aunque sí hablamos sobre el vestido, la conversación giró un poco más alrededor de un agradecimiento.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, un poco confundida. Le parecía extraño que la futura suegra sugiriera comprar un vestido tan hermoso, y tan caro. Por naturaleza, se suponía que la suegra y la nuera nunca se llevaran bien. Y en caso de Syaoran, sonaba como si aquellas dos fuesen muy buenas amigas. Syaoran pareció notar lo que pensaba, pues al instante agregó:

-Mi madre tiene mucho aprecio por Mei Lin.

-¿Ese es el nombre de tu prometida? –el muchacho asintió, mientras tomaba un bocadillo de camarón y se lo llevaba a la boca. Sakura no supo qué más decir, así que esperó a que el muchacho terminase de masticar, y ofreciera algún tema de conversación.

-Entonces… -dijo finalmente el señor Li, con aquel tono tranquilo-. ¿Qué tal ese baile?

-¿Qué?

-No veo a tu novio por ningún lado –y el muchacho fingió que buscaba por toda la pista-. Y dada su personalidad tranquila y serena, no creo que le moleste que te tome por un par de minutos.

-Yo… -pero Syaoran había extendido ya su mano, esperando que la muchacha la tomase.

-Es solo un baile.

Sakura no supo cómo rebatir aquel argumento, por lo que (aún no muy convencida) colocó su mano sobre la del muchacho, quien la sujetó con gentileza, y del mismo modo, la condujo a la pista. Igual que había ocurrido con Yukito, buscaron un punto algo libre entre el gentío, y después de sujetar su cintura, y de que ella tocara su hombro, comenzaron a bailar lentamente.

-¿Contenta por tu nueva adquisición? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras giraban lentamente. Sakura lo miró, y le dirigió la misma expresión incómoda que le había dado a Yukito, cuando hablaron del vestido que acaba de comprar.

-El contento deberías de ser tú. O tu prometida. O tu madre.

-Creo que todos los invitados a la boda estarán muy contentos por la elección. Después de todo, mi madre sabía lo que hacía al sugerir algo elaborado por la señorita Daidouji.

-¿Es que acaso tu madre siempre quiso tener una hija, y por ello la aprecia tanto?

Al instante se arrepintió de haber formulado su pregunta. ¿Qué le daba derecho de hacer cuestionamientos tan personales a un hombre que casi no conocía? Sin embargo, su paranoia se vino abajo, cuando Syaoran volvió a reír, un poco más fuerte.

-Mi madre no necesita añorar una hija. Es decir, tengo cuatro hermanas mayores. Y ellas también tienen un gran cariño por Mei Lin. Además, olvidas el punto clave: estoy por realizar negocios con la señorita Daidouji. El comprar su vestido más caro y especial, es parte de una estrategia empresarial. Que resulte ser que fue un vestido de novia, justo cuando voy a casarme… Bueno, supongo que el destino a veces nos juega bromas pesadas.

Aquello último que Syaoran había dicho, Sakura apenas y lo escuchó. Después de todo, en su mente seguía girando aquel primer comentario, que había opacado el resto del discurso. Le costaba trabajo imaginarse a aquel imponente hombre de negocios, como el hermano menor. Se preguntó si sus hermanas serían igual de imponentes y decididas como él. Pero se contuvo de preguntar.

-¿Si tu madre no hubiese sugerido el vestido… lo hubieses comprado? –allí estaba de nueva cuenta su curiosidad. Al instante volvió a arrepentirse por haber formulado aquella nueva pregunta. Sin embargo, Syaoran parecía estar tan de buen humor, que no tuvo reparo en contestar.

-Muy probablemente. Y no solo porque sea un gran visionario de los negocios, sino porque también quiero lo mejor para Mei Lin. No por nada me voy a casar con ella.

-Pensé que los ricos se casaban por negocios. Es decir, tu prometida también es partícipe de tus empresas, y la ha expandido mucho…

La mirada que Sayoran le dirigió en ese momento, la hizo enmudecer. Ya no estaba bailando, aunque el muchacho aún sujetaba su mano y su cintura. La acercó más hacia él, y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustada. Estaba demasiado cerca. Si Yukito, Tomoyo o Eriol les veía…

-Nunca me casaría con alguien, por algo que no fuese amor –dijo el muchacho en tono de voz bajo, pero perfectamente audible. Era como un susurro alojado directamente en el oído de Sakura-. Y yo a Mei Lin la amo de verdad.

Se quedaron así, aun tocándose el uno al otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos, con los rostros y los cuerpos extremadamente juntos. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, desde la nuca, hasta los dedos de los pies. Aquella mirada era tan penetrante y profunda, que sentía como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Tenía que desviar la mirada, pero no podía. No sabía cómo. Había algo en aquellos ojos avellana que le hacían querer mirarlos más y más. Perderse en ellos. Era como si el tiempo se detuviese cuando miraba aquellos ojos.

Entonces, aquellos ojos avellana se desviaron de los suyos, y aterrizaron en sus labios. Sintió cómo se le humedecía la boca. ¿Es que acaso Syaoran planeaba besarla? Ella también desvió la mirada hacia los labios del joven, y un escalofriante pensamiento le llenó cada rincón de su mente. ¿Estaba deseando aquel beso?

Sus párpados se habían vuelto pesados, sentía como se cerraban sus ojos, y sus labios se separaban un poco, lo justo para inhalar lentamente, esperando aquel contacto de piel con piel. Y entonces, cuando sentía que el alma se le salía por aquel pequeño espacio que formaba su boca…

-¿Señor Li?

Tuvo que apurarse a abrir los ojos y buscar la fuente de aquella desconocida voz. Se trataba de uno de los tantos mayordomos que se encontraban en el lugar. Syaoran, quien parecía no haber notado lo que acababa de ocurrir entre él y Sakura (o que era demasiado bueno fingiendo que no pasaba nada) miró al joven detenidamente.

-El asistente de la señorita Daidouji lo espera en el despacho para que revise el vestido…

-Ah, claro. Claro, gracias.

El mayordomo realizó una fugaz reverencia, y del mismo modo que había hecho con Yukito, se apuró a retirarse. Syaoran volvió a mirar a Sakura (quien no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo), y finalmente soltó su cintura.

-Un placer haber bailado contigo esta noche –musitó el muchacho, aunque aún sujetaba la mano derecha de la joven-. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar. En especial porque, si mal no recuerdo, aún me debes una cena.

Realizando una corta reverencia, besó el dorso de la mano de Sakura, y finalmente la soltó. Le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa, y mientras la muchacha de brillantes ojos verdes sentía como se le coloreaban las mejillas, el joven de cabello castaño había salido ya de la habitación.

-¡Sakura! –no tuvo mucho tiempo de admirar cómo el joven desaparecía de su vista, pues al instante, la alta y estilizada figura de Tomoyo había hecho aparición. La muchacha de cabello negro le sonreía alegremente, al tiempo que le hacía leves señas, indicándole que se acercase. Sakura así lo hizo, y prontamente se descubrió como parte de un grupo de tres personas, que conversaban animadamente.

Tomoyo se encontraba acompañada por un hombre ya mayor, de cabellos blancos, ojos cafés y piel amarilla, que tomaba de la cintura a una elegante señora de corto cabello rubio, sujeto en un par de palillos chinos, enfundada en un bonito vestido color verde seco, y que poseía unos brillantes ojos azules. Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse quiénes eran ellos, y a qué se debía la invitación de unirse a la conversación.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro, Sakura –fue el saludo de Tomoyo, quien de nueva cuenta se apuró a besar a su amiga en la mejilla-. Justo estaba por mandar a alguien a buscarte.

-La señorita Daidouji ha hablado tan bien de usted, que estaba comenzando a impacientarme por conocerla –dijo el hombre. Su sonrisa era tan sincera y amable, que Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Sakura, quiero presentarte a Shigeo Otsuka, el director de la revista de National Geographic. Y parece ser que está dispuesto a realizarte una entrevista.

-La señorita Daidouji nos ha comentado de su pasión por la fotografía de la vida silvestre –esta vez fue la mujer rubia quien habló. Su voz también era alegre- Mi marido y yo nos preguntábamos si pudiese mostrarnos su portafolio. Estamos ansiosos por ver su trabajo, para definir si es usted lo que NatGeo busca.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. Por un instante se quedó sin habla. ¿Aquello iba en serio? Miró a Tomoyo, aunque rápidamente volvió a mirar al director Otsuka.

-Encantada de conocerlo –fue lo primero que vino a su mente, al tiempo que realizaba una torpe reverencia-. Será un honor para mí que usted revise mi trabajo, y sería un honor mayor el poder trabajar para usted.

En aquel momento, Sakura no podía pensar en nada, que no fuese como el sueño de toda su vida estaba tan cerca de volverse realidad. De su mente se habían borrado todas sus preocupaciones, y solo había espacio para aquella absoluta felicidad. Era como si se hubiese olvidado del vestido que Tomoyo le había regalado, del vestido que Yukito le había comprado, y del vestido con el que Syaoran iba a sorprender a su prometida.

* * *

-Adelante, señor Li –indicó el mayordomo mientras abría la puerta para él. Syaoran agradeció con un simple movimiento de cabeza, y se deslizó al interior de la habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejándolo solo.

El lugar en el que se encontraba ahora era un amplio despacho ubicado en el ala oeste de la mansión. La habitación era alargada hacia los lados, adornada con un par de estantes llenos de figuras de plata, un par de sillones de tela rojiza acolchada, además de bonito escritorio de madera oscura ubicado en la parte central del lugar, y una enorme pintura de un paisaje invernal, colocado en la pared detrás de éste. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención del joven, no fue la exquisita decoración del despacho, sino la fila de elegantes vestidos que se encontraban cada uno dentro de una vitrina iluminada interiormente, y colocados en fila, ocupando prácticamente todo el lugar. Parecía una exhibición de museo.

-Señor Li, gracias por venir –saludó una grave voz masculina. Fue entonces que Syaoran se dio cuenta que junto a uno de los vestidos (el modelo que Yukito había comprado a Sakura) se encontraba un hombre alto y fornido de corto cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Vestía un sencillo pantalón de vestir negro, y camisa de manga larga a juego, con una corbata roja. Junto a él, había una delgada y bajita mujer, de aspecto delicado, con un largo cabello negro, y ojos tan oscuros como el hombre, que sujetaba un cuadernillo entre las manos, y anotaba en él rápidamente. Ella usaba un vestido negro de mangas cortas abombadas, que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, además de portar un moño rojo en el pecho.

El hombre se acercó prontamente a Syaoran y estrechó su mano, en un saludo cordial pero firme.

-Monou Fuuma –se presentó-. Y esta es mi asistente Monou Kotori.

La mujer emitió una corta reverencia. A Syaoran no le pasó el hecho de que se apellidaban igual. Considerando aquellos rasgos que compartían (pese a uno ser muy masculino y la otra muy femenina) supuso que ambos eran hermanos.

-Un placer –fue su respuesta, mientras respondía a la reverencia.

-Si gusta acompañarme –el hombre y la mujer caminaron por delante de aquellos vestidos, en dirección hacia la derecha, recorriéndolos todos, hasta llegar a la última vitrina. Syaoran los siguió de cerca. Se detuvieron junto a esta, y mientras la mujer ponía la libreta a punto, el hombre indió a Syaoran que se acercase a ver lo que había en el interior de la caja. El señor Li se acercó lentamente, mirando aquel alto contenedor.

Allí se encontraba el Eternal. Encerrado en su caja de cristal, iluminado tenuemente desde el interior de ésta, daba la idea de ser una pieza de cientos de años de antigüedad, conservada perfectamente, esperando a ser admirada por el resto del mundo.

-El protocolo indica que debe revisar su pieza, y firmar un aviso de conformidad, antes de que podamos aceptar su pago –comenzó a explicar en aquel momento la mujer, Kotori-. Aunque por motivos de seguridad, no podemos sacarlo de su exhibición.

-No hay problema –respondió Syaoran, tranquilamente. Pese a que la habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada, la suave y delicada voz de Kotori creaba un aire soporífero en el ambiente.

-Una vez que termine de examinar su compra, y esté conforme con ella, podemos proceder a registrar su pago, y nos prepararemos para empacarlo y enviarlo a donde nos indique.

Syaoran asintió en silencio. Los dos hermanos se retiraron un poco, dando espacio a que el joven examinara el vestido. Sin embargo, él no se movio de su lugar. Al contrario, en vez de centrar su mirada en la exhibición, miró a sus acompañantes.

-¿Podría… revisarlo a solas?

-El protocolo de seguridad indica… -comenzó Kotori.

-Que no puedo sacarlo de la vitrina -se apuró a contestar Syaoran.

-Estoy seguro que el señor Li se apegará a las reglas –intervino Fuuma. Su hermana lo miró, y mientras se sonrojaba un poco, musitó:

-Disculpe, señor Li. No era mi intención ofenderlo.

-No hay problema. ¿Podría…?

-Seguro, seguro –ambos realizaron una corta reverencia, y se apuraron a dirigirse a la salida. Al llegar a la puerta, Kotori salió sin entretenerse, mientras Fuuma se detuvo para agregar-. Lo esperaremos aquí afuera. Avísenos cuando esté listo.

Y así, finalmente, dejaron al muchacho solo.

Syaoran se llevó las manos a la espalda, y se acercó con paso lento a la vitrina. Con aquellos focos colocados en el borde de la caja, y dirigidos especialmente a iluminar el vestido, los diamantes brillaban románticamente. Sin embargo, al mirar aquella obra de arte por segunda ocasión, a su corazón no llegaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y amor por la persona y la ocasión en la que se suponía, sería usado.

Lo que sentía era miedo.

Rondando la vitrina, miró la cola del vestido, y mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de él, siguió subiendo la vista. Admiró en silencio la fina línea de flores negras, el adorno de flor en la cadera, la seda que rodeaba el torso, y los cristales que cubrían el pecho. Era cierto que el trabajo de Daidouji Tomoyo era exquisito. Sin embargo, había algo en aquel vestido, que lo hacía sentirse nervioso. Volvió a recorrer el vestido con la vista, pero al mirarlo en su completo, pensando en la persona que lo usaría el día de su boda, no pudo ver a Mei Lin, por ninguna parte.

A quien veía era a Sakura.

No pudo evitar dar un brinco hacia atrás, extendiendo los brazos, como si temiese caerse y esperara sujetarse de lo primero que encontrara. Pero no cayó, sino que se quedó en aquella posición de susto, mientras su boca formaba una ligera "O" y sus ojos se abrían de par en par. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Eternal era un vestido exquisito, y estaba seguro de que a Mei Lin le encantarían las flores y los cristales. Sin embargo, le era imposible (por más que se esforzaba) imaginársela usando aquella obra de arte. No era que el vestido fuese demasiado largo, demasiado cargado, o que no se ajustara a su figura, pero había algo allí que no le permitía visualizar a su prometida usándolo. Y por más que lo pensara, seguía sin saber qué era. Era como si el vestido no hubiese sido hecho para ella.

Sino para Sakura.

La veía como un ángel, con aquella sonrisa brillante imposible de ser superada por los diamantes. Con aquella suave piel que aquella seda se aferraría a abrazar. Con aquel caminar fresco que se vería aún alegre, pero sofisticado, cuando la cola del vestido la siguiera susurrante.

Incapaz de manejar su propia visión. Syaoran tuvo que dar media vuelta, y sujetándose al librero que tenía ahora frente a él, cerró los ojos con firmeza. Lentamente su visión fue desapareciendo hasta dar paso a la oscuridad, y aquellas lucecitas que brillaban dentro de sus párpados.

Sin poderse contener mucho más, se soltó del librero, y caminó con paso veloz hasta la puerta, la cual abrió de un tirón.

Necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba aire fresco.

* * *

 _Hola a todos y todas, ojalá y estén pasando un bonito domingo ^^!_

 _Primeramente, espero y hayan pasado una muy bonita Navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Que Santa les haya traido lo que pidieron, y que hayan comido lo que les gusta XD!_

 _Segundo, les agradezco mucho todos sus reviews, el tiempo que se toman para leerme, y escribirme unas líneas. También gracias a los que agregaron a favoritos y dieron follow. Significa mucho para mí, gracias de verdad._

 _Tercero, cruzo dedos porque el capi de hoy les haya gustado. He tenido un momento complicado después de leer el review de alecartas, por como menciona que a Syaoran no se le nota muy interesado en Sakura. No me había dado cuenta de cómo me he estado concentrando en lo que ocurre en la cabeza de ella, que he dejado fuera un poco lo que piensa y siente Xiao *inserte risa malvada*. Creo que por ello el fin de este capi les puede tomar un poco por sorpresa. ¿En qué está pesando Syaoran? ¿Le gusta Sakura si o no? Tranquilos, pequeños saltamontes. Que roma no se construyó en un día, el amor tampoco llega así como así._

 _Cortándole a mi rollo para no dar spoilers, les invito a que de nueva cuenta me dejen un review, me digan qué fue lo que les gustó, lo que nó, y lo que se pueda mejorar. Para los que ya me conocen, reitero (y para los que no, les informo), que me encanta meter personajes extra de otras series de CLAMP. Le da un toque muy "universo paralelo". Lo digo por un review que llegó hace tiempo donde preguntaba si D. Flourite tendría algún papel importante en la trama de Sakura. Así como apareció también "Shirou", "Kotori" o "Fuuma", lamento decir que realmente no creo que aporten mucho. Solo era el gusto por mencionar un par de nombres en la fiesta XD!_

 _Hablando de nombres, el director de NatGeo si es una persona real (ya saben como me gusta hacer "investigaciones" XD)._

 _Como despedida (que el coment está quedando ya kilométrico), les informo que MUY probablemente, la próxima semana no haya up. Como saben, el jueves-viernes es la celebración de año nuevo, y como no voy a trabajar desde el miércoles hasta el lunes, es muy probablemente que salga de la ciudad a pasear con mi familia, en una especie de mini vacaciones :v Así que si resulta ser que no tengo internet, pues no habrá up. Una disculpa de antemano._

 _Les mando abrazos, y besos (dejen review), y sigan bellos!_


	11. Sexto Encuentro

**Capítulo 11**

 **Sexto encuentro**

* * *

 _Sábado, 7 de marzo_

Aquella mañana, fue diferente a todas las demás. Debido al común horario nocturno de Yukito (pues el hombre insistía que aquel turno de urgencias era el más interesante), era Sakura la primera en levantarse por las mañanas. Sin embargo, después de salir de la mansión de Tomoyo a las casi tres de la mañana, Sakura se encontraba exhausta, y su cuerpo se había negado a hacerla despertar antes de mediodía.

Yukito, acostumbrado a pasar las noches en vela, y aun así madrugar al día siguiente, había despertado a su hora habitual. Fue por ello que aquella mañana, cuando Sakura rodó por la cama, la encontró vacía. Confundida, se desperezó lentamente, y buscó a su novio con la mirada. Pero en la habitación se encontraba ella sola.

Aún aturdida, se levantó de la cama, y emprendió la caminata al cuarto de baño. Después de lavarse el cabello, tallarse el cuerpo, y quedarse un rato debajo del chorro de agua para despertar por completo y reunir fuerzas, la muchacha finalmente salió del baño, envuelta en una simple toalla rosa. Se calzó las pantuflas, y sin preocuparse por vestirse, salió de la habitación, y bajó las escaleras, en búsqueda de su novio.

Encontró a Yukito sentado a la mesa del comedor, con una taza de café en mano, mientras que con la otra, leía el periódico de aquella mañana.

-Buenos días –saludó la muchacha, un poco nerviosa-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenos días, princesa –respondió Yukito, con toda la naturalidad del mundo-. Perdón por no esperar a que despertaras, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¿A trabajar? –repitió Sakura, un poco cabizbaja. Debía suponer que él no podía simplemente ausentarse del hospital.

-Le mandaré tus saludos a Touya –fue la respuesta de Yukito, al tiempo que apuraba el café, y dejaba el periódico doblado en la silla contigua. Del mismo modo, se levantó de su asiento, y dirigiéndose a la cocina (pasó de largo frente a Sakura) dejó la taza en la tarja-. Podríamos invitarlo a él y a Nakuru a cenar. ¿Hace cuánto no lo ves?

-Creo que ya van tres meses… -respondió Sakura. Había algo en aquella conversación, extremadamente casual, que la hacía sentirse nerviosa-. Oye Yukito…

-Perdón, amor, pero tengo prisa. Voy un poco tarde –apuntó con la mirada al reloj que descansaba en la pared de la cocina (y que indicaba que eran las doce cuarenta), y después de tomar su bata blanca que descansaba en uno de los bancos de la barra, se detuvo frente a Sakura, para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Tierno beso que a ella le pareció un poco forzado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? -¿Te veré para la cena?

-Seguro –respondió ella, aún en su estado de aturdimiento. ¿Es que la ducha no había sido lo suficientemente larga?

-Te amo –dijo Yukito en un susurro alto, con lo que finalmente se deslizó a un lado de su novia, y cruzó la sala y el pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta, donde abrió fugazmente el armario de los abrigos, para sacar una gabardina color hueso y una bufanda gris.

-También te amo –respondió Sakura, obligándose a sonreír. Su novio la imitó.

-Ya lo sé –fue su comentario final, antes de salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Cuando bajó hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, el Doctor Tsukishiro subió a su elegante auto negro. No era para nada comparado a los deportivos que manejaban sus compañeros de trabajo, pero tampoco era cualquier cosa. Era algo más maduro y sobrio que reflejaba su personalidad seria y centrada, a diferencia de los que manejaban convertibles para sentirse veinte años más jóvenes. Yukito era plenamente consciente de que se acercaba velozmente a los cuarenta, y lo aceptaba sin resentimientos. Después de todo, seguía siendo atractivo, tenía un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, y su personalidad seguía siendo un imán con las féminas. Sin embargo, aquella mañana, algo había cambiado en él, algo que ahora lo hacía sentirse diez años más viejo. Más agotado, más intrascendente.

El Doctor Tsukishiro salió del estacionamiento subterráneo, y condujo por las calles del centro de la capital (siempre en dirección al este), hasta llegar al estacionamiento del Hospital Metropolitano de Tokio. Se estacionó en su lugar (reservado con su nombre) y apagó el motor.

El invierno estaba próximo a terminar, y por tanto, el frío se estaba retirando poco a poco. Sin embargo, Yukito siempre había sido una persona friolenta, por lo que mientras la mayoría de las personas caminaban con simples camisas de manga larga (una que otra sí llevaba un sweater), el doctor aún portaba su calientito abrigo y una bufanda de lana alrededor del cuello.

Se apeó del auto, y miró la hora en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda. Era la una veinte.

-Voy un poco tarde –se repitió al tiempo que emprendía la caminata, y entraba al hospital, por la puerta principal.

Sin embargo, el doctor Tsukishiro no se dirigió a Urgencias, ni a su despacho, sino que siguió de largo, y entró al pasillo donde se concentraban los consultorios de odontología. Se detuvo en la tercera puerta, y tocó con los nudillos. Al instante, el hombre que se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, lo miró por encima de sus papeles.

Se trataba de un hombre de más o menos la misma edad que él. Y del mismo modo, se veía muy bien conservado para estar tan próximo a sus cuarenta años. Tenía el cabello de un castaño oscuro, una piel morena, espalda y pecho ancho y fuerte, además de unos ojos cafés que le otorgaban una expresión madura, aunque a diferencia de Yukito, la suya era mucho más severa. Daba un aire de ser una persona demasiado reservada y renuente a compartir oraciones de más de cinco palabras.

-Buenas tardes, Touya –saludó el doctor Tsukishiro. El odontólogo volvió a mirar sus papeles.

-Llegas tarde –fue su respuesta, mientras estampaba su firma en un par de hojas-. ¿Qué tal la fiesta de anoche?

-Fue bien –ahora era el turno de Yukito de contestar con oraciones cortas. Touya lo notó al instante, pues prontamente alzó la vista de sus papeles, y miró a su mejor amigo. Éste se encogió de hombros-. En serio.

-Pero algo te preocupa. Algo pasó –Yukito fingió que se ajustaba la bufanda. Odiaba que Touya lo leyese como un libro abierto, aunque no era culpa suya: Touya Kinomoto podía hacer eso con casi cualquier persona.

-Algo así. Más bien quiero hacerte una consulta.

-¿Una muela del juicio está haciendo el juicio incorrecto en tu boca? –Yukito rio por lo bajo, y negó lentamente.

-Es sobre Sakura –si anteriormente no había captado la total atención de su mejor amigo, ahora era definitivo que sí la tenía. Touya soltó la pluma que aún sujetaba en la mano (sin darse cuenta) y frunció el entrecejo, adoptando su característica expresión severa.

-¿Por eso llegas tarde? ¿Te falta valor para hablarme de mi hermana?

-¿Te parece si mejor vamos por nuestro almuerzo, un café y lo platicamos?

Touya Kinomoto emitió un pesado suspiro y se levantó de su escritorio. Revelando que era igual de alto que su mejor amigo, tomó su teléfono celular, se guardó el aparato en uno de los bolsillos de la bata (nunca sabía cuando podía hablarlesu esposa Nakuru), y con esto, ambos hombres salieron del consultorio, en dirección a la fría calle.

* * *

Habría podido dormir sólo dos horas, o habría podido no dormir para nada, pero la rutina que Li Syaoran mantenía desde que tenía cinco años, nunca había sido alterada. Y nunca lo sería. Fue por ello, que después de haber llegado a su habitación en el hotel Four Seasons, alrededor de la una de la madrugada, y de haber dado vueltas por toda la cama, incapaz de dormir, se levantó a sus acostumbradas seis de la mañana, para iniciar con su rutina.

Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento de pesadez que lo siguió cuando salió a correr, cuando regresó a darse una ducha, y cuando bajó a desayunar, era algo completamente nuevo.

La noche anterior había salido prácticamente huyendo de la mansión de los Daidouji. Apenas y le había dado tiempo de decir a los hermanos Monou que el vestido estaba en perfectas condiciones y era de su total satisfacción, antes de salir de la casa, a paso veloz.

Si no fuese porque Fuuma lo había seguido hasta la puerta principal (donde Syaoran había tenido que esperar a que el valet le trajera el auto) se hubiese olvidado completamente del negocio que había dejado pendiente.

-¿Cuál será su forma de pago? ¿Y dónde enviaremos el vestido?

-Hablaré de ello con la señorita Daidouji, personalmente –fue su respuesta, mientras se sacaba del bolsillo interior del saco, su tarjeta de presentación, y se la extendía a Fuuma-. Dígale que me agende una cita, lo más pronto posible.

Y sin detenerse a agregar nada más, bajó la escalinata y entró al auto, sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

* * *

Ahora, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del sexto piso del hotel, después de haber bajado al restaurante a desayunar, se encontraba buscando la tarjeta electromagnética en el bolsillo del pantalón, cuando sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo.

Su primer pensamiento paranoico, fue que se trataba de su madre. ¿Cómo le explicaría que estaba comenzando a dudar de sus sentimientos por Mei Lin? Sin embargo, al sacarse el aparato del bolsillo, descubrió un número japonés desconocido.

-Habla Li –fue su saludo al conectar la llamada, mientras deslizaba la tarjeta por el lector, y entraba a la habitación.

-Buenos días, señor Li –lo recibió una seductora pero al mismo tiempo alegre voz. Pese a solo haberla escuchado una vez en su vida, la reconoció al instante-. Lamento molestarlo tan temprano.

-Descuide señorita Daidouji –respondió el muchacho, quien ya dentro de su habitación, se había acercado al refrigerador a tomar una botella de agua fría-, para ser honestos, me encontraba ya esperando su llamada.

-Parece ser que aparte de nuestras negociaciones pendientes, también tenemos que hablar de otro asunto de compra-venta.

Sintió que se le encogía el estómago, y la botella de agua (ya abierta) se había detenido a medio camino hacia su boca. Claro, ella hablaba del vestido. Aquel recuerdo lo asaltó nuevamente, pero se apuró a apartarlo.

-Dígame cuando y donde podemos reunirnos para negociar.

-¿Le parece hoy por la tarde? Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en el despacho del señor Hiragizawa, podríamos reunirnos allí.

-Me parece perfecto. ¿Después de las dos está bien?

-Le enviaré la dirección a su correo.

* * *

A una cuadra del Hospital Metropolitano de Tokio, había una bonita cafetería estilo americana, a la cual los doctores y enfermeras estaban acostumbrados a ir, cuando se hartaban de la comida del hospital. Así, cuando Yukito y Touya entraron al lugar, saludaron a varios colegas, antes de dirigirse a su usual mesa en el rincón, colocada junto a la ventana. Al instante, una mesera los atendió, a lo que los dos hombres ordenaron un desayuno continental, y una taza de café americano. Les sirvieron el almuerzo prontamente, y de este modo, volvieron a quedar solos, para conversar tranquilamente.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema con Sakura? –Touya inició la conversación, sin andarse con rodeos, otra de las características de su imponente personalidad. Yukito, en cambio, se entretuvo en tomar un poco de café, y limpiarse la comisura del labio, con una servilleta.

-El problema no es ella. Soy yo –Touya no pudo contenerse, y desvió la mirada de su plato, para clavar sus ojos cafés en los grises de su mejor amigo.

Aquel simple comentario había hecho que demasiadas preguntas, y bastantes suposiciones, se amontonasen en su cabeza. No supo cual formular, por lo que prefirió esperar a que Yukito dijese algo más.

-Hace más de treinta años que te conozco, a ti y a tu familia –comenzó a explicarse Yukito-. Habíamos sido amigos durante varios años antes de que inclusive Sakura hubiese nacido. Aún recuerdo cuando ella tenía solo cinco años, y había soltado lo que en aquel momento sonó como un disparate infantil.

Touya no necesitó que se lo explicara, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Cuando Sakura tenía cinco años, y Yukito y él tenían ya quince, su hermana menor había anunciado delante de los dos, y sin ningún tipo de tapujo:

 _-Cuando sea mayor, me casaré contigo._

-En aquel momento solo te reíste –recordó Touya. Yukito rio por lo bajo-. Y yo también. Después de todo, en ese tiempo pensaba que su afición por ti pronto pasaría.

-Los dos pensamos lo mismo. Pero Sakura siguió siendo aquella niña linda y adorable, que prontamente se volvió una adolescente aún más hermosa y encantadora. Y fue allí cuando nuestra amistad estuvo a punto de terminar.

-Debes entender que como su hermano mayor, mi trabajo es protegerla –se defendió Touya-. ¿Cómo hubieses reaccionado si de la nada, tu mejor amigo de treinta años te dice que está enamorado de tu hermanita de veinte?

-Sabía ya que te lo tomarías así. Después de todo, la diferencia de edades es abismal. Pero desde un principio, yo te dije que mis sentimientos por Sakura eran sinceros. Te lo comprobé cuando nos hicimos novios. Y te lo compruebo día a día cuidando de ella.

-Eso ya lo sé –Touya intentó no darle importancia. Pese a que Sakura y Yukito habían estado juntos los últimos cinco años, aún le disgustaba un poco aquella relación. No era que desconfiase de Yukito, sino que sus instintos de hermano mayor nunca desaparecerían. Intentando dirigir la conversación a un tema más neutral, volvió a tomar su tenedor, y se dispuso a comer, no sin antes preguntar-. Lo que no sé, es a que viene todo esto.

-Bueno, tiene que ver un poco con la diferencia de edades. Estoy… Estoy empezando a temer que sea demasiado viejo para Sakura. Ella aún tiene gustos por salir a divertirse, ir al cine, de compras, a conciertos… Y yo disfruto de ver documentales en la televisión, y estar despierto hasta tarde leyendo libros. No es como si tuviésemos muchas cosas en común. Siento que lo único que nos une es el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. Porque yo la amo Touya. La amo de verdad.

La porción de huevo que Touya estaba por llevarse a la boca, se vio detenida a medio camino. ¿A caso el siempre joven Yukito estaba comenzando a sentirse como un anciano? ¿A caso temía que Sakura lo dejase por alguien más joven por el simple hecho de que Yukito era diez años mayor?

-¿Esto tiene que ver con algo que haya pasado anoche? ¿Ocurrió algo en la fiesta?

Yukito volvió a tomarse su tiempo para responder. A Touya aquello no le daba buena espina. ¿Debería confesar lo que había visto? ¿O más bien, lo que había creído ver?

Ese hombre, el señor Li… Era atractivo, y parecía ser que tenía algún asunto pendiente con Sakura. Si no fuese así, ¿por qué se miraban con tanta intensidad mientras bailaban? Y aquel momento en que se habían queda estáticos, ¿habían estado casi a punto de besarse?

No, estaba seguro de que esas eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Sakura sigue siendo joven, y cada día es más hermosa. No quiero limitarla y obligarla a madurar demasiado rápido para que permanezca a mi lado, para que se moldee como yo. Quiero que siga siendo infantil, delicada e inocente.

-¿Yukito…? –pero el aludido parecía ya no poder parar.

-Sé que me ama, Touya, pero tengo miedo de que en algún momento encuentre a alguien que comparta más cosas con ella, de las que comparte conmigo. Y aquello me vuelve egoísta, porque yo también la amo, y la quiero solo para mí. La quiero a mi lado, apoyándome, y yo apoyándola a ella, por el resto de mi vida. Touya, yo… Quiero pedirte permiso para casarme con ella.

El tenedor que Touya aún sujetaba en la mano, cayó en el plato, haciendo un ruido tintineante. Inclusive su mandíbula había caído, y ahora, con la boca ligeramente abierta, su rostro había abandonado aquella expresión de confusión, y había sido sustituida por el asombro.

-¿Por qué me pides permiso a mí? –intentó decir sin balbucear.

-Estoy seguro de que tu padre no se opondrá, pero como ya quedó claro, no importa si tienes cuarenta u ochenta años, siempre serás el hermano mayor sobreprotector. Y como necesité de tu permiso para poder preguntar a Sakura si quería ser mi novia, esto me pareció lo más lógico. No quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros, en especial si nos convertiremos en familia.

Touya no supo qué responder a ello. Una parte de su mente (aquella que le decía que su mejor amigo era un pervertido por salir con su hermana) le decía que golpeara a Yukito, y fuera con Sakura para prohibirle casarse con él. ¡Casarse! Su hermanita menor aún era demasiado niña para eso. Sin embargo, otra parte de su mente le susurraba que aquello tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir, que Sakura debía vivir su propia vida al lado de un hombre que la hiciera feliz, y después de todo, no conocía alguien que fuese mejor para su hermana, que Yukito. Aunque no lo admitiría en aquel momento, su mejor amigo tenía demasiadas cualidades que admiraba y respetaba. Definitivamente era un buen partido para cualquier mujer.

¡Pero para su hermana!

Empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Intentando serenarse, suspiró profundamente, y mirando a su mejor amigo directamente a los ojos (Yukito lo miraba también, conteniendo la respiración), finalmente dijo:

-De acuerdo. Puedes proponerle matrimonio. Y si ella acepta, puedes casarte con Sakura.

* * *

La muchacha de corto cabello castaño, había vuelto a subir la escalinata y se había dirigido con paso lento a su habitación. Allí, pese a saber que se encontraba sola, aún se sintió apenada por revelar su desnudez al retirarse la toalla del cuerpo. Aquel día se sentía extraña. Tenía la impresión de que alguien la veía, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Como si el "casi" beso que había tenido la noche anterior con Syaoran, lo hubiese visto todo el mundo, y ahora, todas aquellas invisibles miradas la juzgaran, a la espera de que cometiera otro error.

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, se vistió rápidamente. Como el clima cada vez era más primaveral, Sakura optó por una bonita falda negra esponjosa, y una blusa blanca, que le daban un aspecto joven y fresco, pero al mismo tiempo profesional. Fiel a su costumbre, se maquilló ligeramente, y dejó que su cabello suelto enmarcara su rostro, no sin olvidarse de adornarlo inocentemente con un pequeño moño negro, prendido del lado derecho de su cabeza.

Dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la planta baja del departamento, la muchacha se dirigió con paso veloz al armario de los abrigos, de donde tomó un bolso largo que se cruzó por el pecho y le llegaba a la cadera. Aun sintiéndose como la princesa de un cuento de hadas (debido a su hermoso vestido de la noche pasada) decidió que aquel era un buen día para usar tacones, así que eligió unos zapatos de color negro con un elegante moño blanco en la parte delantera, y que tenían un fino tacón de apenas tres centímetros de alto. Le hubiese gustado tener el valor (y la habilidad) que poseía Tomoyo para usar tacones de casi 13, pero consideró que esos estaban bien. No quería tentar a su suerte y caerse, lastimarse o cansarse a la media hora.

Sin entretenerse más, se apuró a salir de la casa, dirigiéndose con el paso más veloz del que ahora era capaz, al estacionamiento subterráneo, donde subió a su auto blanco, y emprendió la marcha rumbo al trabajo. Recorrió las acostumbradas calles, viendo los usuales paisajes, hasta finalmente llegar a su cajón de estacionamiento y apagar el motor. Se apeó, tomó su maletín de trabajo y se dirigió a las oficinas de la Casa Fotográfica Clow, donde registró su huella digital en el checador de entradas y salidas, y (debido a que aquella mañana nadie más se encontraba en el edificio) se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe sin entretenerse.

-Buenas tardes, Eriol –saludó Sakura desde la puerta. El muchacho de cabello negro azulado se encontraba sentado a su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles. Sin embargo, al escuchar la voz de Sakura, inmediatamente retiró la vista de estos, y se levantó, sonriente.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura –respondió mientras se acercaba para saludar a su amiga y empleada, con un beso en la mejilla. Sakura le sonrió de vuelta-. Te ves hermosa hoy. Pasa, siéntate.

-Gracias –musitó ella un poco apenada. Proviniendo de Eriol, aquello significaba mucho-. Traigo las fotografías de anoche –señaló ella, apuntando a su maletín, donde llevaba la cámara, mientras Eriol se sentaba de nueva cuenta en su silla giratoria-. Aún tengo que pasar a revelarlas, así que podrás entregárselas a Tomoyo dentro de un par de días.

-Puedes decírselo tú misma –fue la respuesta del joven, quien había vuelto a tomar sus papeles, mientras Sakura se sentaba delante de su escritorio, en una de las dos sillas que habían allí-, está aquí.

-¿Aquí? –repitió Sakura, mirando alrededor, como si esperase ver a Tomoyo pegada al otro lado de las paredes de cristal que separaban la oficina de su jefe, del pasillo y los demás cubículos. Eriol la miró por encima de sus hojas.

-Sí, está en la sala de juntas, tuvo una reunión con un socio.

-¿Y por qué hacer la reunión aquí y no en sus oficinas?

-Yo la hice venir. Tiene que firmar esto –y agitó ligeramente los papeles que tenía en las manos-. Son el cobro por mis servicios de hosting en la cena de anoche, y el cobro por tus servicios de fotografía.

Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo tranquilo y profesional que había sido aquel comentario. Conocía a Tomoyo y a Eriol desde hacía años, y cuando se encontraban en ambientes informales, destilaban amor, pasión y lujuria. Enseguida podía notarse que se amaban y se deseaban. Sin embargo, cuando hablaban de negocios, se trataban con un profesionalismo que hacía parecer que no eran pareja, ni siquiera cercanos. Simplemente socios. Durante todos aquellos años que Tomoyo había contratado a Eriol para tomar las fotografías de sus pasarelas, de sus colecciones y de sus promociones, nunca habían cruzado aquella línea entre trabajo y noviazgo. Inclusive, cuando firmaban contratos o tenían conversaciones sobre negocios, se llamaban como "señorita Daidouji" y "Señor Hiragizawa".

-¿Tardará mucho? –preguntó Sakura-. Estaba pensando en invitarla a comer.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé –fue la respuesta de Eriol-. Llevan allí quince minutos, pero no sé de qué están hablando, ni cuanto más vayan a tardar.

Allí había otro detalle del profesionalismo de Eriol hacia su novia. Los negocios de Tomoyo eran cosa que solo le incumbían a ella, y él nunca preguntaría, porque tampoco era como si le interesara. Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir los labios, en forma de puchero infantil.

-Supongo que la esperaré. ¿No hay problema?

Eriol había vuelto a despegar la mirada de sus papeles, para posar sus ojos azules en los verdes de su empleada, pero algo más, fuera de la oficina, captó su atención. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Descuida –respondió, dejando las hojas de nueva cuenta en el escritorio-. Ya vienen.

-¡Buenas tardes, Sakura! –fue el alegre saludo de Tomoyo. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces, dejando su maletín en la silla contigua, se giró para ver a su amiga, quien venía acompañada de una persona que hizo flaquear su sonrisa.

Era Syaoran.

El muchacho llevaba aquella tarde uno de sus acostumbrados trajes, esta vez de color gris oscuro, con una camisa blanca, y corbata y zapatos negros. Esta vez había prescindido el usar un saco, por lo que ofrecía un aire muy casual, que no le sentaba nada mal.

-Buenas tardes, Tomoyo –respondió intentando que la voz no le fallase. Por un instante sintió las piernas flacas, y agradeció estar sentada.

-Ya conoces al señor Li, ¿verdad? –dijo la muchacha de largo cabello negro (que aquel día se encontraba peinado en unos elegantes rizos), completamente ajena a la reacción de su mejor amiga. Sakura asintió, en silencio.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Kinomoto –respondió Syaoran, en aquel acostumbrado tono burlón. Era como si le dijese a Sakura su acostumbrada línea de " _es el destino el que nos ha reunido de nuevo_ ". Sakura hubiese querido volver a hacer un puchero, pero se contuvo.

-Buenas tardes, señor Li –respondió un poco incómoda no por la actitud del muchacho, quien ahora sonreía animadamente, sino por la forma en que lentamente le robaba el aire y le hacía flaquear as piernas. Se decidió mejor a ignorarlo, y se apuró a tomar su maletín-. Vine a traerle a Eriol los negativos de tus fotografías, Tomoyo. Confío en que las tendremos listas para el lunes.

-Las esperaré con ansias, Sakura –y su mejor amiga se giró hacia Eriol quien esperaba pacientemente-. ¿Tiene ya listas mis facturas, señor Hiragizawa?

Eriol le deslizó las dos hojas que descansaban en su escritorio. Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha, y tomó ambos papeles.

-Siempre tan eficiente. Le haré llegar los cheques el lunes sin falta. ¿No hay problema?

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señorita Daidouji –respondió el muchacho de ojos azules.

-En ese caso, creo que es todo por hoy –Tomoyo volvió a girarse para ver a Syaoran-. Esperaré su llamada la próxima semana, para agendar aquel almuerzo, señor Li. ¿Lo acompaño a la salida?

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Mentalmente, agradeció a Tomoyo por excluir a Syaoran de los planes que tenía para aquella tarde.

-Seguro señorita Daidouji –respondió el muchacho, realizando una corta reverencia-. La contactaré apenas sepa que está en China. Y no se preocupe, puedo dirigirme yo solo a la puerta. ¿Necesita que la acompañe a usted, señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura estuvo tentada a fruncir el entrecejo, pero se decidió a mejor adoptar una expresión triunfal.

-No hay problema, señor Li –respondió orgullosamente-. Estoy aquí también para invitar a Tomoyo a comer.

-Oh, pues… -la muchacha de rizado cabello negro miró a su amiga, un poco apenada-. Lo lamento Sakura, pero ya tengo ocupada el resto de la tarde. El director de Natational Geographic quiere verme para hablar sobre ti.

Sakura sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Hablar sobre ella con Shigeo Otsuka solo podía significar cosas buenas. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sentía asustada. El saber que no podía robarse a Tomoyo para estar con ella el resto del día, había hecho que su expresión altanera se desvaneciera poco a poco. Se apuró a mirar a Eriol, esperado su apoyo. Pero el muchacho, quien se encontraba ya de pie tomando su abrigo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Voy a revelar tus fotografías Sakura. Después de todo, ya prometimos a la señorita Daidouji que las entregaríamos el lunes.

Fue allí cuando Sakura sintió que el sentimiento de triunfo también se le resbalaba completamente por el cuerpo. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Syaoran abrió la boca, que fue consiente de cómo se le caía el alma a los pies.

-Yo tengo la tarde libre, señorita Kinomoto. Y no tengo problema en acompañarla a una comida. ¿A dónde desea ir?

* * *

 _Bonita tarde tenga todos y todas, espero y hayan tenido una buena semana. Para mi ha sido de locos, me hubiese gustado horrores hacerme la loca y no hacer up hoy, pero como se las debo desde la semana pasada, pues heme aquí :v_

 _Este capi me ha causado mucho conflicto. Por un lado, quería dedicar un largo y tendido rato a explicar los sentimientos de Li, pero considerando que aún tenía asuntos pendientes con Tomoyo, y quería que volviese a encontrar con Sakura (si ven bien, ha ocurrido un encuentro por día), me decidí a mejor posponerlo un poco. Espero y no les moleste._

 _Por el otro lado, tenemos a Yukito, y yo y mi "necesidad" de hacerlo "malo", los cuales siempre terminan con una "evolución de la psique del ser humano y las acciones que tomamos por el bien de... blah blah blah". Para ser honestos, solo quería que pareciera que Yukito vio a Sakura con Syaoran, se puso celoso y decidió "amarrarla" a él, y terminé escribiendo un pobre hombre enamorado que no quiere perder a su persona más especial... Así que si quieren amar u odiar a Yukito, supongo que las dos me van bien xD._

 _Para los que ya me conocen, y saben que me encanta poner "detallitos ocultos", solo diré que deberían esperar algo de todas esas reuniones de Tomoyo con el director de Nat Geo ;) Se los dejo a su imaginación XD!_

 _Finalmente, considerando que TODO este mes estará de locos en el trabajo, creo que tendré que cambiar las ups del fic, cada 2 domingos. Dejaré la fecha abierta para la próxima semana, por si resulta que las cosas se calman un poco, pero en caso de que no publique, pues ya saben a qué se debe, y a lo que se pueden atener :v_

 _Espero sus reviews, likes, follows y todo eso. Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_


	12. Acercamientos Sorpresivos

**Capítulo 12**

 **Acercamientos sorpresivos**

* * *

Tomoyo había sido la primera en salir. Pegada a su teléfono celular, se encontraba inmersa en una llamada con varios empleados de paquetería, a los que regañaba por la aparente desaparición de un envío de telas súper importante. Después habían salido Sakura y Syaoran, aunque ellos no estaban inmersos en ningún tipo de conversación. Al contrario, Sakura se limitaba a mirar al piso (jugueteando con el borde de su falda), mientras que Syaoran se perdía mirando el cielo (preguntándose qué decir a continuación). Cerrando la comitiva, y cerrando las oficinas de la casa editorial, estaba Eriol. El muchacho de cabello negro azulado se había cerrado la gabardina (la llevaba por moda más que por frío) y se había despedido de los muchachos, mientras caminaba con paso veloz a su auto. Después de un par de segundos, arrancó y se perdió en la distancia. Tomoyo se había marchado con inclusive una mayor velocidad. Colgada del teléfono, aun hablando con un tono molesto, apenas y había saludado a los muchachos con un rápido movimiento de muñeca y del mismo modo, enfiló el auto rumbo a sus asuntos pendientes con Shigeo Otsuka, y aquella desaparición de telas.

Así, de pie frente al ya cerrado edificio, Sakura y Syaoran permanecieron en un silencio casi total. Silencio que fue roto cuando Syaoran carraspeó, provocando que Sakura lo mirase de reojo.

-¿Y bien? –insistió el muchacho, con su ya acostumbrado tono despreocupado-. ¿Qué quieres comer?

La muchacha se detuvo un momento a pensar. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de arrastrar a aquel extranjero al sitio que ella quisiese (y no al revés) se preguntó dónde sería el mejor sitio de demostrar las grandes diferencias que los separaban. Nada de restaurantes de cinco estrellas y platillo intrincados. Quería algo sencillo. Algo que pudiera comerse con facilidad, sin mucha preparación, y que igualmente fuese delicioso.

Y entonces se decidió.

-Un simple plato de ramen me vendrá bien –respondió la joven. Y decidida a no dejarle las cosas tan fáciles, bajó de la banqueta y se dirigió a su auto-. ¿Me sigues?

Pero Syaoran no la siguió.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó mirando el compacto blanco, y la manera en que Sakura tenía ya abierta la puerta del conductor-. Puedo llamar a mi chofer e ir en la…

-¿Ir en limusina a comer ramen? –arremetió Sakura, mientras soltaba un bufido-. Por favor, Syaoran. Es ramen, no una cena en el palacio de la Reina de Inglaterra. Súbete al auto.

No le dio oportunidad al muchacho de decir nada más, pues ella había entrado ya. Se apuró a retirar el seguro de la puerta del copiloto, y mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, Syaoran finalmente bajó de la banqueta, abrió la puerta y subió también. En el rostro de Sakura se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal.

No dijeron nada mientras la muchacha salía del estacionamiento de la editorial, y enfilaban rumbo al norte de la ciudad. Se mantuvieron así, callados y sin mirarse, durante unos quince minutos más, hasta que Sakura finalmente serpenteó entre varias calles estrechas, y estacionó el auto en paralelo, junto a un letrero colocado en la banqueta que escribía en gis rosado "Restaurante CLAMP", seguido por un par de dibujos de platos de ramen, y letras alegres que mencionaban varios tipos de este. Los dos muchachos bajaron del auto, y mientras Sakura daba la vuelta al vehículo y subía a la banqueta, Syaoran se entretuvo mirando la fachada del lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos? –fue lo primero que el muchacho preguntó. Sin embargo, Sakura se limitó a caminar por su lado, y dirigirse al local.

-En un restaurante de ramen. Vamos.

Syaoran no tuvo de otra más que seguir a la joven, y así, los dos entraron al pequeño restaurante. Se trataba de una habitación rectangular, que tenía colocadas varias mesas pegadas a la pared derecha, mientras que del lado izquierdo había una larga barra la cual dividía el comedor del bar.

Sakura, sintiendo las piernas temblorosas (no sabía si por la presencia de Syaoran o por los tacones) caminó hasta un punto medio de la barra, y después de acomodarse la falda, se sentó en uno de los bancos. Syaoran hizo lo mismo.

Al instante, una mesera de corto cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, se detuvo frente a ellos, y los saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a CLAMP. ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber mientras leen el menú?

-Una copa de vino blanco –respondió Syaoran, en un tono un poco duro.

-Un té helado, por favor –musitó Sakura, tranquilamente-. Y el menú no es necesario. ¿Puedes traernos dos ramen de pollo?

La mesera asintió y se retiró prontamente. Regresó un par de minutos después con las bebidas, y volvió de nueva cuenta cinco minutos más tarde, con los dos platos de ramen.

-Provecho –dijo antes de retirarse una vez más.

Sakura se apuró a tomar la cuchara y tomar un poco del caldo. Estaba caliente, pero no hirviendo. Y sabía exquisito. Syaoran se apuró a imitarla. Él tampoco pudo contener la sonrisa al saborear el platillo.

-Es realmente bueno –dijo el muchacho, mientras dejaba la cuchara en su servilleta y sujetaba los palillos, para tomar el un trozo de pollo.

-El ramen de este lugar es realmente delicioso –corroboró Sakura, quien había tomado también sus palillos-. Solía venir aquí en compañía de mis amigas, cuando estudiaba la carrera.

-Entonces estudiaste aquí en Tokio. ¿Has vivido toda tu vida aquí?

-No –respondió Sakura, tranquilamente-. Soy de un pueblo cercano llamado Tomoeda. Mi padre vive allí. Mi hermano mayor, Touya, se mudó a Tokio para estudiar la universidad. Él es diez años mayor que yo, por lo que duré en casa sola con papá bastante tiempo. Después yo también vine a Tokio a estudiar. Cuando estaba a la mitad de la carrera, me mudé con Yukito, y vivimos juntos desde entonces.

-Tu novio… -Syaoran no sabía si sería correcto decir lo que estaba pensando. Pero Sakura ya lo miraba fijamente, y sabía que no había vuelta atrás-. Se ve demasiado mayor para ti. ¿Tendrá la misma edad que tu hermano?

-Sí. De hecho, son mejores amigos –comentó la muchacha, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Trabajan en el mismo hospital.

-¿Y tu hermano no tiene problema que salgas con su mejor amigo? Porque si algo así pasase con mis hermanas…

Sakura rió por lo bajo.

-Bueno, sí. Al principio Touya se negó por completo. Pero después no le quedó de otra más que resignarse y aceptarlo. A fin de cuentas él era el único que tenía reparos. Después de todo, mi padre nunca tuvo problema alguno, por lo que Touya tuvo que tragarse su orgullo de hermano sobreprotector. Además, amo a Yukito, y sé que él me ama igual. Desde el principio nos tomamos nuestra relación muy enserio, y estamos seguros de que esto no es un juego para ninguno de los dos.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. Él también había notado el amor que tenía el hombre de cabellos grises, por la muchacha de ojos verdes. Y ahora podía percatarse del amor que tenía ella por él, también era fuerte y verdadero. Se decidió a tomar un poco de vino para retrasar el momento de responder.

-Dijiste que el señor Tsukishiro, es decir tu novio, es colega en el hospital…

-Ah si –Sakura se apuró a tomar un poco más de ramen, antes de contestar-. Yukito es Cirujano General, pero últimamente le va rondar por emergencias para atender casos nuevos. Es parte de su tesis para obtener el grado de Doctor en Cardiología.

-¿Así que aún sigue estudiando?

-No creo que deje de hacerlo nunca. Es muy inteligente y tiene ese gusto por aprender cosas nuevas, siempre que pueda. Inclusive su tiempo libre lo utiliza para seguir investigando.

-Tu relación con él suena un poco contradictoria, ¿no lo crees?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Sakura había tomado un trozo de pollo, y miraba a Syaoran, quien se movió nervioso en el banquillo.

-Es decir… Dices que al doctor Tsukishiro lo que le gusta es encerrarse a leer, y lo que a ti te gusta es salir tomar fotografías de paisajes… ¿Me sigues?

-Bueno… No es como si no pudiese leer fuera –intentó defenderse ella. Esperaba que no se notara en su voz que no se lo creía del todo-. Y como te comenté, no me molesta tomar fotografías de interiores.

Syaoran prefirió no insistir, y se limitó a asentir. Sakura no estaba muy segura de que le hubiese creído, pero también consideró que sería mejor que el tema muriese. Así, continuaron comiendo, prácticamente en silencio, soltando comentarios de vez en cuando, que se desvanecían casi al instante. Sin embargo, no supieron si era por el ambiente del local, o por la comida, pero el silencio no se sentía para nada incómodo. Extrañamente se sentía acogedor.

Así que sonriendo para sus adentros, agradeciendo sin palabras la presencia del uno y otro, siguieron comiendo sin siquiera mirarse, durante diez minutos más, hasta que finalmente los platos se encontraron vacíos.

-¿Les ofrezco algún postre? –la mesera de corto cabello castaño había vuelto a hacer aparición. Llevaba en sus manos un menú más pequeño, pero del mismo modo, Sakura no lo necesitó. Era como si se lo supiera de memoria.

-Una orden de Mochi surtida –pidió la muchacha, despertando la curiosidad de Syaoran. Después de todo, pese a hablar un excelente japonés, prácticamente nunca había visitado el país. El muchacho conocía poco o nada de su cultura, su comida, costumbres, y demás. Lo único que sabía del tal "mochi", era que se trataba de un postre tradicional. Se preguntó a qué debía atenerse.

Cinco minutos después, lo que llegó a la mesa fue un plato que contenía ocho bolitas de tamaño mediano, acomodadas en pares de diferentes colores, que iban del blanco al rosa, pasando por el verde y café.

-¿Alguna vez has comido mochi? –preguntó Sakura, mientras miraba al plato y después a Syaoran. Éste se apuró a negar, con lo que ella sonrió-. Es un dulce relleno. Comúnmente el color define el sabor que tiene. En este caso, el rosa sería de fresas, el café de chocolate, el blanco de crema, y el verde de té. Vamos, toma uno.

-¿El que quiera? –ella asintió en silencio.

Syaoran se tomó su tiempo para mirar las bolitas y preguntarse cuál le tentaba más. Finalmente, aún un poco nervioso, tomó un mochi color verde.

-Así que el mochi de té –dijo Sakura, meintras ella tomaba el otro-. Comúnmente los extranjeros temen al té a menos que sea líquido.

-Bueno, el verde es mi color favorito –se excusó Syaoran, preguntándose ahora si no había tomado la decisión equivocada.

-En ese caso, después deberás tomar el rosa –sonrió Sakura, quien alzó el otro mochi de té, como si brindara-. ¿Listo?

Syaoran alzó su mochi también, y después de rozarlos ligeramente, ambos muchachos lo llevaron a la boca. Sakura velozmente lo mordió, revelando el centro. Syaoran la imitó, mordiendo un trozo un poco más pequeño.

Saborearon en silencio. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al terminar de comer el trozo que había mordido. Syaoran tenía los ojos abiertos, y la miraba, aunque también le hubiese gustado cerrar los párpados y entregarse por completo a aquel sabor que le inundaba todas las papilas gustativas.

La bolita era firme, pero suave, con un sabor dulzón que no empalagaba. Tenía una ligera sensación fresca, que se acentuaba al llegar al centro, donde se encontraba un suave relleno de consistencia de pasta, con sabor a té verde.

-¿Y qué tal? –preguntó Sakura, quien se apuró a volver a morder su mochi.

-Está delicioso –respondió Syaoran, mordiendo el suyo de nueva cuenta. El volver a sentir aquellos sabores y texturas le hizo sentir relajado y alegre. Cuando él y Sakura terminaron de comer los mochis de té, ambos tomaron una bolita rosa. Volvieron a fingir que realizaban un brindis, y los mordieron al tiempo.

Tal como había dicho Sakura, el relleno de éste era de fresa. Sin embargo, a diferencia del mochi de té, este tenía un relleno más complejo. Si bien tenía una ligera pasta con sabor a fresa, dentro de ésta tenía también un trozo de fresa natural, la cual producía un efecto aún más fresco y jugoso.

Saborearon después los mochis de chocolate (que tenían un relleno de chocolate semilíquido con un tinte de avellanas) y finalmente los de crema (con una crema parecida al betún de pastel con un ligero toque de vainilla).

-Todos han estado deliciosos, pero mi favorito ha sido el de té –sonrió Syaoran, una vez que hubieron dejado el plato vacío.

-Bueno, hay una variedad aún más grande, pero eso depende del lugar al que vayas.

Sakura estaba por agregar algo más, cuando de nueva cuenta la mesera hizo aparición al otro lado de la barra. Mientras tomaba el plato vacío, preguntó si no deseaban pedir alguna otra cosa, a lo que Sakura se negó prontamente.

-Sería todo –respondió la joven, alegremente-. ¿Puedes traernos la cuenta?

La mesera no tardó en cumplir lo indicado, y apenas un par de minutos después, volvió a detenerse frente a los muchachos, preguntándose a quien entregar la cuenta. Sakura le resolvió el problema inclinándose para tomar el ticket.

-Déjame pagar –dijo Syaoran, mientras se sacaba la cartera, pero la muchacha de ojos verdes se negó.

-Es un simple plato de ramen y unos cuantos mochis. Además, ya invitaste la comida pasada. Esta vez es mi turno.

Syaoran no pudo replicar a tal comentario, por lo que tuvo que limitarse a volver a guardarse la cartera en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras Sakura pagaba la cuenta y se guardaba del mismo modo, la cartera en el bolso.

-Tengan buena tarde –se despidió la mesera, despidiéndolos con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que Sakura y Syaoran bajaban de los bancos, y caminaban en dirección a la salida del local.

¿Y ahora? –preguntó Syaoran. Debido a que esta vez no llevaba saco y no podía rendirse a su manía de alisarlo, tuvo que resignarse a esconder las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón-. ¿Qué sigue en esta cita?

Aquella palabra hizo que a Sakura se le paralizara el corazón, y al mismo tiempo, latiese a mil por hora. Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para obligar a su rostro a no sonrojarse.

-No sé de qué hablas –respondió intentando no tartamudear-. Esto no es una cita.

-Ah, sí. Lo olvidada –rio Syaoran por lo bajo-. Contigo solo son reuniones de viejos amigos. Bueno, ¿a dónde iremos como los buenos amigos que somos?

Sus comentarios le estaban provocando un ataque de nerviosismo, que no sabía cómo controlar. ¿A dónde se había ido aquel ambiente relajado e informal que se había creado cuando comieron los mochis? ¿Dónde se había ido la conversación y el ambiente casual de cuando comieron ramen?

Le estaba costando trabajo el pensar con claridad, a tal punto que la muchacha de corto cabello castaño estaba seriamente considerando que lo mejor sería volver a subir al auto, y marcharse. Quizá dejar a Syaoran en el hotel donde se hospedaba, o en algún otro sitio donde él necesitara estar. Sin embargo, sus piernas (aún temblorosas por el sinfín de cosas que pasaban por su mente) no respondieron del todo bien cuando ella intentó dar el primer paso para bajar de la banqueta…

Y sintió como caía en cámara lenta.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Syaoran, mientras sacaba a toda velocidad las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón, y se apuraba a sujetarla de la muñeca. La jaló hacia sí, abrazándola por la cintura con el otro brazo, para levantarla y que su tobillo no sufriera daño alguno-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras la sujetaba, pegada a su pecho, y su mirada se clavaba en los ojos de ella. Entonces, su mirada se desvió a sus labios rosados, que se encontraban ligeramente separados. Se preguntó a qué sabrían.

Ella se preguntó cómo se sentiría el contacto de sus labios con los de él. No pudo evitar que su respiración se volviese entrecortada, y sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Sin embargo, se obligó a sí misma a reaccionar, y finalmente la pregunta que el muchacho le había realizado fue procesada por su cerebro.

-Estoy bien… -musitó algo apenada. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él, y estaba segura que si conseguía calmar su respiración, podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón, retumbando contra su pecho. Y por un momento se sintió tentada a dejar que ese contacto se sucediera…

Sin embargo, se obligó a reventar aquella burbuja de fantasía que se estaba formando en su cabeza, y dándose cuenta de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, se sintió nerviosa y culpable. Aquello era un trato completamente diferente a ser "solo amigos". Necesitaba poner distancias. Así que sintiéndose nerviosa y preocupada, tartamudeó:

-Podrías… ¿Podrías bajarme?

-Ah, claro.

Aun sujetándola de la cintura y la muñeca, y sintiéndose algo decepcionado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de que las cosas no pasaran a mayores, Syaoran inclinó su cuerpo un poco al frente, hasta sentir que Sakura se apoyaba en el asfalto, con lo que lentamente liberó su agarre, y dejó que la muchacha se tuviera en pie por sí misma.

-¿Segura que puedes caminar?

-Segura –respondió ella, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, mientras recuperaba la movilidad de su brazo y movía su tobillo en círculos, liberando la tensión-. Fue simplemente el susto…

Syaoran no estaba muy convencido, pero decidió que lo mejor era no insistir. Miró preocupado a Sakura, mientras la muchacha daba un par de pasos y rodeaba el auto. Aún se le veía temblorosa. Se preguntó si sería porque le lastimaba el tobillo, o lo que le incomodaba era su presencia; su reacción, y la consecuencia que ésta había creado.

-¿Listo para seguir con el recorrido? –preguntó ella, intentando sonar tranquila y despreocupada, aunque se apuró a girar su rostro para que él ni viese como aún tenía una expresión de dolor (por su tobillo herido) o de culpabilidad (por el repentino contacto).

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –preguntó Syaoran, mientras seguía en el borde de la banqueta, y se preguntaba (mentalmente) si no sería mejor insistir a Sakura de que no caminase por el bien de su pie.

-Bueno, hay un parque muy cerca de aquí. Solía ir con mis amigas de la universidad, y con Yukito cuando empezamos a salir…

Aquel recuerdo le vino a la mente, y le produjo emociones encontradas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No pudo evitar reprenderse mentalmente. Aquel parque encerraba demasiados recuerdos sobre su vida personal. Demasiado personal. En aquel parque, ella y Yukito se habían dado su primer beso, y fue también en ese parque donde Tomoyo le anunció el lanzamiento de su ahora exitosa compañía.

¿Por qué llevar a Syaoran allí?

Sin embargo, su preocupación creció aún más al darse cuenta de que el parque no era el único problema. Era la zona en general. En el restaurante de ramen había convivido demasiados momentos alegres, tristes, preocupantes y esperanzadores, con sus amigas de la universidad. Y acababa de llevar a Syaoran allí.

Un par de calles más al sur, había una cafetería de postres japoneses tradicionales a la que ella y Tomoyo solían acudir cada fin de semana, hasta que Tomoyo había iniciado su propio negocio, y ahora no tenía tiempo para nada. También había sido allí el sitio donde hacía cinco años, Yukito le había pedido que se mudara con él. Y pensar que había considerado llevar allí a su acompañante, para beber un chocolate caliente…

¿Por qué había pensado siquiera en llevar a Syaoran a aquel lugar? ¿Por qué presentarlo en sitios que tenían tanto valor sentimental para ella? En lugares que tenían historia y le evocaban no solo recuerdos, sino sensaciones y sentimientos tan íntimos y personales. Era como si su subconsciente la estuviera incitando a hacerlo formar parte de su vida. Y no quería. No podía.

Estaba a punto de sucumbir al pánico, entregarse a una respiración agitada y temblar de pies a cabeza, cuando el ruido de su celular, sonado y vibrando dentro de su bolso, la regresó de golpe a la realidad. Indicó a Syaoran por medio de una rápida seña que le permitiera un momento, y después de invertir diez segundos buscando el aparato, finalmente logró sacarlo del pequeño bolso que le golpeaba la pierna cada vez que revolvía su contenido.

Miró la pantalla, y sintió que se le encogía el estómago. ¿Podrían estarla espiando? ¿Podría encontrarse él en algún edificio cercano, pegado a la ventana, y hubiera visto como casi ella y Syaoran se besaban?

-¿No vas a contestar? –susurró Syaoran, haciendo que Sakura pegase un brinco. La muchacha no dijo nada, y se apuró a deslizar el dedo por la pantalla táctil.

-¿Hola? –preguntó temerosa, al llevarse el aparato al oído.

-Hola princesa –fue el tranquilo saludo del doctor Tsukishiro-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Suenas un poco tensa.

-Estoy bien –respondió más rápido de lo que hubiese querido-. Es solo que acabo de tropezar y me siento un poco torpe.

-Oh, ya veo. Espero y no te hayas lastimado.

-No, descuida. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Quería hablar contigo sobre la cena de esta noche. Han cambiado un poco los planes.

-¿La cena…? –se toqueteó el borde de la falda, intentando recordar la conversación de aquella mañana, que ahora le parecía tan lejana-. Ah sí. ¿Qué ocurre con la cena?

-Se ha convertido en una cena formal. Una situación especial. ¿Podrías pasar a casa de Tomoyo a recoger el vestido que compré anoche? Me gustaría que lo usaras en la velada.

-El vestido… -sintió que se sonrojaba y miró fugazmente a Syaoran, quien por su expresión de súbito interés, la hizo a ella ponerse aún más nerviosa. Quizá no debería revelar demasiado-. Claro. Iré por él. ¿Y en dónde será?

-Aún estoy realizando la reservación, pero te enviaré la dirección y la hora por un mensaje, apenas me confirmen. ¿Te veré allá?

-Seguro –el hecho de que no se marchasen juntos desde el departamento, la hizo confundirse un poco, pero intentó no darle importancia-. Te veré esta noche.

-Te amo, princesa.

-Y yo a ti.

Cuando la llamada finalmente teminó, Sakura volvió a guardarse el celular en el bolso, al tiempo que miraba a Syaoran, quien fingía que miraba las nubes.

-Lamento mucho el no poder llevarte a ningún otro sitio en la ciudad –se disculpó ella, mientras volvía a rebuscar en su bolso, esta vez buscando las llaves-. Me ha surgido un compromiso.

-Descuida –respondió Syaoran, finalmente bajando de la banqueta, y deteniéndose junto a la puerta del copiloto. Sakura finalmente había sacado las llaves del auto, y había retirado ya los seguros de las puertas, con lo que ella y Syaoran entraron al auto-. Sonaba a algo importante –picoteó Syaoran, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Sakura, quien estaba introduciendo la llave en el arranque, lo miró de reojo.

-Eso parece –respondió-. Seguramente es una cena del hospital. ¿Entonces? –preguntó mientras se aseguraba el cinturón de seguridad, y finalmente giraba la llave, con lo que el auto arrancó al instante-. ¿Dónde te dejo?

* * *

El camino rumbo al Hotel Four Seasons fue un poco incómodo. Mientras que Syaoran se aguantaba el preguntar sobre aquella cena, y aquel "vestido" que Sakura había mencionado (del cual sospechaba muy atinadamente), Sakura rezaba mentalmente porque su acompañante no le hiciese preguntas. En especial porque no sabía cómo contestarlas. ¿Una cena de hospital? Ni ella creía en aquello, pues las cenas formales del trabajo de su novio, se limitaban a la de navidad, y el aniversario del lugar. Y ninguna de esas dos fechas estaba ni remotamente cerca.

Así que pasaron los veinte minutos de trayecto, en un silencio ensordecedor, interrumpido esporádicamente por conversaciones triviales que nacían y morían sin aportar casi nada. Cuando el auto compacto de la muchacha de ojos verdes finalmente se detuvo frente al hotel, ambos jóvenes agradecieron el poder despedirse, aunque al mismo tiempo sentían un dolor en el pecho por tener que dar por finalizada aquella tarde, y tener que separarse.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Syaoran, mientras se quitaba el cinturón, y colocaba su mano en la manija de la puerta-. Mañana es mi último día en Japón. Pensé… Que te gustaría salir a cenar.

-¿Cómo una despedida? –preguntó ella, mirando al muchacho, quien se encogió de hombros, y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Ya sabes, para conmemorar los viejos tiempos.

Sakura rio por lo bajo. Los viejos tiempos comprendían apenas los últimos cinco días. Sin embargo, su invitación no sonaba tan descabellada. Por un momento se preguntó, si después de aquella cena de despedida, tendrían que volver a pasar quince años para que pudieran volverse a ver. Y la curiosidad de saber qué podría cambiar en otros quince años la hizo sentirse emocionada.

-Seguro –respondió finalmente, mientras ella también sonreía-. Me gustaría conmemorar esos viejos tiempos.

-En ese caso, te llamaré mañana para ponernos de acuerdo.

El muchacho abrió finalmente la puerta del auto, y bajó de él, girándose para cerrar la puerta y agacharse un poco, para poder mirar a Sakura por la ventana, la cual tenía el cristal abajo. Ella lo miró también.

-Un gusto el pasar la tarde contigo, Sakura. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Syaoran –respondió la muchacha, con lo que el joven volvió a dar media vuelta, y entró al hotel, al tiempo que ella ponía el auto en marcha, y emprendía el camino a la mansión Daidouji.

* * *

 _No tienen una idea de cuánto los extraño, mis queridos lectores, que he tenido que hacer esta up desde el trabajo, pero es que sinceramente, tenía que publicar esto._

 _Primero que nada, una super mega disculpa por haber desaparecido más de dos semanas. De hecho creo que fueron casi tres. He estado ocupada horriblemente con el trabajo, y justo he decidido el peor momento para mudarme de casa. Entre la oficina y las vueltas de mudanza, no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a editar, mucho menos a escribir. Las horas extras que he tenido que hacer en la oficina apenas y me dan tiempo de llegar a casa a comer y dormir (cual vil hotel), y con respecto a la mudanza, me he quedado momentáneamente sin servicio de internet, en espera de que me conecten en mi nuevo domicilio. Es por ello que les indico (muy a mi pesar) que la historia se quedará en un pequeño hiatus, hasta que se restablezca mi servicio, además de que necesito que el trabajo me de tiempo para sentarme a seguir redactando esta historia._

 _Los que me conocen, no me dejarán mentir al decirles que estoy realmente apenada por haber desaparecido de este modo, y tener que darles fic a cuenta gotas. Espero poder publicar el próximo capítulo en 3 semanas (suena a años luz, pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer), y espero que lo que haya ocurrido en este sea suficiente para que no sientan que los dejo a la deriva. Es decir, que cruzo dedos por que el capi les haya gustado y aguanten con esto hasta que pueda volver a publicar de manera normal._

 _Les daría mi usual discurso de "espero sus reviews, likes y follows", pero considerando la manera en que me he desaparecido, no creo merecerlos, en especial porque no creo poder contestarles. Aún así, espero que sigan leyéndome, y no desesperen por ver qué ocurrirá. Les mando abrazos y besos, sigan bellos!_


	13. Aceptación

**Capítulo 13**

 **Aceptación**

* * *

Cuando llegó al portón de la mansión Daidouji, el intercomunicador le anunció que Tomoyo aún no se encontraba en casa, sin embargo, le autorizaron la entrada a la enorme propiedad, para recoger su vestido. Así, Sakura detuvo el auto frente a la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta principal, y después de que un mayordomo le tomase las llaves, la muchacha entró a la mansión, con paso lento y tranquilo. El servicio, que siempre había sido amable y atento con ella, la pasó a una de las salas de espera ubicadas en el corredor este (muy cercano al salón de baile) donde le sirvieron un par de bocadillos de jamón, fruta picada, jugo y té.

Sakura declinó los ofrecimientos, educadamente, y esperó sola, en silencio, durante cinco minutos más, hasta que un alto hombre moreno, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, apareció en el umbral de la habitación.

-Señorita Kinomoto, buenas tardes. El doctor Tsukishiro nos anunció que vendría.

-Buenas tardes, Fuuma –respondió la muchacha, levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba, y estrechando la mano del hombre, mientras le sonreía cálidamente. Conocía a Fuuma desde hacía años. Después de todo, era el asistente más cercano y respetado por Tomoyo, pese a su afición por permanecer en el anonimato-. Espero y mi visita no haya sido en un mal momento.

-Creo que la única que podría decir eso, sería la señorita Daidouji. Después de todo, no se encuentra en casa para recibirla y charlar con usted. Por mi parte, es un gusto volver a verla.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Kinomoto –saludó otra voz, esta vez femenina, desde la puerta del salón. Sakura se giró prontamente, y sonrió del mismo modo.

-Kotori, buenas tardes. Que gusto volver a verte.

-Espero y lo diga por mí y no por esto –la muchacha de largo cabello negro le respondió el gesto del mismo modo, al tiempo que alzaba un poco los brazos, mostrando la caja roja de considerable tamaño, que llevaba en ellos.

-Oh, el vestido –musitó Sakura, mientras Kotori entraba al a habitación, rodeaba el sillón de tres plazas frente al que su invitada se encontraba sentada, y colocaba la caja en la mesilla que había frente a Sakura. En el centro de la tapa, en un recuadro negro, se encontraba el logotipo de Daidouji Designs, en relieve, dibujado con tinta dorada.

Kotori esperó a que Sakura volviese a sentarse, mientras ella hacía lo mismo, en el suelo, para estar a la altura de la mesilla, antes de abrir la caja. Colocó la tapa con cuidado, a un lado de ella, y del mismo modo, retiró el papel de seda color negro.

-Le presento, el Queen of Stars –anunció la muchacha, mientras sujetaba delicadamente el vestido rojo, sacándolo de la caja, y extendiéndolo por la mesa, para que Sakura pudiese admirarlo.

La noche anterior solo lo había visto en el escenario, y en la proyección en la pared. Sin embargo, pese a estar sentada en primera fila, el verlo ahora, a centímetros de distancia, era completamente diferente.

El Queen of Stars seguía siendo de ese color rojo sangre, y seguía teniendo esa larga cola, además de estar cubierto por cristales Swarovski en la parte superior. Pero ahora, se veía aún más hermoso y delicado. Sakura, nerviosa, extendió una mano y lo tocó. Se sentía como acariciar una nube. Pasó los dedos por los cristales con forma de estrellas, y bajó hasta el talle del vestido, donde la tela roja se sentía suave y sedosa. Recorrió la tela que componía la cola (se sentía tan vaporosa) y dejó que sus dedos recorriesen la abertura que se formaba en el lado de la pierna derecha. Ahora que tenía cada detalle tan cerca, pudo apreciar que inclusive las costuras eran finas y precisas.

-Es hermoso –susurró Sakura, cuando finalmente retiró las manos del vestido, aunque no la vista.

-Espero y el vestido haya cumplido todas sus expectativas. Al ser usted íntima amiga de la señorita Daidouji, y un cliente ya conocida, nos dimos la libertad de ajustar el vestido al registro de medidas que tenemos de su cuerpo. Estamos seguros de que se ajustará perfectamente a sus curvas, y que la longitud del mismo no le dará problemas al caminar. De no ser así, Daidouji Designs se asegurará de revisar cualquier desperfecto de fabricación, y en caso de ser necesario, le será sustituido por otro, en un plazo no mayor a dos semanas.

-No, no Kotori. Este es perfecto. Estoy segura que al ajustarlo ha quedado aún más perfecto. Me lo llevaré así, no es necesario que me lo pruebe.

Kotori miró a Sakura, con una expresión un poco sorprendida. Cualquier otra mujer hubiese corrido al vestidor a probarse tal obra de arte, pero en el caso de Sakura, era como si el vestido le resultara demasiado para ella. Se preguntó si la muchacha de ojos verdes no sabía en realidad cuan hermosa era.

Sin embargo, la chica de cabello negro no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a asentir, y delicadamente, dobló el vestido para volver a introducirlo en su caja. Lo cubrió de nueva cuenta con el papel de seda, y cerró la tapa, lentamente.

-En ese caso, el Queen of Stars es todo suyo, señorita Kinomoto -dijo mientras se ponía lentamente de pie-. Que lo disfrute.

Sakura se había levantado del sillón, al tiempo que Kotori tomaba la caja de la mesa, y la colocaba ahora en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-Fuuma la ayudará a llevarlo a su auto.

El muchacho asintió educadamente, y con esto, Sakura y los hermanos Monou, salieron de la salita y caminaron por el pasillo del ala este, hasta el recibidor, donde salieron de la casa, y bajaron la escalinata principal. Allí, un mayordomo se apuró a abrir la cajuela del auto de Sakura, con lo que Fuuma introdujo la caja roja con sumo cuidado. Cuando el vestido estuvo colocado dentro del maletero, y este fue cerrado por el mayordomo, Sakura se apuró a despedirse de Kotori con un abrazo, y volvió a estrechar la mano de Fuuma, antes de subir al auto.

-Muchas gracias –sonrió la chica de ojos verdes, antes de arrancar el motor, y salir de la propiedad, mientras los hermanos Monou se despedían de ella, agitando las manos en el aire.

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde, Sakura invirtió su tiempo en alistarse para la cena de aquella noche. Tomó un baño relajante, se perfumó, se maquilló y se peinó elegantemente, todo para quedar impecable en aquella ocasión que sonaba tan importante. Una vez que consideró que se encontraba lista, finalmente la muchacha sacó el hermoso vestido de su caja roja, y se deslizó en su interior, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa. Pese a que el vestido era suave y cálido, Sakura aún se sentía un poco cohibida de portar aquella magnificencia. Y más aún, sin saber exactamente a qué se enfrentaría aquella noche, que requería tanta elegancia.

Aun sintiéndose un poco torpe por haberse tropezado aquella tarde, la muchacha de brillantes ojos verdes se deslizó en el interior de unos bonitos tacones color rojo vino (no demasiado altos para no sufrir otro infortunio) muy parecido al vestido, que tenía un bonito moño de encaje negro, en su parte delantera. Después de colocarse los aretes, gargantilla y una pulsera en su muñeca derecha, todos plateados para que combinaran con los cristales del vestido, Sakura finalmente se plantó frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, y examinó el resultado.

Por un momento, se quedó sin habla.

Se había peinado de nueva cuenta con un pequeño chongo, dejando que unos mechones de cabello adornaran ambos lados de su rostro. Del mismo modo, se había maquillado los ojos en un ahumado muy tenue, y se había pintado los labios de un rojo pasión, mientras que las mejillas estaban apenas coloreadas de un rosa pálido. La gargantilla y pulsera que había escogido aquella noche, eran muy finas, y del mismo modo, los aretes eran pequeños. Nada extravagante ni exagerado.

Sin embargo, era el vestido el que hacía que todos aquellos detalles de maquillaje, peinado, y accesorios, relucieran indescriptiblemente. El Queen of Stars abrazaba el cuerpo de Sakura, y lo exhibía como si conociese cada detalle de él, y supiera tomar lo mejor de ello, para hacerlo relucir aún más. Los cristales Swarovski que adornaban la parte superior del vestido, brillaban tenuemente en unos sitios, y resplandecientemente en otros, creando un efecto de gradiente de luminosidad, que se acentuaba en la parte delantera, y disminuía en los extremos. En el torso, la tela se replegaba sobre sí misma, apresando suavemente el cuerpo de la muchacha, alargando su silueta y estilizándola al punto de hacerla parecer aún más delgada. Por el lado contrario, el enorme moño de encaje negro, que nacía de la espalda baja y tapaba su trasero, creaba un efecto relieve que la hacía parecer tener caderas más anchas. Y finalmente, la larga cola y la sexy abertura en la pierna derecha, la hacían ver mucho más alta, y con piernas más torneadas.

En general, los matices definidos del vestido, aumentaban la apariencia de que Sakura contaba con un cuerpo espectacular: considerable busto, vientre plano, trasero redondo y largas piernas.

Aún un poco aturdida por aquel nuevo perfil que su cuerpo le mostraba, la muchacha de ojos verdes finalmente se separó del espejo, y asegurándose de tomar su celular, salió de la habitación, rumbo a la planta baja. Allí, sacó del armario de los abrigos, una ligera gabardina negra con detalles plateados en las muñecas, cuello y borde inferior, y un pequeño bolso rojo con bordes negros, donde dejó caer el celular, antes de salir del departamento, rumbo al restaurante que Yukito le había indicado por medio de un mensaje, hacía apenas un par de horas.

* * *

-Señorita… -saludó cordialmente el valet parking, mientras ayudaba a Sakura a salir del auto. La muchacha musitó un leve "gracias" al tiempo que tomaba la mano del joven, y se deslizaba fuera del vehículo. Mientras sujetaba su bolso con la otra mano, pudo escuchar el suave susurro del vestido contra la tela del asiento, y el ligero pero veloz movimiento de la larga cola al caer al suelo.

Al tiempo que el joven tomaba sus llaves y subía al auto para estacionarlo, la muchacha de corto cabello castaño se giró para mirar el restaurante.

El lugar donde se encontraba era (según las palabras de Tomoyo) uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de toda la ciudad. Se llamaba Unmei, y estaba ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona norte. El sitio se trataba de una finca, que se encontraba limitada por una alta barda color arena, apenas visible por todas las enredaderas que la cubrían casi en toda su extensión, y que refugiaba las diversas áreas que componían dicho restaurante.

Esta vasta extensión de terreno, se encontraba a su vez dividida en diversas zonas perfectamente identificables. Iniciando con el amplio portón cobrizo, un camino de grava oscura guiaba al edificio de mayor tamaño: el restaurante principal, que parecía un castillo en miniatura, debido a todas las torrecillas que se alzaban en sus pisos superiores. A ambos lados de este edificio, se encontraban otros salones más pequeños pero igual de exquisitos, y que estaban reservados para eventos privados. Esta serie de edificios, se encontraban colocados en círculo alrededor de un lago privado, en el cual justo en el centro, se alzaba una pequeña isla que contenía varios árboles de cerezo.

La primavera se encontraría a la vuelta de la esquina, pero hasta que el termómetro no registrase al menos cinco grados más, aquellos árboles no soltarían ni un solo brote. Por ello, los árboles de la pequeña isla se encontraban completamente desnudos, adornados simplemente por aquella maraña de luces blancas y amarillas, que los hacían resplandecer como si estuvieran rodeados por cientos de luciérnagas.

El auto de Sakura había cruzado el arco de la entrada, había avanzado por aquel camino de grava, y se había detenido en la entrada del restaurante principal. Allí había sido cuando el valet parking le había abierto la puerta del auto, y la había ayudado a bajar. Ahora que se encontraba respirando aquel aire fresco, propio de la estación, la muchacha de ojos verdes se tomó un tiempo para admirar la belleza del sitio donde se encontraba. Los jardines de la finca estaban adornados por pequeños arbustos, que contenían flores de diferentes colores, así como también árboles no tan extensos como los de cerezo, y pequeñas lagunas donde en temporadas más cálidas, se encontrarían diversas aves tomando agradables baños.

Sakura regresó su vista al edificio principal, a aquel castillo en miniatura, y se tomó un tiempo para admirar sus detalles. Las torrecias que adornaban sus pisos superiores se encontraban colocadas a intervalos regulares, y todas y cada una de ellas estaban adornadas con un pequeño balcón, que tenía aquella enredadera cayendo en forma de cascada, por sus barandales. También había flores rojas y rosas que borboteaban por entre la misma enredadera. Las puertas que llevaban a estos balcones, se encontraban abiertas de par en par, adornadas a ambos lados por pequeños farolillos de papel, que otorgaban un aire soñador. Debido a la brisa nocturna, también podía verse como las largas cortinas color vino que enmarcaban dichas puertas, se mecían suavemente.

Lo que la hizo reaccionar fue el ruido del motor de su auto, el cual prontamente fue llevado al estacionamiento de cliente. De este modo, Sakura finalmente desvió su vista de tan bonito edificio, y avanzó por la elegante escalerilla de ladrillo blanco, dando pasos pequeños para no caer por los tacones o el vestido, hasta encontrarse a sí misma en el recibidor del lugar, una habitación en forma de media luna, de pisos laminados con madera oscura, paredes color cappuccino, y adornada con enormes macetas que contenían girasoles de tamaño considerable. En el centro de la habitación, colgado del techo, había un bonito candelabro de cobre, que iluminaba a la habitación tenuemente, cubriéndola en un tono parecido al de la miel.

Al instante, un mesero se apuró a tomar su abrigo y llevárselo a guardar, mientras Sakura, aún un poco cohibida por la elegancia del lugar, se acercaba al fondo de la habitación, donde había localizado un podio, en el cual el capitán de meseros se encontraba revisando varios papeles membretados con el nombre del restaurante Unmei.

-Buenas noches, señorita –saludó el hombre, levantando la vista y dedicándole su total atención.

-Buenas noches –respondió Sakura, suavemente-. ¿Una reservación a nombre del Doctor Tsukishiro…? –el capitán sonrió casi al instante, y sin necesidad de revisar la lista de reservaciones, se apuró a salir de su puesto.

-Si gusta seguirme, el Doctor se encuentra ya esperándola.

El hombre caminó tranquilamente por el recibidor, rumbo a una salida que se encontraba del lado derecho, y guio a Sakura (quien dejó que la cola de su vestido arrastrase detrás de ella, susurrando sobre el suelo laminado) a través de aquel bonito arco metálico color cobre, que parecía tener cientos de años.

El lugar en el que se encontraban ahora, era un pasillo curvo hacia la izquierda, el cual contaba con diferentes puertas abiertas de par en par (también adornadas con aquellos detalles cobrizos), colocadas del lado izquierdo, y revelaban la habitación principal: un amplio comedor circular de paredes café seco, en el cual había acomodadas alrededor de cincuenta mesas de manteles rojizos con bordes dorados, que hacían juego con las sillas.

Sakura siguió al capitán de meseros por el largo y curvo pasillo (que parecía rodear aquella enorme habitación) mientras que por el lado derecho, a intervalos regulares, surgían escalinatas semi circulares, que parecían llevar a las torres. Caminaron durante apenas un minuto, hasta detenerse frente a una de aquellas escalinatas. El capitán indicó a Sakura que la siguiera, y ella, sujetando firmemente la cola de su vestido con una mano (mientras que con la otra aún llevaba el pequeño bolso), lo siguió escaleras arriba.

En el segundo piso, los recibió de nueva cuenta aquel pasillo circular. Sin embargo, esta vez en lugar de encontrarse con las puertas que guiaban al salón principal, había un bonito barandal de piedra, color blanco, que mostraba lo que ocurría en la planta baja. Además, en medio de aquella zona muerta, había colgado un enorme candelabro (diez veces más grande que el que se encontraba en el recibidor) que iluminaba el salón principal, con aquellos miles de cristales blancos, que ofrecían una luz bastante pura.

Del lado contrario, cada torre tenía una entrada que se componía de un arco de piedra, y que se encontraba adornado por aquellas ya acostumbradas cortinas rojas. El capitán de meseros indicó a Sakura que entrase por aquel arco que tenían justo detrás de ellos, y la muchacha, finalmente soltando la cola de su vestido, así lo hizo.

El arco la llevó a un pequeño privado, que consistía en una habitación circular, pues se ubicaba dentro de la torre y que se encontraba iluminada tenuemente por varias velas colocadas en un bonito candelabro de cobre que colgaba del techo, así como varios más pequeños que se encontraban soportados en las paredes. Al otro lado de la habitación circular, se encontraba aquel arco adornado con cortinas rojas, que llevaba al balcón.

Al igual que el resto del edificio, aquella habitación se encontraba adornada en tonos castaños, presentes en las paredes color arena, y el suelo laminado de roble. Por su parte, el mobiliario abarcaba el rojo oscuro, y dorado seco, colores encontrados en el mantel color vino con bordes cobrizos, que adornaba la única mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación, a juego con los forros de las dos sillas colocadas frente a frente, una ya ocupada por un hombre alto, delgado, de cabellos grisáceos y ojos del mismo color, enfundado en un elegante smoking negro, camisa blanca y corbata rojo oscuro, que combinaba exquisitamente con el vestido de la joven recién llegada.

Yukito se levantó de la silla prontamente, mientras miraba a Sakura con la boca abierta, cosa que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojase. Con movimientos veloces, pero elegantes, el hombre se apuró a acercar a su novia a la mesa, y ayudarla a sentarse.

Cuando los dos estuvieron finalmente cómodos, otro mesero entró a la pequeña habitación, llevando entre las manos una pequeña cubeta con una botella de vino rosa, la cual se apuró a abrir, y con ella, llenar las copas de la pareja.

Ambos hombres realizaron una corta y rápida reverencia, y después de informarles que se encontraban a sus órdenes y la cena se encontraba ya en preparación, salieron del privado, dejando a la pareja finalmente sola.

-El vestido te sienta perfecto –dijo Yukito en un susurro anhelante, mientras seguía mirando a Sakura, y registraba en su memoria cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella, por su parte, se encontraba tentada de mirarlo también, pero los comentarios de su novio la obligaban a agachar la mirada, avergonzada.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo hoy –respondió aún nerviosa, y finalmente tomó un poco de valor para alzar la vista-. Pero no entiendo cuál es la ocasión especial para reunirnos esta noche.

Yukito sonrió a su novia y tomándose su tiempo, tomó su copa de vino e invitó a la muchacha a brindar con él. Sakura también tomó la suya, y dejó que ambas copas tintinearan al chocar en el aire.

-¿Necesito una excusa para poder invitarte a cenar? –se defendió él, mientras bebía de su copa. Sakura lo imitó. El vino era fresco y dulce, con un ligero toque a fresas.

-No me refería a eso –respondió ella, volviendo a colocar su copa en la mesa-. Es simplemente… -Yukito volvió a beber un poco de su vino, mientras contenía una sonrisa. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse-. El lugar, y la manera en que vistes esta noche… Todo suena demasiado importante. Pensé que guardaría este vestido para una ocasión realmente especial, y…

-Sakura –susurró Yukito, mientras dejaba el también su copa en la mesa, y se acercaba a su novia, tomando su mano-. ¿Confías en mí?

Se miraron en silencio, con la luz de las velas creando suaves sombras en sus rostros. La muchacha sonrió tiernamente, y asintió despacio.

-Completamente.

* * *

La cena llegó unos diez minutos después. Un par de meseros entraron al privado y colocaron frente a cada uno de ellos, un plato con un exquisito corte de pato a las finas hierbas. Después de cambiar la ya casi vacía botella de vino rosa, por una de vino tinto, los hombres volvieron a emitir una reverencia, y volvieron a dejarlos solos.

Comieron mientras conversaban de trivialidades. Sakura compartió el detalle que había tenido Tomoyo de hablar con el director de National Geographic sobre ella y su trabajo, y como esperaba pronto ser llamada para una entrevista, y finalmente cumplir su sueño. Por su parte, Yukito comentó sobre cómo estaba ya en la recta final de su trabajo de investigación, y esperaba publicarlo muy pronto, para poder recibirse como Doctor en Ciencias Biomédicas.

Después de una media hora, cuando los platos estuvieron ya vacíos, los meseros volvieron a entrar al privado a retirarlos, y colocar en su lugar los postres.

-Es tan bonito –musitó Sakura, mientras el postre era colocado delante de ella-. ¿Qué se supone que es exactamente?

El postre había sido servido en una copa de talle alto como las que se utilizaban para el champagne, pero de contenedor extendido, parecido al de una copa de Brandy. Dentro de ésta, había una media esfera de chocolate oscuro, adornada con finas líneas de chocolate blanco, así como un par de frambuesas y pequeñas hojas de menta, colocadas al rededor de la semi esfera.

-Es una cúpula de chocolate –respondió Yukito -. Cuando la abras, un río de chocolate comenzará a correr por el fondo de la copa. Vamos, quiébralo.

Sakura tomó la cucharilla que habían colocado junto a su copa, y relamiéndose el sabor de aquel chocolate oscuro (seguramente sería amargo) dio un par de toques a la cúpula. El chocolate estaba duro, como si hubiese sido congelado. Así que aplicando un poco más de fuerza, clavó la cuchara sobre la cúpula, y esta finalmente cedió a la presión, resquebrajándose y revelando su interior.

Sin embargo, ningún río de chocolate líquido salió al encuentro. Lo que surgió de aquella oscura cueva, fue algo mucho más brillante, que dejó a Sakura sin habla.

Mientras la muchacha no dejaba de mirar aquello que había surgido del interior de su postre, Yukito se puso de pie, y se hincó junto a ella, sonriente.

-Sakura… -susurró el hombre, mientras miraba a su novia, y ella no sabía si debía mirarlo también, o seguir con los ojos clavados en aquel diamante-. Sakura, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, y te casarías conmigo?

-Yukito, yo… -le faltaba el aire. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Estaba segura de qué era lo que debía responder, pero no podía comprender por qué le estaba costando tanto trabajo el decirlo.

Su novio aún la miraba fijamente, expectante. Había algo en su mirada, en su sonrisa, que la hicieron girarse en la silla, para mirarlo fijamente, y tomar las manos del hombre.

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo –musitó tímidamente.

* * *

-He hablado ya con la señorita Daidouji –dijo Syaoran sujetando el celular con la mano derecha, mientras miraba su reflejo en la pared de cristal-. La revisión y firma de contrato se realizará en nuestras oficinas. Viajará a China la próxima semana.

-Has hecho muy bien, Xiao Lang –respondió la suave voz de su madre, al otro lado de la línea.

Syaoran se encontraba casi en penumbra. La noche había caído y él no se había preocupado por encender la luz, por lo que lo único que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, era la vida nocturna de Tokio, que se apreciaba por la pared de cristal que tenía frente de él. En aquel momento, el joven de cabello castaño se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, de frente a aquel paisaje, aunque en realidad no veía nada.

-¿Conseguiste el vestido?

-La señorita Daidouji lo ha enviado al hotel. Lo llevaré personalmente a casa.

-¿Y la reunión con la señorita Ichihara?

-Será mañana por la tarde –respondió con diligencia-. Tengo una cita para comer con ella, en su restaurante. Si todo sale bien, ella también pasará a firmar en nuestras oficinas.

-Parece ser que has resuelto perfectamente con todos los pendientes que he dejado a tu cuidado. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Xiao Lang. Tu padre y tu abuelo también lo estarían.

-Muchas gracias, madre, pero no debe felicitarme. Después de todo, es mi obligación.

-Te esperamos de vuelta en casa dentro de dos días, ¿es correcto?

-Así es, madre.

-Perfecto. Avisaré a tus hermanas ya Mei Lin. Estoy segura de que querrán pasar por ti al aeropuerto. En especial Mei…

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Es una chica fuerte, independiente y extremadamente inteligente. Pero tarde o temprano, todos necesitamos la ayuda de alguien –Ierán Li realizó una leve pausa, antes de continuar-. La ayuda de tus hermanas no ha sido suficiente para realizar la organización de la boda. El tiempo se le viene encima y ella sigue aún un poco perdida. Pero confío en que podrá realizar toda la organización a tiempo.

Syaoran sintió que se le encogía el estómago. La boda. No era como si lo hubiese olvidado, al contrario, no había podido dejar de pensar en ello durante todo el día. Pero sus pensamientos respecto al tema eran completamente diferentes a los de su madre, sus hermanas y su prometida.

A cada minuto que pasaba, Syaoran Li comenzaba a dudar más y más si estaba haciendo lo correcto al casarse con Mei Lin Li.

-Yo también confío en eso –respondió finalmente el muchacho, intentando seguir de nueva cuenta el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Xiao Lang? –cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración durante un par de segundos. Ierán no había tenido la necesidad de ver su rostro, por con su simple tono de voz, había supuesto (y de manera acertada) que algo preocupaba a su único hijo varón.

-No pasa nada mamá. Son solo los nervios por la boda –se apuró a mentir el joven. El silencio que siguió a continuación, fue la respuesta clara de Ierán Li diciendo "no te creo". Después de todo, Xiao Lang núnca había llamado a Ieran Li " _mamá_ ".

-De acuerdo –dijo ella finalmente. No muy convencida, pero fiel a su costumbre de no intervenir en los asuntos personales de los demás, decidió mejor no insistir-. Me informas de lo que ocurra mañana con la señorita Ichihara, y estaremos pendientes de tu regreso.

-Gracias, madre.

Se retiró el teléfono del oído, y colgó la llamada, con lo que dejó caer el aparato en la cama, al tiempo que volvía a mirar su reflejo en la pared de cristal.

¿Sería capaz de decirle a su madre que no estaba seguro de querer casarse? Y más importante, ¿podría decírselo a Mei Lin?

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos y todas los que aún esperaban que hiciese actualización. He estado completamente perdida porque siempre, siempre hay algo en mi vida que se queda todo jodidiote e.e Esta vez no ha sido necesariamente el trabajo, sino que me he mudado de casa (hace justo 2 semanas) y mi pésimo servicio de internet se ha tomado todo ese tiempo para venir a reconectarme. Osea, que no tenía ni cómo hacer up. Ahora que finalmente tengo mi net de vuelta, el problema me lo está dando la computadora ;3; Digamos que el gato la ha tirado y ahora ya no carga la batería, así que vivo con el miedo constante de que se desconecte el cargador y se pierda todo lo que avance._

 _Dejando de lado mis tragedias, y pese a que sé que debido a esta serie de infortunios cada vez menos gente me lee, sigo fiel a mis principos de entregarles un fic de calidad. Es por eso que entre mi vida de ama de casa y trabajadora explotada, tengo muy poco tiempo para sentarme a escribir, así que tendré que recorrer las ups cada dos semanas, en vez de una._

 _Espero que para los que me siguen leyendo, esto no los decepcione, y sigan aquí, apoyándome, dejando reviews, dando likes, follows y todo eso. Saben que aprecio demasiado su apoyo, y me encanta leerlos tanto como espero que a ustedes les guste leerme a mí. Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos vemos en dos semanas, para ver **como rayos hago** que este fic termine en un "vivieron felices para siempre", si parece ser que tendremos boda doble ;)_

 _Sólo eso diré~~_


	14. Séptimo Encuentro

**Capítulo 14**

 **Séptimo encuentro**

* * *

 _Domingo, 8 de marzo_

Le había tomado bastante trabajo el realizar la llamada. Había sujetado su teléfono celular durante un largo rato, mirando la pantalla oscura, y le había tomado también un tiempo considerable el localizar en su lista el contacto que necesitaba, y finalmente marcar. Pero habían acordado ya que se reunirían para cenar. Se habían puesto ya de acuerdo en verse una última vez, antes de que él regresase al día siguiente a su país. Y esta vez, sería sin la promesa de volverse a ver algún día.

¿Era eso lo que quería?

Una parte de su cabeza le indicaba que era lo correcto. Que Sakura Kinomoto era un simple enamoramiento infantil y que tarde o temprano tenía que superarlo. De preferencia temprano, pues su boda se encontraba extremadamente cerca.

Otra parte de su mente le decía que no habría nada de malo en volverse a encontrar con la joven de ojos verdes. Después de todo, ¿quién era él para negarse a lo que el destino le tenía preparado? Pues conforme pasaban los días, estaba seguro de que sus encuentros con Sakura tenían un motivo. Correspondían a un plan mucho más grande que él no llegaba a comprender. Quizá lo mejor fuese simplemente dejarse llevar…

Dejar que la noche siguiese su curso, y si la serie de acontecimientos que deseaba que ocurrieran realmente pasasen, entonces podría simplemente decir "creo que me estoy enamorando de tí", y ver a dónde llevaba aquello. Quizá Syaoran Li fuese correspondido, aunque fuese un poco, y podrían simplemente dejar sus vidas atrás, comenzar algo juntos, y ver qué era aquel plan que el destino les había trazado ya.

Simplemente dejarse llevar.

Y ese pensamiento fue justo el que le dio valor para marcar al teléfono de la joven, y esperar a que esta conectara la llamada.

* * *

-¿Si? Esto, habla Sakura.

-Buenos días, Sakura. Habla Syaoran –dijo el joven, mientras miraba por la ventana del vehículo en movimiento, como los enormes edificios se fundían con el azul del cielo-. Lamento molestarte tan temprano.

-Ah, no Syaoran. No es temprano. Es decir, es ya casi medio día –respondió ella, con un tono algo torpe. Daba la impresión de que había sido sorprendida a media travesura-. Y no, tampoco es ninguna molestia el escucharte. ¿Ocurre algo? Bueno, quiero decir, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

Syaoran rio por lo bajo antes de responder, mientras la limusina daba vuelta en la esquina, y después de avanzar unos cuantos metros, se detuvo frente al arco de madera, en medio de aquella pared blanca que se extendía a ambos lados, adornada a intervalos regulares por pequeños pinos y bambúes. Se trataba del restaurante Hamadaya.

-Llamaba solo para confirmar la cena de esta noche. Espero aún estés disponible.

-Ah, sí, la cena. Claro que estoy disponible. ¿Tienes ya el lugar y la hora?

El chofer había dado la vuelta al vehículo, y después de abrir la puerta con diligencia, esperó pacientemente a que su jefe bajase del auto. Syaoran se tomó su tiempo para colocarse sus acostumbradas gafas oscuras, y finalmente se apeó.

-Tengo algo planeado cerca de la bahia de Tokio. ¿No hay problema si paso por ti a tu departamento?

-¿A mí…? –se creó un corto silencio, el cual Syaoran aprovechó para cambiarse el teléfono de oído, y abrocharse de nueva cuenta su saco azul marino-. Supongo que no, no hay problema. Te enviaré la dirección en un mensaje, ¿está bien?

-Perfecto –dijo Syaoran, mientras su chofer cerraba la puerta de donde Syaoran había bajado del auto, y volvía a darle la vuelta, para colocarse detrás del volante-. Pasaré por ti a las ocho en punto.

-Te esperaré puntual, Syaoran.

El joven dibujó una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que cortaba la llamada, y se guardaba el celular en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Avanzó un par de pasos, cruzando el arco de madera, y adentrándose en el pequeño jardín que había antes de acceder al restaurante en sí. Se detuvo frente al podio que estaba colocado junto a la puerta de madera, detrás del cual una muchacha de kimono verde pálido con pequeñas flores amarillas le saludó con una reverencia.

-Bienvenido a Hamadaya, ¿tienen reservación?

-Tengo una reunión programada con la señorita Ichihara. Li Syaoran, Vicepresidente de Dinasty Li Enterprises.

La muchacha emitió una profunda reverencia, y se apuró a salir detrás del podio, deteniéndose junto a las puertas dobles de madera.

-La señorita Ichihara lo espera ya, señor Li –dijo educadamente, al tiempo que abría las puertas de par en par-. Si gusta seguirme…

Y así ambos entraron al local.

* * *

La llamada de Syaoran la había tomado un poco por sorpresa. Era cierto que habían acordado verse aquel día de nueva cuenta, y era obvio que en algún momento tenían que llamarse para concretar el plan, pero habían pasado tantas cosas las noche anterior, que Sakura se había olvidado de ello por completo. En especial en aquel momento.

La noche anterior, después de que hubiese respondido de manera afirmativa a la pregunta de Yukito, ambos jóvenes habían vuelto a brindar (esta vez con espumosa chamapaña), e inclusive habían salido al pequeño balcón a bailar una romántica pieza que un pequeño cuarteto de violinistas tocaron exclusivamente para ellos.

Después de aquello, tenía una vaga idea de lo que había pasado. Recordaba haber tomado un poco más de vino, y bailado un par de piezas más, hasta que el reloj había marcado poco más de media noche, y como Cenicienta, debía emprender el camino de regreso a casa. Sólo que ella venía acompañada por el príncipe.

Pese a haber tomado la misma cantidad de alcohol que ella, Yukito aún se encontraba en excelente estado. Y considerando que sería una falta de respeto enviar a su prometida sola a casa (siendo que vivían juntos), Sakura se vio ayudada por el doctor Tsukishiro a subir al vehículo de él, y así emprender juntos el camino de regreso a su departamento.

Allí, el doctor Tsukishiro había sido lo suficientemente caballeroso como para llevarla abrazada de la cintura todo el camino (Sakura estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada por el alcohol y se le dificultaba un poco el caminar), y había sido también lo suficientemente seductor como para besarla en el umbral de la puerta, pasando sus labios por los de ella, sus mejillas, su cuello, y un poco más abajo.

Así, los recién comprometidos se deslizaron dentro del departamento (Sakura prontamente se quitó los zapatos y se desprendió del bolso), y mientras reía coquetamente, se apuró a subir la escalinata semicircular y entrar en la habitación, con Yukito pisándole los talones.

Lo que ocurrió después se veía reflejado en lo que mostraba la alcoba aquella mañana.

El vestido de Sakura había encontrado su salida arrojado a los pies de la cama, al igual que los pantalones y la camisa de Yukito, los cuales habían aterrizado en una silla junto a la entrada del closet. El saco del doctor se encontraba a los pies de ésta, mientras que la ropa interior de ambos había creado un claro camino desde la puerta de la habitación, hasta la cama, donde ambos se encontraban descansando, hasta hacía un par de minutos.

Sakura había finalmente abierto los ojos. Después de acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por la puerta que llevaba a su balcón, examinó la habitación, y mientras se sonrojaba por la realización de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, se rodeó el cuerpo con una sábana, y se deslizó fuera de la cama, en dirección al baño.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una cálida ducha, dejando que el agua acariciase la piel, mientras se lavaba el cabello, antes de dejarse revitalizar por un chorro de agua fría, al tiempo que se limpiaba el cuerpo con una suave esponja y un gel con aroma a moras.

Se deslizó fuera de la regadera y se envolvió en una esponjosa toalla. Tomando otra un poco más pequeña para secar su cabello, se percató de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior la había privado de tener algún par de zapatos para ponerse aquella mañana. Así, caminando de puntitas sobre el suelo laminado, velozmente para no dejar todo mojado, salió de la habitación, y bajó la escalinata de media luna. Recorrió el pasillo que la llevó al recibidor, y se detuvo frente al armario de los abrigos, donde descubrió tanto sus zapatos, como los de Yukito, en el suelo, como si ambos se los hubiesen quitado velozmente. Un poco apenada (sabía perfectamente a qué se había debido eso), se apuró a guardarlos en el armario, y posteriormente tomó sus pantuflas rosadas.

Estaba por dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación para comenzar a vestirse, cuando escuchó un sonido familiar. Miró a la mesilla que tenía junto al armario de los abrigos, y allí, asomándose desde el interior del pequeño bolso que había usado la noche anterior, se encontraba su celular, emitiendo aquel sonido que era ni más ni menos su tono de llamada.

Sakura se apuró a tomar el aparato, y sin siquiera mirar de quién se trataba, conectó la llamada.

El escuchar la voz de Syaoran al otro lado de la línea la hizo sentirse un poco vulnerable. Siendo finalmente consiente que se encontraba cubierta simplemente por una toalla, comenzó a hiperventilar, preguntándose si el Señor Li no se encontraría viéndola, desde algún punto invisible.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se encontraba contenta de que Syaoran hubiese llamado. Que no se hubiese olvidado de aquella cena que tenían planeada para esa misma noche. Quizá la última comida que compartiesen juntos. Después de todo él debía de volver a China, y debido a lo que le había comentado sobre la veta en territorio nipón, era casi seguro de que no volvería a Japón nunca más.

Así que cuando hubo finalmente cortado la llamada, Sakura dio media vuelta para subir a su habitación, y vestirse con algo cómodo antes de reunirse aquella noche con Li Syaoran.

* * *

-¿Con el señor Li? –preguntó Yukito. Sakura se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras evitaba mirar a su ahora prometido, a los ojos.

-Es sólo una cena de despedida –se defendió ella, aunque no estaba muy segura de porqué aquello le sonaba a la confesión de un crimen-. Antes de que regrese a China.

Se encontraban en el estudio. Yukito estaba sentado en su rincón habitual, en aquel sillón de lectura, mientras sujetaba uno de sus gruesos libros sobre medicina. Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba sentada detrás de la computadora, revisando sus correos. O al menos fingía que los revisaba, pues en realidad lo usaba de excusa para no mirar a su prometido.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe? –preguntó Yukito, cerrando su libro (no sin antes marcar la página), y mirando a Sakura, quien seguía con los ojos clavados en el monitor. Tenía unos cuantos correos nuevos, pero la mayoría eran simple spam.

-No es necesario –se excusó ella, abriendo un correo y comprobando realmente que fuese basura, antes de borrarlo-. Syaoran vendrá a buscarme al departamento. Puedes estar tranquilo que también me traerá de vuelta.

-¿De dónde exactamente lo conoces? -la joven finalmente dejó de mirar la pantalla, para clavar sus ojos verdes en los grises de él-. Dijiste que eran conocidos desde hacía muchos años…

-Nos conocimos en la Torre de Tokio –dijo ella, no muy segura de saber qué tanto confesar-. Durante una visita escolar. Conversamos un par de horas, y prometimos ponernos en contacto de nueva cuenta si él regresaba al país –no supo cómo había inventado aquello, pero ya estaba dicho, así que no había vuelta atrás-. Y ahora estamos aquí.

-Y ahora estamos aquí –repitió Yukito, en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para su prometida. Sakura le dirigió una última mirada, antes de volver a bajar la vista y dirigirla al monitor.

Frunció el entrecejo, confundida. Entre el spam tenía un correo de Tomoyo.

Yukito se preguntó si no debía decir algo más, pero estaba seguro que sucumbir a su paranoia no era muy buena idea. Decirle a Sakura que había visto, o creído ver, como ella y el señor Li casi se besaban, era una forma de provocar una discusión entre ellos. ¿Qué pruebas tenía él? ¿Qué excusas tendría ella? ¿Y realmente quería escucharlo? Estaba seguro de que debía de confiar ella. Siempre lo había hecho. ¿Por qué las cosas habrían de cambiar ahora?

Sakura acababa de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio. Ella estaba jurando serle fiel. Ella había escogido estar a su lado durante toda la vida. Y además, el señor Li también estaba comprometido. Yukito estaba seguro de que el joven no terminaría su relación por intentar algo con una chica que ya tenía una vida antes de él. Aunque se hubiesen conocido hacía años. Ella había creado su vida a su lado, y por más que el señor Li quisiera inmiscuirse, simplemente no pertenecía.

-De acuerdo –susurró antes de volver a abrir su libro-. Esta noche tengo turno nocturno en el hospital, así que no podré esperarte despierto.

-¿Qué? –musitó Sakura. Yukito volvió a desviar la vista de su libro, y mirar a su prometida. La joven se encontraba leyendo algo en la computadora. Podía ver sus ojos recorrer las líneas de lo que fuese había acaparado toda su atención. La expresión de su rostro denotaba una ligera sorpresa.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Yukito, cerrando el libro de nueva cuenta.

-Ah, este… -Sakura había terminado de leer, y después de parpadear un par de veces, miró a su prometido, antes de apuntar a la pantalla-. Tomoyo… Tomoyo me ha conseguido una entrevista. De trabajo, creo…

-¿Una entrevista de trabajo? –repitió Yukito. La joven asintió, aun apuntando a la pantalla. El hombre de cabellos grises se levantó de su sillón, y dejando su libro en él, rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo detrás de la silla de su prometida, mirando ahora él también la pantalla.

 _Querida Sakura,_ (decía el correo abierto)

 _Espero y estés teniendo un excelente día._

 _Te escribo esto desde Korea, disculpándome por no haberte avisado con tiempo, pues he tenido que atender unos asuntos que han surgido de improvisto. Lamentablemente no regresaré a Tokio hasta la próxima semana, por lo que tendré que enviarte muchos besos y abrazos, por este medio, no para desearte éxito (pues ese lo mereces y verás que lo has ganado ya), sino para felicitarte por lo que estoy segura estás por emprender._

 _Me es un enorme placer y orgullo anunciarte la fecha y hora para la entrevista que Shigeo Otsuka con gusto me ha expedido para ti. El señor Otsuka y su asistente te esperarán el miércoles 11, a medio día, para platicar sobre tu trabajo, y todo lo que puedas aportar a NatGeo. No creo necesario recordártelo, pero no olvides tu portafolio. Estoy segura de que querrán verlo detenidamente._

 _Nuevamente, te mando abrazos y besos, esperando que te encuentres de maravilla. Igual que siempre, te prometo un agradable recuerdo de mi viaje a estas tierras._

 _Con amor,_

 _Tomoyo Daidouji_

* * *

No había podido dejar de sonreír, durante toda aquella tarde. Mientras se bañaba, se perfumaba y se vestía, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que Tomoyo le había escrito. Una entrevista con Shigeo Otsuka. Un paso más y su sueño de fotógrafa de vida silvestre se haría realidad.

Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de fantasear sobre paisajes en la antártica, o en la salvaje áfrica, cuando Yukito se detuvo junto a ella, y la miró detenidamente.

-Ya está aquí –anunció su prometido.

Sakura se encontraba sentada frente al tocador. Se había maquillado con lo mínimo (apenas un toque de rímel y colorete, nada de sombras ni delineadores, y una suave pasada de labial rosa pálido) y en aquel momento se encontraba cepillando su cabello, el cual había optado por llevarlo suelto. Miró a Yukito, quien la miraba como si quisiese decir mil y un cosas, pero no se atreviese ni a pensarlas.

-No tardes mucho –dijo él.

El alto hombre dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura de nueva cuenta sola, con la sola compañía de su reflejo en el espejo. La joven se tomó unos momentos más para comprobar que su maquillaje y cabello estuviesen en orden, antes de levantarse del tocador, y también ella salir de la habitación. Bajó por las escaleras de media luna, y una vez hubo llegado a la planta baja, cruzó el rellano para entrar a la sala, donde pudo ver como ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en lados opuestos de la habitación, sin decirse ni una palabra.

-Estoy lista –anunció la muchacha de ojos verdes, con lo que los dos hombres dieron un respingo y se apuraron a levantarse de sus asientos.

-Te ves hermosa –dijo Yukito, quien se había apurado a caminar hacia ella, y ahora la sujetaba suave pero firmemente del talle, mientras su mirada se perdía en sus ojos verdes. Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse al tiempo que le sonreía tímidamente.

-Gracias –musitó la joven, antes de que la voz del otro caballero la hiciera volverse a ver a Syaoran.

-En ese caso, deberíamos marchar ya –dijo el señor Li, quien se había contenido de dar un solo paso hacia ellos, y se había limitado a esconderse las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Yukito también se había girado para ver al joven, y ahora, mientras sujetaba a Sakura de la mano, le indicó a ambos que caminasen hacia el recibidor del departamento. Sakura fue la primera en avanzar, mientras que Syaoran agradeció el gesto del doctor Tsukishiro dirigiéndole una reverencia, antes de seguir el también a la joven.

-Prometo regresarla antes de media noche –dijo Syaoran, mientras Sakura abría el armario de los abrigos y tomaba una ligera chaqueta negra y un pequeño bolso del mismo color.

-Confío en su palabra, tal como confío en que cuidará de ella –respondió Yukito, en un tono que a Sakura le supo un poco severo. Lo miró fugazmente, antes de sujetar su brazo, con lo que el hombre la miró.

Le sonrió tiernamente, mientras se alzaba de puntitas (los tacones que llevaba en aquel momento no eran muy altos así que aún se veía en la necesidad de estirarse), y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios a su prometido.

-Cenicienta puede volver sola en su carruaje si las cosas se salen de control –susurró la muchacha. Yukito sonrió a medias.

-Después de ti, Sakura –dijo Syaoran, con lo que Sakura soltó suavemente el brazo de Yukito, y se apuró a salir del departamento.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas silenciosas.

-Señor Li –dijo Yukito, secamente.

-Doctor Tsukishiro –respondió Syaoran del mismo modo.

Y con esto, el joven de cabello castaño dio media vuelta, y salió del departamento, dejando al hombre de ojos grises, completamente solo.

El problema no era que Cenicienta llegase después de medianoche. El problema era que Cenicienta acudiría a bailar con un príncipe que no era él.

Sintiéndose falto de aire, el hombre de cabellos grises volvió a la sala, a prepararse un whisky, antes de abrir el armario de los abrigos y extraer de allí su bata blanca. Aquella noche en el hospital sería horriblemente larga. En especial porque le asustaba la idea de que muy probablemente encontrase la casa vacía cuando volviera a ella, la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Sakura no estaba segura de a qué lugar Syaoran pensaba llevarla, pero estaba segura de que el joven acudiría a aquella cena, con alguno de sus elegantes trajes. Así, sabía que el código de vestimenta de aquella noche poco o nada tenía que ver con el sitio al que fuesen a cenar, sino que debía ajustarse a lo que su acompañante llevase.

Y había sido por ello que había decidido por un vestido rosa, de falda de tul con corte en A, y de torso bordado en fino encaje, sin mangas y de cuello redondo. En el talle llevaba un simple listón negro que adornaba su espalda con un bonito moño. Algo discreto y dulce, que combinaba con sus bajos tacones negros, su pequeño bolso de mano del mismo color, y la ligera chaqueta también oscura.

Syaoran por su parte había optado por un traje sastre color gris, zapatos negros, camisa azul cielo y corbata azul marino, que le daban un aire muy juvenil y relajado.

Cuando salieron del elevador y llegaron a la calle, la acostumbrada limusina del señor Li los esperaba ya. Sakura, a quien aquello no le extrañaba para nada, simplemente se deslizó dentro de ella, y una vez Syaoran se hubo sentado a su lado, se dejó llevar sin atrverse a preguntar a dónde se dirigían.

Su pregunta no formulada quedó respondida cuando el vehículo encaminó al sur, y recorrió un tramo paralelo a la bahía de Tokio, hasta detenerse en la entrada de una Marina. El chofer detuvo el vehículo y se apuró a ayudar a bajar a ambos muchachos, con lo que finalmente ambos pudieron percibir aquel aroma a sal. El chofer realizó una corta reverencia antes de volver a subir al vehículo, y alejarse de allí en silencio.

-¿Lista? Preguntó Syaoran, mientras ambos miraban la bahía.

-Lista –respondió ella, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían, aunque se hacía una idea muy atinada.

Caminaron por el embarcadero, mirando aquellos yates amarrados, que se mecían suavemente. Había muy poco movimiento en el puerto. La mayoría de las embarcaciones se encontraban vacías. Mientras caminaban por el muelle, pudieron ver a un grupo de jóvenes que bajaba de una de las embarcaciones; seguramente habían estado en el mar durante toda la tarde. También vieron a un par de parejas que se encontraban preparándose para zarpar.

-Señor Li, buenas noches. Señorita, bienvenidos –anunció un delgado hombre de traje completamente blanco, incluyendo el sombrero de marinero que llevaba bajo el brazo.

Con una reverencia, les indicó que eran bien recibidos en el yate que tenía detrás de sí, y después de enderezarse nuevamente, extendió su mano para ayudar a Sakura a subir a la embarcación. Syaoran la siguió de cerca.

-¿Estamos listos para zarpar? –preguntó el joven de cabellos castaños al capitán, el cual asintió enérgicamente.

-Cuando usted lo indique, señor Li.

Syaoran asintió y avanzando junto a Sakura, guió a la muchacha al balcón de proa, donde había colocada una mesa de corto mantel blanco, y un par de sillas negras, mientras el capitán se dirigía a la cabina, y la tripulación (compuesta apenas por un par de marineros) ayudaban a soltar el yate de su amarre.

Mientras la embarcación se separaba del muelle y lentamente se abría paso entre los demás botes, Sakura se había acercado a la barandilla y miraba como las oscuras aguas se mecían mientras la embarcación avanzaba silenciosa. Syaoran se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Hasta dónde iremos? –preguntó ella, emocionada.

-No demasiado lejos. Descuida, simplemente admiraremos las afueras de la bahía.

Una vez que los demás yates atracados en la Marina quedaron atrás, la embarcación tomó un poco más de velocidad. La suficiente para que la brisa marina acariciase suavemente el rostro de la joven, mientras agitaba su cabello. Debido a que la ciudad de Tokio los apresaba por ambos lados, podían verse rodeados por las luces de las calles y edificios; aunque avanzaban de prisa, y apenas podían distinguirlo como una fina línea. Sin embargo, pronto llegaron a las fueras de la ciudad, donde las luces eran casi inexistentes, y una vez que se encontraron en el Canal de Uraga, delante de ellos solo existía una infinita oscuridad, mientras que detrás de ellos tenían apenas un horizonte tenuemente iluminado.

La embarcación se había finalmente detenido. Debido a que ya no se escuchaba el motor, lo único que rompía aquel silencio absoluto, era el choque de las olas contra el casco del yate. Desviando finalmente la mirada del horizonte, Sakura se giró para ver a Syaoran.

-¿De dónde sacaste un yate? –fue su primera pregunta, a la cual el joven respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo he rentado por esta noche. Quería que… fuese especial.

El joven de ojos castaños dejó el comentario en el aire, mientras se giraba hacia la cubierta y apuntaba a la mesa.

-¿Quieres que cenemos ya? Seguramente tienes hambre.

Ella le sonrió alegremente.

-Bastante –fue su respuesta.

Syaoran la condujo hacia la pequeña mesa redonda, y la ayudó a sentarse. Mientras él también tomaba asiento, uno de los marineros que formaban parte de la tripulación se apuró a traerles una copa de champaña, mientras que el otro colocó delante de ellos la cena. Se trataba de un enorme plato central con diferentes mariscos (pulpo, camarones, almejas, y cortes de pescado como bacalao y salmón), cocinados con un toque de ajo y mantequilla que provocaba un aroma dulce y penetrante, aunque suave y agradable. Los diferentes mariscos se encontraban posados sobre una suave cama de arroz blanco, y rodeados por ensalada fresca.

-No estaba muy seguro de qué mariscos son los que te gustan más –dijo Syaoran, un poco nervioso-, así que decidí mejor seleccionar diferentes opciones.

-Descuida, estoy segura de que todo será de mi agrado –respondió Sakura, mientras dejaba que el aroma la envolviese por completo.

-En ese caso, puedes servirte tú primero.

Sakura agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, y se apuró a seleccionar un poco de todo, poniéndolo con cuidado en su plato, procurando que fuese a partes iguales. Cuando hubo terminado, Syaoran la imitó, aunque en su caso, podía verse una clara preferencia por el salmón.

-Está realmente delicioso –dijo Sakura apenas hubo probado el primer trozo de pulpo. Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Siguieron comiendo mientras conversaban sobre lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto, lo cual había sido la tarde anterior. Syaoran había compartido con Sakura la exitosa comida que había tenido con Ichihara Yuuko, por lo que estaba confirmada la futura alianza entre sus compañías, cuando la señorita Ichihara acudiese a China a firmar su contrato.

Cuando se hubiesen servido un poco más de mariscos, fue el turno de Sakura de contar animadamente como tenía una entrevista programada con Shigeo Otsuka, para muy probablemente trabajar en National Geographic.

-Parece ser que ambos estamos alcanzando nuestras metas propuestas –dijo Syaoran, mientras tomaba su copa de champaña, después de volver a dejar vacío su plato.

-¿Deberíamos de celebrarlo? –sonrió Sakura, tomando ella también su copa, y alzándola en el aire, proponiendo un brindis. Syaoran la imitó-. Porque tus futuros negocios sigan siendo igual de exitosos que los ya realizados.

-Porque tu carrera de fotógrafa sea tal cual como la soñaste –respondió él, y con esto, dejaron que las copas chocasen, antes de beber de ellas.

Syaoran dejó su copa (ahora ya vacía) en la mesa, y se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a su acompañante, y extendiendo su mano.

-¿Te apetece un baile? –dijo tranquilamente, mientras miraba a la joven. Sakura lo miró de vuelta, un poco cohibida-. Prometo comportarme.

Sakura sintió que se le coloreaban las mejillas. La última (y única) vez que había bailado, estaba casi segura de que él había intentado besarla. Se mordió el borde del labio, pero decidió que lo mejor era no dejar al pobre muchacho con la mano extendida. Así, aun nerviosa, le sonrió tímidamente, y colocó su mano sobre la de él.

-¿Qué…? –susurró Syaoran, mientras miraba la mano de la joven. Ella miró también.

Allí estaba su anillo de compromiso.

-¿Vas a casarte? –dijo él aún en voz baja. Ella asintió. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía culpable por no haberlo mencionado durante la cena.

-Yukito hizo su proposición anoche –respondió mientras se preguntaba si debía ponerse de pie, o retirar su mano. Sin embargo, sintió como Syaoran la jalaba suavemente, y así, se deslizó fuera de la silla.

-Ya veo –fue lo único que Syaoran pudo decir, mientras aún la sujetaba suavemente, y la llevaba lejos de la mesa, en un área despejada. Al instante, los dos integrantes de la tripulación que les habían servido la cena, se detuvieron en un rincón, y comenzaron a tocar un par de violines.

-Te ves sorprendido –susurró Sakura, mientras Syaoran colocaba ahora la mano de ella sobre su hombro, y sujetaba a la joven de la cintura. Tomó su otra mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Lo estoy, un poco –respondió, mientras comenzaban a bailar-. Es decir, ayer en aquel dedo no había nada. Me sorprende que el doctor Tsukishiro haya sido tan rápido.

-¿Rápido? –repitió Sakura-. Llevamos cinco años de novios; creo que lo ha hecho a una velocidad muy adecuada.

-Bueno, mi prometida y yo nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños. Después de una relación de más de veinte años, a mi juicio, cinco me parecen muy rápido.

Se quedaron callados, mientras la suave melodía de los violines los envolvía, y ellos simplemente se dejaban llevar al ritmo. Podían escuchar también como el mar golpeaba suavemente el casco del yate. Era todo tan relajante. Y aún así, había algo que a Syaoran no le sentaba bien...

-¿Sabes? –dijo Sakura repentinamente-. Es una lástima que uno de dichos negocios exitosos te impida volver a Japón. Es decir, tu compañía y conversación son agradables. Eres un muy buen amigo, Syaoran –agregó Sakura, un poco temerosa de haber dicho demasiado. Pero Syaoran se limitó a encogerse de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-No puedo volver por negocios –asintió mientras seguían bailando lentamente-, pero no significa que no pueda volver por motivos personales. ¿Unas vacaciones? ¿Visitar a una vieja amiga? –ambos sonrieron, aunque ambos exhibían sonrisas algo melancólicas. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, con lo que Syaoran miraba ahora la oscuridad del mar, mientras podía oler suavemente el cabello de la joven. La joven había soltado la mano de él, y ahora lo abrazaba, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Syaoran la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Me visitarás realmente? –preguntó ella, en un susurro. Ya no bailaban. Pese a que los violines aún se escuchaban, ellos se encontraban estáticos, en aquel abrazo, mientras Syaoran miraba al horizonte, y Sakura al suelo.

Syaoran cerró los ojos, y sintiendo su corazón palpitar contra su sien, finalmente respodió:

-Debo atender los preparativos de mi boda. La luna de miel, darle tiempo de calidad a Mei Lin… Y después están los negocios. Este nuevo proyecto con las señoritas Ichihara y Daidouji…

-Si no puedes volver estará bien –dijo Sakura-. Yo lo entiendo.

-No es que no vuelva –se apuró a intervenir Syaoran. Sentía la garganta rasposa, como si decir aquellas palabras le doliese-. Sólo que no sé cuándo pueda regresar a verte.

¿Quería regresar? ¿Quería volver a ver a aquella joven, de pie frente al altar, dando el sí a alguien más? ¿Quería verla felizmente casada con alguien que no era él? ¿Verla con un par de hijos que no eran suyos? ¿O prefería guardar en su memoria el recuerdo de aquella noche, cuando la tuvo por primera y única ocasión entre sus brazos?

-Puedo esperar en la Torre de Tokio otros quince años –susurró ella.

Y allí fue cuando sintió él, como su corazón se partió en dos.

* * *

 _Oh dios, se me ha roto mi kokorito. Espero y no estén yendo a facebook a stalkear mi dirección para venir a golpearme *se ríe nerviosa*. Les aseguro que esto no se acaba aquí! *se defiende apaniqueada* La noche aún no ha acabado (?), y Syaoran parte mañana, así que aún tenemos tiempo para que Sakura corra por todo el aeropuerto gritando "Syaoran, no te vayas" antes de detenerse junto al jet correcto, de donde bajará el chico Li, y se confesarán amor eterno y fin (?)_

 _¡Bonito domingo tengas tod s! Espero y estas dos semanas no les hayan parecido tan eternas como a mí. Como les dije en el párrafo anterior, esto aún no termina, y les aseguro que aún falta un buen tramo. De nueva cuenta no confesaré si esto tiene un final alegre o triste, pero bien puedo decir que me encanta el drama telenovelero, así que l s haré sufrir un rato más~~_

 _Les mando abrazos y besos, no sin antes recordarles que espero sus reviews, likes y follows. De nueva cuenta con mi ajetreada agenda, el siguiente capi espero subirlo en dos semanas, por lo que les pido no desesperen y no me olviden. Tengan un bonito fin de semana (o lo que queda de él), y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos~!_


	15. Octavo Encuentro

**Capítulo 15**

 **Octavo encuentro**

* * *

-Debemos volver –había dicho Syaoran, mientras retiraba los brazos de la joven de alrededor de su cuello, y los baja lentamente, mirándola ahora a los ojos-. Antes de que el doctor Tsukishiro me regañe por no devolverte a la hora acordada.

Y así, la magia de aquel baile había terminado. Así de la nada, la exquisita cena había llegado a su fin, y la agradable compañía y amena plática habían muerto. Mientras se encontraban sentados lado a lado en el interior de la limusina, ninguno decía ni una palabra. A decir verdad, ni se miraban. Aunque los dos tenían tantas cosas qué decirse…

Él, quería pedirle que no se casara con el hombre de cabellos grises. Que si lo escogía a él, dejaría atrás a su prometida, a su familia, a toda su vida, y sería suyo, sólo suyo.

Ella, quería decirle que temía estar enamorada de él. Qué la hacía sentirse vulnerable pues su presencia había surgido de la nada, y había prácticamente derrumbado el amor que creyó siempre tenerle a Yukito. Que ahora ya no estaba tan segura de poder amar a su prometido hasta el final de los tiempos, y parecía ahora querer pasar el resto de esos días con él.

Pero ninguno de los dos confiaba en que el otro sintiera lo mismo, y tampoco estaban seguros de que lo mejor fuese confesarse.

Así que envueltos en aquel silencio, sudando aquel nerviosismo, recorrieron el camino de vuelta hasta el centro de Tokio, donde ambos bajaron del vehículo, y se detuvieron en el portón del alto edificio donde Sakura vivía.

Se miraron a los ojos, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que la joven finalmente habló.

-Debo entrar –dijo tímidamente, mientras se sujetaba las manos, intentando ocultar su sortija-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Syaoran.

El joven no dijo nada. Sakura se mordió el borde inferior del labio, mientras aguantaba la respiración, y cuando ya no pudo más, desvió sus ojos verdes de los castaños del joven, y se apuró a buscar su llave. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

-El placer ha sido todo mío –dijo finalmente Syaoran, mientras se guardaba las manos (ahora puños) en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Aunque me gustaría verte una vez más.

La joven se detuvo instantáneamente. Había localizado ya las llaves, pero éstas se habían deslizado de sus dedos, y de nueva cuenta habían caído en las profundidades de su bolso. Miró a su acompañante de reojo, y anhelante, respondió:

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Te apetece despedirme mañana en el aeropuerto? –preguntó el joven, intentando sonar desinteresado. No sabía realmente qué era lo que lo había motivado a extender aquella invitación. No era como si verla un par de minutos más fuese a cambiar las decisiones que ya se habían tomado.

Y sin embargo, quería verla una vez más.

-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? –Sakura había vuelto a encontrar la llave, y se encontraba ahora intentando meterla en la cerradura, sin atinar del todo pues seguía mirando sin ver al joven.

-A las diez de la mañana –respondió el señor Li-. En la terminal uno, directamente en el hangar 5.

-De acuerdo –asintió ella, mientras la puerta finalmente se abría, y ella podía entrar y girarse para ver directamente a su acompañante-. Allí estáre, Syaoran.

Intentó sonreírle, pero no pudo. Así que simplemente respondió del mismo modo a la leve reverencia que hizo y el joven, y lo miró dar media vuelta, subir a la limusina, y alejarse velozmente. Suspiró abatida, cerró la puerta lentamente, y del mismo modo, emprendió la penosa caminata hacia los elevadores, y a su ahora vacío departamento.

Se sentía abandonada, aunque ella no sabía que, sentado en la oscuridad de la limusina, apenas iluminado por las lámparas de la calle que pasaban a su lado, a Syaoran Li también se le había hecho imposible esbozar una sonrisa. A Syaoran Li también lo inquietaba aquel sentimiento de pesadez. A Syaoran Li también lo carcomía la idea de que estaba cometiendo un error.

* * *

 _Lunes, 9 de marzo_

Giró sobre sí misma, y sintió el contacto de aquella suave y cálida piel. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que su prometido estaba de vuelta de una larga noche en el hospital. Sakura se dejó envolver por aquel cálido abrazo, el tierno beso, y la cariñosa voz que le deseó (como cada mañana) "buenos días", antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño, para iniciar con su rutina.

Syaoran se encontraba en aquel momento, también cumpliendo con su rutina. Había despertado a su hora habitual, y había realizado su ejercicio matinal consistente en aquella carrera que en esta ocasión se había tenido que ver reducida a cinco kilómetros, para poder regresar al hotel a bañarse, vestirse, y asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada.

Debido a que no había llevado maleta alguna (todo el guardarropa que había utilizado durante su estancia lo empacarían los empleados del hotel y ellos mismos lo llevarían al aeropuerto y cargarían en el jet) simplemente se aseguró de no olvidar lo básico: su reloj, el cual se colocó en su muñeca izquierda, su celular, el cual se guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras que el otro quedó prontamente ocupado por la cartera. Y finalmente…

Miró al pequeño sobre transparente que contenía aquel papel plateado y rugoso protegido por la canastilla de cartón negro suave, y que descansaba en su mesilla de noche.

La invitación simplemente indicaba " _Está cordialmente invitado…_ ". No venía dirigida a ningún nombre. Syaoran la tomó y la miró detenidamente, contemplando lo que significaba aquel pequeño pedazo de papel y plástico. El futuro al que lo dirigía. Aquella fecha plasmada en su interior que se acercaba cada vez más. Se preguntó si debería…

Sin estar muy seguro de porqué, se lo guardó en el bolsillo interno del saco, antes de salir de la habitación, y de la suite. Aún no acudía a desayunar, y ya era tarde.

* * *

El reloj marcaba ya las nueve y media de la mañana. Aquel día el sol había decidido ofrecer un clima parecido al verano, por lo que los rayos se sentían cálidos y la luz brillaba con total intensidad. Cuando la limusina se detuvo frente al hangar 5 del Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Syaoran se colocó sus acostumbradas gafas oscuras para no ser deslumbrado por el astro, antes de salir del vehículo, y detenerse a media calle de rodaje.

-Ha sido un placer atenderlo, señor Li –fue la despedida del chofer, mientras realizaba una profunda reverencia.

El joven respondió del mismo modo (aunque la suya fue apenas una leve inclinación) y mientras el chofer volvía a subir al vehículo y se marchaba, él se quedó mirando el paisaje. A su lado derecho, se encontraba una de las pistas de aterrizaje del aeropuerto, donde actualmente se encontraba aterrizando una aeronave. Detrás de él, a su izquierda, estaba la terminal uno. Delante de sí, se encontraba el final de dicha pista de aterrizaje, con lo que unos cuantos cientos de metros más adelante terminaba el terreno propiedad del aeropuerto, y un poco más allá, en el lejano horizonte, se veía la bahía de Tokio. Syaoran se quedó mirando las vivas aguas, mecidas por todos aquellos botes que se encontraban recorriendo la superficie, antes de girar a la izquierda, y encaminarse al interior del hangar 5. Allí, lo esperaba su jet privado, propiedad de Dinasty Li Enterprises, el cual se encontraba actualmente siendo cargado con el combustible suficiente para emprender el viaje de dos horas, hasta Hong Kong.

Dentro del hangar, la luz del sol se filtraba tenuemente por los paneles de fibra de vidrio que había colocados a intervalos dispares en el techo y paredes, por lo que Syaoran se retiró las gafas oscuras, y se las guardó en el interior del saco, al tiempo que un empleado del aeropuerto lo abordaba.

-Señor Li –dijo el joven, mientras él también reverenciaba a Syaoran-. Lo busca una señorita.

El chico de cabello castaño lo miró al instante, detenidamente. Era ella. Había venido.

-Es una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Dice que se llama…

-Hágala pasar –interrupió Syaoran. No necesitaba que el muchacho dijese más. Sabía que se trataba de Sakura.

El empleado asintió y después de volver a reverenciarlo, se apuró a salir del hangar por la puerta lateral que conectaba directamente a la terminal uno. Apenas un par de segundos después, por esas mismas puertas apareció dicha joven de cabello corto y ojos esmeralda.

-Buenos días, Sakura –saludó Syaoran, mientras se acercaba a ella. Se le veía un poco nerviosa. Y, pese a haber venido de jeans, tennis converse y una polo azul, se le veía hermosa.

-Buenos días, Syaoran –respondió ella. El joven agradeció infinitamente que no lo hubiese reverenciado. Estaba ya cansado de aquello, y eso que apenas empezaba-. ¿Listo para partir?

El muchacho de ojos avellana se tomó su tiempo para responder. Miró a la aeronave, y después a Sakura, al tiempo que guardaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Algo así –velozmente sacó una mano del bolsillo, y la extendió hacia el jet. Acaba de pensar en algo-. ¿Quieres subir a conocerla?

-¿Conocerla? –preguntó Sakura, confundida. Por un instante temió que en el interior del avión se encontrase la prometida de Syaoran. ¿Estaba pensando en presentársela allí, en ese preciso momento?

Pero la sonrisa de Syaoran la tranquilizó.

-El avión, Sakura. Se llama Yelan. Es el avión de mi madre, así que lleva el mismo nombre que ella.

-Ierán –repitió la joven, en su acento japonés, con lo que Syaoran contuvo una risita. Miró al avión una vez más, antes de asentir-. De acuerdo.

Syaoran la dejó avanzar primero, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del jet, la cual se encontraba abierta, y mostraba la escalerilla dispuesta a dejarlos subir.

Sakura subió, con Syaoran siguiéndola de cerca. Al llegar la puerta, la joven agachó un poco la cabeza para poder pasar, y cuando se hubo incorporado, miró maravillada el lugar en el que se encontraba ahora.

El jet era lo suficientemente grande para que en una típica clase económica viajasen unas cincuenta personas. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba muchísimo menos atestado con asientos. Por el contrario, del lado derecho de la nave, apenas y había cuatro asientos, bastante amplios y colocados de modo que pudieran verse frente a frente en grupos de dos, separados por una mesa de bordes redondeados.

Del lado izquierdo, había un largo sillón esponjoso, donde fácilmente podían sentarse seis personas. Sakura avanzó un poco por el suelo alfombrado. Al final de aquella estancia, había una puerta abierta por la que se podía ver una habitación elegantemente adornada y completamente equipada.

Un poco cohibida, se giró para ver a Syaoran quien también había avanzado hasta el interior de la aeronave (detrás de él, en la pared que separaba la estancia de la pequeña cocina había montado un televisor de pantalla plana) y lo miró al tiempo que se mordía el labio.

-¿Y viajarás tú solo en esto? ¿No es… demasiado para una sola persona?

-Como te comenté, es de mi madre –respondió Syaoran-. Al ser ella la dueña del conglomerado, su avión es el más grande.

-¿Y el tuyo? –preguntó Sakura, intentando molestarlo.

-Lo están pintando –respondió él. Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Realmente no esperaba que él igual tuviese un jet. Se preguntó si todas sus hermanas igual eran dueñas de uno, pero el súbito movimiento que la hizo aferrarse al joven, la hizo olvidarse de aquella pregunta, y en su lugar formulase otra.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Nos estamos moviendo –respondió el muchacho, mientras sujetaba a Sakura de los hombros, y la ayudaba a sentarse en el largo sillón. Ella se dejó dirigir, no muy convencida.

Miró al joven de cabellos castaños, esperando que dijese o hiciese algo, pero él se limitó a mirar por una de las ventanas.

-¿Es que acaso vamos a despegar ya?

-No lo creo. La puerta sigue abierta.

Las respuestas de Syaoran eran calmadas, con lo que la joven decidió confiar un poco en él. Se giró sobre sí misma para también mirar por una de las ventanas, y pudo ver a la aeronave salir lentamente del hangar, y avanzar por la calle de rodaje. Apenas un par de segundos después, el jet se detuvo, inocente.

Entonces, proveniente de la puerta que llevaba a la cabina del piloto, salió una azafata, quien se detuvo en el acceso hacia aquella estancia.

-Señor Li, nos encontramos en espera del permiso de la torre de control para poder dirigirnos a la pista de aterrizaje. Le recomiendo despedirse, no tardará mucho.

Syaoran agradeció el anuncio, con lo que la azafata volvió a entrar a la cabina.

-Vamos –dijo Syaoran una vez que se quedaron nuevamente solos, mientras daba la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse. La joven así lo hizo, y de nueva cuenta, fue ella la primera en agacharse para cruzar por la puerta, y bajar la escalinata, hasta llegar al asfalto.

Debido a que se encontraban en plena calle de rodaje, ya no tenían el techo del hangar que los protegiese de los rayos del sol, con lo que la luz del astro los dejaba momentáneamente ciegos, debido a la luminosidad de aquel día.

Syaoran se apuró a buscarse las gafas oscuras, las cuales había guardado en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Sin embargo, al introducir los dedos, estos encontraron el pequeño sobre de plástico que se había guardado aquella mañana.

Sakura, quien no contaba con un par de gafas, se apuró a protegerse del sol, buscando la sombra que dibujaba la enorme aeronave. Syaoran la siguió, aún con la mano en el interior del bolsillo, no muy seguro de querer hacer lo que planeaba hacer.

-Ha sido un placer el volver a verte –dijo Sakura, al ver que Syaoran no decía nada-. Es decir, después de tantos años. Me alegro mucho por la vida próspera que ha tenido, y te deseo la mejor de las suertes en lo que aún está por venir. Si alguna vez vuelves a Tokio, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Como te comenté, no tengo una fecha planeada para cuando pueda regresar a Japón –se disculpó el joven, sacando aquel papel envuelto en plástico de su bolsillo, y mirándolo, antes de regresar su vista a los ojos verdes de la joven-, pero puedes volver a verme en esta fecha –e intentando sonreír, extendió hacia la joven la invitación-. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi boda?

Sakura miró aquel rectángulo de papel negro y gris, protegido por la bolsa de plástico transparente. Desvió su mirada para ver a Syaoran directamente a los ojos. Se encontraba un poco confundida. Sin embargo, extendió su mano, y tomó la invitación. La miró detenidamente. " _Está cordialmente invitado…_ " decía en algo que le supo a un susurro.

-Muchas gracias, Syaoran –dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Si necesitas ayuda con el transporte, puedo hacer que Xiao Lang venga por ti –lo miró confundida, pero pronto comprendió: el avión, hablaba del avión…

-Descuida, no es eso. Es solo que… El trabajo y… Yo también tengo que empezar a planear mi propia boda, ¿lo recuerdas?

Syaoran sintió como la sonrisa que había estado congelaba en su rostro, comenzaba a derretirse.

-En el peor de los casos, ahora tú también sabrás dónde encontrarme.

Sakura sonrió, y asintió levemente.

-Esto significa que nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿verdad Syaoran? Aunque sea solo una vez más.

-Estamos listos para partir, Señor Li –la azafata se encontraba de pie en lo alto de la escalerilla. Ambos muchachos la miraron, y mientras Syaoran le indicaba que no se tardaría, Sakura miró al piso, un poco triste.

-Así como lo prometí aquella vez hace quince años –la voz de Syaoran la tomó un poco por sorpresa, por lo que la joven alzó lentamente el rostro para poder verlo. El muchacho se veía serio pero amable. Comprometido con sus plabras-, así como lo prometí en aquella ocasión, lo vuelvo a hacer, Sakura. Puedes estar segura de que nos volveremos a ver.

La muchacha sonrió alegremente, aunque intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Ten un buen viaje, Syaoran.

Sin poderse contener, la muchacha de ojos verdes brincó a los brazos de joven, y le regaló un cálido abrazo, que duró apenas un par de segundos, antes de que se separara de nueva cuenta, un poco avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, aquello había bastado para ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y habían sido sustituidas por unas mejillas sonrosadas. Syaoran sonrió de vuelta.

-Nos vemos, Sakura –y con esto, el joven subió al avión.

Mientras la azafata subía la escalerilla y cerraba la aeronave, Sakura emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia el hangar. El avión no tardó en ponerse en marcha, y enfilar hacia la pista de salida. Sakura se quedó el tiempo suficiente para verlo despegar, y perderse en la distancia.

* * *

El aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong, se encontraba conectado a la capital por una serie de puentes que unían diversas islas. Syaoran las conocía todas, pues no era la primera (ni última vez) que acudía al aeropuerto para emprender viajes de negocios. Y además, le encantaba recorrer las autopistas que conectaban todos los puntos de la ciudad, distribuidos en aquellas islas que la componían. A decir verdad, simplemente le gustaba manejar.

Así, apenas puso un pie fuera del jet de su madre, pudo sonreír al ver que no había ninguna limusina con chofer esperándolo, sino su propio vehículo: un camaro negro con líneas doradas lo esperaba pacientemente junto a la calle de rodaje. El joven recibió las llaves de parte de los empleados del aeropuerto (el auto había quedado en su custodia durante toda aquella semana) y después de acomodarse detrás del asiento, encendió el motor, e inició el viaje de regreso a casa.

Salió del aeropuerto y llegó a la isla Lantau, allí tomó la autopista 8, conectó en Tsing Yi, en donde giró al sur para llegar a Hong Kong, y serpenteando en la carretera costera, después de un tranquilo viaje de 30 minutos, finalmente lo recibió la Propiedad Principal del Clan Li.

La llamaban así porque describirla como una "Mansión" no era del todo correcto. La Propiedad se encontraba cercada por una kilométrica barda de ladrillo verde oscuro de un metro de alto, sobre la cual se erguía otra barda de tres metros, compuesta por un enrejado negro, cubierto en el 50% por enredadera verde adornada con flores rojizas.

En el interior de aquel terreno, se encontraban los diversos edificios que componían la Propiedad, todos colocados de manera simétrica, de modo que el reflejo de izquierda-derecha era el mismo. Se trataba de diferentes edificaciones (todas de tamaño considerable), que exibían la típica arquitectura china, y que iban aumentando de tamaño, según se acercaban al centro del terreno. En pocas palabras, la Propiedad Principal se veía rodeada de las Propiedades Secundarias, Menores y Bases, cada una de menor tamaño que la anterior, exhibiendo la importancia de lo que se encontraba al centro, como si mostrasen sus respetos.

El Clan Li vivía en su conjunto en la Propiedad Principal, aunque debido al enorme tamaño del lugar, era fácilmente encontrar algún espacio para cuando se quisiera estar solo. Además, los atractivos de los cuales disfrutaba la familia, se encontraban en las demás Propiedades. Así, la jefa del Clan, Ierán Li, disfrutaba de su propia oficina y biblioteca en una de las Propiedades Base, mientras que las hermanas de Syaoran disfrutaban de su propia sala de cine, y club nocturno, en un par de Propiedades Secundarias, las cuales se encontraban en la parte posterior del terreno, donde se podía admirar el mar, y descansaba el puerto. Mei Lin, por su parte, disfrutaba de pasar sus tardes en el invernadero, ubicado en el extremo noroeste, en una Propiedad Menor.

Syaoran condujo su vehículo por los jardines delanteros del terreno, y se detuvo en la fuente que adornaba la glorieta que se ubicaba en la entrada de la Propiedad Principal.

Un rápido vistazo a los vehículos que se encontraban allí estacionados, le informó quiénes se encontraban en casa: Uno de los corvette (el color rojo con negro) indicaba que una de sus hermanas, en el peor de los casos las cuatro, se encontraban en casa.

Syaoran se tomó su tiempo para bajar del vehículo, y subir los contados escalones que lo llevaban a la explanada exterior de la Propiedad. Los barandales que protegían ambos extremos de la pequeña escalinata, se encontraban cubiertos por un par de dragones rojizos que los rodeaban en espiral, hasta llegar al par de columnas que indicaban el acceso a dicha explanda, donde los dragones subían y recorrían parte del techo, hasta entrelazarse en el centro de dicha entrada, mirando a los visitantes no importase hacia donde se movieran.

Toda la casa se encontraba cubierta de aquellos símbolos que identificaban a cada miembro de la familia. Aquel par de dragones eran el símbolo de su abuelo; el iniciante del Clan. Mientras cruzaba al recibidor interior de la casa, el marco de la puerta principal exhibía el símbolo de su padre (igual de manera simétrica) que consistía en un par de grifos, los cuales se encontraban sentados sobre sus patas traseras de león, y alzaban los picos de águilas en una expresión que denotaba una concentración absoluta, como si fuesen los guardianes del lugar.

Syaoran cruzó las puertas acariciando el pico de uno de los grifos, y al llegar al recibidor interior, el servicio se apuró a tomarle el saco, mientras él se dejaba las gafas oscuras en la enorme mesa que adornaba el centro de la habitación, colocado justo debajo del magestuoso candelabro de oro blanco que colgaba del techo.

-¿Puedes informar a Madre que he llegado? –pidió Syaoran a uno de los miembros del servicio, quien se apuró a salir de la Propiedad (muy probablemente en dirección a la biblioteca), en busca de la señora Li-. ¿Alguien sábe dónde está Mei Lin? –preguntó el joven al par de muchachas que aún esperaban junto a la puerta, por sus indicaciones.

-La señorita Mei se encuentra en una junta de negocios –informó una de las muchachas-, pero tiene programada una comida con la Señora Li, a las tres de la tarde, en el comedor Omega.

-De acuerdo –respondió Syaoran-. ¿Pueden informar a Mei Lin que formaré parte de dicha comida?

La reverencia y la manera en que ambas salieron de la habitación, indicó a Syaoran que así se haría, dejándolo momentáneamente solo, pues al instante, otro par de empleadas se presentaron para escuchar sus instrucciones.

-Apesto a aeropuerto –dijo tranquilamente, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de madera negra con manchas verdosas, las cuales se abrían en forma de Y, pues a medio camino se topaban con un vitral que representaba un enorme árbol-, por lo que tomaré un largo baño. ¿Pueden asegurarse de que nadie me moleste hasta la hora de la comida?

Ambas muchachas asintieron enérgicamente, y se apuraron a seguir sus instrucciones, subiendo ellas por las escaleras de servicio (seguramente a avisar a los demás empleados), mientras Syaoran avanzaba con paso lento frente a aquel vitral, y comenzaba a recorrer ahora, el pasillo del ala este.

La arquitectura de las casas chinas indicababa la presencia de un jardín en el centro de las edificaciones, por lo que Syaoran caminaba por aquel pasillo que del lado derecho tenía puertas colocadas a intervalos regulares (las habitaciones), mientras que del lado izquierdo, el pasillo se encontraba abierto al aire libre, mostrando el frondoso jardín que se encontraba en el piso inferior, bañado por la luz natural, pues no había techo alguno sobre él ya que se encontraba en cielo abierto.

La disposición simétrica de las habitaciones, hizo que Syaoran recorriese primeramente los aposentos de sus dos hermanas mayores (Fanren y Feimei), antes de poder cruzar el umbral que delimitaba su espacio más personal. Su habitación tenía los pisos oscuros, con pequeñas motes de verde oscuro, un jade profundo, que se hacían más grandes conforme avanzaban a las paredes; una vez allí, tomaban la vertical, comenzaban a cubrir todo el espacio mientras disminuía su intensidad, y así, una vez que alcanzaban el techo, éste era completamente blanco.

Dentro de sus habitaciones, era el único sitio en donde se les permitía romper la armonía de la simetría. Por ello, la salita que lo recibía estaba compuesta por un suave sillón se encontraba colocado del lado izquierdo de la puerta, con un pequeño escritorio esquinado en la pared derecha, una mesita baja en el centro, y del otro lado de la habitación, ligeramente a la izquierda, se encontraba la puerta corrediza que llevaba al balcón que compartía toda la segunda planta, pues rodeaba toda la casa.

El sillón se encontraba apoyado contra una media pared, y detrás de la cual se encontraba la cama, colocada de modo que su puerta que llevaba al balcón estaba a sus pies, mientras que del lado derecho de la misma, se encontraba la puerta que llevaba a su baño. Syaoran se dirigió allí (se tomó el tiempo de vaciarse los bolsillos y dejar las cosas en la cama), y estaba a punto de dejar a la tina llenase de agua, cuando escuchó cómo golpeaban a su puerta.

Su primer pensamiento fue un ligero enfado, pues había pedido que no se le molestara, pero el sentimiento fue prontamente sustituído por la risa, al escuchar a una mujer gritar del otro lado de la puerta:

-¡Sé que estás ahí, Xiao! ¡Sal o pateo a tu perro!

Aquella era la inconfundible voz de Fuutie. El mejor indicio para decir que finalmente se encontraba en casa.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos y todas! Espero y no me hayan extrañado mucho (?) Este capi marca el "inicio" de otra etapa en este fic. Para los que pensaron que todo terminaba una vez que Syaoran se marchase de Japón, déjenme decirles que están muy equivocados. Esto apenas comienza (?) Bueno, no. Sí estamos cerca del final (yo calculo un tope de 5 capis más), pero les aseguro que durante un momento descansaremos del drama. Después de todo, estoy superemocionada por que conozcan a la familia de Syaoran XD! Como ven, apenas y tenemos una línea de Fuutie en este capi. Quería poner un poco más, pero lo que terminé escribiendo resultó ser una conversación un poco larga, y me hacía el capi kilométrico (?), y no quedaba como un buen final de episodio XD._

 _Total, que en el próximo capi ya por fin conceremos a las hermanas de Syaoran, finalmente aparecerá Mei, y aún tenemos la comida en ese "comedor omega" (sí, prepárense para otra kilométrica descripción del lugar), así como lo que Sakura está haciendo en Japón. Aunque a decir verdad, confesando y haciendo un poco de spoiler, Sakura aparecerá muy poco porque, después de 15 capis, ya es justo de que nos centremos en Syaoran._

 _Así que no se desesperen. Yo se que esperar dos semanas por capi no es bonito, pero espero y tengan paciencia por ver lo que aún quedan. ¿Quieren otro spoiler? Sí volverá a haber reunión, pero no diré cuando, dónde, ni en qué circunstancias. Las dejaré hacer sus propias teorías ;)_

 _Abrazos y besos para todos. Dejen review, like, follow, y todo eso. Nos leemos de vuelta en dos semanas, para finalmente ver la vida de Syaoran X3! Sigan bellos!_


	16. El comedor Omega

**Capítulo 16**

 **El comedor Omega**

* * *

-Diez minutos, Fuutie –había pedido Syaoran a la mayor de sus hermanas, una mujer alta (con tacones era inclusive un poco más alta que él) de cabello corto hasta los hombros, y del mismo color castaño que el suyo-. Necesito tomar un baño.

Había abierto la puerta una nada, apenas mostrando el rostro, para impedirle a Fuutie que entrase a sus habitaciones, cosa que a la mujer parecía no agradarle en lo más mínimo.

-¡No es justo, Xiao, llevamos una semana sin verte! –reclamó la mayor de sus hermanas, que tenía los mismos ojos avellana que él-. ¡He venido corriendo desde la cancha de tennis!

Y se notaba. Fuutie vestía en aquel momento un traje de jugadora de tennis, completamente blanco, incluyendo los zapatos, las muñequeras, y la bandana blanca que llevaba alrededor de la cabeza. Inclusive llevaba en una mano la raqueta.

-Por favor, Fuutie –suplicó Syaoran, mientras miraba como su hermana mayor sujetaba la raqueta con ambas manos, y amenazaba con introducirla entre el marco y la puerta, para obligar al joven a abrirla un poco más, y así poderse colar.

Pero estaba apenas por enfundar dicha arma, cuando una nueva voz la interrumpió, haciendo que ambos hermanos se girasen para ver a la recién llegada.

-Deja eso Fuutie –dijo Shiefa, la segunda en línea, quien tenía el mismo color de cabello que sus hermanos. El suyo era mucho más corto que el de Fuutie, pero lo compensaba con la fina y larga trenza que le llegaba hasta media espalda-. Xiao es demasiado cruel con nosotras, y ha dicho que no quiere.

Shiefa era apenas un par de centímetros más baja que Fuutie, aunque su expresión era un poco más seria, dándole aire de ser la hermana mayor. Ella también vestía un uniforme de tennis, con lo que Syaoran supuso habían estado jugando juntas.

-Sí, gracias –musitó el muchacho un poco incómodo por el aire de culpabilidad que Shiefa intentaba dar a su comentario, mientras miraba como Fuutie se guardaba la raqueta detrás de ella-. Ahora, si me lo permiten, diez segundos más con esta puerta abierta, y no tardarán en llegar las…

-¡Xiao!

-…gemelas.

La puerta finalmente fue abierta de par en par, y con ello, las gemelas Fanren y Feimei ambas con largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura (y ataviadas con vestidos chinos largos), habían sido las primeras en entrar. Mientras Fuutie y Shiefa se habían sentado en el sillón, las gemelas (apenas una cabeza más baja que su hermano menor) se habían dejado caer en la cama, con lo que Syaoran, suspirando pesadamente, finalmente cerraba la puerta de su habitación, y miraba a las cuatro mujeres, con una expresión severa, a la que ellas respondían con sonrisas y risitas.

-¿Qué hacen las cuatro aquí?

-¡Te extrañábamos horrores, Xiao! –respondió Feimei, quien se encontraba acostada boca abajo, con los codos clavados en el colchón, y sujetando la cabeza entre las manos. Inclusive mecía tranquilamente los pies detrás de ella.

-Yo también las extrañaba a ustedes –respondió el muchacho, perdiendo todo el porte, pues ahora caminaba con los hombros caídos. Sabía que era imposible discutir con sus hermanas, y comenzaba a hacerse una idea de dónde terminaría aquella conversación.

-Es por eso, que estábamos pensando que deberíamos salir esta noche, a celebrar tu regreso –continuó Fanren, quien estaba recostada de lado en la cama, utilizando a su hermana gemela de cojín para colocar su brazo y apoyar el cuerpo en él.

-Suena a una excelente idea, con el único problema de que apenas son las dos de la tarde –suspiró Syaoran-. Faltan horas para que anochezca.

-Eso tiene solución –interrumpió Fuutie, hincándose en el sillón, para poder ver a las gemelas, y a Syaoran, quien intentaba colarse al baño-. Podemos pasar toda la tarde de compras.

-Ustedes ya saben que las compras no me van –dijo Syaoran, con lo que las cuatro suspiraron tristemente-. Además, no creo que quieran exhibir un hermano menor sucio y desaliñeado.

-¿Así que apestas a aeropuerto? –se burló Shiefa, descanzando tranquilamente en el sillón-. No es algo que una ducha no pueda solucionar.

-Si, miren… Era justo lo que estaba por hacer –Syaoran estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder el control. Con aquellas cuatro, era algo que tenía ya casi dominado. Podrían ser diez años mayores que él, pero se comportaban como si tuviesen solo quince.

-En ese caso, ¿esperamos a que termines y luego vamos de compras? –insistió Fuutie.

-No puedo –respondió Syaoran, intentando sonar intransigible-. Tengo una comida programada con Madre y Mei Lin.

Las cuatro mujeres comenzaron una serie de alaridos quejumbrosos.

-¡No es justo! –chilló Feimei -. ¡No puedes salir con nosotras, pero sí puedes tomar el tiempo para comer con ellas!

-¡Y no nos invitas! –agregó Fuutie, fingiendo una indignación desmensurada.

-Seguramente se trata de la boda –dijo Shiefa, con lo que sus hermanas emitieron un gritito ahogado.

-¡La boda! ¿Más planes? ¡Mei esta que se vuelve loca! –Fanren se encontraba ya pegando brincos en la cama-. ¡Tienes que ver nuestros vestidos de damas de honor! ¡Son hermosos!

-Los veré después –musitó el joven, mientras tomaba a Fanren de la mano, y la obligaba a bajar del colchón-, pero por ahora, realmente debo tomar esa ducha, e ir a comer con Madre y Mei.

Ayudó también a bajar a Feimei, y sujetando a las gemelas de la cintura, las hizo avanzar hacia la estancia, donde Fuutie y Shiefa ya se habían levantado del sillón.

-¿Al menos prometes que saldremos esta noche a celebrar tu regreso, Xiao? –preguntó Fuutie, con lo que Syaoran sonrió tímidamente.

-Lo prometo –fue la respuesta del joven, con lo que las cuatro mujeres sonrieron igual, y después de darle un abrazo de grupo, salieron de la habitación, dejándolo de nueva cuenta solo.

Y así, Syaoran volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño, y finalmente dejó que la tina comenzara a llenarse, mientras él se desvestía.

* * *

El comedor omega debía su nombre a la peculiar forma que tenía. Se trataba de una plataforma en forma de herradura, que se ubicaba en una pequeña colina, en la parte posterior del terreno. Su ubicación privilegiada permitía a los que comían allí, el poder apreciar la playa privada, la cual se encontraba en la exclusiva Deep Water Bay.

En el centro de aquella herradura (pues el perímetro estaba compuesto por varias columnas cubiertas de enredadera que inclusive abrazaban el tejado de madera) había otra plataforma, donde se encontraba el comedor en sí, una mesa redonda lo suficientemente grande como para que doce personas pudiesen sentarse sin ningún problema.

Syaoran avanzó por el camino de ladrillo color arena, que conectaba una de las Propiedades Secundarias (el Templo de la familia), con el comedor omega. Sin embargo, no caminaba solo. Lo seguía Hui Lang, su perro raza Husky, lo suficientemente grande como para ser confundido con un lobo gris.

Aquel perro lo tenía desde que podía recordar. Había sido su compañero durante todos aquellos años, y por ello, el animal había adoptado la misma naturaleza que su dueño: serio, reservado, pero indudablemente fiel y valiente. Ambos caminaron con paso tranquilo por aquel camino, hasta detenerse entre dos de las columnas del comedor. Allí, pudieron apreciar al par de mujeres que ya lo esperaban.

Yelan Li se encontraba sentada en una de las tres sillas que habían sido dispuestas aquella tarde. La elegante mujer, que se había sujetado el cabello en un alto chongo, se encontraba en aquel momento mirando al servicio poner la mesa, dictando indicaciones de vez en vez. Mei Lin Li, por su parte, llevaba el cabello sujeto en un par de bajas coletas (que le llegaban hasta media espalda) y se encontraba en una de las puntas de la herradura, sumergida en una conversación por celular.

-Buenas tardes, Madre –saludó Syaoran a Yelan, una vez hubo avanzado por entre las columnas, y se hubo detenido junto a la mujer. Hui Lang se sentó a su lado, y emitió un bufido bajo, indicando que el también presentaba sus respetos.

-Buenas tardes, Xiao, Hui –respondió ella tranquilamente, con lo que Syaoran dio permiso al husky de recostarse en el jardín, mientras él se sentaba a la derecha de su madre.

-¿Ha ocurrido alguna novedad en mi ausencia? –preguntó el joven.

-Llevas apenas dos horas en el país, Xiao –fue la delicada respuesta de Yelan-, creo que los asuntos de la compañía pueden esperar hasta mañana.

-Disculpe. Pensé que…

-Estamos bien –insistió la Señora Li, tomando su servilleta y colocándola sobre su regazo-. Y tu impecable acción en Japón hace que estemos aún mejor.

Syaoran estaba por responder, cuando vio a Mei Lin finalmente colgar la llamada, y acercarse a la mesa. Se levantó inmediatamente, y se apuró a acercarse a ella.

-¡Xiao! –dijo la muchacha, mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos. Syaoran la sujetó suave pero firmemente. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de ella, y aspiró: aún conservaba aquel aroma a jazmín-. Te hemos extrañado bastante –susurró ella.

-Y yo también a ustedes –dijo el joven, mientras se soltaba del agarre de su prometida, y la guiaba a la mesa.

Ayudó a Mei Lin a sentarse, y apenas un par de segundos después, él también tomó asiento. Mientras ambos jóvenes se colocaban sus servilletas en el regazo, un par de meseros se apuró a servir los platos: un bowl principal con arroz, y otro con pequeños bollos de Dim Sum, el plato favorito del joven.

-Perdón por no haberte podido ver antes –se disculpó Mei Lin, mientras esperaba a que uno de los meseros le sirviese un poco de té-, pero estaba ocupada con los preparativos de la boda.

-Las invitaciones están bien –respondió Syaoran, deteniendo su mano a medio camino hacia el plato de arroz. Aquello había sido lo único en lo que se le había pedido su opinión respecto a la boda. Se preguntó si no debía haber sido un poco más activo en ello.

-Sí, Yelan opina lo mismo –sonrió la joven-. Ayer estuvimos escogiendo las flores. Tus hermanas ayudaron un poco.

Aquel comentario bastó para que Syaoran se imaginase el desastre que debió haber sido el realizar una elección. Las cuatro tenían gustos tan diferentes, que estaba seguro el seleccionar una buena y agradable combinación debio haber sido extremadamente complicado.

-Pero nos quedan apenas un mes y tres semanas –continuó Mei Lin, mientras Syaoran tomaba un par de bollos y comenzaba a comer del primero-, y pese a que ya se han confirmado todos los asistentes, seguimos teniendo problemas con la organización de los lugares.

Syaoran se atragantó un poco. Tosió un par de veces, antes de tomar un poco de té. Ambas mujeres lo miraron preocupadas, Hui movió las orejas inquieto, pero el joven se apuró a responder con un débil " _estoy bien_ ". Dejó que Mei Lin de nueva cuenta tomase el ritmo de la conversación, mientras él se preguntaba como decirle " _creo que acabo de invitar a dos personas más_ ". Estaba cien porciento seguro de que si Sakura asistía a la boda, llevaría consigo al doctor Tsukishiro.

Miraba a Mei Lin sin verla en realidad. Podía ver como su prometida movía la boca y las manos, expresando todo aquello que necesitaba compartirles, pero realmente no escuchaba y no veía nada. Aquel evento que estaba por venir, en aquel momento le sonaba tan lejano y tan ajeno. Supuso que el hecho de la boda no le supiese real era que no se había tomado el tiempo para ayudar a Mei Lin a organizar todo el evento. Lo había delegado, enterrándose tras los trabajos originados por su nuevo cargo de Vicepresidente, dejando que ella se encargase de todo. Se sintió un poco culpable.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con los lugares, entonces? –preguntó el joven, con lo que Mei Lin interrumpió sus palabras, y lo miró, con expresión sorprendida. Syaoran intentó verse inocente-. Yo podría ayudarte.

-Muy amable de tu parte, Xiao –intervino Yelan-. Estoy segura de que Mei Lin lo aprecia igualmente.

-Claro, Xiao –musitó la joven, aún sorprendida-. Mañana tengo programadas un par de reuniones en el trabajo, y estoy segura de que tú también estarás muy ocupado poniéndote al día en la oficina, así que, ¿te parece nos reunamos el miércoles para que me ayudes a organizar dichos lugares?

-Me parece perfecto –respondió Syaoran, y sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, se apuró a comer un poco más de Dim Sum.

* * *

 _La boda era inevitable._

 _No había nada que él pudiese hacer para impedirlo._

 _El tiempo corría en su contra._

 _Estaba todo ya decidido._

 _La boda era inevitable._

Aquel fue su primer pensamiento aquella mañana. Syaoran había despertado a su hora habitual, y había realizado sus acostumbrados ejercicios de kung fu en el dojo del Clan, mientras Hui (el único acompañante permitido para aquel ritual) descanzaba en un rincón, mascando un hueso. Y posteriormente, pese a que estaba prohibido que Hui accediera a las habitaciones, Syaoran lo dejó pasar aquella vez. Sentía que necesitaba el contacto cercano de alguien más, aunque ese alguien fuese en realidad su perro. Sin embargo, Hui era tan educado, que se había quedado acostado en el piso del balcón, con la cabeza apoyada en los barrotes, mirando el jardín delantero, mientras Syaoran se bañaba y vestía. Inclusive bajaron juntos a desayunar, y más aún, Syaoran lo dejó sentarse a su lado en el camaro negro con líneas doradas, con lo que ambos se dirigieron al trabajo.

Aquel día en la Sede de Dinasty Li Enterprises (la cual se encontraba en Tsim Sha Tsui, a veinte minutos de la Propiedad) se sintió extremadamente monótono. La presencia de Hui Lang había ayudado a Syaoran a entretenerse en algo más que no fuesen todos aquellos asuntos que había dejado pendientes. Pese a que tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente, el joven se sentía fuera de lugar. Como si estar a las carreras, dependiente del teléfono, atendiendo todas aquellas citas y reuniones, no fuese lo suyo.

Aquella tarde, fue la primera vez en toda la vida que salió temprano de la Sede. Aún acompañado de Hui, Syaoran se tomó su tiempo para manejar por la carretera costera de la isla principal, y detenerse en una de las tranquilas playas de Victory Road. Ambos bajaron del vehículo, y después de que el joven se quitase los zapatos, caminaron lado a lado por la fina arena, siendo sus pies mojados de vez en vez, debido al suave oleaje.

-No tiene caso mirar atrás, Hui Lang –dijo Syaoran al perro, el cual movió las orejas atento-. Aunque tampoco sepamos como mirar adelante.

Su voz sonaba áspera, como si pronunciar aquellas palabras le causase dolor, una irritación no solo en la garganta, sino desde lo más profundo de su ser. No podía dejar de pensar en la boda, pero había allí algo que no encajaba. Durante el vuelo Tokio-Hong Kong, Syaoran había supuesto que se trataba de la presencia de Sakura. Que temía al matrimonio porque sentía se había enamorado de la joven japonesa. Pero ahora, mientras intentaba integrarse a su vida diaria en China (cosa que no debía costarle tanto trabajo pues solo se había ausentado una semana), sentía que no encajaba para nada. Que su lugar no estaba allí. Ya no era por la presencia de Sakura, era por él mismo.

Había algo más dentro de él que le impedía aceptar el hecho de que estaba por casarse.

* * *

La mañana del miércoles inició como todas las demás. Syaoran realizó su rutina matinal sin ningún contratiempo, aún con Hui pegado a sus talones. El perro se movía de manera silenciosa, como si supiese que su dueño necesitaba un poco de paz, aunque también se mantenía lo suficientemente cerca como para permitir que el muchacho lo acariciase de vez en vez, permitiendo que ambos se relajasen con aquel suave contacto mutuo.

En aquel momento, Hui se encontraba hechado a los pies de la silla en la que Syaoran se encontraba sentado. Estaban en el comedor del ala oeste, y ambos tomaban en aquel momento el desayuno. El perro tenía frente a sí un bowl con croquetas marinadas en jugo de carne de buey, mientras el joven comía un poco de arroz y baozis rellenos de carne molida de cerdo. Syaoran estaba por tomar un baozi más, cuando Mei Lin entró en la habitación. Aquella mañana la muchacha se había sujetado el cabello en una coleta de lado, y había decidido no utilizar uno de sus acostumbrados trajes (igual que Syaoran, ella también vestía siempre de pantalón y saco), sino que había optado por algo más informal. Mei Lin llevaba un corto short blanco y una camisa gris claro bastante holgada, que se le escurría por uno de sus bronceados hombros. Inclusive había cambiado su calzado por un par de confortables tennis para correr.

-Caminaremos mucho hoy, Xiao –anunció la joven, mientras se sentaba a su lado, y ella también tomaba un baozi-. Perdón por ello.

-Descuida –respondió el joven, quien también había optado por verse un poco informal, utilizando un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, y una camisa lisa-. Estoy acostumbrado a estar siempre en movimiento.

-Buenos días, Hui –saludó Mei Lin al perro, mientras le extendía un trozo de baozi.

-No le des eso, Mei. Lo mal acostumbrarás –pero la muchacha y el animal lo habían ignorado, y ahora, Hui Lang mascaba el bollo mientras meneaba la cola alegremente.

-Él tiene sus motivos para amarte, Xiao –se defendió su prometida, mientras se servía un poco de arroz-, la conexión que tiene contigo es casi espiritual. Conmigo… Bueno, debo recurrir a métodos más burdos para agradarle, como darle de comer sus cosas favoritas y jugar a jalar la cuerda hasta casi desfallecer.

Syaoran no respondió, sino que se limitó a emitir un leve gruñido, y comer otro baozi. Mei Lin tampoco dijo nada, pues se había entretenido preparando un té de jazmín. Hubiesen terminado de desayunar en silencio, si no fuera porque después de un par de minutos, una vez que hubo bebido de su té y comprobado que estaba perfecto, Mei Lin soltó de la nada:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Xiao?

-¿A qué te refieres? –la joven lo miró detenidamente. No era costumbre en Syaoran responder con otra pregunta.

-Te noto diferente –dijo su prometida por lo bajo-. Creo que no fui la única a la que le tomó por sorpresa el que quisieras ayudar con los preparativos de la boda.

El joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo que me siento diferente.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo en Japón? ¿Algo que debas contarme?

Syaoran sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Había hecho algo que lo delatara? Pero, ¿qué lo delatara con qué? No había hecho nada malo en Japón. No supo que responder, por lo que de nueva cuenta se limitó a responder con un gesto, esta vez negativo.

-Ya veo –susurró Mei Lin, tomando de nueva cuenta de su taza de té-. En ese caso, será mejor que comenzemos con la agenda del día de hoy. Antes de que sea muy tarde.

Terminaron de desayunar (Mei Lin regaló otro baozi a Hui Lang), y después de que ambos jóvenes hubiesen terminado con sus platos, los tres salieron del comedor, y de la Propiedad Principal. Al igual que Syaoran, Mei Lin manejaba un camaro, salvo que el suyo era rojo oscuro, y convertible. La muchacha descapotó el vehículo y se sentó detrás del volante, dejando a Syaoran sentarse a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, y a Hui recostarse en el asiento trasero. Salieron del terreno y emprendieron el viaje hacia el centro de Hong Kong, con el viento despeinándolos.

Aquella mañana la invirtieron recorriendo tiendas de casi todo tipo. A pesar de que se había contratado ya al servicio que serviría la cena, Mei Lin se había empeñado en ser ella quien escogiera no solo la mantelería, sino también la vajilla y los cubiertos. Entre ella y Syaoran (dando de vez en vez a Hui a olfatear, para que ayudara a realizar una elección), los jóvenes terminaron escogiendo no solo los manteles y las cubiertas de las sillas (todo combinando en un rojo oscuro con hilo dorado), sino también los platos, vasos, cubiertos y servilletería, incluyendo los centros de mesa, pues debían combinar a la perfección con los ya seleccionados arreglos florales.

Después de detenerse a media tarde para comer tallarines chinos, el grupo se dirigió a la imprenta, donde plotearon y enmicaron los planos del terreno donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y recepción (frente al comedor omega), y con esto, se dirigieron de nueva cuenta a la Propiedad Principal.

Se encontraban ahora en la estancia del segundo piso, en el lado sur de la propiedad. Tenían las puertas que daban al largo balcón abiertas, por lo que la fresca brisa entraba a la habitación, agitando las largas cortinas. Hui se encontraba acostado en el piso mascando un hueso, mientras que Mei Lin se encontraba acostada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el torso del perro, y el plano apoyado en sus piernas. Syaoran se encontraba sentado frente a ellos, acariciando la cabeza de Hui.

Habían apenas decidido cómo colocarían las mesas en el terreno disponible (las habían marcado con etiquetas blancas y redondas), y se encontraban apenas decidiendo cómo organizar la mesa principal (donde se sentarían ellos, los novios), cuando fueron interrumpidos por las cuatro hermanas mayores de Syaoran.

-¡Yo quiero sentarme junto a Shiefa! –gimió Fuutie, tomando las etiquetas rendondas de color verde (un poco más pequeña que las blancas) marcadas con su nombre y el de su hermana menor, y pegándolas en el plano.

-No olvides que madre debe ir en el centro –dijo Syaoran, apurándose a colocar la etiqueta marcada con el nombre de Yelán Li en el sitio de honor.

-Sí, pero Mei y Xiao deben de ir a su derecha –intervino Feimei, colocando las etiquetas correspondientes-, y tu nombre estorba allí, Fuutie.

-¡No es justo, no quiero estar en el rincón, junto a Xiao! –se quejó Fanren, pues su nombre había quedado apartado del de sus hermanas, quienes se encontraban sentadas ahora al otro lado de su madre-. No es nada personal, Lang –se apuró a agregar.

La discusión duró unos diez minutos más, hasta que Shiefa decidió intervenir, diciendo que ella se sentaría junto a su hermano menor. Sin embargo, nuevas dicusiones se sucedieron cuando comenzaron a organizar las mesas restantes. Syaoran y Mei Lin intercambiaron en diversos momentos, miradas silenciosas. Ahora el joven comprendía realmente lo difícil que había sido el organizar el evento para Mei, con tantas opiniones no solicitadas. Se sintió un poco culpable por no haber ayudado a su prometida, pero al mismo tiempo, un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su mente:

 _Aquellas discusiones no existirían, si él se atreviese a cancelar la boda._

* * *

Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Ni la noche siguiente, ni tampoco la siguiente. A decir verdad, no había podido coinciliar el sueño durante toda la semana. Se había intentado comportar como un prometido modelo, involucrándose en todo lo posible en la organización del evento, pero no podía evitar pensar, que todos aquellos problemas que estaba resultando (no solo para Mei, sino para toda su familia) el planear aquella boda, podían verse resueltos, si él se decidía a decir lo que en verdad pensaba.

- _Mei Lin, no puedo casarme contigo, porque no te amo._

Así de simple. Aquello era todo lo que debía decir.

Pero no lo hacía por miedo. Miedo a romperle el corazón a Mei Lin. Miedo por hacer enojar a sus hermanas, quienes la amaban con locura. Miedo por decepcionar a su madre, quien había deposidado gran parte de la compañía familiar a ella, pues confiaban que la unión sería para siempre.

Amaba y respetaba demasiado a su familia. No podía hacerles eso. No aunque significara que él no fuese feliz.

-Buenos días, Xiao –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un susurro dulce, el cual lo hizo reaccionar instantáneamente, con el temor de que la recién llegada, su prometida, pudiese ser capaz de leer su mente.

Se encontraba en el comedor omega. Aquella mañana Syaoran sentía que necesitaba un poco de privacidad, por lo que en vez de tomar el desayuno en el comedor del ala oeste, se había excluído de la Propiedad Principal, y se había sentado por sí mismo en aquella mesa circular, en el centro de la herradura. Desde allí, con Hui Lang hechado a sus pies, había tenido tiempo para visualizar lo que sería la recepción de su boda (se encontraba sentado en la que sería la mesa principal), mientras tomaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Mei Lin –respondió el joven, llevándose a la boca el pedazo de melón que se había quedado suspendido a medio camino-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a tí, Xiao –respondió su prometida, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Aquella mañana la joven vestía un elegante traje gris, de falda recta hasta la rodilla, y saco de bordes alargados.

-Me apetecía desayunar al aire libre –dijo el muchacho, tomando ahora un trozo de mango. Mei Lin lo miró en silencio, antes de ella también comenzar a picar un poco de fruta que había en el centro de la mesa, en un platón.

-Algo te ocurre, Xiao –susurró ella, repentinamente, con lo que Syaoran finalmente dejó de comer, y miró su perfil, pues ahora era ella quien no lo miraba de vuelta-. Desde que volviste de Japón… No, desde que pusiste un pie allá. Te noto diferente.

-No sé de que hablas –se apuró a mentir, pero la mirada que le dirigió la joven, le hizo contener la respiración.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad, Xiao –Mei Lin seguía hablando en aquel pesado susurro. Syaoran sintió miedo. ¿Era posible que Mei Lin supiese lo que pensaba? ¿El miedo que tenía? ¿Las dudas que lo ahogaban? –Por favor…

Se quedaron en silencio, y completamente estáticos. Ni Hui Lang se atrevía a moverse, sino que se limitaba a mirar detenidamente a su dueño. El perro gruñó por lo bajo, y Syaoran supo que si no hablaba en ese momento, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

-Mei Lin, yo… Te quiero demasiado, pero… No te amo lo suficiente para casarme contigo.

Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora. Se aferró al borde de la mesa, esperando el momento en que la personalidad explosiva de Mei Lin hiciese que la joven se soltase en llanto, que hiciese una rabieta en la mesa, e inclusive lo golpease.

Pero en vez de eso, el silencio siguió siendo igual, dando la impresión de que el tiempo se había congelado.

Y entonces, surgiendo de la nada, la expresión ausente de Mei Lin lentamente se convirtió en una sonrisa, y finalmente, la joven dijo en voz baja:

-Xiao… Eso ya lo sabía.

* * *

 _Primero que nada, quiero pedirles perdón por no hacer la up en domingo. Me olvidé completamente de avisarles que saldría de vacaciones (de hecho sigo en ello), y por ello me retrasé un par de días. Espero y el capi de hoy haya valido la pena, y haya cumplido muchas de sus expectativas. Primero, el finalmente rebajar el largo de mis descripciones a los escenarios, el presentar a las hermanas de Syaoran (que yo se que Feimei y Fanren no son gemelas, pero era más fácil describirlas así). Sobre la presencia del perro Hui Lang (que según google translate significa "lobo gris"), fue un detalle de último momento al concluir el capítulo anterior con Fuutie pateando "el perro de Xiao". No creo que cumpla un papel importantísimo, pero me pareció divertido jugar con el significado del nombre de nuestro castaño, pues ahora tenemos un par de lobos, hehehehe._

 _Lamento el no presentar un poco más de la "rutina" de Syaoran, pues con lo que le acaba de decir a Mei nos viene encima una alteración en la Propiedad. También, seguimos pendientes con Sakura, quién aún se tomará su tiempo para aparecer nuevamente. Ahorita lo importante es Xiao (?)._

 _Estoy segura de que se me olvidan más cosas que aclarar de este capi, pero como simplemente no puedo recordar, lo dejaré aquí. Les comento de nueva cuenta que el siguiente capi se sube en dos semanas (aunque me suelten de palabrotas que me lastimen mi kokorito). Nuevamente les pido sus reviews, follows y favorites. Ya saben que los leo todos, y aprecio todo su apoyo. Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Estamos super cerca del final! Si mis cuentas no me fallan, quedarán si mucho tres capis más. ¡Sigan bellos!_


	17. El Clan Li

**Capítulo 17**

 **El Clan Li**

* * *

-No lo entiendo… -fue lo primero que el joven pudo decir. Mil y un pensamientos se amontonaban en su cabeza, intentando crear preguntas que no terminaba siquiera de organizar.

Miró a Mei Lin, casi sin parpadear, con la boca ligeramente abierta y temblorosa. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía como y mucho menos sabía qué.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –preguntó la joven, mientras continuaba con aquella inusitada calma, tomando un par de uvas del platón y llevándoselas peligrosamente a los labios.

La joven comió las uvas, mientras Syaoran hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pensar con claridad, aunque fuese un par de segundos, y finalmente formular su primera pregunta:

-¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta?

Mei Lin sonrió a la mesa. Una sonrisa cansada y triste. Se giró lentamente para mirar a Syaoran, con aquella expresión que denotaba sus pensamientos se encontraban lejos, en algún recuerdo remoto.

-Lo he sabido desde siempre –susurró claramente, provocando que una nueva oleada de pensamientos y preguntas surgieran en la cabeza del joven-. Lo he sabido desde antes de que tú lo sospechases siquiera. Lo he sabido desde que te conocí.

-¿Pero…?

El joven no supo como terminar la pregunta que acababa de iniciar; dejó que el resto de la oración se la llevase el viento, mientras Mei Lin suspiraba melancólicamente. Ella volvió a sonreírle con aquella expresión entristecida, antes de separar los labios y disponerse a responder.

-Nunca voy a olvidar la noche en que mis padres murieron, Xiao –inició ella con aquel tono de voz tan bajo, que Syaoran tuvo que inclinarse levemente sobre la mesa, para poder escuchar. Inclusive Hui Lang alzó las orejas, atento-. Fue una noche demasiado fría y solitaria. Las peores doce horas de mi vida, mirando como los oficiales carentes de tacto me daban la noticia, y como las mujeres de servicios sociales discutían en qué orfelinato internarme. Te juro que en aquel momento, yo también deseaba haber muerto en aquel accidente automovilístico. Pero, entonces, llegó tu abuelo, Long Lang. Una rápida comprobación a los paleles demostró que eramos familiares lejanos. Un veloz trámite permitió que Yelán y Kah Lang me adpotasen como su sobrina, y un relativamente corto viaje me llevó a las puertas de la Propiedad del Clan. Aún seguía asustada, aunque intentaba confiar en que todo estaría bien. Que fuese quien fuese esta familia que acababa de acogerme, se preocupaba por mí, y sólo querían mi felicidad. Yelan y Kah Lang, que en paz descanse, me dejaron en claro desde el principio que me consideraban como una hija, y me amaría como tal. Tus hermanas hicieron lo mismo, convirtiéndose en mis mejores amigas. Y tú… -la joven emitió una risita baja, con lo que Syaoran frunció el entrecejo.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, como si hubiese sido ayer.

Mei Lin, al igual que él, apenas y tenía tres años. Una mañana lo habían llamado sus padres, y junto con el resto de sus hermanas, la había presentado como "su prima".

-A partir de hoy, Mei Lin vivirá con nosotros –había dicho Yelan.

-Sean amables con ella –había agregado Kah Lang.

Mientras que sus hermanas habían ido corriendo a abrazarla y jugar con su largo y oscuro cabello, Syaoran se había mostrado receloso. Suficiente tenía con aguantar a sus hermanas, y ahora, parecía ser que tendría que soportar a una niña más.

Así que se había limitado a saludarla educadamente, y se había vuelto a recluir en sus juegos personales. Sin embargo, Mei Lin parecía estar dispuesta a ser amiga suya. Mientras que con sus hermanas demostraba una personalidad divertida y alegre, sus acercamientos con él eran más tranquilos y serios. Como si comprendiese que el niño era demasiado maduro y solitario para su edad.

Y así, a fuerza de la costumbre, Mei Lin se había ido poco a poco incorporando a su vida. Cuando empezaron con los estudios (cada uno tenía un tutor personal), ella se empeñaba a esperarlo pacientemente todas las tardes, para comentar lo que había aprendido aquel día, y escuchar lo que el niño quisiera compartirle, aunque la mayoría del tiempo el no dijese nada. Cuando Syaoran inició con sus ensayos en el dojo, Mei Lei había comprendido perfectamente que al joven le gustaba practicar solo, por lo que lo esperaba al finalizar, con una toalla para secarse el sudor, y una botella de refrescante agua, para saciar su sed. Incluso cuando Syaoran recibió a Hui Lang por su cumpleaños número quince, Mei Lin había tenido el detalle de regalarle al perro un collar, el cual el animal había usado hasta que cumplió un año y había dejado de quedarle.

Syaoran lo recordaba todo muy bien. Durante los primeros meses, ignoraba a Mei Lin por completo. Sus constantes atenciones le parecían un poco molestas. Pero con el paso del tiempo, había podido ver a través de todos esos detalles, y se había percatado de que la niña tenía un gran corazón. En algún punto de su adolesencia le había tomado bastante cariño, llegando a defenderla cuando iniciaron clases regulares en la escuela, y de vez en cuando los chicos mayores se metían con ella.

Fue hasta la universidad, en que Syaoran le había preguntado si quería ser su novia, a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente antes inclusive de que él hubiese terminado de formular su pregunta. Y para cuando ambos se encontraron graduados, trabajando en la compañía familiar, el joven le había pedido matrimonio, a lo que ella igualmente había respondido con un sólido "sí, Syaoran. No hay nada que me hiciera más feliz que casarme contigo".

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, Mei –dijo finalmente el joven, mientras aún recordaba todos aquellos momentos-. Y te aseguro que durante todos estos años te he querido de verdad.

-De eso no me queda ninguna duda, Xiao –respondió ella, mientras se giraba en la silla, y se detenía delante de él, clavando sus ojos negros en los castaños del joven, y tomando sus dos manos, entre las suyas-. Pero hay una diferencia muy grande entre querer y amar. Durante todo este tiempo, tú me has querido, Xiao. Pero nunca me has amado.

-No puedes decir eso… Tú no puede saber lo que yo… Te amé de verdad, Mei…

Pero ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras deslizaba sus manos fuera de las de él. Sin embargo, Syaoran se aferró a ella con más fuerza, negándose a soltarla.

-Durante todos estos años, lo único que quería era que me amases, Xiao. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo el que me aceptaras como tu amiga, el que me volvieras tu novia, y me pidieses ser tu prometida. Pero he visto esa sombra de soledad en tus ojos, durante todos estos años. He podido ver como tu alma buscaba algo más. He deseado con todo mi ser, el convertirme en esa persona que te hará más feliz que nadie en este mundo, porque eso es lo que eres para mí. De verdad lo he intentado Xiao. No por mí, sino por ti, pues todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz. Pero… -suspiró profundamente y continuó-, pero no puedo obligarte a que seas feliz conmigo, si aquello es algo que tu corazón no quiere. Por más que lo intente, si no soy tu persona más especial, simplemente nunca lo seré. Así que… Te agradezco mucho por estos años, Xiao Lang, y me alegra que finalmente hayas decidido encontrar tu propia felicidad.

-Mei Lin, ¿a caso estás…?

-Sí, Xiao Lang. Estoy terminando contigo. Te estoy dejando ser libre. No voy a obligarte a permanecer a mi lado, en contra de tu voluntad.

-Pero… Y mi madre, la compañía… -la joven rio por lo bajo, mientras se soltaba del agarre del joven, y tomaba un par de fresas del platón.

-Estoy segura de que Yelan lo entenderá. Después de todo ya he hablado con ella. Inclusive hablé de ello con Kah Lang, antes de morir.

Mei Lin comió una de las fresas y se lenvantó tranquilamente de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada. Acarició suavemente la cabeza de Hui, quien agitó la cola alegremente, mientras sonreía melancólicamente.

Syaoran la miró alejarse hasta llegar al borde del comedor, y se giró al llegar a la primera columna.

-Xiao, solo… tengo una pregunta –el joven no respondió, sino que espero a que Mei Lin lo mirase a los ojos, y finalmente dijera-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no me amas, por tu propio pie o has encontrado ya a esa persona más especial para ti?

-Yo… Lo hago por mi mismo, Mei.

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo llegaba a sus labios, pues sus ojos se veían tristes. Mei Lin dio media vuelta, y dijo:

-Me alegro mucho por ti Xiao –y con paso lento, se alejó de allí, aunque Syaoran hubiese podido jurar, que la había visto llorar.

* * *

Aquel día, supo que no tendría caso intentar enfocarse en el trabajo. Se encontraba demasiado conmocionado por lo que Mei Lin le había dicho, que después de terminar de desayunar (aunque en realidad no había podido comer nada más), en vez de dirigirse a la sede de Dinasty Li Enterprises, había regresado a su habitación, y se había quedado acostado en la cama, mirando el techo, mientras Hui Lang se hechaba a su lado.

Se sentía… extraño. No podía dar nombre al sentimiento, porque no era uno solo el que lo inundaba en aquel momento, sino que eran demasiados al mismo tiempo, que se empeñaban en dominarlo. Se sentía contento por haber finalmente dicho lo que sentía y aliviado porque Mei Lin no lo hubiese tomado mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por no ser la persona especial para Mei, pese a que ella lo amaba. Y también, sentía la impotencia de que la joven dijese que él nunca la había amado, pues pese a que le dolía, finalmente había podido comprender que ella tenía toda la razón. Y se odiaba por ello.

Además, se encontraba confundido por el hecho de que Mei Lin hubiese dicho que ya había hablado con su madre. ¿Hablado qué? ¿Era Yelán conciente de que Syaoran se casaba sin estar enamorado de la novia, o acaso Mei Lin había compartido con ella sus sospechas (ahora certeras) de que Syaoran se hecharía para atrás antes de la boda?

Estaba por entregarse a una nueva oleada de sentimientos encontrados, preguntas sin respuesta y dudas asfixiantes, cuando fue interrumpido por un rudio que le sonaba lejano. Hui alzó la cabeza, entornó las orejas, y bufó por lo bajo. Syaoran se incorporó igualmente. Alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo el joven, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. La puerta se abrió al instante, y por allí, apareció Yelán.

-Buenas tardes, Xiao –dijo en un tono de voz demasiado tranquilo para el gusto del joven.

-Buenas tardes, madre –respondió Syaoran, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. Yelan entrelazó sus dedos, y lo miró en silencio un par de segundos, antes de decir:

-Estaba por preguntar por tu ausencia el día de hoy en la sede –el joven sintió que se le encogía el estómago-, pero me he encontrado con Mei Lin hace un par de horas –esta vez se le encogió el corazón-, y ella ha sido lo suficientemente amable para explicarle el porqué de tu ausencia.

-Mei Lin…

-Podría decirse que debido a los acontecimientos de esta mañana, es entendible que quisieras distanciarte un poco del trabajo. Sin embargo… pese a que es un poco pronto para ti, creo conveniente convocar a una reunión para definir lo que acontece, y lo que nos depararán las decisiones que parece ser, ya se han tomado.

-Madre, yo…

-Los estaré esperando a Mei Lin y a ti en mi biblioteca –continuó Yelán, mientras separaba sus manos, y daba media vuelta, para salir de las habitaciones de su único hijo varon-. Y, Xiao, haz el favor de bajar a Hui Lang de la cama.

* * *

No se había percatado de que había pasado todo el día encerrado en su habitación, por lo que el salir de la Propiedad Principal y percatarse de que había caído ya la noche lo tomó un poco por sorpresa. Sin embargo, Syaoran sabía que no era la pérdida de aquel día lo que lo hacía sentirse inquieto mientras caminaba rumbo a la Propiedad Base que era la biblioteca y despacho de Yelán. No se trataba de aquella casi oscuridad que lo cubría (los caminos que unían a las diferentes propiedades estaban iluminados ténuamente) o el hecho de que se encontraba solo (había dejado a Hui en compañía de las mascotas de sus hermanas), sino por lo que estaba por venir.

Se había detenido frente a la Propiedad Base, sin atreverse a subir el par de escalones que llevaban al corredor que rodeaba toda la propiedad, cuya entrada estaba adornada por aquel arco cubierto con mariposas esculpidas (el símbolo de su madre), y se preguntaba a sí mismo si tenía el valor de abrir aquella puerta doble y presentarse a tal reunión. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente, pues a su lado, una sombra se había detenido igualmente.

-Buenas noches, Xiao –saludó Mei Lin, mientras lo miraba de manera calmada. El joven la miró de reojo, pero no respondió-. ¿Estás preocupado?

-Un poco –dijo finalmente, mirando de nueva cuenta al arco, y la puerta cerrada que tenía delante de él. Mei Lin lo tomó del brazo, con lo que el joven sintió aquella ya olvidada calidez.

-Mientras más rápido lo enfrentes, más rápido podrás continuar. Además, no hay nada que temer. Te lo aseguro.

Syaoran sabía que podía confiar en las palabras de Mei Lin. Después de todo, pese a que estaba seguro de que acababa de romperle el corazón a la joven, sabía que ella aún lo quería demasiado. Después de todo, ella sí lo amaba.

Así que sujetando el también a Mei Lin para que no soltase su brazo, ambos jóvenes subieron el par de escalones que tenían delante de sí, cruzando por aquel arco adornado con mariposas, caminaron através del corredor, y finalmente, se detuvieron frente a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Syaoran.

-Las damas primero –dijo en un susurro, provocando que Mei Lin le sonriese amablemente, y con esto, la joven finalmente deslizó su mano del brazo de él, y entró a la habitación, con el muchacho pisándole los talones.

Se encontraban ahora en la alargada biblioteca personal de Yelán Li, la cual rodeaba el jardín interior (presente en el centro de todas las Propiedades del Clan), cuyos colores ámbar y miel ofrecían un ambiente cálido, perfecto para perderse horas leyendo alguno de los miles de libros que adornaban todas aquellas estanterías, colocadas a intervalos regulares, dejando apenas espacios justos para que las alargadas ventanas permitiesen que, durante el día, entrase la suficiente luz natural.

-Buenas noches, Mei, Xiao –saludó Yelán, quien se encontraba de pie frente a uno de los estantes, colocando un libro en su lugar-. Los esperaba ya.

Ambos jóvenes saludaron con una corta reverencia, a la que Yelán respondió con una sonrisa, y así, la mujer de largo cabello negro, envuelta en un vestido chino color lavanda pálido con detalles en azul cielo, los guió por las puertas que llevaban al jardín interior, el cual cruzaron sin ningún problema debido a que estaba hermosamente iluminado, y finalmente, llegaron al otro lado del edificio, donde una nueva puerta los recibió.

El joven se apuró a abrir, y con esto, los tres entraron al despacho de Yelán, donde la señora de la casa se sentó en un sillón de alargadas orejas, permitiendo a los jóvenes sentarse delante de ella, en sillones un poco más bajos. Syaoran se movió en su silla, un poco incómodo, expectante, sin saber a qué atenerse.

-Mei Lin me ha comentado que han conversado esta mañana –inició Yelán, mientras miraba primero a ella, luego a él-. Pero me gustaría que fueses tú quien me dijese los detalles, Xiao.

-Yo… -no sabía porqué, pero decírselo a su madre era cien veces peor. Sintió el ligero apretón que Mei hizo a su brazo, y la miró de reojo. Le sonreía tranquilamente, infundiéndole confianza. Así, el joven se tomó su tiempo para tomar aire, y finalmente decir-. Yo le he dicho a Mei que no la amo lo suficiente para casarme con ella. Pero…

-Tal como te comenté hace muchos años –interrumpió Mei Lin, retirando su mano del brazo de Syaoran, y mirando ahora a Yelán, quien también la miraba a ella-, Syaoran finalmente se ha dado cuenta de que su lugar no pertenece junto a mí. Que estaría entrando a un matrimonio sin amor. Es por ello, que le he dicho que la boda se cancela.

-Pero… -repitió Syaoran, aunque se volvió a interrumpir al ver el ligero movimiento de cabeza de su madre.

-Es comprensible –dijo una serena Yelán-. Debes saber, Xiao, lo único que queremos es tu felicidad. Mei Lin tiene toda la razón al negarse a casarte contigo, si tú no puedes regresarle ese amor que ella te tiene. No le haría bien a nadie, pues no le traería felicidad a ninguno.

-Pero la compañía…

-Ese es un tema un poco delicado, pero no imposible –respondió Yelán, mirando a la joven-. De ser necesario, Mei Lin podría retirarse del cargo de Administradora. Podría vender sus acciones de la compañía a tus hermanas, y con el dinero ganado tendría lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente, o iniciar su propio negocio.

-No quiero que se retire de la compañía –dijo Syaoran, abatido-. Ha trabajado demasiado en ella.

-Otra opción –intervino la joven-, podría ser el dejar el cargo de Administradora a alguna de tus hermanas, y yo volverme directora de alguna de nuestras compañías anexas. Así seguría formando parte de la compañía, pero sin la necesidad de vivir en la Propiedad. Podría dirigir alguna de las compañías que hemos comprado en el extranjero. Creo que el interponer un poco de distancia inicial nos ahorraría momentos incómodos.

-No, Mei –volvió a decir Syaoran-. No quiero que te vayas de la Propiedad. Has vivido toda tu vida aquí. Es tan tuya como nuestra. Podrás no ser mi prometida, pero sigues siendo parte de la familia.

-Xiao, en algún punto de nuestras vidas, volveremos a enamorarnos de alguien. Y querremos contraer matrimonio con ese alguien. ¿Cómo crees que será nuestra vida si te veo en el desayuno con tu esposa? ¿O tú me ves en las cenas con mi marido? Creo que Yelán tiene razón, debería de vender las acciones y seguir yo con mi vida. El currículum que he formado en Dinasty Li Enterprises me ayudará a conseguir otro trabajo…

-Madre –Syaoran había interrumpido a Mei Lin, poniéndose de pie, e hincándose junto a la silla de su progenitora, y tomando sus manos. Yelán lo miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, con lo que lo autorizaba a él para hablar-. Madre, el compromiso entre Mei Lin y yo podrá haberse roto, pero no significa que el compromiso entre ella y Dinasty Li Enterprises también sea ahora inválido. A decir verdad, yo… Yo quiero renunciar.

-¿Renunciar? –repitió Mei Lin, mirándolo confundida-. ¿Renunciar a qué exactamente?

-Renuncio a todo –respondió el joven, mirando a Mei Lin durante un par de segundos, antes de volver a clavar sus ojos castaños en los negros de su madre-. Quiero renunciar a mi cargo como subdirector de Dinasty Li Enterprises, y renunciar a mi título de heredero del Clan Li.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Mei Lin se había deslizado (sin darse cuenta) hasta el borde de su asiento.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás planeando, Xiao Lang Li? –intervino Yelán, con lo que ambos jóvenes la miraron. Ella aún se encontraba serena, pese a que había llamado a su único hijo por su nombre completo, cosa que indicaba seriedad absoluta.

-No me parece justo que Mei Lin sea quien deba renunciar a lo que ha ganado después de trabajar durante tantos años en Dinasty Li Enterprises. Después de todo, como dije, ella es familia. Si lo que se necesita para que haya una sana convivencia en esta casa, es que nos separemos un tiempo, entonces creo que lo mejor es que no solo abandone la Propiedad, sino el país. Después de todo, yo… Yo quiero volver a Japón.

-Ya entiendo… -susurró Yelán.

-¿Entender qué? –se agitó Mei Lin, clavaba las uñas con tanta fuerza en los descansabrazos del sillón, que las puntas de los dedos se le habían vuelto blancas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Gracias a la señora Kaho Mizuki, toda acción laboral de Dinasty Li Enterprises es imposible de llevar acabo en territorio japonés –explicó Yelan a la joven, quien seguía sin comprender qué tenía eso que ver-. Es decir, que si Xiao Lang quiere visitar Japón, podrá acceder sólo como turista. No puede trabajar ni percibir ningún salario… Siempre y cuando represente a Dinasty Li Enterprises.

-¿Osea qué…?

-En pocas palabras, Xiao Lang está renunciando a su título de heredero de Dinasty Li Enterprises, para poder residir permanentemente en Japón. Lo que me hace preguntar… ¿Encontrase algo en tierra nipona durante tu estadía, que quiera hacer que regreses y quedarte allí para siempre?

-¡No puede ser! –susurró Mei Lin, levantándose ella también del sillón, pero caminando ahora sin rumbo fijo, por toda la habitación. Respiró agitadamente un par de veces, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, como si este le oprimiera, antes de girarse a ver a Syaoran, quien seguía hincado junto al sillón de Yelán-. Conociste a alguien en Japón, ¿no es así? ¿Una chica, quizá?

-Mei Lin… -Syaoran se levantó al instante, y se acercó velozmente a Mei Lin, quien ahora lo miraba através de sus ojos llorosos-. Mei Lin, lo siento, yo…

-No lo estás negando... Eso significa qué realmente conociste... Xiao, ¿por qué me mentiste? –replicó en un susurro lastimero, al tiempo que daba un paso atrás, para separase del joven-. Dijiste que lo hacías por ti mismo, Xiao… No tenías que mentirme. Yo… yo lo hubiese comprendido…

-Mei Lin, lo siento. De verdad… No quería herirte… No ahora, ni nunca… Mei…

-Está bien… -susurró ella, mientras rechazaba la mano extendida de Syaoran, y continuaba dando pasos hacia atrás, imponiendo distancia entre ella y él-. Es decir, quiero que hagas tu vida Xiao, aunque debo admitir que no esperaba fuese tan pronto…

-Te equivocas Mei. Es decir, ella también va a casarse.

-En ese caso –Mei Lin ya no podía contenerse, y ahora, sus lágrimas recorrían libremente sus mejillas. Inclusive temblaba un poco -, deberás darte prisa en regresar a Japón para poder confesar tus sentimientos. Antes de que ella también se case con la persona equivocada.

Syaoran estaba por intentar tomarla del brazo nuevamente, para decirle y hacerle entender que verdaderamente las cosas no eran así; pero la joven se había apartado de su agarre una vez más, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Déjalo así, Xiao Lang –susurró dolida-. Déjalo –repitió mientras daba media vuelta, y se apuraba a salir de la habitación.

Syaoran estaba por correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla, cuando la voz de su madre le impidió dar siquiera un paso.

-Es mejor que la dejes sola, Xiao. Mei Lin necesitará un tiempo para desahogar su corazón.

-Lo siento mucho, Mei… -susurró el joven al aire.

* * *

No pudo evitar mirar a la silla que tenía a su derecha, vacía. Sintió una pesadez en el pecho, y de nueva cuenta aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de él.

Aquella mañana, se encontraba de nueva cuenta en la oficina personal de su madre, sentado esta vez frente al enorme escritorio de madera color miel, que combinaba perfectamente con el resto del lugar. Sentado delante de él, al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba Yelán, quien con aquella expresión serena, esperaba tranquilamente a que el muchacho reaccionase. Sin embargo, Syaoran seguía mirando la silla vacía que tenía a su lado, donde debería de estar sentada Mei Lin.

-No importa cuanto mires la silla –la voz de Yelán le sonaba lejana-, Mei Lin simplemente no vendrá.

-Lo sé –respondió el joven-, pero eso no impide que lo desee.

La cabeza del clan Li le permitió un par de minutos más de silenciosa espera, antes de volver a romper el silencio.

-Debes firmar, Xiao –le dijo pacientemente-. Si volver a Japón es lo que quieres, debes firmar.

Syaoran finalmente desvió la vista de aquella silla vacía, y miró ahora a su madre, quien tenía delante de ella dos carpetas de piel abiertas, que contenían una hoja de un grueso papel pergamino, cada una. La primera se encontraba orientada hacia él, y la segunda, de cara a su madre. Ambas carpetas tenían al lado derecho, una pluma negra de punto fino, esperando para ser utilizadas. Syaoran tomó la suya, no muy convencido, y acercó su correspondiente carpeta.

-Solo firma en la línea –le indicó su madre apuntando al final del documento-, como puedes ver tus hermanas, yo e incluso Mei Lin, ya hemos firmado.

El joven se apoyo en el papel, y comprobó aquello. Todos los miembros del Clan Li, los únicos dueños de las acciones de la empresa (Yelan poseía el 70%), habían autorizado ya a comprar a partes iguales la parte de la compañía que pertenecía a Syaoran. Tratando de no pensarlo demasiado, Syaoran desvió su mirada de la alargada y separada firma de Mei Lin, y estampó él la suya (puntiaguda y apretujada) velozmente.

Con esto, renunciaba como subdirector de Dinasty Li Enterprises, a sus acciones, y recibía a cambio el equivalente a cincuenta millones de dólares.

Alejó de nueva cuenta la carpeta, y dejó la pluma a la derecha de ésta. Entonces, Yelán acercó su carpeta y tomó su pluma. Miró el papel un par de segundos, antes de mirar a su único hijo varón. Del mismo modo que él, firmó sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces. Y así, Xiao Lang Li había sido retirado del testamento del Clan Li, negándosele el acceso a la cuenta familiar, a las Propiedades, a los vehículos, o a cualquier otra cosa que lo identificase como un miembro de Dinasty Li Enterprises.

Syaoran se quedó sentado, sin mover un solo músculo, incapaz de creer lo que acaba de pasar. Lo que él mismo había provocado. Respirando lentamente, miró la mesa, donde pudo ver cómo Yelán tomaba ambas carpetas y las guardaba en el cajón central de su escritorio. Ya se ocuparía de enviarlas a la caja fuerte de la compañía, más tarde. El joven estaba por levantarse, cuando la voz de su madre lo obligó a alzar la vista de la mesa, y mirarla a ella.

-Espera un momento, Xiao –dijo la mujer, mientras dejaba su pluma en la mesa, y abría otro de los cajones, de donde extrajo un sobre amarillo, de tamaño pequeño pero alargado.

Yelán lo colocó en la mesa, y lo deslizó hasta dejarlo frente a su hijo. Syaoran lo miró también.

-Tal cual como dijiste a Mei Lin, tú también sigues siendo parte de la familia, pese a que tu nombre no aparezca más en los registros –inició su madre, entrelazando sus dedos en el borde de la mesa-, lo que significa que sigo siendo tu madre, y tú mi único hijo. Así que déjame hacerte un regalo antes de marchar, sin saber si volveré a verte.

Syaoran miró a su madre, antes de volver a dirigir la vista a aquel sobre. Un poco nervioso, lo tomó y abrió para extraer su contenido. Se trataba de un correo impreso.

 _Señora Li,_

 _Me es un enorme placer el haber recibido su correo, en el cual me presenta tan buenas noticias. Le extiendo una formal disculpa por no haberme comunicado anteriormente con usted, y le agradezco infinitamente que esto no haya sido impedimento para seguir trabajando en tan buenos términos._

 _Le confirmo mi presencia para la reunión programada la semana próxima, en sus oficinas, para finalmente conocerla en persona, y firmar tan anhelado contrato por ambas partes. Obviamente que nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin el apoyo de su hijo Syaoran, a quien igualmente le agradezco la oportunidad de ponerme en contacto con usted._

 _Es por ello, que no tengo reparo alguno en atender al joven en mi propio despacho, apenas regrese a Japón después de atender los asuntos pendientes con usted. Entienda que no es para mí ninguna molestia el entrevistar a su hijo, y viendo la excelencia con que el joven realiza sus negocios, estoy segura de que tan valioso elemento será de mucha ayuda no solo para mi persona, sino para todo lo que representa Daidouji Designs._

 _Esperando que se encuentre bien de trabajo y salud, le dirijo un cálido saludo tanto a usted, como a toda su familia. Que tenga un excelente día._

 _Tomoyo Daidouji._

-¿Madre, qué…? –preguntó Syaoran al terminar de leer el correo. Sin embargo, volvió al mirar la hoja que tenía entre las manos al sentir que algo resbalaba detrás de ella. Inclusive antes de tomarla, ya sabía lo que era: un boleto de avión, solo de ida, con destino a Tokio.

-La señorita Daidouji ha accedido a ofrecerte una entrevista de trabajo –explicó Yelán-, y a como se expresa ella, parece ser que el puesto ya lo tienes asegurado.

-No necesitaba conseguirme trabajo en Japón, madre –se defendió el joven, pero la cabeza del Clan negó lentamente.

-Lo sé, pero quería al menos presentarte una opción segura. Aún tienes la opción de rechazarlo, si es lo que gustas.

-No es eso… -ahora fue el turno de Syaoran de negar con la cabeza, aunque estaba casi seguro de que aquello sería lo que haría. Para evitar realizar algún otro comentario que pudiese resultar ofensivo hacia su madre, tomó el boleto de avión, y lo alzó frente a ella-. ¿Y esto?

-Ese es un regalo de tus hermanas. Mei Lin les ha comentado que tu deseo es regresar a Japón, y ellas han decidido ayudar. Pensando que seguramente tendrás prisa en regresar a tierras niponas, tus hermanas lo han comprado para dentro de dos días.

-Tampoco debían… -inició el joven, pero se interrumpió al ver como su madre daba media vuelta en su silla giratoria, y volvía a detenerse frente al escritorio, esta vez cargando una grande y pesada caja blanca.

-Y finalmente, este es el regalo de Mei Lin… -colocó la caja en medio de la mesa, a lo cual el joven retiró su silla un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Ese de verdad que no puedo aceptarlo.

-Mei Lin no lo quiere. Además de que por obvias razones no lo necesita más –la caja descansaba a media mesa, esperando que Syaoran la tomase. Pero no podía. Era un regalo que él le había hecho a Mei Lin. No podía ella simplemente dárselo de vuelta-. Mei Lin nisiquiera ha abierto la caja. No lo ha visto para nada, pues dice que no es suyo.

-Lo compré para ella –se defendió Syaoran, aún intentando no mirar la caja, pero fallando por completo. No solo el logo de Daidouji Designs lo llamaba como abeja a la miel, sino que si quería mirar a su madre a la cara para dirigirse a ella con todo el respeto que merecía, dicha caja le estorbaba.

-Mei Lin dice que es mejor que se lo regales a aquella chica con la que realmente desees casarte. Tómalo, Xiao. El Eternal regresa contigo a Japón.

Yelán se levantó de su silla, dejando la caja en la mesa. Caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, y miró a su hijo una última vez.

-Tomarlo de vuelta es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por Mei Lin.

Yelán no esperó que Syaoran respondiese, y salió de la habitación, dejando al joven solo. Syaoran volvió a mirar aquellas tres pertenencias. No podía aceptar ninguna de ellas. Por más que sus hermanas, que su madre e inclusive Mei Lin consideraran que esos gestos eran lo mejor que podían ofrecerle en aquel momento…

Se quedó allí, rodeado de aquellos objetos, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente, intentando no pensarlo demasiado, y dispuesto a agradecer dichos detalles, introdujo la carta y el boleto de avión de nueva cuenta en el sobre, y se guardó éste en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se puso de pie, y fiel a su costumbre, se abotonó y alisó el saco, mientras miraba aquella caja, casi sin parpadear.

Se alejó en silencio, rumbo a la salida, mientras pensaba que aceptar aquel vestido era demasiado. No por lo que había costado (pues significaría que Mei Lin le estaba regalando diez millones de dólares), sino por lo que simbolizaba. ¿Pero qué simbolizaba exactamente?

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, mientras pensaba en todas las respuestas que tenía aquella pregunta. El vestido había simbolizado no solo un negocio con Tomoyo y Daidouji Designs, sino la promesa de Syaoran de hacer feliz a su prometida en el día más especial de su vida, su boda. Sin embargo, si Mei Lin aseguraba que aquel vestido no era de ella… ¿Entonces a quién pertenecía?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, subiendo desde las piernas y muriendo lentamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Syaoran sabía que no podía ignorar aquello. Después de todo, aquella única vez que había visto El Eternal encerrado en su caja de cristal, lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar los detalles, no había visto a Mei Lin, sino a Sakura.

Dejó que sus dedos resbalasen por el pomo de la puerta, y se giró lentamente, volviendo a mirar aquella caja. No supo en qué momento había regresado sobre sus propios pasos, y se había detenido frente a la mesa. Y entonces, admitiendo la derrota, el joven salió de la habitación, con la caja bajo el brazo.

* * *

 _¡Bonito fin de semana para todos y todas! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana y estos días de descanso les hayan caído de maravilla (como a mí). He estado escribiendo en sesiones maratónicas, por lo que el capi de hoy ha quedado un poco largo. Tenía la intención de cortarlo, pero simplemente no encontré un buen punto. Aunque creo que a ustedes les gustará más así XD! De nueva cuenta tenemos un vistazo a la vida de Syaoran (ya estoy mareada de escribir tanto Xiao Lang XDD) y del resto del clan Li._

 _Ya vimos la explicación de Mei al decirle porqué ya sabía que Syaoran no la amaba, además de que la pobre también se ha enterado de que su ahora exprometido ama a alguien más. Si mal no recuerdo, me habían dejado un review hace un par de capis en el que decía que "nunca les caería bien Mei". Espero y esta muestra del personaje les logre cambiar un poco esa idea, después de todo, nunca había sido mi intención de hacer a Mei una "ex novia despechada" (como me decían también en otro review XD)._

 _Tenemos también a Syaoran que ha confesado que quiere regresar a Japón, y para conseguirlo ha renunciado a su título de subdirector de la compañía, y en sí, del clan Li. Dejaré la carta de Tomoyo como una incógnita, y me enfocaré un poco más en Mei, quien está evadiendo a Syaoran pues sigue dolida (para hacer esto me basé un poco en la serie), pero esperemos que se reconcilien antes de que Syaoran regrese a Japón, y como dice Yelán, muy probablemente no lo vuelvan a ver._

 _Les dejo hasta aquí mi kilométrico comentario, esperando que dejen reviews, likes, follow, etc etc. Que yo sé que no contesto reviews desde hace años, pero es que esto de publicar y trabajar realmente está de locos u.u Aprovecho y les doy las gracias por seguir aguantando el proyecto (que avanza lento debido a estas publicaciones cada dos semanas), pero les super mega aseguro que estamos a una nada de terminar. No desesperen. Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Sigan bellos!_


	18. Tokio

**Capítulo 18**

 **Tokio**

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Li Xiao Lang se había saltado la rutina que había seguido desde que tenía uso de memoria, provocando que en vez de acudir como cada mañana al dojo a practicar, el joven hubiese brincado de la cama y aún en pijamas, se plantara delante de la habitación de su ahora ex-prometida.

-Mei Lin, por favor –había pedido el muchacho, mientras tocaba a la puerta-. Necesito hablar contigo. No puedes ignorarme para siempre.

Pero parecía ser que la joven sí podía, pues pese a que el muchacho se quedó plantado frente a su puerta durante dos horas, ella nunca salió.

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo –había dicho Xiefa, quien dormía a la derecha de su prima.

La mujer había salido de su habitación, también aún vistiendo solo el pijama, y se había detenido en el marco de la puerta, mientras se frotaba un ojo-. Mei Lin ya se fue.

-¿Que Mei qué? –balbuceó Syaoran, caminando velozmente hasta detenerse frente a su hermana-. ¡Pero llevo aquí dos horas!

-¡Lo sé! –replicó ella-. ¡No dejas dormir!

-¿Cómo que Mei Lin ya se fue? –insistió el joven-. La hubiese visto salir.

-Salió por la puerta del balcón, tonto –respondió Xiefa, apuntando al interior de su propia habitación, indicando el balcón que rodeaba toda la casa-. La vi pasar por la ventana. Seguramente ha salido por la puerta que lleva al pasillo de servicio.

Syaoran maldijo por lo bajo, mientras regresaba a su habitación, dispuesto a cambiarse el pijama.

Media hora más tarde, cuando se hubo enfundado un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca, y hubo desayunado lo primero que encontró disponible en la cocina, el joven volvió a subir a la segunda planta, donde se apuró a llegar a las habitaciones de Fuutie, y tocar insistentemente la puerta.

-Necesito que me lleves a la sede –fue lo primero que el muchacho dijo, apenas su hermana abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué? –respondió la mujer, quien a diferencia de Xhiefa, se encontraba ya completamente vestida.

-Por que necesito hablar con Mei.

-¿Y si ella no quiere hablar contigo? Además, tengo que ir al centro comercial.

-Fuutie, sólo llévame.

-¿Y porqué yo?

-Ya no tengo auto, ¿recuerdas? Es propiedad de la compañía.

Fuutie frunció el entrecejo. Sin embargo, un par de segundos después, resopló:

-De acuerdo, pero lo hago únicamente porque me queda de pasada.

Llegaron a la sede de Dinasty Li Enterprises veinte minutos después. Syaoran bajó velozmente del Ferrari de Fuutie, y mientras su hermana volvía a arrancar para dirigirse al centro comercial, él se dirigió con paso veloz al interior del edificio.

Sin embargo, al no ser ya el subdirector, ni formar parte de la mesa directiva, Syaoran había tenido que esperar en el recibidor, insistiendo en que le fuese conseguida una reunión con la Administradora del lugar.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor Li –se disculpó la asistente de su ex-prometida, una joven de corto cabello castaño, que portaba unas enormes gafas de montura redonda-, pero la señorita Mei Lin no puede atenderle. Está ocupada con los últimos arreglos para la visita de la señorita Daidouji…

-Descuida, Naoko –replicó Syaoran, alejándose del mostrador-. Ya hablaré con ella más tarde.

Sabía que los arreglos para la visita de Tomoyo llevarían toda la tarde (a decir verdad, le ocuparían a Mei Lin y a Yerán toda la semana), por lo que el joven prefirió invertir aquel día en preparar las maletas. Así, pidiendo un taxi, regresó a la Propiedad Principal, donde con ayuda de las gemelas Feimei y Fanren (quienes en realidad hacían todo lo contrario de ayudar), Syaoran había pasado toda la tarde en sus habitaciones, seleccionando y guardando todo aquello que llevaría consigo en su viaje a Japón.

Para las seis de la tarde, las maletas habían sido terminadas, y tanto Feimei como Fanren habían finalmente dejado al joven tranquilo. Sin embargo, Syaoran no tuvo demasiado tiempo para estar solo, pues un empleado del servicio había ya tocado a su puerta para avisarle que la cena estaba por ser servida.

Así, el muchacho se apuró a salir de sus habitaciones con dirección al comedor del ala este, y considerando que aquella era la última noche que pasaría en compañía de la familia (su vuelo partía al día siguiente), Syaoran esperaba encontrarse a Mei Lin en la cena.

-Buenas noches –fue el saludo de Yelán hacia su único hijo varón, cuando éste entró al comedor. La elegante mujer se encontraba ya sentada en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, y para decepción de Syaoran, las únicas que se encontraban sentadas en sus respectivos lugares eran sus hermanas.

-¿Dónde está Mei? –preguntó el joven, apenas se sentó en su silla, ubicada a la derecha de su madre.

-Mei Lin ha mandando comunicar que se encuentra indispuesta –fue la respuesta de Yelán, lo que provocó que Syaoran frunciera el entrecejo-. Cenará esta noche en su habitación.

-Iré a verla –dijo el muchacho. Sin embargo, no pudo ni levantarse del asiento, pues Yelán había sujetado su brazo.

-No lo fuerces, Xiao Lang –exclamó la mujer, en su ya acostumbrada voz calma-. Debes comprender que este es un momento difícil para ella.

Pero lo que Syaoran no comprendía, era como Mei Lin parecía no darse cuenta de que también era un momento difícil para él.

* * *

El boleto de avión que las hermanas de Syaoran habían comprado para él, pertenecía a un vuelo comercial que partía del Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong el domingo a las diez de la mañana. Sin embargo, aquel día antes de salir de la Propiedad, Syaoran se había vuelto a detener frente a la puerta de las habitaciones de Mei Lin, y de nueva cuenta, tras media hora de insistencia, ella no respondió. Resignado ya a que no volvería a ver a la joven, Syaoran dio media vuelta, y se apuró a dirigirse a la planta baja, donde su madre y sus hermanas lo esperaban ya.

Yelán, Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie, Xiefa, Xiao Lang y Hui Lang habían subido a la lumisina de la cabeza de familia (el único vehículo donde cabían todos perfectamente), y habían partido rumbo al aeropuerto. Mientras que las hermanas del joven conversaban animadamente, Syaoran no podía dejar de ver por la ventana, como a cada segundo que pasaba, se alejaba más y más de la Propiedad que había sido su hogar durante aquellos veinticinco años. Se preguntó si algún día volvería a poner un pie allí. Yelán lo miraba de reojo, en silencio, y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Llegaron al aeropuerto media hora más tarde. Syaoran bajó el par de maletas de la cajuela, y dejó que las gemelas las llevaran por toda la terminal (Fuutie llevaba su equipaje de mano), hasta llegar al área de documentación.

-Vuelvo en un momento –dijo el joven a su familia, tomando ambas maletas-. Vamos Hui –llamó a su fiel amigo mientras se acercaba a Fuutie para tomar su equipaje de mano, pero el perro no se movió-. ¿Hui? –repitió Syaoran.

El can se encontraba inmóvil, con las orejas entornadas al frente, y la mirada fija en un punto lejano. Syaoran se apuró a mirar también en aquella dirección, con lo que no pudo evitar soltar las maletas, y quedarse estático, al menos por un par de segundos antes de que sus piernas se moviesen automáticamente y lo hiciesen avanzar hacia la joven de largo cabello negro que corría hacia él.

-¡Xiao Lang! –exclamó Mei Lin, dejándose caer en los brazos del joven, el cual la abrazó firmemente, alzándola un par de centímetros por arriba del suelo-. Xiao Lang, lo siento mucho –susurró la muchacha.

-No Mei Lin –respondió el joven de cabellos castaños-, yo soy quien lo siente.

Dejó a Mei Lin volver a tocar el suelo, y se separó de ella lentamente, con lo que ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos un par de segundos, antes de que la joven desviase la mirada, negando lentamente.

-Lamento mucho el haberme comportado así –dijo la muchacha de piel bronceada-. No debí ignorarte y hacerte sufrir, no ahora cuando no sé si volveré a verte. No lo merecías, Xiao. Fui egoísta. Aunque también debes comprender que sigo dolida.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente –interrumpió el, sujetando a la joven de la barbilla, provocando que lo mirase de nueva cuenta-. Y tienes todo el derecho del mundo de odiarme, si es lo que deseas. Pero quería verte una vez más antes de partir, por los buenos tiempos. Porque te extrañaré. Y porque, a pesar de todo, sigo considerándote parte de mi familia.

-Siempre seremos familia, Xiao. Y estás equivocado, no te odio. Al contrario, nunca podré odiarte. Yo siempre te querré, Xiao, y eso es lo que duele, porque temo que nunca dejaré de amarte. Tú eras el único para mi, y saber que no ocupo ese lugar en tu corazón me vuelve débil. Pero, apesar de que sé que nunca podré borrarte de mi corazón, almenos confío que con el tiempo podré superarte. Después de todo, lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz.

Syaoran volvió a abrazarla. Mei Lin hizo lo mismo. Había tantas cosas que el joven quería decirle, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo expresarlo. Quizá lo que sentía por Mei era solo un cariño, nada comparado al amor que ella tenía por él, pero la apreciaba, y por ello, le pesaba el verla sufrir. En especial cuando era él quien lo provocaba, y no podía repararlo. Por el bien de su ex-prometida, y por el suyo propio, lo único que podía hacer ahora, era seguir adelante, y encontrar aquella felicidad que Mei no había podido darle.

Se aferró a ella, memorizando aquel dulce aroma a jazmín. Aquel perfume que expedía su cabello, cada que se movía. Se aferró a ella para nunca olvidar lo fácil que se acomodaba en sus brazos, y el punto exacto en que su cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho. Se quedaron así, un minuto completo, antes de que la joven se decidiese a separase de él.

-Adelante –le dijo intentando sonar animada, aunque un par de lágrimas habían resbalado por sus mejillas-, debes documentar tu equipaje, y también a Hui.

Syaoran no respondió, sino que se limitó a dirigirle una media sonrisa. Dio un beso a la joven en la frente, antes de dar media vuelta y regresar junto a sus maletas, mientras Mei Lin se acercaba a sus hermanas y se abrazaba ahora de ellas.

Ninguno de los Li vio a la joven de cortos cabellos castaños que se encontraba arrastrando una maleta rosa pálido. Sin embargo, la muchacha de brillantes ojos verdes había visto suficientes muestras de afecto entre Syaoran y la que supuso era su prometida, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse sin saludar a aquel _viejo amigo._ Y así, sujetando con firmeza su maleta, se alejó en dirección a la salida más cercana. Después de todo, tenía un taxi que tomar, un destino al cual llegar.

* * *

El boleto de avión que Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren y Xiefa habían comprado para su hermano menor, cubría un asiento en primera clase, por lo que después de documentar sus maletas (y la jaula en la que viajaría Hui Lang), Syaoran se despidió de sus hermanas, de Yelán y nuevamente de Mei Lin, con lo que procedió a esperar tranquilamente en la habitación VIP antes de ser de los primeros en subir al avión que lo llevaría a Japón.

Igualmente, después de dos horas de vuelo, el joven había sido de los primeros en bajar en la terminal 1 del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, y para la una de la tarde, había recogido sus dos maletas, su equipaje de mano, y con Hui Lang caminando a su lado (el perro no tenía necesidad de llevar una correa), Syaoran había finalmente salido del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, con lo que ahora se encontraba a bordo de un taxi, con dirección al centro de la capital Nipona.

El vehículo se detuvo veinte minutos después frente al hotel Four Seasons, donde el taxista le ayudó a bajar las maletas, y estas fueron dirigidas al interior del edificio por un botones, mientras él y Hui Lang se detenían frente al mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, señor Li –saludó la recepcionista. El joven se sorprendió de que la mujer aún recordara su rostro, pese a que había sido hacía apenas una semana, la última vez que se había hospedado allí-. Es un honor el tenerlo de vuelta. Tengo ocupada su suite, pero la número dos está disponible.

-Será nuevamente una semana completa-respondió Syaoran, al tiempo que colocaba su tarjeta de crédito sobre el mostrador. La recepcionista miró al perro (Hui se había sentado junto a su amo, sin emitir sonido alguno, y mirándola detenidamente con aquel par de penetrantes ojos azules), pero no hizo comentario alguno, sino que se limitó a tomar la tarjeta de crédito, y confirmar la reservación de la habitación.

El tener a un cliente tan importante como el señor Li era suficiente para permitirle la entrada a su perro a las instalaciones del hotel. Además, por lo que la joven podía apreciar, el can estaba muy bien entrenado pues el muchacho no había dado ninguna instrucción al animal, y sin embargo, éste se comportaba excelentemente.

-¿Algún otro requerimiento para hacer de su estancia más confortable? –preguntó la recepcionista, una vez le hubo regresado al joven su tarjeta de crédito, y le ofrecía también la tarjeta electromagnética que le daría acceso a la suite. Parecía ser que aún no se había olvidado del guardarropa completo que el muchacho los había mandado a comprar la última vez.

-Necesito que me consiga el contacto de mínimo cinco empresas de bienes raíces, y tres distribuidores automotrices –mientras hablaba, Syaoran se había sacado del bolsillo interior del traje una tarjeta de presentación, a su nombre-. Haga el favor de enviárselas como contacto; muy probablemente regrese tarde, y necesito agendar entrevistas hoy mismo. Ah, y también preciso de un taxi, para dentro de media hora.

La recepcionista tomó la tarjeta que descansaba en el mostrador, y asintió sin hacer preguntas, con lo que Syaoran tomó su tarjeta de crédito y la tarjeta electromagnética, y con Hui Lang siguiéndolo silenciosamente, el joven y el perro se dirigieron al elevador, con destino a la suite 2.

Apenas abrir la puerta, el joven pudo comprobar que aquella suite era igual a la que se había hospedado en su visita anterior, con la clara diferencia de que estaba acomodada inversamente, como si se le viese a través de un espejo. El comedor y la pared de cristal seguían colocados al fondo de la espaciosa habitación, sin embargo, la sala y el estudio se encontraban ubicados del lado derecho, mientras que la cocina, habitación y el baño estaban ahora a su izquierda.

Syaoran dejó que Hui se acomodase en el alargado sillón blanco, mientras él se dirigía a la habitación y se quitaba el saco y el pantalón, para darse una ducha rápida.

Cuando hubo salido de la regadera, con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura, pudo apreciar que sus maletas habían sido ya traídas por el servicio del hotel. Se apuró a seleccionar un pantalón gris liso, así como una camisa azul pálido, antes de colocarse los zapatos, igualmente grises. Se dirigió de nueva cuenta al baño donde se pasó velozmente el peine (dejando que su cabello se alborotara como siempre) y se perfumó con un simple rocío de fina colonia. Al considerar que se encontraba listo, regresó a la sala donde guardándose la tarjeta electromagnética en el bolsillo del pantalón, indicó a Hui que lo siguiese.

Bajaron por el elevador y caminaron a través de la recepción. Al pasar frente al mostrador, la recepcionista le indicó que su taxi lo esperaba ya, a lo que Syaoran agradeció con un leve asentimiento, y seguido por Hui Lang, ambos se dirigieron a la calle. Efectivamente, estacionado frente a las puertas del hotel, se encontraba el taxi solicitado, esperándolo.

Syaoran abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo, dejando que Hui brincáse dentro primero, y entró el también.

-¿A dónde quiere que lo lleve, señor? –preguntó el taxista, mientras ponía el auto en marcha, y se anexaba al tráfico.

Syaoran había sacado su celular, y revisando los últimos mensajes que había recibido de Sakura, no tardó en dar al hombre la dirección del departamento de la joven.

* * *

Syaoran pagó al taxista en efectivo, con lo que abrió la puerta del auto, y tanto él como Hui se apuraron a bajar. Mientras el vehículo se ponía de nueva cuenta en marcha, el joven miró el edificio de departamentos que tenía ahora delante de él. El lugar seguía viéndose igual, aunque obviamente no había tenido muchas oportunidades de cambiar, pues apenas había transcurrido una semana desde su última (y única) visita.

-Vamos –le dijo a Hui, con lo que ambos se acercaron al portón del edificio blanco, el cual se encontraba firmemente cerrado.

Syaoran volvió a leer el listado de apellidos que indicaban a las familias viviendo en aquel complejo, y no tardó en encontrar a Tsukishiro, en el penúltimo penhouse. Pulsó el botón que se encontraba al lado de dicho apellido (el cual emitió un ligero zumbido), y esperó.

Apenas un par de segundos después, una voz se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

-Residencia del Doctor Tsukishiro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas tardes, Doctor –saludó Syaoran, un poco nervioso-. Habla el señor Li.

-¿Señor Li? ¿Qué…? Es decir, buenas tardes –respondió Yukito, en un tono de voz que denotaba sorpresa, aunque se repuso prontamente-. Permítame darle acceso.

El intercomunicador se apagó, al tiempo que un zumbido seguido por un chasquido, indicó a Syaoran que el portón de la residencia acababa de abrirse. El joven (seguido por el perro gris) entraron al edificio, y después de que el muchacho cerrase dicha puerta, ambos caminaron hasta detenerse frente a los elevadores.

Entraron al primero que les abrió las puertas, y después de que éstas se cerrasen, Syaoran pulsó el botón correspondiente a la planta que necesitaba, con lo que la caja metálica inició el ascenso. Salieron de allí unos segundos después, y recorriendo el corto pasillo, los dos se detuvieron frente a la puerta indicada con la clave PH-2. Syaoran tocó el timbre, con lo que inmediatamente la puerta fue abierta.

-Buenos días, señor Li –saludó Yukito nuevamente, esta vez más calmado, aunque no menos sorprendido, mientras miraba a Syaoran, pero sin que la presencia del enorme perro le pasase desapercibida-. Adelante.

-Muchas gracias por el recibimiento, doctor –se disculpó Syaoran, mientras el hombre de cabellos grises se apartaba para dejarlos entrar, y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos-. Lamento presentarme en su casa sin aviso previo, especialmente en este que me supongo es su único día libre.

-En mi profesión nunca se es realmente libre del trabajo –fue la respuesta de Yukito, quien había comenzado a caminar hacia la sala, guiando a sus invitados-. Aunque sí, me encuentro disponible para antenderlo en estos momentos, señor Li.

Por medio de una seña, indicó a Syaoran que se sentase (el joven lo hizo sin decir ni una palabra, mientras Hui se hechaba a sus pies), y se apuró a ofrecerle algo de beber.

-Me encuentro perfecto, pero muchas gracias por el detalle –fue la respuesta del muchacho de ojos avellana, quien se encontraba un poco extrañado por tanta hospitalidad, cuando la última vez que había visto al doctor, había podido percibir un poco de rivalidad entre ambos.

-Entonces, señor Li –Yukito se había sentado en otro sillón, y miraba ahora a su invitado-, dígame, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

-En realidad –Syaoran se movió incómodo en su asiento-, estoy buscando a Sakura.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yukito de moverse incómodamente en su lugar.

-Me toma completamente por sorpresa –fue la respuesta de Yukito, quien había desviado su mirada a un punto muerto de la mesita de té que se encontraba entre los dos sillones. Sin embargo, se apuró a volver a mirar a Syaoran, directamente a los ojos-. Es decir, Sakura acaba de salir del país, esta misma mañana.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de espetar un "¿qué?", pero se contuvo. Intentó que su rostro adoptara una leve expresión de confusión, y lo más tranquilo que pudo, preguntó:

-¿A qué se debe el motivo de su viaje?

-Me temo que no puedo responder a esa pregunta –aquella respuesta del doctor, acompañada por una fugaz sonrisa, provocó que Syaoran frunciese el entrecejo. Parecía ser que después de todo, no era muy bien recibido en aquel departamento.

Estaba por decir algo más, cuando un ruido tintineante interrumpió sus comentarios no expresados. Yukito se apuró a sacar su celular, y pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción, se apuró a revisar el mensaje que acaba de llegarle.

-Lamento mucho que haya tenido que dar una vuelta en vano desde China, señor Li –dijo finalmente Yukito, mientras se ponía en pie-. Y lamento también que nuestra entrevista haya resultado ser tan corta, pero verá –y agitó leventemte su teléfono, antes de guardarlo de nueva cuenta en su bolsillo-, como le comenté, en mi profesión nunca se es realmente libre del trabajo.

-Descuide, doctor –respondió el muchacho de ojos avellana, y comprendiendo al instante que a Yukito acababa de presentársele una emergencia, él también se puso de pie. Hui Lang se incorporó igualmente-, le entiendo perfectamente. Después de todo, en vista de que Sakura no se encuentra en casa, creo que no hay necesidad de que yo siga aquí, robándole su tiempo.

Yukito sonrió por lo bajo, al tiempo que emprendía la caminata de vuelta hacia el recibidor, guiando nuevamente al joven y al can. Se detuvieron junto a la mesita de la entrada, donde el doctor Tsukishiro abrió el armario de los abrigos, para tomar su bata de médico, así como una ligera gabardina, además de cambiarse los zapatos. Syaoran también veía, aunque en realidad no observaba lo que hacía su anfitrión, sino que si saber porqué, su mirada se encontraba registrando el interior de dicho armario. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al apreciar que en aquel armario ya no había más zapatos de tacón, bolsos de mano, gabardinas femeninas, ni ningún ítem que demostrase que en aquel departamento vivía alguna mujer.

El doctor Tsukishiro terminó de alistarse, y cerró la puerta del armario, con lo que Syaoran dio un ligero respingo, al tiempo que se apuraba a desviar la mirada. El hombre de cabellos grises había abierto la puerta del departamento, y se había volteado a ver de nueva cuenta a su acompañante, invitándolo a pasar. Figiendo que había estado viendo durante aquel tiempo a Hui Lang, Syaoran se giró de nueva cuenta a mirar al hombre, al tiempo que indicaba al perro que lo siguiese fuera del departamento. Yukito, quien no se había dado cuenta de nada, lo siguió.

-Permítame hacerle una última pregunta, doctor –dijo Syaoran, mientras se daba media vuelta, para volver a mirar al hombre. Yukito lo miró en silencio, esperando que el joven formulaste su pregunta-. ¿Tiene idea de cuándo regresará Sakura?

Nuevamente el doctor le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática.

-Me temo que tampoco puedo responder a esa pregunta. Después de todo, ni yo mismo conozco la respuesta.

El hombre de cabellos grises se giró para tomar el pomo de la puerta y cerrar la misma.

-En ese caso, de nueva cuenta me disculpo por presentarme sin aviso previo –dijo Syaoran, a la espalda del hombre, pues el doctor se encontraba hurgando dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón, buscando sus llaves, preparándose para cerrar definitivamente-. Me retiro antes de causarle mayores inconvenientes.

Deteniéndose el tiempo justo para escuchar la respuesta de Yukito, Syaoran realizó una leve reverencia, y se apuró a bajar por el elevador, con Hui Lang pegado a sus talones.

Cuando llegó al recibidor de la planta baja, el joven de cabellos castaños se apuró a salir del edificio, y parar el primer taxi que encontrase. Consiguió subirse a uno casi al instante, y pidió que lo llevase de regreso al Hotel Four Seasons.

Se preguntó qué significaba aquello. La escasa información que el doctor Tsukishiro le había proporcionado, lo había dejado confuso. Mientras intentaba unir las pocas piezas que tenía del rompecabezas (la desaparición de las cosas de Sakura en el departamento, como si la joven ya no viviese allí; que su prometido no supiese cuándo regresara a casa, si es que ese aún era su hogar; y su repentino viaje fuera del país, que por más que lo pensaba no tenía razón de ser), menos comprendía cuál había sido el detonante que había provocado aquel extraño actuar de la joven. Una parte de su mente le decía que la joven había ido a buscarlo a él. Que Sakura había cometido la imprudencia de dejar a Yukito, tomar sus cosas y alcanzarlo en China. Estuvo tentado a gritarle al taxista "¡Al aeropuerto!", pero se contuvo.

Aquello le sonaba simplemente descabellado. Se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, y la idea de una Sakura Kinomoto abandonando su vida en Japón, por ir a buscar a un hombre que estaba por casarse (cuando ella se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias), sonaba para nada a ella. Simplemente no tenía lógica. En especial porque nada le aseguraba que la joven estuviese perdidamente enamorada de él, por más que el desease que aquello fuese cierto. Además, no había nada que asegurase que Sakura había viajado expresamente a su país. Por lo que Yukito había dicho, podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Así que mientras miraba por la ventana, continuó analizando aquella escasa información que tenía. Había allí algo que se le escapaba.

Se preguntó si no existiría alguien más con quien consultar un poco más de información respecto a Sakura. Y entonces, cuando el taxi se encontraba ya a medio camino del Hotel Four Seasons, un fugaz pensamiento asaltó su mente.

Daidouji Tomoyo.

Por lo que había comentado la muchacha de ojos verdes durante la subasta de beneficencia, la joven de cabello gris oscuro era la mejor amiga de Sakura. Y como el título de mejor amiga indicaba, era obvio que no había nadie más en el mundo que supiese todo sobre Sakura Kinomoto. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Tomoyo sabría no solo en dónde se encontraba la joven de corto cabello castaño, sino a qué había ido, e inclusive la fecha de su regreso. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al saber que tenía la manera de recibir respuestas a todas sus preguntas, pero de nueva cuenta tuvo que contenerse de pedirle al taxista que lo llevase inmediatamente a la mansión Daidouji. Después de todo, Tomoyo se encontraba en aquel momento fuera del país, y no regresaría hasta después de firmar contrato con Dinasy Li Enterprises, la siguiente semana.

No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Su partida de China y su llegada a Japón habían ocurrido en un muy mal momento. Si se hubiese apurado a decirle a Mei Lin sus verdaderos sentimientos, habría regresado antes a Tokio, y hubiese alcanzado a Sakura antes de que partiese a donde sea que hubiera ido. O en caso contrario, si hubiese retrasado un poco más su partida de Hong Kong, habría podido estar presente en la reunión de firma de contrato con Daidouji, y hubiese podido preguntar por el paradero de la joven inmediatamente.

Pero el hubiera no existe, por lo que a Syaoran no le quedaba de otra más que esperar siete días para poder tomar el celular y marcar a la muchacha de cabello negro, cuando hubiese regresado a Japón. Parecía ser que después de todo, tendría que solicitar una entrevista de trabajo y convertirse en un empleado de Tomoyo Daidouji, para poder preguntar por Sakura Kinomoto. Sintiéndose un poco molesto por no poder hacer nada en aquel momento, el muchacho de cabello castaño se limitó a acariciar a Hui Lang por detrás de las orejas, mirando como la ciudad de Tokio pasaba por delante de su ventana, mientras el taxi avanzaba, hasta finalmente detenerse de nueva cuenta en el hotel Four Seasons.

Suspiró mientras se sacaba de la cartera el dinero suficiente para pagar por el viaje, y un par de segundos después, él y Hui se habían apeado ya, y caminaban lenta y cansadamente hacia el interior del hotel. Pese a los asuntos importantes que Syaoran debía atender, aquella tarde sentía que no podría hacer mucho. Quizá se mantuviese dentro de su habitación, descanzando. O quizá bajase al bar, a tomar un par de tragos. O tal vez...

-Señor Li –musitó la recepcionista que lo había atendido hacía apenas un par de horas, en un susurro perfectamente audible.

La joven le había hecho una seña rápida para que se aproximara, con lo que Syaoran la miró un poco confundido, y tras confirmar que realmente le hablaba a él, giró sus pasos para dirigirse de nueva cuenta al mostrador. Apenas el joven estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la recepcionista se apuró a dedicarle una profunda reverencia, algo apenada.

-Señor Li –se repitió nerviosa-, he hecho lo que me ha pedido esta mañana, señor.

Syaoran parpadeó confundido un par de veces, antes de que recordase cómo le había extendido su tarjeta de presentación y había solicitado aquellos contactos de bienes raíces y distribuidores automotrices. Asintió velozmente, pero aún confundido por la nerviosa actitud de la joven.

-Las agencias de bienes raíces me han proporcionado sus datos de vuelta; he mandado las impresiones a su suite, para que las revise con mayor tranquilidad, y en caso de ser necesario puedo agendarle también las citas con cada una de ellas.

-De acuerdo –respondió Syaoran, sin saber porqué aquello ameritaba tanto nerviosismo-. ¿Qué hay sobre las automotrices?

La recepcionista retorció sus manos.

-Dos de las tres que me ha pedido igualmente han enviado sus datos. Le ofrecen pasar a recogerlo para llevarlo a sus instalaciones y pueda ver la gama de vehículos que ofrecen, personalmente. Pero la tercera… La directora ha insistido en verlo personalmente a usted. Aquí. Es decir… Se encuentra ya en su habitación –ahogó un gritito tapándose la boca con las manos, pero se apuró a retirarlas para agregar-. A decir verdad, lleva rato esperándolo. La he intentado detener pero, dijo que usted entendería. Que se trata de un asunto urgente. Algo sobre un negocio pendiente.

-¿Quién…? -pero no había ni terminado de pensar en la pregunta que estaba haciendo, cuando ya había dado con la respuesta-. De acuerdo –se corrigió inmediatamente, intentando sonar tranquilo, para así calmar a la recepcionista. Después de todo, la joven no había hecho nada malo-. ¿Se encuentra en mi suite, entonces? –la mujer asintió velozmente, y Syaoran le dedicó una simple sonrisa-. Iré a reunirme con ella, entonces.

Agradeciendo la ayuda y el aviso, comandó a Hui a que lo siguiese, con lo que ambos se detuvieron frente a un elevador, y esperaron a que las puertas se abriesen, cosa que no tardó mucho. Una vez que se encontraron solos en el interior del ascensor, Syaoran apoyó la espalda en la pared, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, y se preguntó como había podido ser tan ciego...

Hacía cincuenta años, su abuelo Li Kha Lang había montado en su natal China una línea de producción de vehículos económicos. Su dedicación a los detalles estéticos, al trato cordial con el cliente, la excelencia de sus motores e ideas revolucionarias, provocaron que la compañía se volviese un gran éxito, covirtiendo a Kha Lang una persona millonaria, con lo que surgió Dinasty Li Enterprises.

Después de diez años liderando el mercado automotriz, su único hijo se casó con su novia de toda la vida, Yelán Li, y con la inclusión del joven como accionista de la empresa, Dinasty Li Enterprises abrió su nueva rama incursionando en la industria petroquímica, elevando los dígitos en las cuentas bancarias familiares.

Pasaron cinco años, y los nacimientos de sus cuatro hijas, hasta que Yelán tuvo el permiso de volverse accionista de la empresa, y con ello, la incursión al mercado textil se volvió una realidad. Con esto, el dinero se multiplicó exponencialmente convirtiendo al Clan Li en la familia más rica de toda China. Así, mientras su hijo y su nuera administraban la compañía en su tierra natal, Kha Lang se había fijado una nueva meta: incursionar en el mercado japonés. Sin embargo, el director rondaba los setenta años, y no podía manejar este nuevo proyecto por su cuenta. Debido a que su esposa había caído enferma, Kha Lang había tenido que contratar a una asistente para que le ayudase a manejar el mercado nipón. Y así, el director había encontrado en una jovencita pelirroja, cincuenta años menor que él, a la perfecta asistente.

Asistente que pensando solamente en su beneficio económico, no perdió el tiempo para coquetearle, enamorarlo, y enredarlo en una aventura a espaldas de su esposa. Kha Lang y aquella pelirroja de apenas veinte años, mantuvieron aquel noviazgo en secreto durante todo el tiempo en que la mujer del director se aferró a la vida. Sin embargo, tras diez años de aventura, al mismo tiempo que nacía su primer nieto, la esposa de Kha Lang murió, con lo que la sexy pelirroja no perdió el tiempo en querer volverse oficialmente la nueva esposa del viudo multimillonario, para que al momento de la muerte de su futuro esposo, ella heredase la compañía y todo su dinero.

Sin embargo, con lo que la joven asistente no contaba, era el arrepentimiento que inundaría en aquel momento al director. Convencido de que su esposa había muerto como castigo divino debido a su infidelidad, cinco años después de la pérdida de su mujer, Kha Lang se quitó la vida, y con ello, había negado a su amante cualquier oportunidad de volverse la dueña de la empresa.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido para la joven pelirroja, pues había ideado ya un nuevo plan. Sabiendo que no había manera de volverse dueña de todo el conglomerado, confiaba en que el exponer aquella aventura de quince años a los medios, provocaría un escándalo que haría perder a Dinasty Li Enterprises miles de millones de dólares. Así, si sobornaba al hijo de Kha Lang prometiendo quedarse callada, ella podía solicitar a cambio un porcentaje de las acciones y disfrutar de una parte de aquel dinero.

Sin embargo, el hijo de Kha había resultado ser un hueso duro de roer. Tuvieron que pasar cinco años hasta que ambas partes hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo. Para no importunar los negocios que la compañía tenía en China, había sido Yelán Li (en representación de su marido) quien había viajado a Japón en compañía de su único hijo varón (que con diez años se encontraba ya en entrenamiento para relevar a su padre cuando llegase a la edad necesaria), para firmar un contrato que apartaría a aquella oportunista de sus vidas, indefinidamente.

Aquel distanciamiento duró apenas cinco años, cuando un accidente automovilístico acabó con la vida del esposo de Yelán Li, dejándola a ella como la acconista mayoritaria de la empresa. La mujer pelirroja decidió quedarse callada, de momento. Estaba segura de que si esperaba lo suficiente, el heredero del conglomerado alcanzaría la mayoría de edad, y pese a que era treinta años mayor que él, no veía porqué no podría enamorarlo igual que a su abuelo.

Sin embargo, con lo que la mujer japonesa no contaba, era que tras la muerte de su padre, Xiao Lang se comprometiera con su prima Mei Lin. Convencida de que no podría obtener un solo centavo más de aquella familia y su compañía, la mujer japonesa decidió deslindarse por completo del clan, no sin antes llevarse un buen porcentaje de los fondos del conglomerado.

Dando el tiempo suficiente para que Xiao Lang y su entonces prometida Mei Lin, incursionaran como accionistas en la empresa, y volvieran a multiplicar las cuentas bancarias, la mujer pelirroja convocó nuevamente a Yelán (siendo su hijo quien se había presentado al llamado, en su representación), para deslindar su empresa por completo de Dinasty Li Enterprises. Y así, hacía tan solo una semana, Syaoran había acudido por segunda vez a Japón, para terminar las negociaciones con aquella mujer pelirroja, quien desde aquel momento se había convertido en la total dueña de la industria automotriz que Kha Lang había iniciado hacía treinta y cinco años en tierra nipona.

Syaoran se detuvo frente a la puerta de su suite, con Hui Lang pegado a sus talones. Lo más lentamente que pudo, extrajo su tarjeta electromagnética del bolsillo, y tras inhalar y exhalar profundamente, deslizó el plástico por el lector, y entró a la habitación.

Aquella mujer pelirroja se encontraba frente a la pared de cristal, mirando el paisaje y dando la espalda a la puerta. Vestía un corto vestido negro, unos altos tacones de charol, e igual que siempre, llevaba el largo cabello suelto. La mujer, que había escuchado como la puerta se abría, se giró lentamente, para ver al joven.

-Buenas tardes, Syaoran –saludó Kaho con su acostumbrado tono de voz susurrante y malicioso.

-Buenas tardes, señora Mizuki –fue la respuesta del joven, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 _Buenas noches! -saluda la irresponsable autora de este fic, a apenas a estas horas de la noche viene a entregarles la up. Intenté sentarme a terminar de editar esto, pero me fue simplemente imposible. Espero que la longitud del capítulo lo compense un poco, aunque mucho de lo que aquí explico es un poco de relleno. En especial la parte de Kaho. Es solo que, no pude resistirme a hacerla aparecer de nuevo. Había algo en ella que simplemente me decía" tráela, crea conflicto" XDD_

 _Pero como yo sé que Kaho les vale pepino, me regresaré a la pregunta que me dejaron hace un par de reviews atrás: dónde está Sakura? Aunque bueno, es obvio quien era la joven de cabello castaço y ojos verdes que se encontraba en Hong Kong, pero hay tantos lugares a los que puede ir allí... O será simplemente que estoy jugando con ustedes otra vez? *risa malvada_ _*_

 _Tenemos también a Yukito que se ha negado a decir nada a Syaoran, y aquella misteriosa desaparición de las cosas de Sakura del departamento. Qué habrá pasado entre ellos? No olvidemos tampoco a Tomoyo, quien está en China a punto de firmar con Dinasty Li Enterprises, y que mantendrá a un ansioso Syaoran contando cada minuto para poder preguntar lo que todo mundo quiere saber: Dónde está Sakura!?_

 _Ah! Los haré esperar dos semanas más porque soy simplemente cruel y retorcida (?) y porque lo que se avecina es ya casi-casi el final de esta historia y tiene que ser per-fec-to. Así que tengan paciencia porque les aseguro que en próximo capi Sakura reaparece. Así que dejen sus reviews, favorite y follows, y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capi._

 _Sigan bellos!_


	19. Daidouji Designs

**Capítulo 19**

 **Daidouji Designs**

* * *

Mientras caminaba por la habitación y se quitaba el saco en un acto de total naturalidad, Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia al pensar en qué era lo que había movilizado tan velozmente a Kaho Mizuki. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que en aquella silenciosa pelea de poder, era él quien estaba al mando. Mientras Hui se acostaba en el sillón blanco (igual que su amo actuaba relajado), Syaoran dejó su saco junto al can, y miró a la mujer pelirroja.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita, señora Mizuki? –preguntó el joven, dirigiéndose a la cocina y extrayendo una botella de agua del refrigerador para sí mismo, e ignorando si Kaho tendría sed. Una sutil insinuación de que no era bienvenida.

-El saber que has regresado a la ciudad me ha tomado por sorpresa, Syaoran –respondió ella, descruzando sus brazos y tomando una carpeta café que descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor, la cual en la esquina inferior derecha llevaba grabada el logotipo de Tsukimine Corp.

La pelirroja caminó con paso lento por la habitación, hasta detenerse frente a la barra que separaba la cocina, y colocando allí aquella carpeta. La deslizó lentamente hacia el joven que se encontraba al otro lado. Syaoran la miró fugazmente, y volvió a sonreír.

-Pensé que lo mejor sería venir personalmente a recordarte de los términos del contrato que has firmado para mí –continuó la mujer, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

-No necesita recordármelos, señora Mizuki. Los conozco perfectamente.

-En ese caso, Syaoran… -al joven no le pasó por alto aquel tono amenazador en la voz de Kaho-¿Podrías explicarme qué haces en Japón, cuando tu compañía tiene terminantemente prohibido acercarse a este país?

Syaoran tuvo que contenerse de reír, y se limitó a beber de su botella de agua, mientras empujaba la carpeta de vuelta hacia la intrusa.

-No sé de qué compañía habla.

-¿Qué…?

-Hace un par de días, y con efecto inmediato, he dejado de estar afiliado a Dinasty Li Enterprises –explicó el joven tranquilamente-. Por lo que mi presencia en Japón no viola ninguna de las cláusulas y acuerdos estipulados en su contrato.

Kaho descruzó sus brazos velozmente, y se apuró a retirar la carpeta de la barra, sin dejar de ver a Syaoran directamente a los ojos.

-Lamento mucho que haya tenido que interrumpir su ocupada agenda por venir a verme –continuó el joven, picando la herida-, en especial porque, si esperaba que comprase un auto suyo, está muy equivocada.

La señora Mizuki frunció los labios, al tiempo que se giraba para alejarse de la barra, y dirigirse a la puerta. Sin embargo, apenas tomó la manija, se detuvo en seco. Recuperando lentamente su actitud amenazadora, se giró despacio para ver al joven, quien volvía a beber de su botella.

-La compra del vehículo me hace suponer que planeas quedarte por mucho tiempo, ¿no es así, Syaoran? ¿A caso ha pasado algo en casa? ¿Algo que debamos informar a tu prometida?

-Vaya con cuidado, señora Mizuki –esta vez fue el turno de Syaoran de hablar lenta y amenazadoramente-. Recuerde que hacer especulaciones del Clan Li es una clara violación al contrato que lleva bajo el brazo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos. Syaoran, triunfante y altanero. Mizuki, enojada y ardida.

-Creo que la entrevista ha terminado –dijo finalmente el joven, finalizando con aquel pesado silencio y aquella gélida atmósfera-. Y estoy seguro de que usted necesita volver a su trabajo.

Mizuki Kaho miró a Li Syaoran una última vez, mientras giraba la manija, y sin decir nada más, se apuró a salir de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Syaoran no pudo evitar dejar caer su botella de agua sobre la barra, sujetándose de ésta, mientras suspiraba aliviado.

Aquello había ido mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta, Kaho Mizuki avanzaba hacia el interior del elevador, cuyas puertas se habían abierto para ella, inmediatamente.

Se giró dentro del ascensor, y pulsó el botón de la planta baja, con lo que sujetando la carpeta castaña con una mano, con la otra tomó su celular y marcó su número frecuente número dos.

Las puertas se cerraron al tiempo que la llamada se conectó, y la señora dijo:

-Yue… Tengo un trabajo de investigación para ti.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de concluir con su rutina de ejercitarse, cambiarse y desayunar, Syaoran se había dirigido a las citas con las diferentes concesionarias automotrices que le había programado la recepcionista del hotel, exponiendo las necesidades y especificaciones que quería para la compra de su nuevo auto.

Las negociaciones duraron apenas un par de días, por lo que para la mañana del miércoles, el joven chino se encontraba ya recorriendo las calles del centro de Tokio en un Mustang GT negro del año. Con esta nueva adquisición, el muchacho de cabello castaño había podido acudir con mayor facilidad a los diferentes distritos de Tokio, para ver aquellas casas que las diferentes compañías inmobiliarias contactadas habían seleccionado para él, en base a sus requerimientos y presupuesto.

Igualmente, la compra de la propiedad fue un proceso sencillo y rápido. Ni que hablar de la compra de los muebles para dejar su nuevo hogar cien por ciento habitable.

Y así, después de cumplir con aquella reservación de una semana en el hotel Four Seasons, Li Syaoran y Hui Lang se habían mudado a una elegante propiedad de tipo japonés tradicional, que había sido amueblada con un estilo minimalista, lo que hacía un extraño pero armonioso contraste entre lo viejo y lo nuevo. La casa, de dos pisos con sala, cocina, comedor, dos habitaciones, estudio y dos baños y medio, en la zona oeste de la ciudad, se encontraba localizada un poco al norte de donde estaba la Mansión de los Daidouji. Aquella ubicación provocaba que a diferencia de su muy cercana vecina, él no tuviese un puerto para aparcar el yate, aunque no era como si tuviese semejante navío, y mucho menos lo necesitase.

Aquel lunes, después de salir a correr sus acostumbrados ocho kilómetros, Syaoran había regresado a casa a tomar una ducha y desayunar algo ligero. Mientras salía de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso. Comió un poco de sopa de miso y langostinos fritos, y cuando el reloj indicó que eran ya las once de la mañana, el joven de ojos ámbares tomó su teléfono celular, y tras buscar por unos instantes en su lista de contactos, conectó aquella llamada que llevaba esperando toda una semana el realizar.

-Habla Daidouji –respondió al instante aquella cálida y seductora voz femenina.

-Buenos días, señorita Daidouji –saludó Syaoran, mientras caminaba en círculos por la cocina de la casa. Hui lo miraba detenidamente, mientras él miraba al piso-. Es un gusto el volver a escuchar su voz.

-¡Señor Li! –exclamó ella, visiblemente alegre-. Me preguntaba cuándo llamaría.

-No quise importunarla durante el fin de semana.

-No hubiese causado ninguna molestia –aseguró ella-. Aunque por lo que me ha comentado su madre, parece ser que ha estado un poco ocupado igualmente. ¿Qué tal la mudanza?

-Ha ido de maravilla –fue la respuesta del joven, sorprendido por que la muchacha de cabello gris oscuro supiese aquello-. Me encuentro ya perfectamente establecido en un distrito bastante cercano a su casa.

-Me gustaría mucho atenderle allí, pero me temo que tendré que dirigirlo a un sitio un poco más lejano. ¿Tiene disponibilidad para una charla en mi oficina?

-Usted disponga de la hora, y me tendrá allí puntualmente.

-Tengo un espacio disponible mañana a la hora de la comida. ¿Las dos de la tarde le parece bien?

-No tengo ningún inconveniente.

-En ese caso le haré llegar la dirección de Daidouji Designs en un mensaje.

-Lo esperaré con ansias –se despidió el joven, con lo que se retiró el teléfono del oído, y finalizó la llamada.

Syaoran miró a Hui, quien se había cansado de verlo dar vueltas por toda la cocina, y se había quedado dormido. Suspiró, aliviado por la facilidad de haber podido concretar una cita con Tomoyo Daidouji, pero también, nervioso por tener que esperar un poco más para poder reunirse con ella. Parecía ser que su ansiedad y nerviosismo tendrían que hacerle compañía un día más.

* * *

Era la una y media de la tarde cuando Syaoran salió de casa, vistiendo un traje gris claro de finas rayas blancas, que combinaban con sus zapatos y corbata gris oscuro, así como su camisa blanca. Aquella era la primera vez desde su regreso a Japón que salía solo, pues había considerado un poco imprudente el llevar a Hui a aquella entrevista.

Entrevista de trabajo, y trabajo de investigación, pues si accedía a trabajar para Daidouji, no sería sin antes estar seguro de que la joven pudiese informarle (aunque fuese solo un poco) sobre el paradero de Sakura Kinomoto.

Manejó en dirección hacia la bahía (cruzó por delante de la mansión Daidouji), y continuó en dirección oeste durante veinte minutos más, hasta llegar al edificio de paredes blancas y detalles metálicos, cuyas letras de cinco metros de altura ubicadas en el último piso, lo identificaban como la sede de Daidouji Designs.

Dejó el vehículo en el estacionamiento exterior de visitas, y entró al recibidor de la sede, el cual era de paredes, suelo y techos blancos, pero con molduras y muebles negros, dando un efecto de tablero de ajedrez. Cruzó aquella curiosa habitación, y se detuvo delante del largo escritorio de madera oscura, detrás de la cual se encontraba sentada una jovencita de largo cabello rubio, y ojos castaños. Vestía un uniforme color rojo oscuro (rompía armoniosamente con aquella habitación monocromática), consistente en una falda ajustada (del lado derecho le llegaba a medio muslo, y bajaba en diagonal para llegar debajo de su rodilla del lado izquierdo) y un saco del mismo color (cuyo cuello y parte inferior tenían ese mismo efecto de corte en diagonal). Su blusa era de un blanco impecable, al igual que la etiqueta que llevaba en el pecho, y cuyas estilizadas letras la identificaba como "Elda". En definitiva, un uniforme digno de una casa de modas.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Syaoran, con lo que la muchacha alzó la vista, y lo miró con una expresión algo perdida-. Li Syaoran, tengo una cita programada con la señorita Daidouji.

-La directora Daidouji lo está esperando en su oficina –respondió Elda, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y tras tomar una pequeña libreta rojiza, salía de su estación-. Si gusta seguirme.

Caminaron por el recibidor y se detuvieron frente a los elevadores, ubicados al lado izquierdo. Allí, después de esperar unos momentos, abordaron la caja metálica, e iniciaron el acenso hasta la última planta, un viaje que duró apenas unos segundos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se encontraron en otro recibidor, un poco más pequeño, pero con aquel mismo esquema de colores. Allí, detrás de otro escritorio de madera oscura, se encontraba sentada otra joven con el mismo uniforme rojo, y cuya apariencia física denotaban que era la hermana gemela de Elda. El único detalle que las hacía distinguirse era que esta joven vestía una blusa negra, además de que la etiqueta que llevaba en el pecho la identificaba como "Freya".

-El señor Li ha venido por su cita programada para las dos, con la directora Daidouji –anunció Elda, con lo que Freya se puso en pie, y se detuvo frente a las puertas dobles que tenía a su derecha.

-Sígame, por favor –pidió Freya, con lo que ella y Syaoran cruzaron aquellas puertas, dejando a Elda sola en la recepción.

La habitación en la que se encontraban ahora seguía siendo blanca con mobiliario negro, con la diferencia de que todos los accesorios que adornaban aquella oficina, eran de un dorado brillante. Syaoran se tomó un par de instantes para admirar aquel lugar, antes de fijar su vista en la bonita mujer de largo cabello gris oscuro, que se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio.

-Directora Daidouji, el señor Li ha llegado.

Tomoyo vestía aquel día con un delicado vestido azul cielo que mostraba sus hombros desnudos, y se ceñía suavemente alrededor de su torso. Sin embargo, al llegar a sus caderas, el vestido se volvía vaporoso y amplio. Por el frente le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, mientras que por atrás quedaba a un par de milímetros de tocar el suelo, lo que permitía que la joven mostrase sus piernas. En cualquier otra mujer, aquel detalle hubiese aparecido provocativo y demasiado atrevido, pero en Tomoyo Daidouji, una dama como ninguna otra que Syaoran hubiese conocido, aquel vestido la hacía verse inocente y elegante. Inclusive la considerable altura de los tacones del mismo color azul cielo que el vestido, podría malinterpretarse como algo demasiado atrevido, pero la Directora Daidouji los hacía ver simplemente perfectos y nada vulgares.

-Muchas gracias, Freya –respondió Tomoyo mientras se ponía de pie, y dejaba que la cola del vestido susurrase al tiempo que ella caminaba hacia su invitado.

La secretaria personal de la directora realizó una corta reverencia, y se apuró a salir de la habitación, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Daidouji –Syaoran se apuró a saludarla, realizando también una corta reverencia, a la que su anfitriona respondió del mismo modo, acompañada por una sonrisa-. Muchas gracias por recibirme.

-Sabes que no es ninguna molestia para mi, señor Li –dijo Tomoyo, mientras le indicaba que la siguiese, con lo que ambos cruzaron la oficina, y se detuvieron frente a una puerta corrediza. Esta se abrió automáticamente, con lo que ambos entraron a la habitación que se había revelado ante ellos: un pequeño y acogedor comedor donde había colocadas ya dos sillas cara a cara, para que ambos jóvenes platicasen sin problema mientras comían el almuerzo. La mesa estaba adornada por un simple florero que contenía una sola rosa azul, y una carpeta de cuero negra, que descanzaba en el extremo más alejado de donde se encontraban.

Aquello a Syaoran le pareció curioso, más no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a ayudar a Tomoyo a sentarse, y posteriormente él también tomó asiento, con lo que un par de hombres vistiendo pantalones y zapatos negros, y camisa y un pequeño delantal blanco, se apuraron a servirles sake en los vasos que había ya colocadas en la mesa. Otro par de meseros les sirvieron a ambos un bowl con tempura udon, adornado con cebollín finamente cortado y crujientes lagonstinos, y un plato con tori no teriyaki, decorado con semillas de sésamo y bañado en salsa teriyaki casera.

Comieron mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, ignorando aquella solitaria carpeta. Tomoyo informó a Syaoran sobre el recién firmado contrato con Dinasty Li Enterprises, alabando la belleza, delicadeza y profesionalismo de Yelán Li, así como el apoyo que había recibido de Mei Lin, a la cual describió como una chica encantadora y llena de energía.

-Usted me presentó un negocio muy rentable y atractivo –dijo Tomoyo mientras bebía un poco de sake-, pero su madre y su prometida lo han hecho parecer infinitamente mejor. Creo que, hablando de moda, ellas logran expresar más su pasión.

-Me alegro de que la hayan tratado excelentemente –fue la respuesta de Syaoran, el cual se encontraba comiendo langostinos-, aunque creo debería informarle que Mei Lin ya no es mi prometida.

-Oh, señor Li. Disculpe, no sabía…

-Descuide –la calmó el joven, pues la muchacha se veía realmente apenada-, no es una noticia de conocimiento general. A decir verdad, me sorprendería que ya lo supiese. Espero y al menos, esta información le pueda explicar un poco el porqué de mi regreso a Japón, en especial un regreso en búsqueda de un empleo.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante el correo de su madre –fue la respuesta de Tomoyo, mientras sonreía debido a la confianza que se había generado, y el cambio de tema que le permitía no sentirse avergonzada por el error que había cometido-. Durante un momento pensé que Yerán tenía en mente una dirección compartida de la recién alianza de nuestras empresas. Es decir, que "trabajar para mí" fuese en realidad una forma de involúcrale más en Daidouji Designs, como director. Pero ahora veo que se trata de algo completamente diferente.

-No entenderé mucho de moda, señorita Daidouji –replicó Syaoran inmediatamente-, pero le aseguro que puedo serle útil en otras áreas.

-Le creo, señor Li. Es por ello que yo más que nadie asío que trabaje para mí. Ha demostrado ser un hombre íntegro, inteligente y emprendedor. Además, si es amigo de Sakura, también es amigo mío, y a los amigos no se les niega una ayuda.

El joven de cabello castaño no pudo evitar sonreír. Había estado buscando alguna excusa para sacar el tema de Sakura Kinomoto durante aquella reunión, y su anfitriona se la había puesto delante de él, en bandeja de plata.

O casi.

-Una amistad algo extraña, pero amistad a fin de cuentas -agregó Tomoyo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Disculpe? –la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Syaoran, y ahora, el joven mostraba una leve expresión de confusión.

-Conozco a Sakura desde que estábamos en el jardín de niños –se explicó Tomoyo, picoteando un poco de su plato. Tomándose su tiempo para masticar y tragar, dejando a Syaoran con un extraño sentimiento, a la altura de su estómago-, y no recuerdo que lo haya mencionado ni una sola vez.

-Fue una fugaz amistad –se apuró a responder Syaoran. Ahora fue su turno de beber un poco de sake-. Un casual encuentro que nos permitió concocernos. Como sabrá, he pasado toda mi vida en China, fue por ello que no forme parte de la vida de Sakura durante todos estos años. Pero… Este último viaje me permitió volver a contactar con ella. Me alegra saber que su vida va de maravilla.

-Justo como ella lo esperaba –replicó Tomoyo sonriente.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír también. Parecía ser que el ambiente se había vuelto a relajar. Tanteando un poco el terreno, preguntó:

-Parece ser que las cosas se han ocurrido perfectas para Sakura.

-Efectivamente, señor Li. Sakura es la clara muestra de que con esfuerzo y dedicación, se pueden alcanzar los sueños.

Decidió seguir un poco más.

-Sakura me había comentado que el trabajo con su novio, Eriol, era simplemente temporal. Que en realidad deseaba convertirse en fotógrafa de vida silvestre –Tomoyo asintió alegre-. Eso quiere decir…

-Sí, sí –la joven estaba visiblemente emocionada-. Sakura había estado años trabajando en aquel portafolio. ¿Sabe, señor Li? No hay nada que me haga más feliz que verla a ella ser feliz. Fue por ello que, apenas tuve la oportunidad, utilicé mis recursos y contactos para otorgarle la oportunidad de su vida.

-¿Habla de la entrevista con National Geographic? Sakura lo mencionó…

-Exactamente de eso hablo –Syaoran no estaba seguro si la efusividad de la directora Daidouji era debido a la emoción de hablar sobre su mejor amiga de toda la vida, o a los tragos de sake que había tomado ya.

-¿Eso significa que Sakura…?

Tomoyo bajó lentamente los palillos con los que había estado a punto de tomar un langostino, y miró a Syaoran con una expresión profunda y misteriosa, pero al mismo tiempo tranquila y benevolente.

-Sakura ha obtenido el empleo –fue la respuesta de Tomoyo, aún mirando fijamente al joven, bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro-. Le espera un tour alrededor del mundo, fotografiando aquella amada vida silvestre, con un grupo de reconocidos fotógrafos quienes le enseñarán todo lo que saben, con la idea de volverla su sucesora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura el Tour? –preguntó Syaoran, también en un susurro, al tiempo que se inclinaba inconcientemente sobre la mesa.

Tomoyo sonrió misteriosamente.

-Nadie lo sabe. Puede durar un par de semanas, unos cuantos meses, alargarse más de un año… Sin embargo, sí puedo decirle dónde está Sakura, con dos condiciones.

Syaoran no se detuvo a pensar en cuáles podrían ser aquellas condiciones. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba Sakura. Asintió instantáneamente, provocando que Tomoyo se tomase su tiempo para mirarlo una vez más, antes de dejarse sus palillos en la mesa, y tomar aquella ya olvidada carpeta negra.

La abrió lentamente, mostrando un contrato laboral, con el logotipo de Daidouji Designs estampado en la parte superior, y el nombre de Syaoran en la esquina inferior derecha, justo arriba de una fina línea que marcaba el espacio perfecto para firmar aquel documento. Junto a la hoja, y reafirmando aquella deducción, descansaba una fina pluma.

-Las condiciones son: uno, debe aceptar a trabajar conmigo, con efecto inmediato –continuó susurrando Tomoyo, mientras tomaba la pluma, y se la ofrecía a Syaoran-. Y dos, deberá responder a la pregunta personal que estoy por hacerle.

-De acuerdo –asintió el joven, mientras tomaba la pluma.

Sentía que estaba a punto de firmar un contrato con el diablo, pero al mismo tiempo, se decía mentalmente que eran simples imaginaciones suyas, y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Después de todo, el objetivo de aquella entrevista era justo que él trabajase para la señorita Daidouji. Y la pregunta personal… estaba seguro de que no sería nada que no pudiese responder. Después de todo, él no tenía nada qué ocultar.

Estampó su firma velozmente en el espacio designado, dejando al pluma junto a la hoja, con lo que su anfitriona cerró la carpeta, y volvió a delegarla a un rincón de la mesa. Tomoyo sonrió maliciosamente. Se tomó su tiempo para beber un poco más de sake, antes de decir:

-Sakura se encuentra en China, fotografiando los pandas gigantes que habítan en el santuario del Clan Li, al oeste de la Propiedad Principal.

Syaoran sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies: Sakura se encontraba en China. Y no solo eso, Sakura se encontraba en su propia casa.

Sin embargo, sintió que realmente había caído en la trampa del diablo, cuando Tomoyo procedió a preguntar:

-Entonces, señor Li… ¿A caso usted está enamorado de Sakura?

* * *

Había visto al muchacho de ojos avellana alzar a la joven de largo cabello negro, y mantenerla pegada a así mismo, durante unos instantes, mientras se fundían en aquel abrazo. Había visto al hombre de cabello castaño bajar lentamente a la mujer de piel bronceada, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, y se decían mil y un cosas con aquellas miradas anhelantes. Los miró conversar; como ella se avergonzaba de sus palabras, y desviaba la mirada. Pero también vio como él, en un acto romántico, la tomaba de la barbilla, y la hacía verlo nuevamente. Y entonces, pudo ver cómo el hombre, apenas un par de centímetros más alto que ella, se inclinaba sobre la mujer, y se preparaba para besarla…

Tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Había algo en aquella escena que simplemente le producía un agonizante dolor en el pecho. Que le hacía sentir el escozor de las lágrimas, amenazando con salir de sus ojos, y recorrer sus mejillas. Estaba segura de que aquella joven era la prometida de Syaoran. Ella era la mujer con la que él uniría su vida, para siempre. Ella era la elegida.

Se apuró a asir con firmeza su maleta rosa, y salió de la terminal del aeropuerto de Hong Kong lo más rápido posible. No miró atrás. No podía.

-Sakura, estamos acá –dijo una voz masculina. Sakura alzó la vista, y pudo distinguir al hombre de piel clara y cabello negro, que agitaba una mano en el aire para llamar su atención.

-¡Yamazaki! ¡Chiharu!–exclamó ella, mientras apuraba el paso. El hombre de cabello negro y su acompañante, una mujer de cabello castaño peinado en dos coletas, la esperaban junto a un taxi que en ese momento estaba siendo cargado con sus maletas-. ¡Ya voy!

El taxista se apuró a tomar también la maleta de la joven de ojos verdes, y cuando estuvo todo dentro del maletero, la joven y aquellos dos adultos, subieron al vehículo.

-¿A dónde, señores? –preguntó el taxista, mientras el vehículo se alejaba del aeropuerto.

-Al InterContinental Hong Kong –fue la respuesta de Yamazaki, quien se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Cuantos puentes! –exclamó Chiharu, sentada en el asiento trasero, a la derecha de Sakura, mientras miraba el mapa de la ciudad.

Sakura no miró el mapa, sino que prefirió ver el paisaje, donde pudo comprobar la presencia de aquellos puentes de Chiharu había mencionado, cuando cruzaron tres de ellos, para llegar a Tsim Sha Tsui, antes de detenerse frente a su hotel.

Sin embargo, una vez hubo bajado del vehículo, Sakura no miró al InterContintental, sino al alto edificio que había detrás de él, y que llamaba más la atención debido a su altura y lujoso estilo. De nueva cuenta sintió como se le encogía el corazón.

Aquel alto edificio de paredes de cristal, estaba adornado en su parte superior por unas gigantescas letras rojas y doradas que lo identificaban como la Sede de Dinasty Li Enterprises.

Lo miró mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio, preguntándose que tan mala podría ser su suerte si, en algún momento que entrase o saliese del hotel, Li Syaoran estuviese también afuera de sus oficinas, y llegasen a encontrarse. ¿Tendría el valor de enfrentarlo, sabiendo que estaba por casarse con una chica que no era ella?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en alguna respuesta a su propia pregunta, pues Chiharu la había tomado del brazo, y ahora, ambas mujeres entraban al hotel, siguiendo a Yamazaki. No tardaron mucho en obtener las llaves de sus habitaciones, con lo que pudieron subir al piso correspondiente.

Las habitaciones de hotel que NatGeo había reservado para sus empleados, estaban adornadas con un estilo chino tradicional, por lo que todo allí ofrecía un armonioso estilo simétrico. No era tan lujoso como la habitación que Sakura había fotografiado en el Four Seasons (después de todo aquella había sido una suite), pero tampoco era cualquier cosa.

-Las veré en media hora en el recibidor –dijo Yamazaki, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Las chicas (quienes compartían recámara) se encerraron también, y se apuraron a abrir las maletas para buscar un cambio de ropa.

Aquel día, no tenían nada programado. NatGeo había indicado que el tour iniciase en domingo, para que su personal pudiese tener aquel día para su uso personal. Que conocieran la ciudad, convivieran con su gente, e hiciesen lo que les apeteciese. Era por ello que Yamazaki y Chiharu habían planeado un pequeño tour por los principales puntos de la ciudad. Un tour al cual Sakura no tenía muchos deseos de acudir. Si por ella fuera, se hubiese quedado toda la tarde en el interior de aquella habitación. Rodeada por aquella armoniosa simetría, se encontraría a salvo de encontrarse por error con Li Syaoran. Pese a que no estaba segura de si el joven de cabello castaño también recorriese las calles de Hong Kong un domingo por la tarde, Sakura preferia no arriesgarse. Inclusive, por más que lo había visto en el aeropuerto, a punto de abordar un vuelo, la joven seguía temerosa de encontrárselo.

Sin embargo, Yamazaki y Chiharu eran ya dos reconocidos fotógrafos, y habían sido asignados como sus mentores durante todo aquel tour, por lo que la joven debía seguir sus indicaciones, y hacer lo que ellos pidiesen. Por tanto, si ellos dos querían recorrer las calles de Hong Kong, Sakura debía ir también. Si ambos querían realizar un tour por aquella ciudad, Sakura no tenía otra más que unirse al grupo.

Invirtieron aquel día recorriendo las calles del centro de Hong Kong, y visitando aquellos atractivos turísticos que llamaban su atención, mientras Sakura intentaba poco a poco deshacerse de aquel mal presentimiento. Por la manera en que se había topado con Syaoran durante su estancia en Tokio, la joven de ojos esmeralda tenía miedo de que apareciese a la vuelta de cualquier esquina.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada cuando el trío visitó Victoria Peak; allí inclusive tuvieron la oportunidad de capturar aquella vista urbana con sus cámaras. Posteriormente subieron al Star Ferry para recorrer las aguas que separaban las islas que conformaban Hong Kong, e invirtieron parte de la tarde en recorrer los pequeños mercados, donde probaron infinidad de platillos nuevos. Visitaron también el Gran Buddha, y no perdieron la oportunidad de subir al Dragon's Back, para nuevamente tomar fotografías de aquellos espectaculares paisajes, mientras Sakura agradecía que el día estaba por llegar a su fin, y aquel encuentro no se hubiese llevado a cabo.

Para cuando la noche llegó, Sakura y sus superiores se limitaron a relajarse en la piscina infinita que se encontraba en la azotea del hotel, mientras la vida nocturna de Hong Kong los rodeaba por todas direcciones.

-Esperamos que no estés muy cansada, Sakura –le dijo Chiharu, mientras se sumergía en el agua fría de la piscina, y volvía a salir a la superficie, nadando un poco para acercarse a la joven de cabello castaño, quien estaba sentada en el borde, mojándose los pies-. Los viajes con NatGeo suelen ser así –agregó la mujer, mientras se sujetaba de la orilla de la piscina, para no alejarse ni hundirse.

-Oh, estoy cansada –confirmó Sakura, sonriente-. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento motivada. Es decir, estoy impaciente por ver lo que haremos mañana.

La muchacha de ojos verdes estaba segura que mientras más ocupada estuviese con su trabajo, menos tiempo tendría para preocuparse por Li Syaoran.

-El director Shigeo me ha confirmado la agenda de mañana –dijo Yamazaki, quien se encontraba sentado detrás de las chicas, en uno de los camastros, mientras bebía de una piña colada-. Parece ser que iremos a fotografiar pandas gigantes.

-¡Pandas! –exclamó una alegre Chiharu-. Sabes, Sakura, hay solo cinco sitios en China donde se pueden ver los pandas. Son animales en peligro de extinción, por lo que están muy bien protegidos. Aquí en Hong Kong solo pueden apreciarse en el Ocean Park.

-¿Iremos allí mañana? –preguntó Sakura, pero Yamazaki negó lentamente.

-No. Es cierto que Ocean Park es el único sitio público donde se pueden apreciar los pandas en Hong Kong, pero por lo mismo que pertenece a una atracción turística, era imposible que cerraran las puertas al público solo para que nosotros fotografiásemos a aquellos animales.

-¿Entonces…? –inició Chiharu, a lo que Yamazaki agregó.

-Existe otro lugar, pero es un recinto privado. Los pandas que allí habitan pertenecen a un diferente tipo de programa de conservación de la especie. Los turistas no son bienvenidos allí. Los únicos que tienen acceso son sus cuidadores y los controladores del programa de repoblación, así como los dueños del sitio, una familia rica y poderosa, interesada en preservar su patrimonio nacional más importante. Aquellos pandas son algo así como la familia privada de una familia importante.

Yamazaki bebió de su piña colada, dando tiempo para que las dos mujeres se mirasen, confundidas, antes de volver a continuar:

-El grupo de pandas que visitaremos mañana pertenece al Clan Li.

-¡He escuchado de ellos! –exclamó una emocionada Chiharu, mientras Sakura sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho-. Son los dueños de Dinasty Li Enterprises, ¿no es así? Una prima que vive en Beijing me comentó que tienen negocios con mil y un empresas chinas. Son dueños de prácticamente todo.

-Exactamente –sonrió Yamazaki, sentándose en el borde del camastro-. Inclusive allí puedes ver uno de sus lujosos edificios. Tengo entendido que son sus oficinas centrales.

Las dos jóvenes miraron hacia donde Yamazaki apuntaba. Sakura volvió a sentirse nerviosa al ver aquel alto edificio de paredes metálicas, y las enormes letras rojas y doradas.

-¡Deben de ser asquerosamente ricos para poder tener su propio programa de pandas! –el grito de Chiharu interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura, cosa que la castaña agradeció en silencio.

-Supongo que comprobaremos esa asquerosamente riqueza mañana –se burló Yamazaki, con lo que las chicas volvieron a mirarlo a él-. Después de todo, no solo iremos a fotografiar a los pandas.

-¿Entonces?

-La jefa de familia del Clan Li nos ha invitado a hospedarnos en su casa durante la semana que durará nuestro programa de fotografías.

Sakura volvió a mirar el edificio que era la sede de Dinasty Li Enterprises. En aquel momento, le pareció que toparse con Syaoran Li cuando él se encontrase acudiendo a trabajar no sonaba tan malo. Aquello podría ser un simple encuentro más, como a los que se había acosumbrado cuando el joven se encontraba en Tokio. Pero eso de vivir bajo el mismo tiempo, durante quien sabe cuántos días, mientras ella intentaba concentrarse para aprender a fotografiar pandas... Hospedarse bajo el mismo techo en que su prometida seguramente vivía también… Aquello era completamente diferente.

* * *

 _Me pasó con mi fic anterior, y parece ser que me pasará con este también. El fic está por llegar a su fin, y yo voy y meto un flashback. Ahora que ya finalmente hice aparecer a Sakura, les comento que toda esta conversación entre Yamazaki y Chiharu ocurrió "la semana pasada", es decir, el mismo día en que Syaoran llegó a Tokio y no la encontró. Les juro que intenté evitar dicho flashback, quería que ambas "historias" fuesen a la par, aunque eso significase brincar de Syaoran a Sakura mil y un veces, pero simplemente no encontré como cortar lo que ocurría con Syaoran, ni como alternar los sucesos._

 _Así que de una vez les comento que este "flashback" continuará durante el siguiente capi, donde podremos apreciar qué fue lo que pasó con Sakura durante toda aquella semana en que Syaoran compró auto, casa y aceptó trabajar con Tomoyo. Y hablando de Tomoyo, ¿qué onda con su pregunta, eh? XD! Y hablando de Sakura, viviendo con la madre, hermana y prima de Syaoran, eh!? XD!_

 _De nueva cuenta les recuerdo que estamos en la recta final de este fic. Seguiré publicando cada dos semanas (nuevamente me disculpo por ello), pero al menos espero que los capis largos lo estén compensando, tan siquiera un poco._

 _Como siempre, les agradezco sus follows, favorites y reviews, y me disculpo por prácticamente no haber contestado ninguno desde que empecé a publicar esta historia. Aunque les agradeceré si también en este capi dejan aunque sea un peque review, para saber que me siguen leyendo y que el fic sigue siendo de su agrado._

 _Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_


	20. La Propiedad Principal

**Capítulo 20**

 **La Propiedad Principal**

* * *

-Buenas noches –dijo Chiharu en un cansado susurro, al tiempo que apagaba la luz.

-Buenas noches –respondió Sakura, mientras escuchaba como su compañera de habitación se metía a la cama. No tardó mucho tiempo en escuchar un ligero ronquido: su superior se había quedado ya dormida.

Pero Sakura no podía dormir. Las largas cortinas de aquella habitación compartida se mecían debido a la corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana, con lo que pequeños destellos de la vida nocturna de Hong Kong entraban a la habitación, e iluminaban el rostro de la joven de corto cabello castaño.

Se sentía extraña. Una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, también se sentía culpable y asustada. La primera parte de su ser, la que actuaba de manera lógica, se sentía feliz de haber emprendido aquel viaje; el sueño de toda su vida se estaba comenzado a volver realidad. Estaba dispuesta a aprovechar cada día para sacar el máximo provecho de todo lo que sus superiores Chiharu y Yamazaki pudiesen enseñarle, durante todo el tiempo que durase el viaje, el cual nadie sabia realmente cuánto podía retrasarse.

Pero otra parte de ella, se sentía infeliz por la manera en que habían ocurrido aquellos sucesos que habían originado aquel tour. La entrevista con Shigeo Otsuka había ido de maravilla, de eso no cabía duda, pues de otro modo ella no se encontraría en aquel momento en aquella habitación del InterContinental Hong Kong. Pero los motivos por los que realmente había aceptado… Aquello era lo que le carcomía la conciencia.

Cuando Yukito se enteró de que Sakura había obtenido el empleo, se había alegrado como el buen futuro esposo que era, aunque obviamente también se había mostrado triste de tener que separarse de su prometida, sin saber cuándo volvería a verla. Sin embargo, cuando Shigeo Otsuka presentó a Sakura el itinerario de aquel viaje… Fue allí cuando Yukito se mostró en contra, completamente intransigente.

-La primera parada es en Hong Kong –había dicho la joven de ojos verdes, una mañana durante el desayuno.

Yukito estaba por tomar su bata para salir ya del departamento, pero al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, se había detenido a medio camino, dejando su mano extendida en el aire. Miró a su prometida, casi sin parpadear.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durarás allá? –preguntó el hombre, intentando serenarse. Había comenzado a imaginarse demasiadas cosas… Todas involucrando al Señor Li, llevándose a Sakura lejos de él.

-Nadie lo sabe –respondió ella-. Considerando que también hay otras siete paradas en el tour… ¿Crees que podamos posponer el compromiso hasta que regrese? No creo que podamos organizar una boda en estas condiciones.

Se creó un silencio incómodo. Sakura miraba a Yukito por encima de las hojas donde indicaba aquel itinerario de ocho paradas alrededor del mundo, mientras que su prometido no la veía a ella, sino al piso, pensativo.

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura –respondió el doctor en un susurro-, pero yo no puedo esperar.

-¿Yukito, qué…?

-Es ahora o nunca, Sakura. Quiero tenerte por completo, y esperar por ti no forma parte de mis planes.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿Me estás haciendo escoger entre tú y el sueño de toda mi vida?

Pero la joven de ojos esmeralda no tuvo tiempo de indignarse, pues el hombre de cabellos grises prontamente agregó:

-Es mejor que cancelemos la boda.

Se volvió a crear un silencio incómodo. Sakura había abierto la boca, incapaz de creer que había escuchado lo que el hombre había dicho. Yukito finalmente había tomado valor para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Aquella expresión en el rostro de la joven (Sakura se veía sorprendida y dolida a partes iguales) solo sirvieron para infundirle valor, y agregar:

-Si cuando regreses de tu viaje aún me amas, lo suficiente para casarte conmigo, aquí seguiré esperando. Yo siempre te esperaré, de eso puedes estar segura.

-Yukito, no puedes decir eso. Yo no quiero dejarte…

Quiso preguntarle "¿Estás segura?", pero se contuvo. No era necesario buscar una pelea en aquel momento, así que se limitó a negar.

-No lo has comprendido, Sakura. Porque te amo, es que debo dejarte ir. Aferrarte a mí es un obstáculo para cumplir tus sueños. Lo mejor en este momento, es que te enfoques en ese viaje. ¿Es tu sueño, no? Soñaste con ser fotógrafa de pasiajes, antes de que soñaras con casarte conmigo. Se trata simplemente de prioridades. Así que… dame el anillo, Sakura.

-Yukito…

Pero él se mostraba decidido. La mano que no había alcanzado a tomar la bata, y que aún se encontraba extendida en el aire, se giró para dirigirse a la joven, reclamando aquel diamante. Sakura, con los ojos llorosos, bajó sus hojas y lentamente, se sacó el anillo del dedo.

-¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres? –preguntó ella cuando la sortija se deslizó fuera de su dedo, y se encontraba suspendida ahora por encima de la mano del hombre.

-No se trata de lo que yo quiero –fue la respuesta de él-, sino de lo que tú quieres.

Y con esto, Yukito alzó la mano, tomando el anillo, y antes de que la joven pudiese responder, el doctor había dado media vuelta, tomado su bata, y salido del comedor, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Se aferró a la almohada. Aún seguía sin poder creer que tan rápido había cambiado su vida. No solo se había cancelado su recién formado compromiso, sino que el mismo Yukito había indicado que lo mejor sería que la joven sacara sus cosas del departamento, regresándolo todo a casa de sus padres.

-Será doloroso para mí ver tus cosas aquí si tú no estás –había sido el motivo del doctor. Motivo que la joven no pudo evitar ver como una excusa-. Si cuando regreses quieres volver a vivir conmigo, puedes volver a traerlo todo.

Sakura no dijo nada, y se limitó a ayudar a empacar. Mientras ella organizaba lo que llevaría en la maleta al viaje, no pudo evitar pensar qué tanto sabía Yukito, y qué tanto eran simples suposiciones.

Aquellas actitudes de su ahora exprometido, hacían pensar a Sakura que el doctor estaba seguro de que ella no regresaría jamás. Y ahora, ella también comenzaba a dudar de su regreso. En especial porque, durante aquellos escasos tres días que había tenido para prerararse antes de partir, cada vez que pensaba en su viaje, no podía ver más allá de la parada en Hong Kong, y la persona que vivía allí.

Una parte de su ser le decía que se mantuviera profesional. El viaje era por motivos de trabajo, y no una perfecta oportunidad para visitar a un viejo amigo. Pero otra parte de ella, soñaba con volverse a encontrar con Li Syaoran.

Y una parte aún más oculta, aquella se sólo se aparecía en las noches antes de dormir, la hacía fantasear con una revelación romántica donde ella y el joven de cabellos castaños se enamoraban perdidamente, dejando atrás sus vidas. Después de todo, ella se encontraba disponible… ¿Qué tan probable sería que él también hubiese cancelado su compromiso?

Pero mientras volvía a mirar las luces de Hong Kong, recordó lo ocurrido apenas aquella mañana. Cuando se despidió de Yukito en la terminal del aeropuerto, Sakura no había sentido aquella pena de perder al que había sido el amor de toda su vida. Mientras se encontraba en aquel vuelo de dos horas que la había traído a Hong Kong, había imaginado mil y un escenarios en que se encontraba con Syaoran. Desde un encuentro casual en las calles de la ciudad, hasta una dramática intervención en casa del Clan Li, pidiendo que se cancelase la boda.

Pero lo que había ocurrido en realidad había sido completamente diferente, pues apenas había bajado del avión y recogido sus maletas, se había encontrado con el joven Li, pero no de la manera en que ella hubiese querido. Aquel romántico encuentro no había tenido nada de romántico, y mucho menos de encuentro. Ella lo había visto a él, abrazado de la que supuso era su prometida. La forma en que se hablaban, se miraban, y se tocaban indicaba que estaban perdidamente enamorados. Por un instante se odió a si misma por creer que Li Syaoran cancelaría su compromiso de toda la vida, por una chica a la que apenas había conocido durante una semana. El heredero de un emporio como era Dinasty Li Enterprises simplemente no sería capaz de ello.

Sin embargo, durante aquel día, siguió fantaseando (esta vez parecido más a una pesadilla) con toparse con Li Syaoran en las calles de Hong Kong. Con encontrárselo al tiempo que el entrase o saliese de la sede de su empresa, y aún más, con tener que mirarlo durante quien sabe cuántos días que durasen hospedada junto con su equipo en la Propiedad Principal del Clan Li.

* * *

Se giró para dejar de ver el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, y perderse en la oscuridad de la habitación. Pudo ver como Chiharu también se giraba en su cama, aunque su superior se encontraba aún profundamente dormida. Volvió a aferrarse a la almohada, al tiempo que se encogía, adoptando una posición fetal. Intentó serenarse pensando en que, si la suerte estaba de su lado, aquel vuelo al que Li Syaoran había partido aquel día, duraría lo suficiente para no tener que convivir con él durante su estancia en la Propiedad Principal del Clan Li. Y confiando en que debido a que no había motivo por el cual tuviese que convivir con su prometida, Sakura finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

La despertó el haz de luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

Fiel a su rutina, se había girado en la cama, para recibir el beso de su prometido. Pero no la recibió ningún contacto físico, sino aquel haz de luz. Un poco confundida, no le quedó de otra más que incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor. Seguía en su habitación del hotel, con la única diferencia de que su superior no se encontraba dormida, pues la cama que había a su derecha estaba vacía. Un ruido proveniente del baño le indicó que Chiharu se estaba duchando en aquel momento, y un rápido vistazo al reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche ubicado entre las dos camas, le informó que era ya hora de comenzar a prepararse para el largo día que la esperaba.

Así que Sakura se apuró a salir de la cama, y abrir su maleta para buscar un cambio de ropa. Se decidió por un bonito vestido de corte en A color azul cielo, que Tomoyo le había regalado para conmemorar que hubiese conseguido el trabajo con Shigeo. Aquel vestido era una hermosa pieza de la colección de verano de Daidouji Designs, la cual según Tomoyo había dicho, aún no estaba a la venta.

Sakura se encontraba admirando el dobladillo de encaje, cuando la puerta el baño se abrió, y por allí apareció Chiharu, frotando su cabello con una toalla.

-Buenos días –dijeron ambas chicas, a lo que la superior agregó-. Todo tuyo.

Sakura se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha también, y así, media hora después, las dos muchachas ya vestidas, peinadas, maquilladas y completamente listas, salieron de la habitación arrastrando sus maletas. Yamazaki las esperaba en el rellano de aquel piso, apoyado contra una de las paredes.

-¿Listas? –preguntó el joven, mientras se separaba del muro, y también arrastrando su maleta, se dirigieron al elevador.

-¡Muero de hambre! –se quejó Chiharu, al tiempo que los tres se detenían frente a la caja metálica, y ésta les abría sus puertas.

Entraron inmediatamente.

-Aguanta un poco, la matriarca del Clan Li nos ha invitado a desayunar –respondió Yamazaki, pulsando el botón de la planta baja, con lo que el elevador cerró sus puertas e inició el descenso.

-La matriarca… -repitió Sakura, mentalmente. Quizá no conocería a la prometida de Syaoran, pero parecía ser que sí tendría el gusto de presentarse frente a su madre.

Aquello solo sirvió para ponerla nerviosa nuevamente.

* * *

Cuando salieron del InterContinental Hong Kong, no había ningún taxi esperándolos, sino una limusina negra, con su propio chofer, el cual uniformado con un elegante traje nergo, aguardaba de pie junto al vehículo. Mientras los empleados del hotel subían sus maletas a la cajuela, el chofer les abrió la puerta trasera del auto, invitándolos a entrar. Un rápido vistazo bastó para que Sakura comprobase que aquella limusina era igual (o quizá hasta más) de elegante y lujosa que a la que le había tocado subir con Syaoran, en Tokio.

Mientras Sakura hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerse invisible (sin mirar, sin tocar, sin hacer nada que delatara que había subido a aquel vehículo), Chiharu y Yamazaki se entretuvieron admirándolo todo. Registraron el minibar (aunque no se atrevieron a tomar nada pues todo se veía increíblemente caro) e inclusive jugaron un poco con los espejos y aquel vidrio polarizado que dividía la parte trasera con la cabina donde el chofer manejaba en silencio.

El viaje duró apenas veinte minutos. La limusina entró a aquel enorme terreno de jardines perfectamente cuidados, y hermosas edificaciones acomodadas simétricamente, avanzando lentamente por aquel camino de tierra cobriza. El vehículo rodeó aquella fuente adornada con enormes sirenas, hasta finalmente detenerse frente a aquel edificio monumental, parecido a un Palacio Imperial: finalmente habían llegado a la Propiedad Principal del Clan Li.

Yamazaki, Chiharu y Sakura bajaron del vehículo y admiraron el lugar en el que se encontraban, en especial la serie de costosos y lujosos vehículos que se encontraban aparcados lado a lado, delante de aquella mansión: un Mustang negro con rines y accesorios blancos, un elegante Ferrari blanco convertible, un Lamborghini de vidrios polarizados color amarillo, y Porsche azul brillante con alerones a juego… Sakura no pudo evitar contar mentalmente: cuatro eran las hermanas mayores de Syaoran. Una era su prometida. Su madre y él… Eso sumaba siete miembros del Clan, siete vehículos. Sin embargo, en exhibición sólo había cuatro. Se preguntó quienes serían los miembros del clan que no se encontraban en casa, y no pudo evitar cruzar los dedos deseando que fuesen Syaoran y su prometida.

-Asquerosamente ricos –susurró Chiharu por lo bajo, provocando que Yamazaki riese.

-Por aquí, por favor –les indicó un empleado del servicio, apuntando a la Propiedad Principal-. La señora Yelan los espera en el comedor Omega.

Yamazaki fue el primero en subir los contados escalones, seguido de cerca por Chiharu. Sakura los seguía, un poco apartada pues se había entretenido mirando todos aquellos detalles que formaban parte de la arquitectura del lugar. Los dragones que rodeaban las columnas de la entrada y acechaban desde el techo, la miraban sin importar a donde ella se moviera. A ambos lados de la puerta principal (las cuales se abrieron de par en par para que entrasen) el majestuoso porte de los grifos la hizo estremecer.

Y entonces, deteniéndose junto a sus superiores, admiró aquel recibidor con aquella enorme mesa circular de mármol verde que adornaba el centro del lugar, el majestuoso candelabro de oro que colgaba del techo, y la elegante escalera en forma de Y, que dejaba apreciar aquel exquisito vitral que representaba un frondoso árbol.

-Si gustan seguirme –otra empleada del servicio se había acercado, y rodeando la mesa, guió al trío por el pasillo del ala oeste, el cual contaba con altas y alargadas ventanas a intervalos regulares, todas colocadas del lado derecho, que permitían a los jóvenes mirar aquel enorme jardín central.

Rodearon aquel jardín, y llegaron al otro lado de la casa, donde salieron nuevamente a la terraza que rodeaba toda la Propiedad. Bajando de nueva cuenta la corta escalinata, avanzaron por aquel camino de ladrillo color arena, hasta llegar a aquella plataforma en forma de herradura, la cual contaba con diversas columnas colocadas alrededor, dejando el centro disponible para aquella enorme mesa redonda. Allí, el servicio había colocado ya nueve lugares, de los cuales, cuatro ya estaban ocupados.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco.

Cuatro altas mujeres, todas de cabello castaño, del mismo color que el de Syaoran, y que se veían mayores que el joven de ojos avellana, conversaban animadamente, sentadas lado a lado. Sakura estaba segura de que se trataban de las cuatro hermanas del muchacho. Las cuatro vestían típicos vestidos chinos, cada una de un color diferente (azul, negro, blanco y amarillo), cortos hasta medio muslo.

-Buenos días –saludó Yamazaki, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. El trío dedicó una corta pero educada reverencia al cuarteto. Las cuatro mujeres se apuraron a levantarse para corresponder al saludo, y sin perder un instante, todas se abalanzaron sobre Sakura y Chiharu, sin parar de parlotear.

-¡Que hermoso cabello! –dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos que parecían ser gemelas, mientras cada una tomaba y acicalaba una coleta de Chiharu.

-¡Tus ojos son simplemente exquisitos! –dijo a Sakura la que tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros.

-Chicas –dijo entonces una calma voz, con lo que las cuatro mujeres se detuvieron al instante, y miraron todas en dirección a donde se encontraba la persona que había hablado.

-La mamá de Syaoran… -dijo Sakura mentalmente, mirando fijamente y con la boca ligeramente abierta, a la hermosa y elegante mujer que acababa de llegar.

Yelán Li vestía, al igual que sus hijas, un elegante vestido chino tradicional, de un color verde oscuro. En su caso, el vestido era tan largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, lo que la hacía ver recatada, y sin embargo, era hermosamente atrevido pues contaba con una sexy abertura a lo largo de la pierna derecha. Aquel poder de verse seductora pero elegante al mismo tiempo, Sakura solo lo había visto en Tomoyo.

Sonrió para sí misma, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en aquella similitudes entre la madre de Syaoran y su mejor amiga, pues su mirada se vio prontamente reclamada por la joven que se encontraba a la derecha de la matriarca del Clan Li. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Podría haberla visto apenas un par de segundos en el aeropuerto abrazando a Syaoran, pero no tenía duda de quién era.

Mei Lin Li, al igual que el resto de las mujeres del Clan Li, había acudido a aquel desayuno utilizando un típico vestido chino. Ella había optado por un color rojo fuego, y un largo lo suficientemente educado, pues el vestido le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Con aquellos tacones igualmente rojos que provocaban que sus piernas se viesen largas y torneadas, y su largo cabello sujeto en una alta coleta, su silueta se dibujaba alta y delgada.

-Lamentamos la tardanza –se disculpó la chica, mientras se acercaba al trío, y los saludaba con una reverencia. A Sakura no le pasó por alto el dulce aroma a jazmín que despedía-. Tuvimos una emergencia que atender en la sede. Y lamentamos que las chicas no se hayan presentado. Shiefa, Fuutie –fue diciendo la joven mientras apuntaba a sus primas-, las gemelas Feimei y Fanren. Yo soy Mei Lin, es un gusto conocerlos.

-Me llamo Mihara Chiharu –dijo la mujer de cabello castaño-. Él es Yamazaki Takashi, y ella es nuestra estudiante, Kinomoto Sakura.

-Mi nombre es Yelán Li –se presentó entonces la matriarca del Clan, a lo que los jóvenes fotógrafos se apuraron a reverenciar-. Es un gusto tenerlos aquí, y que hayan aceptado el ser nuestros invitados de honor durante su estadía, en especial con tan corto plazo de aviso y planeación. Pero, por favor, tomen asiento. Creo que todos aquí tenemos ya hambre –les invitó la elegante mujer, a lo que sus cuatro hijas volvieron a sentarse. Sakura se apuró a colocarse junto a Chiharu (quien a su vez se había sentado junto a Yamazaki), pero se sintió morir cuando Mei Lin se sentó a su otro lado.

Yelán fue la última en tomar asiento, y apenas la mujer tomó su servilleta de tela, el servicio se acercó a servirles los platos. Sakura no estaba muy segura de si sería capaz de probar bocado alguno.

-¿Así que ustedes son los que se dedicarán a fotografiar a los pandas? –preguntó al instante una de las gemelas, Fanren, inclinándose sobre una de sus hermanas, para dirigirse a sus invitados.

-Deben de ser amables con ellos, o Feimei no se los perdonará –dijo la mujer de corto cabello y una larga coleta, Shiefa, mientras apuntaba a su hermana-. Los pandas son su animal sagrado.

-¿Animal sagrado? –repitió un confundido Yamazaki.

-Todos los miembros del Clan Li tienen asignado un animal que se dice, es su protector durante toda su vida –aclaró Mei Lin, con lo que Yamazaki y Chiharu la miraron. Sakura no pudo evitar mirarla también-. Debido a esa protección, es que el miembro del clan intenta rodearse de aquella presencia.

-Por ejemplo, en el caso de nuestro abuelo y padre, les fueron asignados animales mitológicos –ahora fue el turno de Fuutie de hablar-. Es por ello que encontrarán muchas estatuas de dragones y grifos. Son la protección con la que ellos contaban.

-Mi animal protector es el panda –les sonrió Feimei-, por lo que mi manera de rodearme de ellos, es teniendo un recinto de protección y reproducción de dicho animal. Además, debo decir que también fue mía la idea de invitarlos a convivir con nosotros durante el tiempo en que se decidan a fotografiarlos.

Sakura había estado tentada a preguntar cuál era el animal protector de Syaoran, pero la conversación había cambiado de rumbo antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de pensar en cómo sacar el tema.

-Queríamos ahorrarles las vueltas diarias desde su hotel, hasta nuestro recinto de pandas –había explicado Yelán-. No es un viaje muy largo, pero puede resultar monótono. Fue por ello que decidimos preparar una de las Propiedades Base como casa de invitados, con el servicio incluido, para que su estancia se lo más placentera posible.

-Les agradecemos las atenciones –sonrió Chiharu-. Y esperamos también tomar hermosas fotografías donde mostremos la belleza de sus pandas, y el excelente cuidado que se les da por parte del Clan Li.

Siguieron conversando durante cuarenta minutos más, hasta que Yelán y Mei Lin anunciaron que debían regresar a la Sede, a seguir atendiendo sus asuntos pendientes. Mientras Fuutie y Shiefa anunciaban que irían de compras al centro comercial, las gemelas Fanren y Feimei se ofrecieron para acompañar al trío de fotógrafos, hasta la Propiedad Base que habían dispuesto sólo para ellos, ubicada en el lado suroeste del terreno.

Se tomaron su tiempo para darles un tour por el lugar, y después de mostrarles sus habitaciones asignadas, las gemelas les ayudaron a desempacar, hasta finalmente dejarlos solos para que hicieran lo que quisiesen, no sin antes comentarles que los jóvenes tenían permiso para recorrer las otras Propiedades, así como los terrenos.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer eso –dijo Chiharu en la puerta de su habitación, mientras a su derecha se encontraba Sakura, y a su izquierda Yamazaki-. Recorrer el lugar, familiarizarnos con él. Creo que podemos tomar fotografías de las hermosas esculturas que mencionaron, y si cada miembro tiene un animal asignado, estoy segura de que aparte de los pandas, encontraremos otros recintos.

-No tenemos ninguna prisa –añadió Yamazaki-. Podemos comenzar a fotografiar a los pandas mañana por la mañana. Además, esto también servirá para enriquecer mucho tu portafolio, Sakura.

Y así, la aludida no había podido negarse. Siguiendo a sus superiores, la joven de ojos esmeralda se colgó su cámara al cuello, y emprendió el recorrido con Yamazaki y Chiharu, por los jardines de la Propiedad.

Caminaron primero por aquel jardín interior que habían visto en la Propiedad Principal, donde encontraron una familia de guacamayas azules. Recorrieron los alrededores del Comedor Omega, el cual estaba adornado con esculturas de mariposas gigantes, y poco antes de que ocurriese la puesta de sol, se dedicaron a recorrer el prado que se encontraba al sureste del terreno, muy cercano a donde se encontraban estacionados varios vehículos de los miembros del clan, en donde encontraron…

-¡Lobos! –exclamó una emocionada Chiharu, mientras apuntaba con un dedo tembloroso al centro de dicho prado.

-¿Lobos? –repitió Yamazaki, mirando hacia donde su compañera apuntaba.

Efectivamente, en medio de aquel prado, había una manada de lobos grises, de mínimo diez integrantes. Los aludidos, al escuchar el grito de la mujer de coletas castañas, se giraron a mirar. Pero con una actitud aburrida, prontamente la ignoraron, y siguieron en sus asuntos. Unos descanzaban tumbados en el pasto, otros jugaban entre sí. Un par se entretenían mordisqueando un hueso de tamaño considerable.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengan lobos al aire libre? –preguntó Sakura, un poco asustada, pero igualmente emocinada por ver a aquellos animales salvajes, en un estado tan natural-. ¿No es peligroso?

-¿Cuánto es lo más que podemos acercarnos? –ahora fue el turno de Chiharu de preguntar, mientras tomaba su cámara y comenzaba a enfocar su lente.

-Creo que lo mejor será preguntar a algún miembro del Clan. Por ejemplo…

Las dos muchachas miraron detrás de ellas, cuando escucharon el motor de un vehículo acercarse. El corvette rojo estaba descapotado, por lo que pudieron ver a Mei Lin Li, portando unas gafas de sol oscuras, el largo cabello negro ondeando al aire, y la parte posterior del deportivo lleno de bolsas y cajas.

La muchacha aparcó el auto junto al Ferrari blanco de Fuutie, y bajó del vehículo al tiempo que se quitaban las gafas. Aquella tarde vestía con un alto pantalón de vestir negro, y una blusa de mangas abultadas color roja, así como unos tacones bajos del mismo color, y joyería de oro. Les sonrió animadamente mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? –preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Nos estábamos preguntando qué tan seguro era acercarnos a los lobos –respondió Yamazaki, apuntando a la manada que aún descanzaba en la pradera. Mei Lin se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa.

-Podrán intentar acercarse a ellos, pero la manada siempre huirá –respondió finalmente-. No son agresivos, pero tampoco son muy sociables. El único que tiene el poder de hacerles obedecer órdenes, es su dueño, Xiao Lang. Los lobos son su animal sagrado.

-¿El señor Li? -preguntó Yamazaki.

-Es el hijo menor de Yelán. En estos momentos se encuentra fuera del país por motivos de negocios...

-Syaoran.. –susurró Sakura sin escuchar lo que Mei Lin continuaba diciendo, y girándose para ver a la manada. Sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta. Aquel animal era perfecto para el joven de ojos ámbares. Los lobos no eran muy sociables, serios, reservados, y misteriosos, el único motivo por el que se acercarían a un desconocido, era porque se habían ganado su confianza. Y sin embargo, una vez que confiaban en uno, eran tan leales...

La joven se dedicó a observar a la manada, al tiempo que detrás de ella, Mei Lin fruncía ahora el ceño de manera preocupada, mientras miraba fijamente a la chica de ojos verdes. Entonces, sin poderse contener, dijo:

-Kinomoto, ¿verdad? –la muchacha de corto cabello castaño se giró para ver a la prometida de Syaoran-. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a llevar todo esto?

Apuntó al vehículo, donde las bolsas y paquetes esperaban pacientemente. Sakura, un poco confundida, no supo que decir para negarse, por lo que simplemente asintió, nerviosa.

-Muchas gracias –respondió Mei Lin con una sonrisa en los labios, y dijo a Yamazaki y Chiharu-. Perdón, pero les robaré a su alumna por un momento.

-Seguro… -dijeron ambos, también confundidos, y tras ver por un instante como Mei Lin comenzaba a dar bolsas y paquetes a Sakura, se dieron media vuelta para adentrarse a aquel prado, y tomar aquellas fotografías.

* * *

Las dos muchachas entraron a la Propiedad Principal, subieron por aquella escalera en forma de Y, y al llegar al segundo piso, caminaron por el pasillo del ala oeste, hasta detenerse al final del mismo. Mei Lin abrió la puerta doble, e invitó a Sakura a que pasase. Nerviosa y confundida, la muchacha japonesa no tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraban en las habitaciones de la joven de largo cabello negro.

-Puedes dejarlo en la cama –indicó Mei Lin, con lo que Sakura (y el par de empleadas del servicio que las habían seguido debido a que el volumen realmente considerable) dejaron los paquetes y bolsas en dicho lugar.

Después de que Mei Lin dijese que no necesitaba nada más, las empleadas del servicio les dirigieron una reverencia, y salieron de la habitación, dejando a las dos muchachas solas.

-Perdona por interrumpirte mientras estabas con tus superiores –se disculpó Mei, sentándose en el borde de la cama, e invitando a Sakura a que hiciese lo mismo-, pero es que necesito de tu ayuda.

-Cl… claro –replicó la joven, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que ocurría.

Mei Lin, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se inclinó para tomar uno de los paquetes, y lo abrió velozmente. En el interior de aquella caja, había doblado un vestido color naranja pálido.

-El viernes tengo una reunión de negocios muy importante –explicaba la joven, mientras sacaba el vestido de su caja, y lo extendía entre ella y Sakura-, con la dueña de una importante y prometedora casa de modas japonesa. Necesito que la dueña de dicha compañía nos vea como la mejor opción para afiliarse, y qué mejor carta de presentación, que nuestra propia apariencia.

-Entonces… ¿Necesitas que te ayude a…?

-A decidir qué vestir para esa reunión de negocios, sí.

-No creo que sea la persona indicada para ello –se defendió Sakura, un poco abrumada-. No tengo tanto conocimiento sobre moda.

-Pero el vestido que estás usando hoy, es hermoso –arremetió Mei Lin, mirando a la joven. Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Fue un regalo –se defendió.

-Un regalo… -repitió Mei Lin por lo bajo-. Me imagino que tendrás un contacto especial algún alto ejecutivo de Daidouji Designs para que te hayan regalado un vestido de una colección que aún no se vende.

-No, bueno. Este… -lo sabía. Desde que Mei Lin se había bajado del auto, se había dado cuenta de que el vestido que Sakura usaba era un diseño Daidouji.

Por un insante, Sakura se sorprendió del buen ojo que tenía la muchacha de largo cabello negro, con los asuntos relacionados con la moda. Sin embargo, la joven de ojos esmeralda sintió un ligero escalofrío al preguntarse qué mas sabría Mei Lin Li, y sobre todo qué debería ella de responder, y qué debería callar. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que aquella joven pensase que el regalo había sido de parte de algún caballero.

-El regalo fue directamente de Tomoyo. Es mi mejor amiga.

-¡La directora…! –exclamó Mei Lin sin poder terminar de formular su oración. Sin poderse contener, se abalanzó sobre Sakura, y sujetando las dos manos de la chica, exclamó-. ¡Entonces, con mayor razón debes de ayudarme! La mejor amiga de la directora debería de saber los gustos de la señorita Daidouji. ¡Eres la persona perfecta para decirme qué utilizar en la reunión! Kinomoto, mi vida depende de ello…

Mei Lin se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. Realmente necesitaba que Daidouji Designs firmase contrato con Dinasty Li Enterprises. Con la renuncia de Syaoran, ella era la única candidata apta para hacerse cargo de la compañía, cuando Yelán se decidiese a retirarse. Pero para poder hacerse dueña de todo el conglomerado, la joven china debía demostrar que podía tomar las riendas de no solo el sector que era su especialidad. En pocas palabras, si no conseguía que Tomoyo firmase contrato, ella quedaría desheredada. Y no podía darse aquel lujo, en especial cuando había prometido a Syaoran que continuaría cuidando del legado Li.

Y hablando de Syaoran…

Mei Lin volvió a mirar a Sakura, y mientras tomaba el vestido que seguía extendido en la cama, dijo:

-Por favor. Eres la única en quien puedo confiar. Aparte de ti, sólo Xiao Lang conoce personalmente a la directora Daidouji. Pero como pudiste ver en el desayuno de esta mañana, él no se encuentra en la Propiedad en estos momentos.

-Syaoran… -repitió Sakura por lo bajo. Mei Lin sintió una leve punzada en el pecho.

-Kinomoto… De pura casualidad, ¿tú conoces a Xiao Lang?

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Sakura, visiblemente sorprendida y asustada-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Xiao fue el encargado de contactar con la directora Daidouji, en una reciente visita que hizo a Japón. Inclusive fue invitado de honor en un evento de beneficencia que realizó la directora. Pensé que como es tu mejor amiga, quizá tú también fuiste invitada…

-Ah, pues… Sí. Me tocó conversar con Syaoran aquella noche –mintió la joven, un poco más tranquila-. Fui la encargada de tomar las fotografías del evento, por lo que tampoco conversé mucho con él.

-Ya veo… -dijo Mei Lin por lo bajo, pensativa. Pero rápidamente alzó la mirada, y sujetando el vestido naranja con una mano, se levantó nuevamente de la cama y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación-. Iré a cambiarme –anunció al tiempo que abría la puerta del baño-. Cuando salga deberás decirme qué piensas de éste vestido. Mientras tanto, puedes revisar las demás cajas. Encuentra algo que piensas que sea buena idea usar para conocer a la directora Daidouji.

-Ah, claro… -musitó Sakura, acercándose un par de cajas, y abriéndolas para revelar su contenido, mientras Mei Lin entraba al baño, y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

La joven de largo cabello negro, se apoyó contra la puerta del baño apretándose el pecho, y mirando al techo, emitió un pesado y largo suspiro.

-Nadie llama a Xiao por su nombre –se dijo en un triste susurro-. Solo su madre, sus hermanas, yo… Fuera de nosotras, su familia, nadie más lo llama Xiao Lang… ¿Será…?

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que aquella joven de ojos verdes no estaba diciéndole. ¿Podría ser que la muchacha que se encontraba en aquellos momentos sentada en su propia cama, fuese la joven que Syaoran había ido a buscar a Japón? ¿La persona que había arrebatado a Syaoran de sus brazos?

-Respira, respira –se dijo intentando ser fuerte, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se encontraban prendidas de sus pestañas, y tomaba largas bocanadas de aire para calmar su ansiedad.

Quizá sus suposiciones podían ser ciertas, pero por más que se preocupase por ello, no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para detener lo que había comenzado ya.

-Xiao Lang se encuentra en Japón –se dijo mientras colgaba el vestido naranja en un gancho, y comenzaba a desvestirse-. Y Kinomoto estará aquí por unos cuántos días más. Si el destino realmente quiere que Xiao pertenezca a ella, deberá de poner un poco más de empeño, porque... porque yo no pienso ayudar.

* * *

 _Sé que había dicho que continuaría haciendo up cada dos semanas, y sé que llevo amenazando desde hace varios capis que esto ya mero termina, y sé que dije muchas cosas que ya ni recuerdo..._

 _Pero ahora sí, les juro que va en serio. He tenido mucho tiempo libre esta semana (extrañamente el trabajo anda muy relax) y por ello he podido escribir bastante. Por ende, he aquí el siguiente capi, una semana antes de lo prometido. Debido a que ahora si, ahora si, ahora si, estamos en la recta final, las ups serán cada semana. Y como bonus, los capis seguirán siendo largos :D! Todo esto, para tenerlos happy pues ya vi que no me dejaron reviews en el capi anterior... u.u_

 _Pero en fin, hablemos mejor del capi~ Inicio de nueva cuenta siguiendo aquel flash back (todo esto ocurrió el lunes que Syaoran llegó a Tokio), pero para hacerlo más padre, metí un flashback dentro del flashback para hacer flashbackception (?). Después de todo, necesitaban saber qué era lo que había pasado entre Sakura y Yukito (?). Yo, y mi mente retorcida, aún no nos decidimos si los haremos querer u odiar a Mei Lin. Es decir, Mei dejó ir a Syaoran, pero ¿le dirá algo a Sakura?_

 _Había algo más que quería comentarles, pero no recuerdo que es :p Así que espero y esta vez si dejen muchos reviews, para ver si allí sale el asunto que estoy olvidando XD Porque, BONUS! Esta vez si contestaré, lo prometo ToT. Así que den follow, favorite, y todo eso, porque con eso me ayudan a mejorar la calidad de lo que escribo. No olviden los reviews, para leer lo que les gusta y lo que no. Como siempre, les mando abrazos y besos, y nos estamos leyendo._

 _¡Sigan bellos!_


	21. Confesión

**Capítulo 21**

 **Confesión**

* * *

-¡Kinomoto! –fue el grito de Mei Lin al bajar de su corvette rojo, el viernes por la tarde.

Aquel día, la joven de cabello negro se había enfundado en un bonito vestido rojo, de corte en A, cubierto en un suave y delicado encaje negro, que rodeaba sus hombros, y caía por el borde de la falda. Tenía la espalda descubierta, y un elegante listón negro amarrado en la cintura, que se ataba en un moño en la parte posterior, cubriendo parte de su trasero, dándole un coqueto volumen, sin dejar de ser inocentemente infantil.

Mei Lin cerró la puerta del convertible, subió corriendo los escalones de la Propiedad Base donde se alojaban los invitados del Clan Li, y tras subir de la misma manera la escalinata que llevaba al segundo piso, corrió por el pasillo del ala oeste, a toda la velocidad que sus tacones negros con suela roja (unos Louboutin), le permitían.

-¡Kinomoto! –repitió al tiempo que se detenía frente a la puerta del dormitorio que le había sido asginado a Sakura.

Estaba por tocar cuando ésta se abrió, y por allí, apareció la aludida, con una expresión anhelante.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó la chica japonesa.

-¡Eres una genio! –fue la respuesta de Mei Lin, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

Estaba tan conmocionada y alegre, que simplemente no podía dejar de caminar y agitar las manos.

-Tenías razón, a la directora Daidouji le ha encantado mi vestido –exclamó mientras giraba sobre sí misma, provocando que su largo cabello suelto volara por un instante, al igual que la falda del vestido-. ¡Ha firmado! Oficialmente, Daidouji Designs se ha afiliado a Dinasty Li Enterprises.

-Muchas felicidades –dijo Sakura, sonriendo del mismo modo, mientras seguía a su anfitriona con la mirada.

-Tenemos que salir a celebrar -exclamó la joven china.

-¿Qué? -espetó Sakura de vuelta.

-Lo que oíste –Mei Lin continuó con su caminata sin sentido, mientras no dejaba de agitar sus manos, emocionada-. Una comida, una cena… ¡Una noche de chicas!

-Li, espera, yo…

-¡Iré a avisarle a las hermanas de Xiao! ¡Esto será tan divertido!

Y antes de que Sakura pudiese decir nada más, la joven china había salido ya de su habitación, sin mirar atrás.

Así que aquella noche, Sakura se había visto arrastrada por Mei Lin y las cuatro hermanas mayores de Syaoran, a una noche de chicas, donde las cinco miembros del Clan Li, no dejaban de conversar, reír y bailar. Aunque aún estaba un poco nerviosa, Sakura no podía negar que se la estaba pasando bien. Las hermanas de Syaoran eran realmente muy amigables, e inclusive Mei Lin había resultado ser muy agradable. Aunque ese pensamiento siempre la hacía llegar a otro menos alegre: a Sakura no le quedaba duda de porqué Syaoran iba a casarse con ella.

* * *

Aquel miércoles por la mañana, Li Syaoran despertó a su hora de siempre para iniciar con su rutina matinal. Corrió sus acostumbrados ocho kilómetros (esta vez acompañado por Hui), regresó a casa a darse una ducha, tomó el desayuno en compañía del can, y finalmente se alistó para ir a trabajar.

Aunque esta vez se tratase de un trabajo nuevo y diferente. Un trabajo al que simplemente no podía negarse. Después de todo, había firmado ya aquel contrato que Tomoyo Daidouji le había deslizado en la mesa durante el almuerzo que habían tenido apenas ayer por la tarde. Y del mismo modo, había respondido a la pregunta tan íntima que ella había soltado, sin previo aviso.

- _Entonces, señor Li… ¿A caso usted está enamorado de Sakura?_

Esas habían sido las palabras de la directora Daidouji. Y el joven, confiando en que el título de mejor amiga de Sakura colocara a Tomoyo en una posición privilegiada, respondió con la verdad.

- _Estoy enamorado de ella, más de lo que nunca he estado de ninguna otra mujer._

- _Es agradable escucharlo_ –fue el comentario de Tomoyo, mientras volvía a fijar su vista en su plato, y alzaba sus palillos-. _Quizá cuando Sakura regrese, podamos preguntarle qué piensa al respecto, y cuál sería su respuesta._

Y así había acabado aquel almuerzo. Tomoyo no había dicho nada más porque, según sus propias palabras, no había hablado con Sakura sobre ello. El realizar aquella pregunta había sido en base a "un presentimiento". Y aunque parecía no estar dispuesta a decir nada más sobre el tema, se veía contenta de que el señor Li tuviese sentimientos tan puros hacia su mejor amiga.

Pero, debido a que el contrato había sido ya firmado, y éste exigía una contratación inmediata, por más que Syaoran quisiese tomar el primer vuelo a China, y plantarse en la entrada de la Propiedad Principal para reunirse con Sakura, aquello tendría que esperar un poco más. En especial porque tendría que dar muchas explicaciones si se presentaba así como así, en una casa que no era su hogar, preguntando por una persona que no vivía allí.

Era por ello, que el joven de cabello castaño se encontraba ahora manejando su Mustang GT después de haber dejado a Hui solo en casa. Se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la sede de Daidouji Designs, donde la directora lo había citado a las nueve de la mañana, para dar de alta sus datos en el sistema de empleados, ofrecerle un pequeño recorrido por el lugar, y finalmente mostrarle la que sería su oficina, y sus funciones.

Sin embargo, al estacionar el vehículo en el que ya era su lugar designado (estaba inclusive marcado con su nombre, escrito en japonés), y dirigirse a la mesa de recepción donde Elda lo atendió nuevamente, la rubia secretaria no lo dirigió de nueva cuenta a la oficina de Tomoyo.

-La directora Daidouji ha tenido que salir de emergencia a Osaka –explicó la joven, con aquel aire soñador que la caracterizaba-. Estará de regreso el viernes. Pero ha dejado indicaciones para usted.

Elda tendió a Syaoran una placa de identificación como la que llevaba prendida en el pecho, la cual ponía igualmente el nombre del joven en japonés. Syaoran la tomó y se apuró a colocarla en la solapa de su saco.

-Su tarjeta de acceso para poder registrar sus entradas y salidas… Su número de oficina, número de extensión telefónica, las contraseñas de sus equipos que incluyen una computadora de escritorio, una portátil, una tablet y un celular, los cuales se encuentran en su oficina… –Elda colocó la tarjeta plateada junto con una hoja membretada con el logotipo de Daidouji Designs la cual mostraba un croquis para que el joven identificase aquella oficina y otra hoja que contenía el listado de dichas claves que la secretaria había mencionado-, y finalmente, la directora ha dispuesto una asistente personal para que le ayude en lo que necesite. Ella lo espera en su oficina.

Syaoran agradeció al tiempo que tomaba la tarjeta y las hojas (aprovechó para registrar su entrada aquel día en el aparato que se encontraba junto al escritorio de Elda), y tras despedirse, se dirigió al elevador más cercano. Pulsó el botón del piso cinco y tras aquel corto viaje de un minuto, el joven salió a aquella amplia planta.

En el perímetro de aquel piso, se encontraban una serie de elegantes oficinas, todas con paredes de cristal ahumado, y con enormes ventanales que permitían una excelente iluminación, hasta el centro del piso, donde acomodados en cuadrícula, se encontraba un grupo de cubículos.

El estilo monocromático de Daidouji Designs se encontraba también presente allí. Los colores blanco y negro adornaban piso, paredes techo, y mobiliario. Syaoran lo comprobó al caminar por aquel pasillo que se formaba entre las oficinas y los cubículos, aunque también pudo apreciar que pese a que todos tenían los mismos escritorios, sillas, y archiveros, las maneras de colocar y adornar su espacio personal, diferían completamente.

Caminó por delante de varias oficinas, hasta llegar a la puerta indicada por una placa cobriza que ponía "205". Según el croquis que Elda le había dado, aquella era su oficina.

No tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta, pues una joven de corto cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos del mismo color, ataviada con el mismo uniforme que portaban las demás féminas, se detuvo frente a él.

-Buenos días, ¿señor Li? –la placa que aquella joven llevaba en el pecho la identificaba como Rika. Syaoran asintió, un poco confundido, al tiempo que la joven le sonreía inocentemente-. Rika Sasaki, mucho gusto. He sido asignada como su asistente personal…

-Ah si –exclamó Syaoran, mientras se giraba para deslizar su tarjeta, y abría la puerta.

La habitación tenía un escritorio de madera negra y una silla giratoria del mismo color, que daba la espalda a la enorme ventana que había detrás. Allí, había un largo archivero, y pegados a la pared ahumada que dividía la oficina del área de cubículos, descansaban dos cómodos sillones.

Syaoran se tomó su tiempo para admirar aquella elegante oficina, y tras mirar y comprobar que sobre su escritorio le esperaban los electrónicos que Elda había mencionado, finalmente entró a la habitación.

Su asistente, Rika lo siguió al instante.

-Elda me comentó hace un par de minutos que contaría con su ayuda… Un gusto conocerla, señorita Sasaki.

-Rika –lo corrigió la muchacha-. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Sya…

-Señor Li está bien, señorita Sasaki –interrumpió el joven. Había algo en aquella joven que no le inspiraba la suficiente confianza para que, después de solo dos minutos de conocerse, lo llamase por su nombre.

Rika pareció notarlo, pues se retorció las manos, un poco incómoda. Pero se repuso prontamente, y realizó una leve reverencia.

-Entiendo, señor Li. En ese caso… Déjeme comenzar a explicarle sus funciones como Supervisor de Mantenimiento de Sucursales… -Rika indicó a Syaoran que se sentase en su silla giratoria, mientras ella se acercaba uno de los sillones, y sentaba frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio.

La muchacha esperó a que Syaoran encendiera la computadora de escritorio, y mientras esta se iniciaba, comenzó con sus explicaciones del puesto. Al parecer, Syaoran estaba encargado de la supervisión de todas las sucursales que Dadiouji Designs tenía a lo largo y ancho de Japón (revisión de instalaciones, corrección y mantenimiento de las mismas), así como las que tenían planeado abrir antes en China antes de que terminase aquel año.

-Es muy probable que de vez en cuando ocurran emergencias que nos obliguen a contactarlo en sus días libres. Por ello se le ha facilitado el celular, así como la computadora portátil, en caso de que precise revisar sus documentos fuera de la oficina, y la tablet, para una inclusive mayor movilidad.

Mientras Sasaki hablaba, a Syaoran no le pasó por alto la manera en que la joven se inclinaba de vez en vez sobre el escritorio, y que provocaba que su escote se revelase un poco. Intentó no pensar en ello, y supuso que la joven no estaba siendo completamente consciente de aquel accidente. Como el caballero que era, no le haría notar aquel detalle, para no incomodarla.

Así que el joven de ojos ámbares se limitó a ignorarla, y prefirió centrar su atención en revisar los archivos que se habían dejado colocados en el escritorio de la computadora.

Sin prestar atención a Sasaki (que seguía en su parloteo), abrió un archivo de Excel que llamó su atención, y comenzó a revisarlo.

-100 sucursales en Japón… Diez en Tokio, ocho en Osaka… -leyó un par de datos al azar-. ¿Se tienen inventarios de las últimas visitas técnicas?

-Este… -la pregunta de Syaoran había tomado a Rika completamente desprevenida. La joven se encontraba en aquel momento intentando acariciar con su pie, la pierna de su jefe, pero el muchacho chino se había dado la vuelta en su silla giratoria, y del mueble que tenía detrás de sí, tomó un par de hojas y una pluma, ignorante a lo que había estado por ocurrir debajo de su mesa.

-En ese caso necesito que registre los archivos, señorita Sasaki –Rika no pudo evitar fruncir los labios, un poco molesta. Aquellos intentos de seducción no estaban siendo muy efectivos-. Necesito una lista de cada una de las sucursales, donde me indique las últimas revisiones y mantenimientos según el listado de instalaciones que le estoy anotando. Necesito saber cuales fueron de rutina, cada cuánto se realizaron, y cuales de ellas fueron en realidad correctivas. Preciso estos datos desde el principio del año, pero si se tienen más antiguos, mejor. ¿Entendido, señorita Sasaki?

-Sí, sí señor Li –repitió ella, aún aturdida. Vio como Syaoran extendía aquella hoja, y antes de que ella hubiese terminado de tomarla, él ya se encontraba atendiendo otros asuntos en la computadora.

-Es todo, puede retirarse.

Se quedó allí, un par de segundos más, aún pensando en qué era lo que había pasado, antes de levantarse inmediatamente de la silla, y tras realizar una torpe reverencia, se apuró a salir de aquella oficina, y regresar a su cubículo.

Se dejó caer en su silla, y miró por el borde de la media pared que tenía delante de ella, desde donde podía ver a través de aquella pared de cristal ahumado, el perfil de su jefe quien seguía mirando la pantalla de la computadora. Esta vez, frunció el entrecejo, preocupada. Tanteó su escritorio hasta encontrar su celular, y tecleando rápidamente, comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, tía –escribió la joven-. Parece ser que a pesar de que el señor Li no se encuentra ya comprometido, tampoco está interesado en iniciar una nueva relación. Necesito que me digas qué hacer.

Navegó por su lista de contactos, hasta llegar a la letra M, y de allí, seleccionó el indicado. Releyó su mensaje por si las dudas, y al no encontrar ningún error, presionó el botón de enviar.

La pantalla de su celular mostró aquella corta animación de un mensaje saliendo, y finalmente, indicó:

" _El mensaje fue exitosamente enviado a: Mizuki Kaho_ ".

* * *

El viernes por la tarde, después de un largo día de trabajo en la sede, Mei Lin había regresado a la Propiedad Principal, y su primer pensamiento había sido el acudir a tomar un trago en algún bar cercano. Estaba cansada, la semana de trabajo había sido larga y pesada, y lo único que le apetecía era divertirse y relajarse un poco, en compañía de las hermanas de Syaoran, y porqué no, de Kinomoto Sakura.

Así que nuevamente, al llegar a la Propiedad, detuvo el auto frente a la Propiedad Base donde se hospedaban los tres fotógrafos, y se dirigió al pasillo del ala oeste, en la segunda planta.

-¡Kinomoto! –se anunció como siempre, y la aludida, abrió la puerta al instante-. ¡Viernes por la tarde significa ir a tomar unos tragos!

Había entrado a la habitación de la muchacha japonesa, y estaba a punto de dejarse caer en la cama, cuando la visión de lo que ocupaba ya todo el colchón, la dejó estática.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó la chica de cabello negro, apuntando a la maleta rosa que descansaba sobre la cama de la joven de ojos esmeralda, la cual estaba ya prácticamente llena.

La sonrisa que la había acompañado desde la salida de la sede, se había borrado de su rostro. Sakura se acercó, un poco apenada.

-Se suponía que Yamazaki y Chiharu lo anunciarían hoy en la cena… -susurró sintiéndose culpable-. Hemos terminado de tomar las fotografías de pandas que necesitábamos. Estamos planeando irnos el domingo por la mañana.

-¡Demasiado pronto! –exclamó Mei Lin, un poco alarmada, girándose para ver a la muchacha de ojos verdes-. Es decir, han pasado solo dos semanas, ¿estás segura de que no necesitan más tiempo?

-Tenemos más fotografías de las que necesitamos, hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para lograr capturar unas tomas maravillosas –se defendió Sakura, aún nerviosa por que Mei Lin se hubiese tenido que enterar de aquel modo-. En serio…

Aquello era verdad, pero en realidad, en aquel momento, para Sakura, las fotografías de los pandas pasaban a segundo plano. En realidad, lo único que la muchacha de cabellos castaños quería, era ya irse de la Propiedad de los Li. Había estado allí dos semanas, y a cada día que pasaba, el pánico de que Syaoran la descubriese en aquel lugar, aumentaba exponencialmente. Había sobrevivido dos semanas en aquella casa, estaba segura de que cualquier viaje al que Li Syaoran hubiese tenido que partir, no duraría mucho más. Por ello, era que quería estar allí el menor tiempo posible, antes de que Syaoran regresase a casa.

-La hospitalidad de tu familia ha sido encantadora y muy atenta –continuó la muchacha japonesa-. Pero no queremos ser una molestia. Además, tenemos otras paradas que realizar, no podemos fotografiar pandas para siempre.

Mei Lin bufó, fingiendo un disgusto.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. No te puedo retener aquí para siempre. Pero aún así… -y prontamente recuperó la actitud animada con la que había entrado a la habitación agradezco sinceramente por tu ayuda, y tu amistad, Kinomoto. Lo hiciste sin excusas ni condiciones, cuando no estabas obligada a ello. En especial por tratarse de mí.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sakura, confundida.

-Olvídalo, no significa nada –respondió una apenada Mei Lin, mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la puerta, la cual seguía abierta-. Bueno, te dejaré continuar empacando, así que lo mejor será que me vaya.

Se detuvo en el umbral, y tomando el pomo de la puerta, se giró para ver a Sakura.

-¿Ni un solo trago? –preguntó en un tono de voz inocente. Sakura sonrió, pero se apuró a negar.

-De verdad quiero terminar de empacar hoy –insitió.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas… –dijo Mei Lin nuevamente-. Nos vemos en la cena –agregó antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

El sábado ocurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Las cuatro hijas de Yelán recorrieron con sus invitados los terrenos de la Propiedad, mostrándoles paisajes nuevos que el trío de fotógrafos no habían podido apreciar en su primer recorrido. Mei Lin los había visto partir con dirección al puerto privado del Clan, desde la ventana de su habitación. Podía haberlos visto mejor si salía al balcón que rodeaba toda la propiedad, pero en realidad, no quería ser vista.

Aquel día no había trabajo, por lo que no necesitaba presentarse en la sede de Dinasty Li Enterprises. Podría haber bajado igual que sus primas, a hacerles compañía a sus invitados, mientras caminaban por aquel puerto; no había ninguna necesidad para limitarse a mirarlos desde la distancia… pero había algo que le impedía unirse a aquel grupo.

La culpa.

Se abrazó a sí misma, mientras se oprimía el pecho. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Durante aquel par de semanas, Kinomoto había sido realmente amable con ella, había sido una gran ayuda con el asunto de la firma de contrato con la directora Daidouji, e inclusive había resultado ser una compañía muy agradable cuando salían con las hermanas de Syaoran. Era como si todo lo que Mei Lin le hubiese pedido a la muchacha japonesa, esta lo hubiese hecho sin pedir nada a cambio, todo por el simple placer de ayudar.

Y Mei Lin… Ella había abusado de aquella buena fe, sin atreverse a confirmar sus sospechas sobre quién era Sakura en realidad. Syaoran había mencionado que se había enamorado de una joven japonesa, a la cual había conocido en su viaje a Tokio. Sakura cumplía con aquellos requisitos, excepto… Su exprometido había comentado que se había enamorado de una chica que también estaba por casarse. Y Sakura no llevaba anillo alguno en su dedo.

Aquella había sido la excusa a la cual Mei Lin se había aferrado para convencerse de que Sakura no era la persona por la cual Syaoran la había dejado. Por más que existía la prueba de que Xiao había dado permiso a la joven para que lo llamase por su nombre. Saber que Kinomoto era la persona de la cual Syaoran se había enamorado, sería un golpe demasiado duro para ella. En especial porque, durante aquellas dos semanas, Mei Lin le había tomado cariño a la chica japonesa, hasta el punto de considerarla una muy buena amiga.

Por ello, estaba segura de que si en realidad Syaoran se había enamorado de Sakura, ella no podría odiarla. Al contrario, se odiaría a sí misma, pues Sakura había demostrado (sin darse cuenta) ser una persona más pura, y más digna de poseer el corazón de Li Xiao Lang, de lo que ella nunca había sido.

Era por ello que aquel sentimiento de culpa no la dejaba en paz.

Si ciertamente Kinomoto no era la elegida por Sayoran, se sentiría culpable por haber desconfiado de ella. Pero, si en realidad Sakura era la chica de la cual Xiao Lang se había enamorado, Mei Lin se sentiría culpable de no haber dicho la verdad (que su exprometido se encontraba en Tokio buscándola), pues significaba que no estaba ayudando a Syaoran a ser feliz, cuando le había dicho antes de partir, que aquello era lo único que ella quería para él.

Así que no salió al balcón, y no salió de la Propiedad Principal, y no se unió al grupo que subía a uno de los yates para dar un paseo. Se quedó en su habitación el resto de la tarde., pensando una y otra vez en qué era lo que debía hacer, o si debía continuar sin hacer ni decir nada. Preguntar a Sakura si en realidad ella amaba a Syaoran, o mantenerse ajena fingiendo que no sabía.

Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos, que la noche cayó sobre ella sin que se diese cuenta. Y hubiese continuado así toda la noche, de no ser por la empleada del servicio que tocó a su puerta para informarle que la cena estaba por ser servida.

-Ya voy… -musitó la joven, mientras se apuraba por encender la luz de su habitación.

Un poco cabizbaja, volvió a acercarse a la ventana, para mirar los jardines. Pero allí, no había ya nadie. Sintiéndose nerviosa, se separó del cristal, y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. No tenía mucha hambre, pero de cualquier manera, debía bajar para reunirse con sus invitados. No debía ser descortés.

Sin embargo, mientras cruzaba el umbral, y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, no se percató de que había tomado ya una decisión.

* * *

-Quédate a tomar el té conmigo –pidió Mei Lin a Sakura, mientras terminaban de comer el postre-. Estoy segura de que lo único que quieres es descansar, pues mañana te vas muy temprano. Pero por favor, acompáñame a una última taza de té.

Sakura miró a Mei Lin, en silencio. La mirada y la voz de la joven china denotaban tristeza, y la muchacha de corto cabello castaño no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Seguro –respondió mientras intentaba sonreírle.

Una vez hubieron terminado con el postre, los primeros en retirarse fueron Yamazaki y Chiharu. Necesitaban dormir bien, pues al día siguiente tomarían un largo vuelo que los llevaría a Sidney. Después fue el turno de las cuatro hijas de Yelán de despedirse, y formando un ruidoso grupo, salieron juntas en dirección a sus habitaciones, donde seguramente se quedarían despiertas toda la noche, conversando.

La última en levantarse de la mesa, fue la matriarca del Clan. Yelán se despidió de Sakura deseándole un buen viaje, y con aquel paso tranquilo, salió del comedor, al tiempo que una empleada del servicio servía una bandeja con té y galletas. La empleada igualmente salió de la habitación, y así, finalmente ambas jóvenes se encontraron solas.

-Sabes, Kinomoto –inició Mei Lin, mientras tomaba su taza de té, y se servía té con la tetera de porcelana blanca-. Lo había casi olvidado, pero… Cuando terminó la reunión de negocios con la directora Daidouji, me preguntó por ti.

-Ah, sí –exclamó Sakura, también sirviéndose té en su taza-. Le comenté a Tomoyo sobre mi estancia en la Propiedad. Espero no haber hablado de más…

-¡No, para nada! –respondió una alegre Mei Lin-. Al contrario, la directora Daidouji se mostró muy contenta de saber que te hemos cuidado y atendido durante tu estancia en China. Inclusive me pidió que te diese un abrazo de su parte, y que siguieras manteniéndola informada sobre donde te encuentras y como estás.

La joven de largo cabello negro se tomó su tiempo para dejar caer dos terrones de azúcar en su taza, antes de agregar:

-Y también me preguntó si se te había informado que Xiao Lang está de regreso en Tokio.

Sakura estaba por tomar la pequeña pinza para sujetar sus terrones de azúcar, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Miró a Mei Lin (quien en aquel acto de total naturalidad se encontraba agitando su té con una cucharilla de plata), y se preguntó qué se suponía que significaba aquella revelación. ¿Qué era lo que la prometida de Syaoran sabía sobre…?

-¿Syaoran ha tenido que atender nuevos negocios en Japón? –preguntó la joven de corto cabello castaño, intentando también actuar tranquilamente. Sin embargo, su voz temblaba igual que sus manos, impidiéndole tomar de aquella taza de té. Se preguntó si aquel había sido el lugar al cual había partido, cuando lo había visto en el aeropuerto, hacía dos semanas.

-Algo así –fue la respuesta de Mei Lin, quien miraba a Sakura fijamente. No le había pasado desapercibida la manera en que su acompañante se encontraba súbitamente nerviosa-. Parece ser que Syaoran ha pedido empleo a la directora Daidouji. Es decir, es algo necesario si realmente planea quedarse a vivir allí.

Sakura dejó su taza de té, precipitadamente en la mesa. Temía que debido a la forma en que temblaban sus manos, esta se cayese y derramase todo su contenido.

-¿Por qué habría…? Es decir… ¿No debería estar contigo, planeando su boda? –el formular aquella pregunta le provocó un dolor en el pecho, el cual también se apuró a disimular. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el recordar aquella invitación que el joven chino le había dado cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto, y que en aquel momento se encontraba guardada en su maleta. No era como si en algún momento hubiese planeado asistir, pero eso no significaba que aquel evento le fuese indiferente. Extrañamente había pensado que, si se le presentaba la oportunidad de ver a Syaoran, lo mejor sería regresar aquella invitación.

-Xiao ha cancelado el compromiso –dijo Mei Lin, dejando ella también su taza de té en la mesa.

Sus manos no temblaban, pero su voz sonaba quebrada. Nuevamente su semblante se mostraba triste.

-¿Cancelado? –repitió una asustada Sakura. Por un instante temió que fuese por su culpa.

-Xiao me confesó que en realidad sus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes. Que había conocido a alguien más; alguien de quien se había enamorado de verdad. Alguien a quien ama más de lo que nunca podrá amarme a mí.

Las miradas de las dos muchachas se cruzaron. Ambas se veían dolidas, aunque por motivos diferentes.

Mientras que la conciencia de Mei Lin le susurraba " _solo dilo, te sentirás mejor si dices la verdad_ ", la voz en la cabeza de Sakura gritaba " _¡No lo digas! ¡Por favor, no_!". Pero ninguna de las dos podía detener lo que había iniciado ya.

-Xiao se ha enamorado de una chica japonesa. Una joven a la que conoció en su viaje a Japón, el mes pasado. Una mujer maravillosa… que creo eres tú.

-Li, yo no…

-Xiao Lang me dijo antes de partir, que estabas comprometida. Pero durante todo el tiempo que has estado aquí, no te he visto usar anillo alguno. Eso me provocó varias dudas, pero la sospecha siempre ha estado allí. Una especie de corazonada, y debo decirte, que mis corazonadas nunca fallan. Entonces, me gustaría que respondieses a mi pregunta, ¿eres la persona de la que Xiao habló? ¿La joven japonesa a la cual Xiao Lang conoció en Tokio, y de la cual se enamoró?

-Li…

-Responde por favor, Kinomoto.

-Yo no sé cuáles sean los sentimientos de Syaoran hacia mí –se defendió Sakura-. Yo no puedo controlar lo qué el siente…

-¿Y puedes controlar lo que tú sientes? –arremetió Mei Lin. No estaba molesta, pero una parte de su ser, necesitaba conocer la verdad, salir de dudas. Era por ello que su voz sonaba tan firme-. ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no estás enamorada de Xiao Lang?

-Yo… -los ojos de Sakura se pusieron llorosos. La joven de corto cabello castaño cerró los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar-. Yo… -repitió.

No quería herir a Mei Lin, pero también sabía, que no podía mentirle. Y sin poder contenerse más, finalmente se confesó:

-Intenté detenerlo –exclamó atropelladamente, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas-. Sabía que estaba comprometido, e inclusive yo tenía novio. Pero el quererlo, el tomarle cariño… fue simplemente sutil y natural, y no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero te juro –en este punto, Sakura tomó ambas manos de Mei Lin, y clavó sus ojos verdes en los castaños de ella-, te juro que en ningún momento pensé en apartarlo de tu lado.

Mei Lin sonrió tristemente, intentando también contener las lágrimas. Las palabras de Kinomoto le dolían, pero sabía que dolería aún más si se hubiese quedado callada, y no se hubiese dado la oportunidad de conocer lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

-Li, mi novio me pidió matrimonio un día antes de que Syaoran regresase a China. Y yo acepté. No porque en aquel momento no supiese que amo a Syaoran, sino porque también amé de verdad a Yukito. Aunque… mis sentimientos por Syaoran resultaron ser más fuertes. Pero al igual que tú, mi prometido se dio cuenta de que mi corazón le pertenecía alguien más, y por ello, canceló nuestro compromiso, la semana pasada, antes de que yo viniese a Hong Kong.

-Eso explica tu falta de anillo –susurró Mei Lin, acariciando la mano izquierda de Sakura. La joven de ojos esmeralda sonrió tristemente.

-Yo amaba a Yukito –insistió Sakura-. Y sé que él me amaba a mí, aunque al final aquel amor no haya sido suficiente para mantenernos juntos. Pero, del mismo modo, sé que Syaoran te amó de verdad…

-Lo sé –respondió Mei Lin-. Si no fuese así, nunca hubiese sido mi novio, y nunca me hubiese pedido que me casara con él. Y del mismo modo, sé que yo también lo amo. Pero por lo mismo que lo amo, es que lo he tenido que dejar ir, del mismo modo que tu prometido te puso igualmente en libertad.

Sakura no pudo contenerse más, y sentándose en el borde de su silla, se abrazó de Mei Lin, quien primeramente se sorprendió por aquel gesto, pero se repuso prontamente, y la abrazó de igual modo. Ambas lloraron en silencio.

-Lo lamento mucho –se disculpó Sakura, escondiendo la cara en el largo cabello de Mei Lin-. Nunca fue mi intención…

-Descuida –la calló Mei Lin, acariciando su cabeza-. Eso lo sé, así como tampoco fue la intención de Syaoran el romper mi corazón.

Se quedaron así, un par de minutos más, hasta que Sakura finalmente soltó a Mei Lin y se deslizó de vuelta en su silla. Igualmente, ambas habían calmado su llanto. Se limpiaron el rostro, antes de volver a mirarse, y sin saber porqué, se sonrieron tímidamente.

-¿Sabes? La directora Daidouji tenía razón –dijo Mei Lin, provocando que Sakura la mirase confundida. La joven china se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Me dijo que tu alma es muy pura, Kinomoto. Que no había persona en este mundo que pudiese odiarte. Es por ello, que realmente estoy agradecida de que Xiao Lang se haya fijado en ti. Estoy segura de que lo harás muy feliz.

-Espero y tú también puedas encontrar esa felicidad, Li –respondió Sakura, sintiendo aquella calidez que emanaba de su pecho.

-Entonces… ¿Regresarás a Japón a buscar a Xiao Lang? –preguntó la joven china, volviendo a tomar su taza de té.

-No –fue la respuesta de Sakura, lo que provocó que Mei Lin se olvidase de beber de su taza.

-¿No? –repitió confundida-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te lo impide?

-Cuando mi prometido rompió nuestro compromiso, me dijo que me esperaría. Que no importara el tiempo que pasase, si yo quería regresar a su lado, el seguría allí para mí. Confío en que, si los sentimientos de Syaoran son igual de puros y fuertes, él también me esperará.

-Pero eso no explica…

-Este tour es muy importante para mí, Li –continuó Sakura-. Toda mi vida he soñado con convertirme en fotógrafa de la vida silvestre y de paisajes. Se lo debo a mi madre, y me lo debo a mi misma. Es la meta que me he trazado desde que tengo memoria. Un chico, por más importante y especial que sea para mí, no me detendrá de cumplir este sueño. Es por eso que… de verdad deseo que Syaoran me espere.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sakura estaba un poco apenada por lo que acababa de decir, aunque sabía que era cierto. Mei Lin, por su parte, miraba a Sakura con una expresión gentil y benevolente. Definitivamente la directora Daidouji tenía razón sobre Kinomoto.

-Kinomoto, yo también deseo que Xiao te espere -susurró Mei Lin, con lo que finalmente tomó un sorbo de su taza de té.

* * *

 _Como lo prometí, aquí está el fic, publicándose un capi a la semana, y aquí estoy yo, respondiendo a sus reviews. La pag de ff tuvo errores estos últimos días y no se veía ninguno, pero ahora que ya se solucionó veo que dejaron muchísimos. Mil gracias. De verdad que aprecio su apoyo y el hecho de que no solo me lean, sino que se tomen un tiempito para escribirme tambien._

 _Shoutout a Alecartas que me deja review, pero como no puede entrar a su cuenta no se los puedo responder XD!_

 _En fin, hablemos mejor de este capi. Ya dejaré por la paz los flashbacks, e intentaré que lo que ocurra con Sakura vaya a la par de lo que ocurre con Syaoran. Como pueden ver, seguirán separados un poquito más, en lo que hago que Sakura siga el sueño de su vida, y se centre en su carrera en vez de perseguir a un hombre (?) (osea que no dejen la escuela), y también en lo que Syaoran se las arregla para calmar a aquella Rika que algo quiere y no es dinero... o sí?_

 _Yo solo diré que la pelirroja de Kaho mandó a Yue a investigar a Syaoran, y por ello ahora sabe que no está comprometido con Mei... Hablando de Mei, espero que a fin de cuentas le hayan tomado cariño, porque nunca fue mi idea hacerla la mala de la historia XD Es decir, siempre me gana la penita de que nunca se queda con Xiao uwu._

 _Total, que este comment me está quedando kilométrico. Así que me limitaré a agradecerles los follows, favorites y reviews, y pedirles que también en este capi me dejen un par de líneas. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Les mando abrazos, besos y nos seguimos leyendo, que estamos a dos capis de terminar este fic._

 _Sigan bellos!_


	22. Investigación

**Capítulo 22**

 **Investigación**

* * *

-Buenos días, directora Daidouji –saludó Elda desde su escritorio, mientras veía a Tomoyo detenerse frente a ella, aquel viernes por la mañana-. ¿Le ha ido bien en su viaje?

-Buenos días, Elda. Ha ido de maravilla, como siempre –respondió la muchacha de largo cabello gris oscuro, dedicándole una gran sonrisa -. ¿Alguna novedad?

-El señor Li ha solicitado una reunión con usted, apenas se encuentre disponible. Dijo que era urgente.

-Ya veo… En ese caso, iré directamente a su oficina.

-¿Quiere que le marque para informarle? –preguntó Elda, quien ya tenía el teléfono en la mano, pero Tomoyo negó tranquilamente.

-Dejemos que sea una sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

La recepcionista asintió, mientras veía a la directora cruzar el recibidor, y detenerse frente al elevador. Un par de segundos después, la caja metálica había abierto sus puertas, y la joven de ojos grises se adentró en él.

Subió hasta el quinto piso, y una vez las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse para dejarla salir, Tomoyo comenzó a caminar por aquel amplio pasillo, mientras los empleados con lo que se iba topando, la saludaban respetuosamente. Ella respondió igual, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la oficina identificada con el número 205.

Miró por aquella pared de vidrio ahumado, y pudo distinguir dos sombras. Supuso que el señor Li tendría compañía, pero del mismo modo, pensó que su presencia no incomodaría.

Así que tocó con los nudillos, y antes de recibir una respuesta, abrió la puerta de dicha oficina, deteniéndose en el umbral. La escena que se reveló ante ella, le resultó de lo más extraña.

Una joven de corto cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba sentada junto a Syaoran, en una posición provocativa. Inclinada hacia el muchacho, el escote abierto revelaba bastante de su considerable busto, y la estrecha falda que llevaba ese día, era tan corta que resultaba un poco obsceno. Y sin embargo, el señor Li ignoraba a aquella joven, de una manera tan obvia, que resultaba divertido ver como aquellos intentos de la chica de ojos castaños pasaban completamente desapercibidos.

Syaoran se encontraba sentado en su silla, conversando por teléfono, al tiempo que miraba a la pantalla de su computadora y tecleaba una serie de datos, dando prácticamente la espalda a aquella joven, la cual hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por intentar que sus pechos quedasen en un área visible para el muchacho.

Tomoyo rio por lo bajo, y tomándose un par de segundos para calmarse, se aclaró la garganta para indicar su presencia.

-¡Directora Daidouji, buenos días! –saltó la joven al instante, levantándose de su silla, y separándose del señor Li. A Tomoyo no le pasó por alto como bajaba su falda disimuladamente, e intentaba ocultar aquel escote que mostraba.

-Buenos días… Rika –dijo al leer la etiqueta que llevaba en el pecho. Entonces, se giró para ver a Syaoran, quien aún tenía el teléfono en el oído, y apenas y se había girado un par de centímetros para ver a la recién llegada.

-¿Te parece si te marco después? Tengo un asunto que atender… -Syaoran se retiró el aparato del oído, y se apuró a colgar la llamada. Cerró los documentos que tenía abiertos en la computadora, y tras levantarse de su silla (y empujar levemente a su asistente para que se quitase del camino), se acercó a Tomoyo, a quien saludó con un firme agarre, y un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Directora Daidouji, un gusto volver a verla.

-Elda dijo que precisabas hablar conmigo, urgentemente.

-Sí, sí, muchas gracias por la pronta respuesta –dijo el mientras le indicaba que tomase asiento-. Señorita Sasaki, se puede retirar.

Tomoyo volvió a contener una risilla, al ver la manera tan fría y escasa de tacto con la que el señor Li hablaba a su asistente. Sasaki realizó una corta reverencia, y antes de que nadie más pudiese decir nada, salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué ha sido eso? –dijo Tomoyo, divertida, sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la mesa de Syaoran, mientras el joven colocaba a su lado el sillón que Sasaki había dejado vacío.

-Ese es justo el motivo por el cual quiero hablar con usted –respondió Syaoran, sentándose de nueva cuenta en su asiento-. Sonará un poco infantil y egoísta pero, me gustaría realizar una petición para cambiar de asistente personal. Como puede ver, la actual…

-No es lo suficientemente profesional –intervino Tomoyo, provocando que Syaoran le sonriese, nervioso.

-Sí, dicho así suena mucho mejor.

-¿Así que es víctima de acoso sexual en el trabajo, señor Li? –bromeó la joven de largo cabello grisáceo, lo que hizo que las mejillas de Syaoran se sonrojasen.

-Durante el primer día tenía mis dudas, las cuales a lo largo de la semana se volvieron sospechas. Como puede ver ahora, estoy más que seguro que se trata de un acoso nada disimulado.

-¿Ha hecho algo por lo cual la señorita Sasaki actúe de esa manera con usted?

-He estado preguntando a varias personas, durante estos últimos días –inició el joven, inclinándose sobre su mesa en un ademán de que aquella conversación estaba por volverse confidencial. Tomoyo se inclinó igualmente-. Los demás asistentes de piso que conocen a la señorita Sasaki, me informan que nunca la habían visto actuar así. Según me comentan, su actitud siempre ha sido seria y reservada, por más de que ha habido rumores de que estaba interesada en un antiguo trabajador.

-¿Has causado tanto impacto en ella, al punto de verse en la necesidad de utilizar métodos más desesperados?

-No lo creo –fue la seria respuesta de Syaoran-. La manera en que la señorita Sasaki actúa a mi lado, comparado con la manera en que actúa cuando cree que no la estoy viendo, es completamente diferente. Se siente… como si aquella actitud hacia mi persona fuese fabricada.

-¿Qué está insinuando, señor Li?

-Lo que quiero decir… -Syaoran se movió incómodo en su silla, pero cuando habló, lo hizo seguro de sí mismo-. Es que tengo la firme sospecha de que alguien más es quien está ordenándole que intente seducirme.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave –dijo Tomoyo, mientras se reclinaba en su asiento, analizando la situación-. ¿Tiene alguna sospecha de quién podría ser ese alguien?

-No –fue la seca respuesta de Syaoran-. Es por ello que preferiría simplemente solicitar una nueva asistente…

-Eso puede hacerse, señor Li –interrumpió Tomoyo, mientras se miraba las uñas de la mano derecha, como si su manicura fuese realmente interesante-. Llevará trabajando media semana con nosotros, pero le aseguro que es un miembro muy importante del equipo. Es por ello, que cumplirle una solicitud tan sencilla como esta, no supone ningún inconveniente. Sin embargo…

La joven de largo cabello gris oscuro volvió a mirar a Syaoran directamente a los ojos. Tenía esa mirada peligrosa que el joven chino había visto sólo en una ocasión: la vez en que lo había engañado para hacerle firmar el contrato por el cual ahora trabajaba para ella.

-Supongamos por un momento que sus suposiciones son correctas, señor Li. Digamos que verdaderamente hay alguien que quiere seducirlo, por el motivo que sea. ¿No cree que esa persona podrá conseguir a alguien más que lo vuelva a intentar? Intentaré pensar lo mejor de mi personal, y diré que quizá su próxima asistente no intente lo mismo, pero… ¿Y si se trata de alguna vecina? ¿Alguna empleada de algún lugar que usted frecuente mucho?

-¿A caso ahora es usted quien está insinuando algo, directora?

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Déjeme encargarme de ella. Una semana, a lo mucho, y la señorita Sasaki cometerá un error. Un error que nos revelará la persona para la que trabaja, y lo que esa persona quiere de usted.

Syaoran miró a Tomoyo directamente a los ojos. La expresión de la directora de Daidouji Designs denotaba concentración y determinación absoluta.

Se preguntó si realmente la joven de ojos grises podría solucionar aquel problema en tan solo una semana.

Y sin embargo, mientras más veía a su jefa, más convencido estaba que aquello no le supondría problema alguno.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente-. Se hará lo que usted diga.

* * *

El aeropuerto internacional de Sidney los recibió el domingo por la noche, pero no fue hasta el lunes por la mañana, cuando el trío de fotógrafos abordaron un autobús el cual después de un viaje de casi cuatro horas, los llevó al Parque Nacional Kanangra-Boyd.

-Canguros y koalas, esa es nuestra meta –dijo una animada Chiharu, mientras caminaban por aquel parque.

-Y en esta ocasión será aun más natural y silvestre –continuó explicando Yamazaki, con aquella misma actitud positiva.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura, quien se sentía un poco acalorada debido al clima de Sidney.

-Por que esta vez no nos hospedaremos en ningún hotel o mansión –contestó la mujer de cabello castaño-, sino que acamparemos al aire libre.

Así que continuaron caminando hasta encontrar un lugar que les pareciese indicado para levantar el campamento. Alzaron las tiendas, prepararon el espacio para una fogata al centro de éstas, y después de trazar un perímetro protegido por piedras y varas, para defenderse de los pequeños animales salvajes que quisiesen molestarlos en las noches (dentro de los terrenos del Parque Nacional no tenían que temer mas que a pequeños roedores e inofensivos insectos), los tres muchachos iniciaron nuevamente la caminata, en busca de algún rastro que los guiase a los koalas y canguros que esperaban fotografiar.

* * *

A casi ocho mil kilómetros, en la ciudad de Tokio, Li Syaoran lidiaba con su propio animal salvaje.

-Solo tiene que ignorarla –le había dicho Tomoyo aquel lunes por la mañana, mientras entraban al elevador-. Si realmente está trabajando para alguien, tarde o temprano se lo tendrá que reportar.

-¿No es indiscreción el preguntar porqué tanto interés? –fue la respuesta de Syaoran, cuando después de pulsar los pisos correspondientes (5 para él y 6 para su única acompañante), el acensor comenzó a subir.

-Se me ocurren dos razones por las cuales alguien querría molestarle de esta forma, y debo decir que ninguna me conviene, señor Li.

Syaoran asintió en silencio. Estaba tentado a preguntar cuáles eran esas dos razones, pero al mismo tiempo prefería no saber. Sus debate interno fue interrumpido cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y tras despedirse con un simple gesto, se apuró a salir. Al instante, sintió como alguien se golpeaba contra él.

-Discúlpeme, señor Li –dijo Sasaki, en un susurro que sonaba más a un quejido obsceno. Syaoran se limitó a sujetarla de los hombros, y apartarla del camino. No le había pasado desapercibido la manera en que había presionado y frotado sus pechos contra su brazo.

-Tenga más cuidado, Sasaki –fue la fría respuesta de Syaoran, mientras caminaba rumbo a su oficina, sin mirar atrás.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, mientras Tomoyo miraba divertida, como la joven asistente se mordía la comisura del labio, en una clara señal de frustración.

-La primera razón es que alguien quiere molestarte lo suficiente, para hacerte renunciar, lo que no es conveniente para mi negocio –dijo para sí misma, una vez se encontró de nuevo sola, y el elevador volvió a subir-. Y la segunda… es que alguien quiere que te enamores, para que te olvides de Sakura. Lo cual, verás, no es conveniente para mi mejor amiga.

* * *

-¿Tiene los reportes que le pedí, señorita Sasaki? –preguntó Syaoran tras sentarse en su silla giratoria, mientras encendía la computadora.

Rika lo había seguido por el pasillo, hasta su oficina, y ahora, la joven lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, sujetando un grupo de carpetas negras, todas con el logotipo de Daidouji Designs grabado en la esquina inferior derecha. Al escuchar su nombre, se apuró a entrar a la habitación, y se sentó delante de su jefe, inclinándose sobre la mesa para mostrar su escote. Como siempre, Syaoran la ignoró.

-Los reportes de instalaciones eléctricas, agua potable, cctv y edificación, como los pidió, señor Li –dijo al tiempo que dejaba aquellas carpetas sobre la mesa, para que las revisara Syaoran-. Organizados por fechas, desde octubre del año pasado.

-¿Fue la fecha más antigua que lograste localizar? –preguntó el joven chino, tomando una de las carpetas, y abriéndola para revisar su contenido. Su asistente asintió velozmente.

-Así es señor Li, pero si revisa este listado… -la joven se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa, para fingir que señalaba un punto importante, cuando el teléfono de su jefe comenzó a sonar, y el joven se giró ignorándola nuevamente, para tomar su celular personal.

La pantalla indicaba que tenía una llamada entrante de Mei Lin.

-Puedes retirarte –le dijo a Sasaki, con lo que la joven no tuvo de otra más que obedecer, y tras levantase de la silla, salió de la oficina de su jefe.

Syaoran esperó a que la puerta se hubiese cerrado, antes de contestar aquella llamada.

-Buenos días, Xiao –dijo su exprometida, al instante.

-Buenos días, Mei. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? Pensé que estarías ocupada en la sede con tu nuevo puesto, como para prestarme demasiada atención–fue la respuesta del joven, mientras revisaba aquellas carpetas que su asistente había dejado en la mesa.

-Me estoy encargando de todo perfectamente, gracias –dijo al tiempo que fingía un puchero-. Simplemente quería escuchar tu voz –agregó en un tono más tranquilo-. Yelán me comentó que hablaste con ella hace un par de días, y no he podido evitar ponerme un poco celosa…

-Estaba simplemente poniéndola al corriente de mi situación.

-Lo sé, no es necesario que lo expliques. Yelán me ha dicho que conseguiste el empleo con la directora Daidouji. ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu nueva oficina?

-Bien, muy bien –mintió el joven, mientras veía la sombra de Rika Sasaki moviéndose en su cubículo, al otro lado de su pared de cristal ahumado-. ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? Madre comentó que habían tenido visitas.

Se mordió la lengua al instante. Aquello que se había aguantado toda la semana de preguntar, ya fuese a Yelán o a sus hermanas, lo había soltado directamente con Mei Lin. La única persona a la cual no quería preguntarle sobre porqué no se le había informado acerca de la estancia de Sakura, o si la muchacha japonesa seguía allí. Ella era el único motivo por el cual se había contenido de tomar un vuelo el viernes por la noche, con destino a Hong Kong, para reunirse con Sakura.

Se creó un silencio tenso, antes de que la joven china respondiese:

-Fue una invitación imprevista. Un grupo de fotógrafos acudió a la Propiedad a fotografiar los pandas gigantes de Feimei.

-Espero y hayan recibido un buen trato –finalizó Syaoran. Confiaba que aquel comentario sencillo y genérico, pusiese fin a la conversación.

-Puedes estar seguro de ello, Xiao. Después de todo, la más joven del grupo, Kinomoto Sakura resultó ser una joven muy agradable. Además de muy bonita.

Syaoran se sintió sudar frío. Había algo en la forma en que Mei Lin había pronunciado aquellas palabras, que le hizo suponer que su exprometida no había terminado con aquella conversación.

No supo que responder, más no hizo falta, pues Mei Lin prontamente agregó:

-¿Sabes? Resultó ser que Kinomoto es la mejor amiga de la directora Daidouji. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! ¿No lo crees? Kinomoto me platicó que ella también fue invitada a la subasta a la que acudiste en casa de la directora Daidouji…

- _No lo digas, por favor, no lo digas_ –suplicó Syaoran mentalmente. Pero Mei Lin continuó:

-Kinomoto me dijo que coincidió contigo allí, mientras fotografiaba el evento.

-Cruzamos un par de palabras –mintió el joven, aún sintiéndose nervioso. Una parte de su ser le decía que en realidad Mei Lin sabía mucho más, y aquella conversación casual a la que ella lo estaba sometiendo, era en realidad una oportunidad para que él confesase. Se preguntó si debería soltarlo todo, o esperar a ver hasta dónde era que Mei Lin sabía.

-Nosotras también hemos cruzado un par de palabras –arremetió la joven de largo cabello negro-. Y estoy segura de que te dará gusto escuchar, que Kinomoto ha confesado sus sentimientos por ti.

Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Primeramente se sorprendió por la manera tan directa en que su exprometida había dicho aquello, aunque aquel sentimiento fue prontamente desplazado por la alegría de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, el cual no tardó en inundar todo su cuerpo, y sin embargo, también al instante pudo sentir la culpabilidad de saber que, aunque ella no lo admitiese, estaba lastimando nuevamente a Mei Lin.

-Mei… -tartamudeo torpemente, pero no supo qué más decir.

-Me da gusto que sea ella, Xiao –interrumpió la joven de nueva cuenta. Su voz ahora sonaba quebrada. Debía apurarse a finalizar aquella llamada, sino quería que su exprometido la escuchase llorar-. Hiciste bien en escogerla, porque, debo reconocer que no hubiese aceptado a ninguna otra mujer para ti. Solo ella tiene el potencial de superarme. Aunque por muy poco, claro está. Es por eso, Xiao… Quiero pedirte por favor, que la esperes.

-¿Qué…? ¿Mei Lin, tú…?

-Kinomoto sabe que estás en Japón, y que la estás buscando. Pero ella no regresará, no hasta que termine con un asunto pendiente.

-¿Estás hablando del tour de fotografía? -no necesitaba ver a Mei Lin para saber que la joven había asentido-. Es importante para Sakura… -dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible.

-Sí, lo mismo me comentó. Fue por ello que me dijo que al concluir su estancia aquí en la Propiedad, no regresaría directamente a Japón. Continuará con su tour, de hecho, en estos momentos se encuentra en Sidney. Pero me estás haciendo desviarme del tema, Xiao. El punto al que iba es, que Kinomoto me dijo que si la amas de verdad, la esperes. Ella regresará a ti, de eso puedes estar seguro. Es por eso que, te pido por favor, Xiao Lang, que esta vez, no la dejes ir.

* * *

Tenía la mirada clavada en un punto del horizonte. Lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, ya no tenía mucha importancia. El lugar donde se encontraba ahora, era el punto de partida para llegar a su destino. Destino que lo esperaba ya.

Syaoran no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar. Después de todo, nadie sabía cuánto pudiese durar aquel tour de fotografía. Pero sí sabía, que no importaba si eran semanas, meses o años, él cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Mei Lin, a Sakura y a sí mismo, y por tanto, esperaría. De ser necesario, esperaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

En aquel momento, se sintió agradecido por haber firmado sin pensar el contrato que Tomoyo Daidouji le había presentado. En el momento en que Sakura regresase, él estaría ubicado en una posición muy ventajosa, pues confiaba en que la directora Daidouji estuviese de su lado, y le informase con rapidez sobre los movimientos y ubicación de la chica.

Así, aquel rayo de esperanza había sido suficiente para levantarle la moral, motivarlo, y no dejarse incomodar por nada. Era por ello, que las cada vez más obvias e incómodas insinuaciones provocadas por Rika Sasaki, ya no significaban para él. Su asistente había continuado teniendo aquellos accidentes, en donde rozaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, o tocaba partes de su anatomía de un modo demasiado provocativo, los cuales cada vez surtían el menor efecto en Li Syaoran.

Durante aquella tarde de viernes (después de tener que soportar a su asistente durante toda la semana), faltando apenas un par de minutos para que los empleados de Daidouji Designs pudiesen ser libres del trabajo durante todo el fin de semana, Syaoran se encontraba sentado en su silla giratoria, mientras apoyado en su escritorio, realizaba una llamada telefónica.

Sasaki se encontraba sentada frente a él, de piernas cruzadas y moviendo disimuladamente el pie, arriba y abajo, lo que provocaba que acariciase de vez en vez la pierna de su jefe, por debajo de la mesa. Como siempre, el joven de ojos ámbares no le prestaba la más mínima atención, mientras que la asistente de corto cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba en aquel momento pensando en qué más hacer para poder tentarlo. El saber que no había recibido una respuesta a ninguna de sus insinuaciones durante aquellas dos semanas, estaba comenzando a frustrarla. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, pues sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó como tocaban a la puerta.

Esta se abrió sin esperar respuesta alguna, y por allí, apareció la directora Daidouji.

Sasaki se apuró a retirar su pie de la pierna del señor Li, y tras ponerse de pie inmediatamente (no se olvidó de reverenciar a la directora), se apuró a salir de la oficina, y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-De acuerdo –decía Syaoran a la persona al otro lado de la línea, mientras indicaba a Tomoyo que se sentase-. Liberamos el anticipo el lunes y esperamos el servicio el miércoles. Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y se giró para mirar a la directora. Tomoyo sonreía alegremente.

-Buenas tardes, señor Li –dijo tranquilamente, después de sentarse en el sillón que Rika había dejado libre.

-Buenas tardes, directora Daidouji –respondió el muchacho-. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Una visita de rutina –contesto ella, mientras se giraba para ver a través de la pared de cristal ahumado, las sombras de las personas que se movían al otro lado.

Syaoran miró también, confundido.

-Se miran ansiosos –dijo Tomoyo, en aquel tono de voz extremadamente casual-. No tardarán mucho en bajar por el elevador.

-¿Así que estamos esperando el quedarnos solos?

Tomoyo giró velozmente para guiñarle un ojo de manera coqueta, y volvió a fijar su vista en aquel cristal.

-Es mejor que conversemos con la seguridad de que no hay nadie escuchando al otro lado de la puerta.

Así que, efectivamente, los dos jóvenes esperaron. Ella, tranquilamente; él, ansioso. Vieron a los empleados de Daidouji Designs despedirse y desearse un buen fin de semana, mientras salían de sus cubículos y oficinas, y bajaban por el elevador. Esperaron a que la planta entera saliera (incluida Rika Sasaki), con lo que Tomoyo volvió a girarse sobre sí misma, para mirar nuevamente a Syaoran.

-Le pedí una semana para encargarme de este asunto –dijo Tomoyo, con aquella mirada y sonrisa maliciosa-, y creo que le agradará saber que le he cumplido.

La joven de largo cabello gris oscuro, apoyó el codo en el escritorio del joven de ojos ámbares, y mostró la pequeña usb que llevaba en la mano.

-Le tengo información sobre su asistente personal–continuó diciendo, mientras ponía la memory stick en la mano de Syaoran-, información que parece ser confidencial e importante. Así que por seguridad, no la conecte a la pc, es mejor la tablet.

El joven chino hizo como pidió su jefa, y tras conectar la memoria a la tablet, esperó a que el dispositivo externo fuese reconocido, con lo que se abrió una ventana, y una serie de documentos se revelaron ante sus ojos. Había varios documentos de PDF, una serie de imágenes, y varios videos. Se preguntó por donde comenzar, cuando los elegantes dedos de Tomoyo se movieron por delante de la pantalla touch, y seleccionaron uno de los videos.

-Me he tomado la libertad de redireccionar una de nuestras cámaras de seguridad, para enfocarnos en lo que haga la señorita Sasaki, mientras está en su cubículo –explicó Tomoyo, mientras el video se abría, e iniciaba con una toma aérea (bastante nítida) del escritorio de la asistente personal de Syaoran-. Lunes 30 –anunció la directora.

El escritorio se encontraba vacío, pero apenas dos segundos después, el video mostró a Rika, sentándose en su silla, y tomando su celular. La joven tecleó velozmente un corto mensaje, y lo envió al destinatario seleccionado. Se le notaba nerviosa.

El video terminó y la aplicación continuó automáticamente al siguiente en la lista de reproducción.

-Miércoles 1° –anunció Tomoyo. El video mostraba la misma toma aérea, y nuevamente, apareció Sasaki, tecleando un veloz mensaje, esta vez un poco más largo que el anterior-. Y hoy por la mañana, viernes 3.

El nuevo video seguía el mismo patrón que los dos anteriores, aunque en este, el mensaje había sido aún más largo. Y no solo eso, sino que también se podía apreciar una Rika Sasaki más nerviosa y desesperada.

-¿Qué dicen los mensajes? ¿Y para quién son? –preguntó Syaoran. Pero Tomoyo le llevaba ya ventaja. La joven de largo cabello gris oscuro cerró la aplicación de los videos, y esta vez, seleccionó una de las imágenes.

-El primer mensaje –anunció nuevamente.

La cámara de seguridad tenía tan buena resolución, que al haber hecho un zoom para acercarse a tomar una fotografía de la pantalla del celular de Sasaki no se había perdido mucha definición. Y así, Syaoran se inclinó sobre la tablet para leer.

" _Tía, intenté la semana pasada atraer la atención del señor Li, pero parece no estar interesado. Necesito que me pases algún otro tip_ ".

-El mensaje del miércoles –Tomoyo deslizó el dedo por la pantalla, para mostrar la segunda imagen.

" _Tía, he intentado en varias ocasiones el rozar mis pechos contra su brazo, pero no he obtenido ninguna respuesta. Inclusive me abro demasiado la blusa para que se vea mi sujetador, pero no reacciona. Ayuda, estoy comenzando a desesperarme_ ".

-Y el de hoy…

" _Tía, ya intenté presionarme contra su espalda, fingir que me tropiezo para mostrar mis pechos, inclusive rozar su pierna con mi tacón por debajo de la mesa, y nada funciona. El tipo parece ser de hierro. Eso o es gay, lo que explicaría el porqué canceló su propia boda. Necesito una idea más certera, o esto no funcionará._ "

-Ha habido más, pero estos me parecieron los más importantes -explicó una divertida Tomoyo, mientras veía de reojo como Syaoran se sonrojaba.

El joven no podía creer que realmente estuviera siendo víctima de acoso sexual. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse quién estaba detrás de todo aquello. ¿Quién se molestaría por hacer que Rika Sasaki hiciese aquel trabajo sucio, que muy probablemente la llevase a perder su empleo?

-De cualquier manera, así hayan sido tres o diez mensajes, todos fueron enviados a la misma persona –cotinuó Tomoyo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven, al tiempo que deslizaba su dedo una vez más por la pantalla, y una nueva fotografía mostraba el nombre de aquel destinatario. Syaoran lo leyó mentalmente:

 _Kaho Mizuki_

El joven chino soltó una palabrota, y golpeó el borde de la mesa. Tomoyo lo miró divertida.

-Algo me dice que ese nombre significa mucho para usted.

Syaoran la miró de vuelta, con una expresión de frustración, mientras contenía el impulso de ponerse de pie, y comenzar a tirar patadas.

-Algo me dice que ya ha investigado qué es lo que significa para el Clan Li.

Tomoyo sonrió inocentemente, y abrió uno de los PDF.

-Me tomé la libertad de contratar un investigador privado –comentó de una manera tranquila y casual, como si contratar espías fuese cosa de todos los días-. El cual me ha presentado un reporte muy completo.

Esta vez el documento que se abrió fue uno de los PDF's. Tomoyo deslizó su dedo, mientras leía una que otra oración de dicho reporte.

-Rika Sasaki, estudiante recién egresada de la carrera de administración de empresas, 24 años. Sobrina de Kaho Mizuki, quien es la CEO de Tsukimine Corp., una compañía automotriz, que hasta hace un mes, estaba afiliada a Dinasty Li Enterprises. Y, según los reportes de mi investigador… Amante de Li Karan, abuelo de Li Syaoran.

Tomoyo dejó la frase perderse en el aire. Miró a Syaoran, esperando que el joven dijese algo, pero el muchacho chino se encontraba con la mirada clavada en la tablet, pensativo. Se quedaron así, durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad, hasta que el muchacho de ojos ámbares alzó finalmente la vista, y mirando a Tomoyo, dijo en la voz más calmada que pudo:

-La separación de Dinasty Li Enterprises y Tsukimine Corp., se llevó a cabo el mes pasado, tras una serie de negociaciones que se venían sucediendo desde hace más de diez años. Dicha separación está documentada en un contrato donde una serie de cláusulas ponen fin a cualquier interacción entre Kaho Mizuki, y cualquier miembro del Clan Li. El que Tsukimine Corp. rompa con aquellas cláusulas…

-Ocasiona que el contrato se cancele, y Dinasty Li Enterprises pueda volver a incursionar en mercado Japonés –interrumpió Tomoyo-. Lo sé, señor Li. El contrato no es público, pero mi investigador ha conseguido una copia –agregó, indicando otro de los PDF's en la pantalla de la tablet.

-El problema radica en que yo ya no soy miembro del Clan Li –continuó Syaoran-. Por lo que Kaho Mizuki no está violando ninguna cláusula del contrato.

Tomoyo volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

-Señor Li, en ese punto, se equivoca usted.

La expresión de enfado y frustración que gobernaba el rostro de Syaoran desapareció al instante, dando paso a la confusión.

-Directora… ¿qué está planeando ahora?

-He tenido una agradable conversación con Ierán Li, hace media hora, antes de entrar a tu oficina, acerca de lo que significa ser un miembro del Clan Li –comenzó a explicar la joven-. Tu madre muy amablemente me ha explicado, que el título de miembro del Clan, solo puede obtenerse por dos formas: inclusión en el negocio familiar, con un control superior al 5% de las acciones… O por vínculo sanguíneo.

-Directora Daidouji, con todo respeto, he vendido mis acciones a mi madre, exprometida y hermanas, y he sido retirado del testamento, por lo que no encajo en ninguna de las dos categorías para ser considerado un miembro, por lo que no veo cómo…

-Al igual que el contrato entre Tsukimine Corp. y Dinasty Li Enterprises –Tomoyo continuó como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que Syaoran había dicho-, los testamentos de los miembros del Clan Li son documentos privados. Pero al igual que mi investigador ha obtenido una copia de dicho contrato, estoy segura de que Kaho Mizuki ha podido obtener una copia del testamento de Ierán Li, el cual como comenta usted, fue alterado hace apenas un par de semanas, retirándolo por completo de la línea hereditaria, y sus beneficios profesionales y monetarios. Sin embargo… si mis suposiciones son correctas, la señora Mizuki no se ha preocupado en lo más mínimo por revisar los testamentos de los demás miembros del Clan.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Significa… que si bien Ierán Li lo haya desacreditado como hijo, borrándole de su testamento, negándole acceso a las cuentas, y la entrada a la mesa directiva de la compañía familiar, las hijas de Ierán aún lo consideran su hermano, y por tanto, su nombre aparece en aquellos cuatro testamentos.

Syaoran miró a Tomoyo con una expresión de confusión. ¿A dónde quería llegar la directora?

-Con el simple hecho de que sus hermanas sigan reconociendole como sangre de su sangre, usted señor Li, oficialmente aún es miembro del Clan Li.

-Eso es una violación al contrato que firmé con Mizuki –replicó Syaoran apresuradamente-. El ser miembro del Clan me impide trabajar en Japón…

Pero Tomoyo negaba lentamente, mientras sonreía.

-Ha olvidado lo que le dije al principio. El título de miembro del Clan solo se puede obtener por vínculo sanguíneo (que es lo que sus hermanas han hecho), o por inclusión en el negocio, lo cual en realidad no ha ocurrido. La única manera en que vuelva a ser miembro de la mesa directiva, es si una de sus hermanas llegase a morir (lo que esperemos no pase pronto), pues lo volvería dueño del 6% de las acciones del conglomerado, lo que definitivamente sería violar el contrato.

-¿Entonces…?

-No solo he platicado con su madre y con mi investigador. También he tenido una plática muy interesante con mi abogado de mayor confianza... Por lo que puedo decirle que leyendo detenidamente el contrato que ha firmado con la señora Mizuki, podemos encontrar un par de lagunas que nos permiten aprovecharnos de dichas dos condiciones para ser considerado miembro del Clan Li. En pocas palabras, al no ser miembro de la mesa directiva, el trabajar para mí no involucra a Dinasty Li Enterprises en territorio japonés. Pero, el tener a su sobrina intentando inmiscuirse en su vida privada, es una violación a su intimidad como miembro del Clan Li por vínculo sanguíneo.

-Eso significa que…

-Que si llevamos a juicio a Kaho Mizuki, podremos probar su violación al contrato, y Dinasty Li Enterprises podrá volver a incursionar en el mercado japonés.

Ahora no solo Tomoyo sonreía. Syaoran también.

-Puedo conseguirle a los mejores abogados de todo Japón –susurró Tomoyo-. Y estoy segura de que usted puede hacer lo mismo con los de toda China. Solo tiene que pedirlo, señor Li.

Se miraron durante un par de segundos, mientras la noche los envolvía. El silencio era total, después de todo, no había ni un solo ser en aquel edificio, aparte de ellos dos. Tomoyo sonrió pacientemente, hasta que Syaoran sonrió de manera maliciosa, y volvió a golpear el borde de la mesa.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente el muchacho-. Hagámoslo.

* * *

 _¡Bonito domingo tengas todos y todas!_

 _A las personas que dejaron review en el capi anterior, pudieron comprobar que les respondí ya hace rato. A los que no dejaron review, pero dieron follow y favorite, muchas gracias (pero me gustaría escuchar qué les gusta y qué no del fic ehehehe). A los que no hicieron ni lo uno ni lo otro, aún están a tiempo de escribirme un par de líneas, que ahora sí, el siguiente capi es ya el último~_

 _Les puedo prometer que el capi será realmente largo, así que por ello espero muchos reviews aquí eh! Si bien Sakura ha aparecido lo mínimo en este capi, en el siguiente aparecerá seguro, y les pudo asegurar, que habrá un encuentro más entre nuestros protas. ¿Encuentro bueno, encuentro malo? Ya saben que no me gusta spoilear ;)_

 _Así que simplemente diré que la pequeña intromisión de Kaho que hizo que me alargara unos cuantos capis más de lo planeado originalmente, también se resolverá en el siguiente capi. Igualmente no diré que show porque soy mala ehehehe~~_

 _Me despido de ustedes no sin antes pedirles de nueva cuenta, dejen un review! Den favorite, follow, y todo eso, para que me acompañen hasta el mero final de este fic! Significa mucho para mí que me lean, y de verdad quiero compartir la emoción de cada capi con ustedes. Les mando abrazos y besos, y espero verlos la siguiente semana, donde (como la costumbre indica) habrá shoutout para aquellas personitas que más apoyaron el fic. Sigan bellos!_


	23. Encuentro Final

**Capítulo 23**

 **Encuentro Final**

* * *

La estancia en Sidney había durado poco más de dos semanas. Si bien había resultado sencillo el fotografiar a los koalas, los canguros resultaron ser mucho más complicados (pues extrañamente nunca se estaban en paz), lo que retrasó el vuelo del trío de fotógrafos hasta finales de Abril. La tercera parada del tour de fotografía al cual Sakura había acudido junto con sus superiores Chiharu Mihara y Takashi Yamazaki, los llevó de nueva cuenta a una tierra, paisaje, clima y ambiente completamente diferente a los que habían estado con anterioridad.

A pesar de que la primavera se encontraba presente en aquella parte del hemisferio, era como si Russia no se hubiese enterado de ello. El clima gélido, vientos helados y noches con temperaturas bajo cero, eran fuertes motivos por los cuales Sakura quería abandonar San Petersburgo inmediatamente. Y sin embargo, los hermosos paisajes, exquisitos platillos locales, el apreciar la aurora boreal y aquellos imponentes renos que habían acudido a fotografiar (así como de vez en cuando, lobos árticos que le recordaban a Syaoran y su promesa de volver a él cuando terminase con sus asuntos pendientes), la convencían de que las adversidades a las que se enfrentaban en aquel país, eran completamente tolerables.

Sin embargo, cuando Mayo llegó y el trío de fotógrafos abandonó aquellas heladas tierras, Sakura se arrepintió al instante de haber dejado ir aquel frío: El Desierto del Sahara los recibió con el peor de los veranos que se hubiese registrado en muchos años. El calor era asfixiante, la sombra escasa, y el agua parecía simplemente no saciar su sed.

La cuarta parada ocurrió en Egipto, donde las afueras de la ciudad de El Cairo fueron el punto perfecto para fotografiar enormes grupos de camellos y dromedarios. Tras dos semanas de arena y sol, bajaron más rumbo al Ecuador, donde el Parque Nacional Tsavo East en Kenya, los recibió permitiéndoles fotografiar leones y tigres en paisajes que robaban el aliento, pues pese a estar en cautiverio, los espacios eran tan amplios que parecían estar en total libertad.

Junio trajo consigo un viaje al sur de la India, donde fotografiaron y montaron elefantes en el Parque Nacional Periyar, y tras casi tres semanas de estadía (la presencia de un montón más de animales y las ganas de fotografiarlos, les obligaba a retrasar su partida), esta vez viajaron por barco hasta las islas Maldivas, donde invirtieron la mayor parte navegando en el océano Índico, persiguiendo ballenas azules.

No fue hasta principios de Julio que finalmente regresaron a tierra firme, y tomaron un vuelo de más de 16 horas para llegar al último destino de su tour, el único ubicado en América, donde el frío (no tan extremo con Russia) los recibió de nueva cuenta: Llegaron a New Hampshire, Estados Unidos, donde se acercaron a la frontera canadiense, para poder apreciar los alces más grandes que sus ojos jamás hubiesen visto, antes de que a principios de agosto, National Geographic anunciase que el tour había llegado a su fin, y se diese la orden de que los tres fotógrafos regresasen a Japón.

-Esta ha sido la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida –exclamó una emocionada Sakura.

Aquella tarde de miércoles, se encontraban cruzando la frontera de Estados Unidos con Canadá, en un viaje de casi ocho horas entre Pitssburg y Toronto, en donde tomarían un vuelo con destino a Japón.

-Nos alegra que te haya gustado tanto –respondió Chiharu, mientras miraba por la ventana como el autobús en el que iban pasaba por la seguridad del cruce internacional, dejado atrás Estados Unidos-. Dependiendo de los resultados obtenidos en tu desempeño durante el tour, será la probabilidad de obtener un buen puesto dentro de NatGeo Japón.

-¿Qué define mis resultados?

-El punto de mayor valor será la calidad de tu fotografía –esta vez fue Yamazaki quien respondió, asomando su cabeza por arriba del asiento de delante de las chicas-. El segundo punto a considerar será la opinión que Chiharu y yo demos de ti en nuestros reportes.

-Nunca hemos dados reviews malos –explicó una alegre Chiharu, dando la espalda a la ventana, y mirando a su joven alumna -. Y te aseguro que has sido lo mejor que hemos visto en varios años.

-Gracias por el cumplido… -susurró Sakura, apenada.

-No es un cumplido, lo decimos en serio –exclamó un alegre Yamazaki-. Así como también te digo que tu fotografía es muy buena. En definitiva, tendrás puntos muy altos, lo que te permitirá entrar a NatGeo con un buen puesto y prestaciones.

-¿Prestaciones?

-Los miembros del departamento de fotografía de paisajes y vida silvestre, solemos salir durante varias veces en el año, a diferentes locaciones de Japón o del planeta, para tomar nuestras fotografías –se apuró a explicar el hombre de cabello negro-. Dependiendo del puesto que logres obtener, tus prestaciones, permisos (o como lo quieras llamar), dentro de la empresa aumentan, lo que te permite ir a lugares más lejanos o exóticos.

-Moviéndonos por escalas –interrumpió la mujer de cabello castaño-, en primer nivel están los que fotografían en Japón. En segundo, los que fotografían en Asia, y en tercer nivel, los que fotografían globalmente.

-Entonces este tour… -inició Sakura, pero nuevamente Chiharu interrumpió.

-Este tour pertenece a una prestación de nivel tres, que es el que tenemos Takashi y yo, aunque su modalidad es diferente a un trabajo de nivel tres común.

-Se trata de un tour especial, nosotros lo llamados "Tour de Ascenso", donde se evalúan las habilidades de diferentes fotógrafos, para enfrentarse a diferentes climas, culturas, animales y paisajes, y determinar qué tan buenos resultados se obtienen.

-De Ascenso… -repitió Sakura pensativa-. Eso significa que, ¿si estás en nivel uno asciendes a dos? ¿Y si estás en dos…?

-Asciendes a tres, excatamente –celebró Chiharu-. Debido a que tú aún no tienes un nivel asignado, entrarías a un nivel uno. Aunque, como te comentamos, tu fotografía es tan buena, y planeamos dar muy buenos comentarios de tu trabajo, que muy probablemente entres directamente a un nivel dos.

-Es un gran honor, Kinomoto –dijo Yamazaki con voz solemne-. Son muy contados los casos que inician a trabajar en un nivel dos, considerando los años de experiencia que se necesitan para ascender de un nivel a otro.

Siguieron conversando durante el resto del viaje, entreteniéndose en apreciar el bosque que los rodeaba por ambos lados del camino, conforme el camión continuaba con su viaje por la frontera Canadiense, siempre en dirección al oeste. Sin embargo, su viaje por carretera llegó a su fin unas cuantas horas después, cuando cayó la noche, y el autobús llegó a las afueras del Aeropuerto Internacional de Toronto. Tras recuperar sus maletas, el trío de fotógrafos se dirigió al Alt Hotel, donde tenían reservadas un par de habitaciones, para poder cenar, bañarse y pasar la noche.

* * *

 ** _Jueves, 6 de agosto_**

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Sakura, Yamazaki y Chiharu entregaron sus llaves en el mostrador del Alt Hotel, y arrastrando nuevamente sus maletas, se dirigieron al aeropuerto, donde confirmaron sus reservaciones de vuelos. Tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para tomar el desayuno, y cureosear en las tiendas de la terminal uno, antes de abordar el avión, que los llevaría finalmente a Japón.

En esta ocasión, les tocó sentarse lado a lado: Yamazaki había reclamado para sí el asiento junto al pasillo (alegaba que en un vuelo tan largo necesitaba pararse constantemente a estirar las piernas), Chiharu se encontraba sentada en medio, y a Sakura le había tocado el lado de la ventana.

-¿Emocionada por volver a casa, Kinomoto? –preguntó Chiharu, mientras Yamazaki terminaba de guardar las maletas en el portaequipaje superior, y ella se sentaba junto a Sakura.

-Algó así… -respondió la joven de corto cabello castaño.

Después de todo, realmente no sabía a qué casa iba a regresar. Si bien sabía que Yukito la recibiría de brazos abiertos en el que había sido su departamento, ahora más que nunca, ella sabía que no quería volver allí. No era porque no amase a su exprometido, pero ahora sabía que ese no era su lugar.

Podría pedir a su hermano mayor, Touya, que le permitiese quedarse en su casa un par de días, mientras buscaba un departamento para ella sola, pero prefería no incomodar. En especial cuando estaría demasiado ocupado atendiendo a su embarazada esposa Nakuru.

Lo mismo ocurriría si pensaba si quiera en pasar una noche en la Mansión Daidouji, a pesar de que sabía que Tomoyo estaría más que encantada de tenerla en casa. Y con su antiguo jefe Eriol no sentía tanta confianza como para pedirle que la hospedara durante un par de noches porque ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía…

-Nos espera un largo vuelo de casi diesciséis horas –anunció Yamazaki, mientras repartía las pequeñas almohadas y mantas que una azafata le había dado, entre sus compañeras-. Con la diferencia de horario entre Canadá y Japón, llegaremos mañana por la mañana.

El hombre de cabellos negros acomodó su almohada en el hombro de Chiharu, y sin decir nada más, se quedó dormido.

-Si estás cansada, tú también deberías dormir, Kinomoto –dijo la mujer de coletas, mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso, colocado debajo de su asiento-. Yo leeré un poco.

Todos los pasajeros habían subido ya al avión, y por tanto, las puertas se habían cerrado ya. Mientras las azafatas realizaban su rutina de explicación de las medidas de seguridad, el avión comenzó a moverse lentamente por la calle de rodaje, dirigiéndose a su pista correspondiente.

Sakura se giró hacia la ventana, mientras acomodaba su almohada, fingiendo prepararse para dormir. Pero en realidad, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Después de todo, tenía apenas diesciséis horas para planerar lo que haría una vez regresase a Japón.

Sabía que Syaoran estaba en Tokio, pero no sabía dónde buscarlo. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo, dónde estaría, y con quién. ¿La seguiría esperando?

Mientras el avión aceleraba, y finalmente despegaba, miró como el aeropuerto se iba haciendo pequeño, y se descubrió a sí misma, temerosa de que Li Syaoran se hubiese olvidado de ella.

* * *

 ** _Viernes, 7 de agosto_**

-Estamos listos –dijo el alto hombre de espalda ancha y caderas estrechas, enfundado en un elegantre traje saste, color negro. Su camisa era blanca y una delgada corbata roja adornaba su ancho cuello, haciéndolo más alargado. El jefe de abogados del bufete de Daidouji Designs, Seishirou Sakurazuka, un hombre de mirada castaña y cabello negro, indicó a su cliente que lo siguiese al interior de la sala número 5, de la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Tokio, aquel viernes por la tarde.

Li Syaoran así lo hizo (con el can Hui Lang pegado a sus talones), seguido por la directora del bufete de abogados de Dinasty Li Enterprises, Oruha Kazuhiko, una alta y delgada mujer, de largo y ondulado cabello negro a juego con sus ojos oscuros, que al igual que Sakurazuka, portaba un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca, y en su caso, una mascada roja adornaba su cuello.

El trío caminó por la sala número 5, hasta llegar frente al estrado, donde un guardia de seguridad les indicó sus asientos, en la mesa alargada colocada a la izquierda. Después de todo, la mesa ubicada del lado derecho estaba ya ocupada por Kaho Mizuki, su sobrina Rika Sasaki, y su abogado Yue Reed.

Los tres abogados, Yue, Seishirou y Oruha se saludaron con una reverencia corta y formal, mientras que Kaho y Syaoran se limitaron a ignorarse, y sentarse en sus sillas. Rika miraba al piso, incapaz de moverse ni un milímetro. Hui Lang emitió un bufido a aquella mesa, antes de dar media vuelta y hecharse en el piso, junto a la silla donde su amo se había sentado.

Detrás de ellos, el público que había acudido a ver el juicio, comenzó a ocupar sus lugares. Syaoran no necesitó darse media vuelta y ver a los presentes, para saber que Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba sentada justo detrás de él, muy probablemente acompañada por su novio, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Una vez todos los presentes tomaron asiento, apareció la juez en turno, Hibiya Chitose, una delgada mujer, de largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta, y mirada amable escondida detrás de unas gafas de montura redonda, quien se sentó detrás del estrado, y comenzó a organizar sus papeles.

Los tres abogados hicieron lo mismo.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente, con lo que la sala completa guardó silencio-. Podemos comenzar.

Aunque en realidad, lo que estaba por iniciar, era el final.

Aquel era el juicio que lo definía todo. Dependiendo de la respuesta de la juez Chitose, si ella se decidía a fallar a favor de Li Syaoran, el Clan Li tendría total acceso al mercado Japonés, y podrían incursionar con todas sus empresas, en todas sus ramas, sin limitaciones.

En cambio, si la juez fallaba a favor de Tsukimine Corp., la veta de Dinasty Li Enterprises en territorio nipón no solo sería de por vida, sino que se verían obligados a otorgar como pago por difamación, sus acciones en el mercado Coreano, las cuales tenían un valor del 10%, lo que podría automáticamente a Kaho Mizuki en la mesa directiva, y los regresaría al punto de partida.

Así que mientras escuchaba como Yue, Oruha y Seishirou volvían a exponer el porqué se encontraban allí (aunque en realidad no oía nada), Syaoran no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso. A pesar de que sabía que contaba con los mejores abogados de Japón y China, el joven no podía dejar de torturarse pensando lo peor.

Hacía cuatro meses, cuando Tomoyo le había ofrecido iniciar con aquella batalla legal, y él había aceptado, los bufetes jurídicos de Dinasty Li Enterprises y Daidouji Designs, se habían unido para organizar un ataque y defensa fuertes, basados en pruebas irrefutables y contundentes, esperando una rápida y firme victoria.

Pero con lo que no contaban, era que el grupo de abogados de Tsukimine Corp. había resultado ser igual de capacitado para enfrentarse a ellos. Esto había provocado que aquellos juicios y asambleas se prolongaran durante cuatro meses, volviendo el ambiente cada vez más tenso y peligroso.

Por centésima vez, se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. Por más que su madre, hermanas y prima lo habían apoyado en esa decisión, Syaoran no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurriría si perdía aquel caso. Habría llevado a su familia a aquel punto donde se había prometido nunca arrastrarlos.

-Abogados, si pudieran acercarse… -pidió la juez Chitose, con voz tranquila y amable, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven. Syaoran volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, intentando ignorar aquellos tortuosos escenarios.

Con aquella actitud de la juez, tan relajada y afable, era difícil leer sus pensamientos, e intuir (aunque fuese un poco) hacia qué lado se inclinaba su balanza.

Syaoran no pudo evitar contener la respiración. Hui movió las orejas, inquieto. Mizuki apretó la mandíbula firmemente. Sasaki movía un pie velozmente, e inclusive Tomoyo sujetaba con firmeza la mano de su novio Eriol, incapaz de contener su nerviosismo.

Y es que todos los presentes sabían perfectamente que después de aquel juicio, cuando ambas partes salieran nuevamente de la sala número 5, y de la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Tokio, sería con una sentencia final. En ausencia de un jurado, la decisión que tomase la juez aquella tarde, sería definitiva, inapelable y terminante.

Yue, demostrando su caballerosidad, permitió a Oruha el lugar de honor, entre ella y Seishirou. Y así, los tres abogados miraron como la juez se tomaba su tiempo para limpiar sus gafas y volvérselas a colocar, esperando a que dictase su sentencia.

-… las circunstancias aquí mostradas -inició finalmente la mujer, mientras miraba primero a Syaoran, después a Kaho-, en base a las pruebas expuestas y los testigos que presentaron sus declaraciones en asambleas anteriores, así como el poder otorgado a mí, Hibiya Chitose, por la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Tokio, declaro a la acusada, Kaho Mizuki… Culpable.

Se escuchó el golpe del mazo sobre el estrado, lo que permitió a Syaoran recuperar el aliento, aunque el joven no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo, temeroso de que la juez se decidiese a cambiar de opinión.

-Con efecto inmediato, el contrato de veta entre Tsukimine Corp y Dinasty Li Enterprises queda invalidado, por lo que ustedes tres –y miró a Oruha, Seishirou y Yue-, tienen un mes para entregar la nueva versión del documento, donde se permita el acceso a la compañía China en mercado Japonés, pero se respete el derecho de privacidad del Clan Li. Se reunirán conmigo el siguiente 7 de septiembre, para la revisión del nuevo documento. Además, señora Mizuki y señorita Sasaki –y volteó su vista hacia la mesa donde seguían sentadas aquellas dos mujeres-, se les extenderá una Orden de Alejamiento a cualquier miembro del Clan Li, en un radio de dos kilómetros, con una duración de porvida. Finalmente, se les hace de su conocimiento a las partes involucradas, que no se acepta ningún tipo de apelación; la decisión tomada es final. Dicho esto, se levanta la sesión.

La juez emitió un nuevo golpe con el mazo, y se volvió a dedicar a acomodar sus papeles, con lo que los asistentes comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, y salir de aquella sala, mientras conversaban entre sí.

Pero Syaoran seguía sin poder moverse. Estaba demasiado conmocionado por todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo un par de minutos. Incapaz de creer que hubiese ganado el juicio, temió por un instante que estuviese soñando.

Vio como Yue se reverenciaba ante Oruha y Seishirou (quienes respondieron del mismo modo), y lo vio regresar a su mesa, donde Kaho Mizuki le plantó una cachetada, y posteriormente, la pelirroja daba media vuelta, y salía apurada de la sala, con Rika Sasaki pegada a sus talones.

-Podemos retirarnos, señor Li –dijo un tranquilo Seishirou, deteniéndose junto a su cliente, mientras él y su compañera guardaban sus cosas en sus respectivos maletines-. Por hoy, hemos terminado.

-Deberemos regresar dentro de un mes para la revisión del nuevo contrato –agregó Oruha, quien ya sujetaba su maletín en una mano-. Después de todo debe verificar que la nueva versión cumpla con sus requerimientos.

Hui volvió a bufar, pero esta vez amigablemente, mientras se incorporaba, y se quedaba sentado, esperando a su amo. Oruha le dedicó una sonrisa, y se tomó un par de segundos para acariciar sus orejas, a lo que el can respondió agitando la cola animadamente.

-Después de usted, señorita Kazuhiko –dijo el alto abogado, con lo que la mujer de ondulado cabello negro dejó a Hui, y caminó rumbo a la salía de la sala 5-. Señor Li –indicó igualmente Seishirou, a lo que el perro se incorporó inmediatamente.

Syaoran hizo lo que el abogado pidió, aunque seguía sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que hacía u ocurría a su alrededor.

Siguió a Oruha y Seishirou fuera de la sala, y caminó por inercia a lo largo de aquel pasillo (el cual estaba ya prácticamente vacío), con Hui caminando a la par, hasta cruzar las puertas dobles que lo llevaron fuera de la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Tokio.

Y fue una vez allí, cuando el sol golpeó su rostro y lo recibió el húmedo calor del verano nipón, cunado Li Syaoran finalmente se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño. Miró a Hui Lang, y no pudo evitar sonreírle. El perro respondió dándole un amigable lengüetazo en la palma de la mano.

Así que caminaron por la explanada que había delante del edificio, hasta detenerse debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol, para protegerse de aquel calor. Al instante, un par de altas y delgadas figuras lo siguieron. Tomoyo se detuvo junto a él, y suspiró aliviada, mientras que Eriol se limitó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquella deliciosa sombra.

-Lo hicimos –dijo la muchacha, mientras le sonreía a Syaoran.

-Nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin tu ayuda, Daidouji. Por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos…

-Después de tantos juicios y asambleas, es lógico que tuvieses tus dudas –intervino Eriol, abriendo nuevamente los ojos, y mirando al joven chino-. Cuanto más se alarga un juicio, más complicado y tedioso se vuelve. Y este ha durado cuatro meses…

-Mentiría si te dijese que yo misma no tuve miedo –reconoció la joven de ojos grisáceos-. Después de todo, el buffete de abogados de Kaho Mizuki resultó también ser fuerte. Pero me alegro mucho de que al final, el resultado haya sido favorecedor, y la justicia haya prevalecido.

Eriol no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, y se apuró a abrazar a Tomoyo de la cintura, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-¿Les apetecen unos tragos, para celebrar este triunfo? –preguntó Hiragizawa, a lo que Tomoyo asintió al instante.

-La primera ronda la invito yo –respondió su novia.

-Estamos en horario de oficina… -dijo el joven chino, mirando a su jefa, quien bufó al instante.

-Técnicamente es horario de almuerzo –replicó ella, comprobando la hora en su reloj.

-Una cosa es un almuerzo, otra muy diferente es comenzar a invitar rondas –volvió a atacar Syaoran, provocando que Tomoyo pusiese los ojos en blanco.

-Es viernes, Li. Nada pasará si por una vez en tu vida te brincas el trabajo –reprochó ella, pero el joven de cabellos castaños continuó negándose.

-Gracias, pero no es solo por ello. Tengo otros asuntos pendientes.

-Ah, tu visita diaria –se burló Eriol, con lo que Syaoran le dedicó una mirada fría, que hubiese tenido mejor efecto si no se hubiese sonrojado.

-Como te lo comenté hace tiempo Li, si Sakura fuese a regresar a Japón, yo sería la primera en enterarme –gruñó Tomoyo-. No hay necesidad de que sigas frecuentando el mirador de…

-Lo sé –interrumpió Syaoran-, pero no voy solo a esperarla. Me gusta tomar el almuerzo allí. Es un lugar con una increíble vista, y se pueden ver personas de todo el mundo.

-¿Significa mucho para ti? –insistió la directora Daidouji, a lo que Sayoran asintió.

-Además de que me trae muy buenos recuerdos -agregó el joven chino con una voz cálida.

-En ese caso, supongo que la ronda de tragos podrá esperar hasta mañana –dijo el muchacho de cabello negro azulado-. Ten un buen almuerzo, Li.

-Tienes mi permiso para ausentarte el resto de la tarde de la oficina –bromeó Tomoyo.

-Ya, lo tomaré en cuenta por si Sakura aparece –bromeó el castaño de vuelta, con lo que se despidió de la pareja, y caminando velozmente por la explanada (pues el sol quemaba y lo acaloraba bastante), él y Hui se dirigieron al estacionamiento de visitas donde el joven había aparcado su vehículo.

Algo le decía que nunca podría acostumbrarse a aquel húmedo calor de verano que hacía en Japón.

* * *

-Bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio –anunció una voz femenina, por los altavoces.

Yamazaki caminaba con paso veloz y ligero por aquel amplio pasillo de paredes de cristal, por donde se filtraba el sol de medio día, con Chiharu siguiéndolo de cerca. Sakura los seguía un poco por detrás, y es que se encontraba algo distraída, mirando aquel paisaje gobernado por aquella enorme estructura metálica roja y blanca: la Torre de Tokio.

Mientras el avión descendía sobre la capital nipona, la joven de cortos cabellos castaños miraba por la ventana al que había sido su hogar durante tantos años, y el cual había abandonado por unos cuantos meses. A sus ojos nada había cambiado. Nada, ni la Torre de Tokio que seguía alzándose imponente entre los edificios que la rodeaban. La miró embelesada: había algo en ella que simplemente resultaba atrayente.

La estructura se le perdió de vista cuando el avión aterrizó en la pista, y cuando descendieron de él. Pero ahora, mientras seguía a sus superiores por aquel pasillo de paredes de cristal, podía vislumbrarla de nueva cuenta. Estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba, y aquello la hipnotizaba como abeja a la miel, haciéndola perderse en sus pensamientos. El edificio siempre le había causado fascinación, pero a pesar de vivir en Tokio, con la facilidad de visitarla cuantas veces quisiera, a lo largo de su vida solo lo había hecho dos veces. Y en aquellas dos ocasiones en que había acudido a la torre, se había encontrado con aquel niño, después joven, que había capturado su corazón. Se preguntó si…

Pero aquel pensamiento no terminó de materializarse, pues había llegado al final del pasillo, con lo que su visión de aquel alto monumento se esfumó, y se vio reemplazada por la enorme sala de recolección de equipaje. Aún siguiendo a sus superiores, la joven de hermosos ojos esmeralda se limitó a mirar como la banda transportadora le mostraba un sinfín de diferentes valijas de equipaje.

-Sakura, ahí viene tu maleta –dijo Chiharu, apuntando a la distancia. La maleta de aquel rosa inconfundible se acercaba atrapada entre un grupo de enormes maletas negras.

-La tengo –dijo Yamazaki, inclinándose para tomarla cuando llegase a su alcance.

Un par de segundos después, la maleta de Sakura se encontró junto a su propietaria, y un par de minutos más tarde, lo mismo ocurrió con las de sus superiores, con lo que el trío de fotógrafos se dirigió a la salida de la sala. Caminaron un par de minutos más, hasta finalmente llegar a la salida, donde las puertas corredizas se abrieron para ellos, y el calor húmedo de Tokio los recibió finalmente.

-¿Taxi? –se acercó un hombre moreno a preguntar, con lo que Chiharu asintió antes de girarse para hablar con Sakura.

-¿Vendrán a recogerte o quieres compartir? Nosotros vivimos por Chiba…

-Yo vivo por Shinjuku–respondió Sakura velozmente-. Creo que lo mejor será que tome otro taxi…

-Dame tu maleta –dijo Yamazaki a Chiharu, a lo que la mujer de coletas obedeció, aún mirando a su joven alumna.

-¿Estás segura? No nos molesta desviarnos desviarnos…

-Descuida, estaré bien.

-En ese caso, cuídate mucho. No es como si no fuéramos a verte nunca más, pero de cualquier manera… -Chiharu dio un afectuoso abrazo a Sakura, al que la joven de ojos verdes respondió igualmente-. Entregaremos nuestros reportes a Shigeo la próxima semana. Ten por seguro que te llamará sin falta.

-Visualízalo –interurmpió Yamazaki, quien había terminado de subir las maletas a la cajuela del taxi-. El puesto es tuyo, Kinomoto. Eso si decides aceptarlo.

-Nunca me negaría –brincó la joven inmediatamente, provocando un par de leves risas.

-En ese caso, estaremos en contacto –Yamazaki se inclinó para darle un corto abrazo, mientras Chiharu agregaba:

-Tienes nuestros números de teléfono, llámanos si necesitas algo.

-Lo mismo digo –replicó Sakura, con lo que el par de fotógrafos se despidieron una vez más, y finalmente, subieron al taxi, y se alejaron del aeropuerto.

-¿Taxi? –preguntó de nueva cuenta el hombre moreno, a lo que Sakura asintió.

Un par de minutos después, la maleta rosa de la joven descanzaba ya en la cajuela del vehículo, mientras ella se encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero del mismo. Miró como el conductor subía y se sentaba detrás del volante, y el auto arrancaba, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde la llevo, señorita? –preguntó el taxista, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

Pero Sakura no respondió.

Su mirada había sido atrapada por tercera ocasión, por la alta torre. La miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras sentía una extraña sensación en el corazón. Vio el imponente monumento acercarse lentamente, y sin saber porqué, finalmente respondió al conductor:

-A la Torre de Tokio.

* * *

Bajó del taxi, y tras pagar y tomar su maleta rosa, se apuró a cruzar las puertas dobles de cristal. Igual que siempre, había un mar de gente. Aquello la hizo sentirse nerviosa, y provocó que su corazón latiese más de prisa, si es que era posible.

Sakura se aferró con firmeza a la maleta, y la dejó deslizarse por el suelo, detrás de ella, mientras se dirigía a los elevadores, ubicados en la parte central de aquella planta.

Honestamente, no sabía qué hacía allí. Cuando se había negado a subirse al mismo taxi que Chiharu y Yamazaki, había alegado una dirección correspondiente al departamento en el que vivía con Yukito. Pero en realidad nunca había tenido intenciones de acudir allí.

Y sin embargo, mientras recorría las calles de Tokio, tampoco había pesando en acudir a algún hotel a pasar aquella noche. Su mirada, su mente y todo su ser, habían sido absorbidos por completo por aquel edificio en el cual se encontraba ahora. Mientras subía por el elevador, siguió preguntándose qué había acudido a hacer allí, con aquella enorme y molesta maleta detrás de ella, peleando contra aquella infinidad de turistas que entraban y salían del elevador cada vez que éste se detenía en alguna de las plantas.

Pero por más que intentaba convencerse de que estaba cometiendo una locura, siguiendo un impulso sin sentido, menos podía dar media vuela y marcharse. ¿Era aquello una corazonada, como lo había dicho Mei Lin? ¿O estaba enfrentando el destino ya escrito, como había dicho Syaoran?

Miró las puertas del elevador abrirse en el área de restaurantes, y del mismo modo, las vio cerrarse. Suspiró intentando deshacerse de aquel nerviosismo. Sintió como el elevador subía una vez más, y vio las puertas abrirse al llegar al mirador.

Las personas que se encontraban en el ascensor bajaron allí, y Sakura (para no quedarse sola e iniciar el descenso) se apuró a salir igualmente.

El lugar estaba exactamente igual a la última vez en que lo había visitado. Sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, cruzó la atestada habitación, hasta llegar a la pared de cristal que tenía al frente, desde donde se dispuso a admirar el paisaje. Inclusive el perfil de la ciudad era el mismo. Aquello la hizo sentirse más en calma. Quizá no tendría un lugar donde dormir aquella noche, pero Tokio era su hogar, y no iba a abandonarla, así como ella no lo iba a dejar tampoco. Sonrió sintiéndose más animada.

-Estoy en casa –dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Hui Lang alzó las orejas, al tiempo que miraba a su dueño. Syaoran se encontraba de pie junto a él, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras miraba a la distancia, por aquellas paredes de cristal. Se le veía relajado, y de cierto modo, alegre.

-Nos ha ido bien en nuestra estancia en Tokio, ¿no lo crees Hui? –preguntó el joven al can, el cual se limitó a responder moviendo velozmente las fosas nasales, como si olfatease algo interesante. Syaoran lo miró de reojo, y le hizo un pequeño cariño en la cabeza-. ¿Listo para volver a casa? –preguntó mientras volvía a esconder la mano dentro de su bolsillo.

Hui Lang respondió con un leve bufido.

-Sabes que no puedo llevarte a la oficina –replicó el joven, como si el perro le hubiese reclamado-. No es como si Daidouji lo prohibiese, pero no es correcto.

Hui volvió a bufar, con lo que Syaoran se disculpó una vez más.

-Vamos, que es tarde –dijo finalmente el muchacho chino, mientras se daba media vuelta. El can no tardó en seguirlo.

Se alejaron de las paredes de cristal, y emprendieron la caminata por el mirador, en dirección a los elevadores. Pero entonces, la nariz de Hui volvió a olfatear algo que llamó su atención.

Aquel aroma lo había captado ya con anterioridad. Hacía unos cuantos meses, en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong, cuando él y su amo habían viajado a aquella nueva tierra…

Había algo en aquel aroma que le pedía lo ubicase.

Y siguiendo aquel instinto animal, Hui Lang ignoró a Syaoran (quien había ya pulsado el botón de planta baja del elevador,) y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a las paredes de cristal, donde los turistas se amontonaban para poder ver el panorama.

-¿Hui? –preguntó Syaoran, cuando entró a la caja metálica, y vio que su fiel acompañante no lo seguía.

Se dio media vuelta, y vio a su amigo alejarse velozmente.

-¡Hui! –repitió agitadamente.

Confundido por que por primera vez en toda su vida, el can lo había ignorado completamente, se apuró a salir del elevador, justo antes de que este cerrase las puertas.

-¡Hui! –volvió a exclamar, mientras se apuraba a seguir al perro. Varios turistas lo miraron, mientras otros más se apartaban del can, confundidos.

Y entonces, Hui Lang se detuvo en seco, girando la cabeza para ver a su amo. Agitó la cola felizmente, emocionado por haber encontrado aquel aroma.

Syaoran lo había visto también, y sin saber qué hacer o decir, el igual se detuvo en seco.

-Sa… -musitó, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

La joven de corto cabello castaño se encontraba de espaldas a él. Ella no lo había visto. La muchacha se encontraba aún mirando el panorama, ajena a la persona que se había detenido detrás de ella, y que parecía haberse quedado sin aire.

Pero entonces, Hui Lang bufó por lo bajo, y deslizó su hocico por debajo de la mano de la joven.

La muchacha de ojos verdes lo miró confundida.

-Sa… Sakura –dijo una voz firme pero suave, por detrás de ella. Una voz muy conocida. Una voz muy añorada.

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía, y al mismo tiempo, latía a mil por hora.

Temerosa de que fuesen simples imaginaciones suyas, la muchacha de cabello castaño se giró lentamente, y finalmente aquel par de ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los ojos ámbares del muchacho chino.

Sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Durante lo que les parecieron horas, se limitaron a mirarse, incapaz de creer que finalmente estuviesen frente a frente. Pero apenas un par de segundos después, el joven volvió a musitar:

-Sakura…

A lo que ella, conteniendo las lágrimas, respondió:

-¡Syaoran!

Y se arrojó a sus brazos.

El la recibió de brazos abiertos, y una vez que sintió su cuerpo golpear contra el suyo, y sus brazos rodear su cuello, él rodeó los suyos alrededor de su cintura, mientras la levantaba ligeramente, y enterraba su cabeza en su cabello.

Se quedaron así, durante unos instantes, hasta que el joven finalmente bajó a la muchacha, y con esto, ella desenredó sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello, y él aflojó un poco el agarre alrededor de su cintura, pero sin liberarla por completo. Después de todo, no quería dejarla ir.

-Syaoran, tú… -inició ella, mirando cada detalle de su rostro, el cual seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Aquellos mechones de cabello color chocolate, esos profundos ojos ámbares-. No puedo creer que seas tú…

-Prometí que te esperaría –respondió él, también perdido en admirar su rostro, y aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban. Sus mejillas y sus labios seguían teniendo aquel suave color rosado-. No importase el tiempo que pasase.

-Pero, ¿cómo me encontraste? Es decir… ¿Cómo sabías que vendría…? De todo Tokio, ¿por qué justo aquí?

-Este fue el sitio donde nos conocimos. Significa mucho para mí, como también estoy seguro, significa mucho para ti. No ha habido día en que no lo visite, esperando que el destino me permitiese encontrarme nuevamente contigo. Después de todo, en el pasado nunca había fallado. Como puedes ver, ha dado resultado una vez más.

Sakura miró fijamente al joven chino. Sus palabras habían ocasionado que se le coloreasen las mejillas, además de que finalmente se había vuelto consciente del contacto tan cercano que había entre sus cuerpos. Se encontraba aún apresada entre sus brazos, mientras que las manos de ella acariciaban su cálido pecho. Y allí se percató también que en realidad, aquel contacto no le incomodaba para nada.

-Lo lamento –musitó apenada-. No quería mantenerte esperando por mí, yo…

Pero la joven se vio interrumpida cuando el muchacho colocó suavemente su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No tienes que disculparte. Esperarte ha sido doloroso, pero lo he hecho con gusto. Después de todo, el esperarte ha valido la pena, en especial si me dices que ahora estarás siempre a mi lado.

Sakura asintió velozmente, al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a ponerse llorosos.

-Quiero estar siempre contigo. Lo quiero de verdad, porque… ¡Por que te amo, Syaoran!

-Mi hermosa flor de cerezo… -respondió tiernamente el joven, mientras empujaba un mechon de cabello detrás de la oreja de la muchacha, y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro-. Yo te amo más de lo que nunca podré decirte con palabras.

Y sin poderse contener más, se inclinó sobre ella, y la besó suave y lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo, pasional y desesperadamente. Aquel beso que había estado conteniendo desde que la había conocido, hacía doce años… aquel beso que le había estado quemando los labios… Aquel beso con el que le diría todo lo que no podía con palabras…

Aquel beso con el que sabía, estaban destinados a estar siempre juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Buenas tardes a todos y todas!_

 _Tal como dice aquí arriba, este ya es el final de este fic. ¡No saben que feliz me siento de haber compartido esta historia con ustedes, y que le hayan seguido hasta el final! Tengo tantas cosas qué decirles, que ni siquiera sé por donde comenzar._

 _Hablemos primero del fic, que creo que es lo más importante (?). Estaba tentada a alargar este capi un poco más. Quería incluir una escena de la boda de los castaños, pues quería una excusa para volver a mostrar aquel cariiitsimo vestido que Syaoran compró a Tomoyo, pero simplemente no encontré nada que fuese relevante de escribir y compartirles (una divertida pelea entre Syaoran y Touya? Una dolida Mei Lin que tenga que organizar todo en la Propiedad Principal?). En esta ocasión quise salir de mi propio cliché de concluir con un epílogo, por lo que tendrán que imaginarse esa boda ustedes mismos. No sé, quizá algún día si lo escriba, no prometo nada._

 _Yo sé que tuvimos muchos personajes "extras en este fic", y que al final no se sabe que fue de ellos y sus vidas. Una disculpa por ello, aunque creo que lo que más querían ver todos era aquel tan esperado reencuentro, que seguramente el saber si Yukito o Mei Lin encontraron a alguien más les viene valiendo pepino XD! De nueva cuenta, creo que eso quedaría mejor en un epílogo, pero bueno, eso ya lo veremos después... Como datos generales puedo decir que Kaho vale cheto y ya equis (al igual que Rika). Tomoyo y Eriol se casarán algún día (?). Touya y Nakuru tuvieron un bebé, Mei Lin es la heredera de Dinasty Li Enterprises, Yukito se enamoró de alguien más (?), Sakura es fotógrafa en NAtGeo, y cada que tiene que fotografiar fuera del país Xiao la acompaña (?) porque curiosamente Tomoyo lo manda a hacer mantenimiento físico de las sucursales de Daidouji Designs..._ _Osea que finales felices para todos~ (Para quitarles el trauma CLAMP de cuando me preguntaban si este fic no tendría final feliz. Saben que me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero no tanto, ehehehe~)_

 _Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por sus follows y favorites. Gracias por su apoyo, constantes muestras de cariño, y la paciencia que me tuvieron cuando las ups se volvieron lentas. De verdad que el motivo por el que escribo estos fics es para hacerlos felices. Yo no sería nada sin ustedes *llora llora*. Como en cada final de fic, aquí les dejo una peque lista de las personas que merecen una mención especial. ¿Vamos a ello?_

 _Primeramente a **ValSmile** porque no solo fue la que dejo más reviews, sino porque era la que casi me asesinaba cada que había up nueva XD! Hubo momentos en los que temí por mi vida, mira que hacer sufrir a SakuSyao simplemente no le va XD!_

 _Segundo, a **Sakura Flor** , porque como me sacaba canas verdes la niña, pidiendo que no bajase la calidad de mi trabajo. Ustedes saben que nunca lo haría, por algo les doy siempre la lata de que me dejen un review diciéndome tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Si ustedes no cooperan yo no puedo mejorar :P_

 _Tercero, **Alecartas** , que como amo sus reviews! Había tantas cosas que quería responderle por MP, pero como tenía cuenta me era imposible. Por favor, no me dejes de leer, me encantas XD!_

 _A **Adri** , **Rub** y **Politali22** , que siguieron esta historia desde el principo. Igual, muchas gracias por no dejarme de leer, y creer en que este fic tendría un happy ending :')!_

 _A todos los demás que también me mostraron su apoyo y su cariño, mil gracias! Con el reciente estreno del nuevo manga de Sakura, tengo el hype y la inspiración a todo lo que da, por lo que pueden estar seguros que volveré muy pronto. Para ser honestos, intentaré escribir también para otros fandoms (para que me den follow si no se quieren perder nada), pero tengan por seguro de que siempre regresaré aquí 3!_

 _Este comment ahora sí que ya quedo kilometrico! Por lo que nuevamente les mando abrazos y besos. Les pido de nuevo sus reviews, favorites y follows, y nos seguimos leyendo. Quien sabe, la próxima vez quizá nuevamente debamos gritar, libérate ;)_

 ** _~Ribonette~_**


End file.
